The Little Miraculous
by LadybugXPrincess
Summary: Marinette is an ambitious mermaid princess who dreams of life on land. Adrien is an adventurous human prince who lives for the open ocean. Hawkmoth is an evil sea wizard who has his heart set on obtaining their two magical jewels, which will allow him to conquer both land and sea. But he underestimates the greatest power of all: true love.
1. Legends of the Sea

**LXP: While most of this crossover is based on the 1989 Disney film **_**The Little Mermaid**_**, I have also taken some elements and plot points from these other sources: the Disney Broadway musical, the 1975 Japanese anime film, and "Ariel's Secret" (children's book) by Melissa Lagonegro.**

**I do NOT own any of the mentioned above, or **_**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**_

**So, without further ado (drum roll)...**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

LEGENDS OF THE SEA

_Once upon a time, there were two races who lived in an uneasy existence with each other._

_The humans, who walked on land and travelled on great wooden ships, were divided into separate kingdoms, each with their own rules, beliefs, and traditions. Humans were often believed to be reckless seekers of wealth, glory, and heroism. But there was also kindness, courage, selflessness, and compassion to be found in them._

_The merfolk, with their long, fish-like tails and magical singing voices, lived in a single kingdom at the bottom of the sea _– _a glistening paradise called Atlantica. They were fearful of the world above the waves, and quite content to keep to themselves in their undersea hovels. Though the merpeople were not warriors, they did anything to ensure the protection and secrecy of their home._

_A thousand years ago, the only thing the two worlds shared was an enchanted crystal known as the Miraculous. Granted unto both races by the sea god Poseidon, the Miraculous was the source of all magical power. It was capable of controlling the ocean currents, shifting the plates in the earth, and bending the winds to its will. Poseidon foretold that the Miraculous would unite the kingdoms of humans and merpeople into one realm, but warned them of the crystal's devastating powers should it fall into the wrong hands._

_While this inspired some hope for the two races, there was still too much fear and mistrust between them. Then, one day, two kings came together to decide the fate of the Miraculous: Sotarius, the Human King of Agreste, and Triton, the son of Poseidon and the Sea King of Atlantica._

_It was agreed between both rulers that the Miraculous be split into two pieces and safeguarded by the two kings and their descendants. The Ruby of Water went with Triton to Atlantica, and the Emerald of Earth stayed with Sotarius and the humans._

_As the centuries passed, the legend of the crystal and Poseidon's prophecy faded from living memory. Humans were deemed as dangerous to the merpeople, and so they forbade all contact and interference with the surface world._

_Likewise, mermaids were labelled as creatures of myth by the humans. Many a sailor had claimed to have seen or been saved by a mermaid at sea, but such tales were regarded as delusions of grandeur._

_But all of that was about to change..._

* * *

The _Gabriel_, the finest ship in Agreste's royal fleet, plowed through the water with the grace of a swan and the strength of a whale.

Prince Adrien sat atop of the ship's bowsprit, dangling his bare feet over the enormous expanse before him.

The sky was nothing but a shroud of bright-grey, turning the reflective sea into a rippling blanket of shady blue. The wind carried the scents of salt, fish, and soaked wood. White sea foam crashed against the hull and went flying into the air, leaving wet mist in its wake.

Adrien smiled and laughed as the sea spray tickled his feet, and he looked down at the mermaid figurehead at the front of the ship. Though she was made entirely of marble-like wood, she was fair and happy in every way. Adrien imagined that she found the cold water exciting as well.

He closed his eyes as the wind tugged at his tousled mop of golden hair, and just listened.

Behind him, the prince heard the vigorous stomps of several boots on the wooden deck. Amidst the stomping were the grunts and calls of sailors tending to the _Gabriel's_ sails, or otherwise heaving the big net of fish up the starboard side.

As they worked, some members of the crew were joining their deep, choral voices together in a rhythmic shanty:

"_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue,_

_And it's hey! To the starboard! Heave-ho!_

_Look out lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below!_

_Heave-ho!_"

Adrien hummed along to the song, swaying back and forth in tune with the ocean breeze.

"_I'll sing you a song of the King of the Sea,_

_And it's hey! To the starboard! Heave-ho!_

_The ruler of all of the oceans is he,_

_In mysterious fathoms below!_

_Fathoms below-oh, below-oh!_

_From whence wayward westerlies blow,_

_Where Triton the king and his merpeople sing_

_In mysterious fathoms below!_"

Suddenly, Adrien felt something squirming in the inside pocket of his white jacket.

Opening his emerald eyes, which appeared dull in the pale daylight, Adrien looked down and opened his jacket a smidge.

A tiny, black head with pointy ears poked out of the pocket and stared up at the prince with sharp green eyes resembling those of a cat.

But he wasn't a cat at all. He was a kwami, a rare type of species that came from the same kind of magic that created the gods. Or so the legends said. Adrien wasn't entirely sure if they were real or not, but Plagg – the black-cat kwami snuggling in his pocket – was real enough for the prince to guess that he had to have come from _some_ kind of magic.

"Adrien, do we _have_ to stay here and listen to all this racket?" Plagg whined in a scratchy voice. He flew out and stretched his paws and legs with a gloomy yawn. His tiny body was very disproportionate to his bulbous head. "Seriously! I can't even take a decent cat-nap in the middle of nowhere!"

Adrien smirked, knowing his little companion's penchant for being lazy. "Get real, Plagg," he said. "Why would you want to take a nap through all of _this_?" He gestured to the broad ocean before them. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face, the endless horizon..." Adrien inhaled deeply and let out a relaxing sigh. "It's a perfect day to be at sea!"

Plagg glanced over the prince's shoulder, and a fanged grin grew on his face. "I'm not too sure your nanny would agree with you," he said, pointing out with his paw.

Adrien turned the moment he heard a terrible retching sound.

Sure enough, his royal advisor and family caretaker, Lady Nathalie, stood at the port-side railing, her heeled shoes almost inching off the deck as she bent over.

"Nat?" Adrien called. "Are you okay?"

The woman braced her hands on the railing and lifted herself back up. Her black hair, usually done up in a tight bun, had some loose strands blowing about in the breeze. Her sharp, crane-like face was a queer shade of green, and there were dark circles underneath her spectacles.

But Nathalie offered the prince a professional, expressionless stare and muttered, "Yes, Your Highness. Simply... _delightful_." Just then, her blue eyes shot wide open, and she heaved over the side once again.

Adrien cringed, suddenly feeling sorry for the woman, despite his earlier reluctance to bring her along in the first place.

Unlike everyone else on this ship, Nathalie wasn't accustomed to sailing. She, however, had been adamant in her decision to accompany the prince to the kingdom of Rossi. Adrien knew it was only because Nathalie wanted to pick out a suitable bride for him. Everything his advisor ever did was to ensure the stability of the kingdom of Agreste... and that included helping its future king settle down and start a family.

Adrien turned back to the horizon, trying to drown out those melancholy thoughts of marriage with the crew's upbeat singing and the soft thrush of the waves against the ship.

But it didn't work. Adrien kept thinking back to what his father, King Gabriel, had told him upon his deathbed:

_Agreste needs a queen, Adrien, as much as it needs a king. You cannot rule a kingdom alone, so you must choose a princess worthy to rule at your side. Choose wisely, my son, and always remember your duty to your people._

Adrien sighed heavily. He was only seventeen, and his coronation wouldn't happen until he came of age at eighteen. That was only a few months away. That meant Adrien only _had_ a few months to choose a bride... or he would have no choice but to let Nathalie choose one for him once he became king.

He hated the idea of potentially losing his freedom. If he had his own way, Adrien would never be king at all. He would forever stay on a ship, going on adventures across the sea. The only people he would rule over would be the brave men and woman onboard his vessel, who would address him as "captain" rather than "Your Royal Highness". _That_ was the life Adrien wanted; the life he was born to live. The life of a sailor.

But his father, as strict as he had been with the rules, had been right about _one_ thing: Agreste needed its rightful ruler to guide them through the coming years.

Adrien fingered the emerald ring on his right hand – the last thing he had left of his noble father. The band was made of black metal, and the large emerald gleamed brightly despite the lack of sunlight.

It was the ring of Sotarius, the first king of Agreste and Adrien's ancestor. The prince was the last of his line; the only heir to the throne. With both of his parents gone, Adrien had to uphold his "duty to his people" now. As much as it pained him, he knew it would be selfish and disrespectful of him to throw away everything his family worked for.

A great splash erupted beneath the prince's feet, soaking his rolled up trousers with cold water.

The shock sent Adrien into a fit of surprised laughter, but poor Plagg shrieked from the rain of mist.

"GAH! I have to get to someplace warm... and smelly!" The kwami zoomed away in a streak of black and vanished somewhere inside the ship.

Adrien rolled his eyes and used the rigging to pull himself up. Balancing carefully on the bowsprit, he made his way down and stepped back onto the main deck. Then he found his sailing boots and slid his dripping feet into them.

_Time to come back to the real world_, Adrien thought as he walked over to observe the crew.

Many saluted the prince before returning to their jobs. Most of the younger men were up in the two masts, ensuring that the sails weren't getting too loose in the wind. The older and more experienced sailors were busy unloading all of the fish they had caught into barrels, and rolling them carefully into the ship's hold belowdecks.

Suddenly, a sharp cry pierced the air.

Adrien looked to the starboard side to see a dark-skinned boy wearing a red bandana.

He was struggling to pull onto a rope that had untangled itself from the rigging. The rope was attached to the main sail, so the harder the wind blew, the more the sail billowed, taking the rope and its holder with it. The boy let out a startled yelp as he went sliding and skipping along the deck.

Adrien immediately sprang into action, rushing to the boy's side and grabbing the rope with both hands. "I gotcha!" the prince called. Then he shouted for a couple more crewmates to lend a hand.

Together, they brought the rope back and secured it around one of the wooden anchors along the railing. Once that was done, the boy with the bandana patted Adrien on the back with relief.

"Thanks, dude," Nino sighed. "I thought that sail was going to snap off and carry me away."

Adrien chuckled at his best friend and first mate. "No problem," he said before turning to his lingering sailors. "Let's get all the sails properly secured! The wind's picking up again!"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!" some of the men shouted in unison before scampering up the shrouds.

Nino pulled off his glasses and wiped his forehead. His golden-brown eyes bore a twinge of sheepish guilt. "Some first mate _I'm_ turning out to be," he grumbled. "I'm barely more than a decent sailor compared to the rest of these guys."

Adrien gave him a brotherly side-hug. "Don't be silly, Nino. You know I can always count on you. And you are a _good_ sailor. That wind was just a nasty breeze, that's all."

Nino pushed his glasses back onto his nose with a smile. "Yeah, well... no breeze can get the best of _me_, that's for sure." He planted his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly.

Adrien grinned.

A bearded sailor beside them nodded. "Aye, we've got a fine, strong wind an' a followin' sea today," he commented. "The Sea King must be in a friendly mood."

The prince's eyes brightened. "The Sea King?" he asked, recalling the crew's shanty. "As in... King Triton?"

"_Triton_? Bah!" croaked a red-headed man who was pulling fish out of the big net. "He was ancient times, boy! Lived nigh a thousand years ago! But every good sailor knows there's always a Sea King rulin' the merpeople."

Adrien's attention piqued. "Merpeople..." he murmured.

He had grown up listening to his mother's stories about mermaids and merman in their underwater kingdom. Adrien thought back to the ship's figurehead, picturing it coming to life and singing with the voice of a thousand angels.

And then, there was that day on the beach ten years ago, when...

The prince's imagination was broken by an all-too familiar tone of indifference.

"_Merpeople?_" Nathalie scoffed, smoothing out her hair as she stepped hazily towards Adrien and Nino. "Oh, please, Your Highness... Don't pay any attention to such nautical nonsense."

Adrien frowned with a huff.

Another one of Nathalie's annoying alliterations to add to the list: nautical nonsense, a sailor's superstition, a marine myth...

"It ain't nonsense – it's the _truth_!" the redhead snapped. He stood up and walked over to the group, wriggling a fish in his hand. "I'm tellin' ya. Down in the depths of the ocean, they wait for human ships to pass over 'em. Then, they sing their enchanted songs to lure sailors to their doom!"

Adrien blinked. Nino gulped. Nathalie snorted.

"Just think," the sailor continued, his tone becoming menacingly low, "the last thing ya hear on this earth is the sweet melody that fills yer heart with love and devotion. Then, before ya know it, yer ship crashes into the rocks, and ya feel the water crushin' in on ya as a pair of soft, cold hands drags ya down to the darkness." The sailor grinned a toothless grin. "But don't worry – they don't get _all_ of ya. They leave some of ya behind for the sharks they keep on leashes."

Nino suddenly grew a shade paler.

Adrien blew out a raspberry. "That's ridiculous!" he stated.

"Precisely," Nathalie noted smugly.

"Everyone knows that _sirens_ lure sailors to their doom, not _mermaids_," Adrien explained.

Nathalie gaped at him. "Your Highness..."

"Cap'n's got a point," said a nearby young man.

"Yeah, mermaids don't want nothin' to do with the likes of _us_ anymore," said another, pointing downward. "That's why they stay down _there_ – on the sea bottom."

Nino seemed to ease up a little. "So... no pet sharks?" he asked.

Adrien chuckled. "None whatsoever, my friend," he said. "Trust me."

Nathalie let out a moan... and then ran straight for the railing with her hand over her mouth.

The prince and the others turned away with sickened expressions.

Then, Adrien clapped his hands. "All right, gentleman, back to work!"

The crew marched away, and Nino tipped his bandana to Adrien before zipping up the stairs to talk to the helmsman at the wheel.

The prince took a spot at the railing, gazing once more at that beautiful horizon in the distance. Endless, landless, and free.

And full of possibilities.

Adrien felt something land gently on his shoulder, and he caught a whiff of something foul. He glanced down to see Plagg nibbling on a chunk of camembert – the kwami's favourite food, and the nastiest-smelling cheese in the world.

"So..." Plagg said between bites, "what'd I miss?"

Adrien turned his head to face the wind so he wouldn't have to smell that stinky cheese. "Oh, nothing much," he replied. "Just talking about mermaids."

"Mermaids? Hmm..." Plagg took another big mouthful of camembert. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

A memory came back to Adrien: a warm beach, a seven-year-old boy, and a large, fish-like tail disappearing into the water.

"Yeah," Adrien said.

"Some cold caviar would be _really_ good right about now," Plagg said.

Adrien snorted. _Typical._

He stared down at the flapping waves below him, and he smiled. _If only he knew..._

* * *

**LXP: If you guys are wondering what Adrien means by that, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Chapter 3 to get answers.**

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit of an info-dump, and the next one will be too. But I promise I'll keep it all as interesting and significant as possible.**

**I don't own "Fathoms Below" (both the film version or the Broadway version)**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Sunken Treasure

CHAPTER TWO:

SUNKEN TREASURE

Marinette could count on both of her hands how many shipwrecks she had seen in all her sixteen years.

This one would be her eleventh. A new record!

She smiled excitedly as she peered over a broken mast and stared out towards the newest addition to the Shipwreck Graveyard.

It was simpler than most of its fallen neighbours; barely big enough to hold a large crew of humans. But it was still in fine condition... save for the holes that the rocks had carved into the hull, and the tattered sails that swayed like seaweed in the ocean currents. The wood was painted a deep shade of blue, which now looked green due to the decay. Dudging by the colour and the size, the ship had probably been a human merchant's vessel before it met its untimely demise.

The thought made Marinette even _more_ excited. Merchants, according to Tikki, travelled across the ocean with hordes of food, gifts, and wares to sell in the kingdoms of distant lands. The humans were no longer onboard _this_ ship, but Marinette knew without a doubt that they had left all of their precious valuables behind in their haste to escape the sinking.

So many treasures to pick from, to add to her collection...

"Marinette!" came a high, squeaky voice from behind. "Wait for me!"

The little mermaid spun around, her midnight-blue ponytails swishing behind her head as she moved. "Tikki, hurry up!" she hissed, beckoning with a hasty hand.

No living creature actually _lived_ in the Shipwreck Graveyard, but there were plenty of scavengers who liked to pretend that they owned the place. Sharks were the worst of them, and Marinette prayed to her ancestor, Poseidon, that she wouldn't encounter any sharks today. She'd hate to have to explain to her parents and sister that she had snuck out of Atlantica. _Again_.

Thankfully, Tikki was quick and quiet as she swam over to Marinette, albeit a little out of breath.

While she looked like a fish with her long, purple fins and matching tail, Tikki was actually a kwami – a creature capable of living on land _and_ under the sea. Her bulbous head was ripe-red, like sweet seaberries, with four black polka-dots on each side. Her wide eyes were as blue as the deepest part of the ocean.

Despite being able to swim and live underwater, Tikki didn't have the capability to keep up with a teenage mermaid. Considering how she could fit right in the palm of Marinette's hand, no one could blame her.

Tikki drew a few more deep breaths before looking at her mermaid friend with an adorable pout. "I really wish you wouldn't swim so fast," she said politely. "My fins are already getting numb."

Marinette offered an apologetic smile and held up her seashell bag, which hung from a long strap across her body. "Here – why don't you hop in and take a load off?"

Tikki's eyes snapped wide awake at the invitation, and she hummed with approval. "Thanks!"

She zoomed right into the bag, leaving a tiny trail of bubbles in her wake.

Marinette giggled and gazed back over at the new sunken ship.

In the backdrop of inky-grey water, the ship stood out like a grotesque shadow. A thin pillar of sunlight broke out through the water from above, brushing against the dead vessel in streaks of sickly, pale green.

"Ooooh..." Marinette whispered hauntingly. "I wonder what kind of storm managed to sink that thing."

Tikki popped her head out of the bag and shivered at the grim sight before them. "Ooooh... I don't think I _want_ to know. Storms can be pretty scary, especially out on the ocean."

Truth be told, Marinette had never actually _seen_ a storm above the surface. Tikki had always warned her about how dangerous such an experience would be: the waves churning and shooting up at different intervals like jagged rocks, the wind howling so loud in your ears that you couldn't hear yourself screaming, and the bolts of lightning stabbing into ships, islands, and anything that got in their way.

The only storms Marinette knew where the strong ocean currents that suddenly changed in size and strength, snatching up fish and sending them spiraling off to who-knew-where. But every time those currents shifted, Marinette would either be safe and sound in her room at the Atlantican palace, or bunkering down underneath a coral reef until the storm passed.

Sometimes, the currents would twist and thrash around so mercilessly, many of the merpeople would whisper that these unnatural torrents were the work of the evil Sea Wizard, casting his stormy spells to warn Atlantica that he was still a force to be feared.

Then again, merpeople _were_ a superstitious lot.

Whatever had caused the storm that had sunk the merchant ship, Marinette decided to take Tikki's word for it and not enquire any further.

The little mermaid heaved herself over the broken mast. The scales on her rose-pink tail shimmered with faint iridescent light, and her lighter fins swished gracefully at her hips and at the end of her tail. Marinette readjusted her seashell bag, making sure it wasn't snagging onto her white, seashell top.

Now that she thought about it, Marinette suddenly wished that she had brought a shrug to keep out the chill of the low sea level. But then she remembered that she was _supposed_ to be exploring the Undine Reefs at the edge of the kingdom, where there was plenty of sunlight and warmth to be found. Others would have gotten suspicious if their youngest princess took something to cover up with.

Marinette shrugged and rubbed her arms. _The price I pay for secrecy_, she thought.

"All right," she said to Tikki, "let's get moving."

Tikki huddled deeper into the bag with a smug smile. "Great idea! You move over _there_ to the scary shipwreck, and I'll move down _here_ in this nice, cozy bag."

Marinette snorted a laugh as she kicked out with her tail and swam towards the ship. "Getting cold fins already?" she teased.

"Of course not, Marinette. You know I love going on these treasure hunts with you. I just... It's really damp down here. I don't want to catch something."

"Don't be such a guppy, Tikki."

The kwami scowled. "I'm _not _a guppy!" she blurted.

"Shh!" Marinette put a finger to her lips. "Not so loud. There could be sharks around."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I've _really_ got a cough coming on." Tikki let out an exaggerated cough to the side.

Marinette rolled her bright, aquamarine eyes to the heavens.

Of all the things in the ocean, Tikki was most terrified of sharks. The little mermaid really couldn't harp on the kwami for wanting to stay out of sight.

"Okay, okay," Marinette resigned. "You can stay in there for the time being... but only until I start gathering stuff."

Tikki beamed. "Deal."

* * *

The pair entered the shipwreck through one of the open portholes, which was easy for a little mermaid to slip through, even with her bag.

The ship itself wasn't old, but Marinette was astounded to see how much sea life had already begun growing inside this abandoned, wooden husk. Wrinkly barnacles sat on broken chests and boxes. A thick film of green slime covered everything from the floor to the ceiling. Tiny crabs and a few jellyfish snooped through the messy horde of supplies. None of them paid Marinette and Tikki any heed as they swam by.

"We're in the ship's cargo hold," Tikki whispered. "Nothing down here but rum, wool, and sugar – all spoiled by now. The good stuff will be somewhere upstairs."

Marinette nodded and swam on.

She was glad that Tikki knew so much about humans and their ways of living: how they travelled, what they did for fun, what they made... It was like entering a fairy-tale world, like the ones in the picture books Marinette had scavenged from previous wrecks. Marinette had always been fascinated with humans and their treasures, but it was Tikki who had opened her eyes to the vastness of it all. Learning more about each individual object was like learning more about the humans' culture and values.

To Marinette, human stuff wasn't junk that needed to waste away into the seafloor. They were artefacts that needed to be preserved; pieces of art, beauty and knowledge that could, one day, be shared with other merpeople.

But it was a foolish thought in and of itself.

_Stay away from the human world, and all things that come from the human world_. That was the cardinal rule set down by her ancestor, King Triton. It passed down to his children, then their children... and so on and so forth. One day, Marinette's older sister, Bridgette, would carry on the rule once she became Queen of Atlantica.

Then again, Bridgette _was_ easier to talk to than their parents were. If Marinette could convince anyone to see the good in humans and their wonderful objects, it would be her sister.

But she would sort that out _after_ she returned home without getting caught.

Marinette swerved up a small flight of stairs and through the open hatch, which looked like it had been blown apart by the crushing pressure of the sea during the sinking. It led to a long hallway aligned with several doors. Wooden beams that had broken off from the ceiling lay criss-crossed against the walls, almost blocking the way. The water was thick with spores and slime that went flying up from the thrashing of Marinette's tail as she swam through.

Pulling herself through the debris, Marinette emerged on the other side...

... only to see a hideous, grinning face staring up right at her.

Marinette gasped, and Tikki let out a tiny cry before burrowing back into her friend's bag.

But it was only a human skeleton, lying peacefully on the floor. Judging from his large trenchcoat and fancy-looking clothes, he had undoubtedly been a merchant.

Marinette pressed a hand to her thumping heart, breathing steadily. "It's okay, Tikki," she said. "It scared me too."

Her kwami friend poked out to get a better look, and the three antennae on top of her head sagged with pity. "The poor man. It's so sad to see something like this happen to them."

Marinette nodded, shivering. "Let's hope we never have to see it again," she said.

Travelling over the sea was such a hazard for humans, yet it was necessary for them to establish trade and relationships with other lands. _Humans must be so brave_, Marinette thought, _risking death just to help their kingdoms prosper._

Marinette's mother, Queen Sabine, had once told her that long ago – at a rare time when land folk and sea folk lived in harmony – mermaids would guide sailors safely to their destinations with their power of song. Marinette even asked her mother at one point if it was true that a mermaid's kiss could save a human from drowning.

The queen had merely shrugged and said, "It's possible, but it hasn't been done in hundreds of years. I doubt any mermaid today would _want_ to save a human, considering how primitive and barbaric they've become."

The memory made Marinette scowl. Humans were _not_ primitive, and they certainly were _not_ barbarians. People changed over time. Why couldn't both kingdoms try to become friends again?

A shadow fell over the hall in the blink of an eye, and then it vanished.

Marinette stiffened and looked up, but there was nothing on the other side of the smashed ceiling.

"What was that?" Tikki squeaked. "Was it a shark?"

"I didn't see anything," Marinette replied quickly, patting her little friend on the head. "Don't worry, Tikki – you're safe with me."

The little mermaid swam on, reminding herself that now was not the time to dwell on the past. If something _was_ here, she and Tikki had to get in and get out quick.

They reached the end of the hall, which opened up to reveal the captain's cabin.

Despite the haphazardness of the desk, chairs and tables, Marinette was thrilled by the sight of it all. So many nicknacks and thing-a-ma-bobs littered the floor, some familiar and some the little mermaid had never seen before. She saw old books, silver coins, a globe, a sword, and a wardrobe filled with human clothes.

It was a treasure hunter's paradise!

"Look at all this stuff, Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed with a girlish squeal. "This is so cool!"

The red kwami mustered the courage to leave the seashell bag, her face brightening at all the human stuff lying around.

Tikki caught Marinette's cheery look and giggled. "Well, don't just hover around like a stunned jellyfish," she said. "Let's start looking."

The little mermaid already began rummaging through the debris.

It wasn't long before she found something small tucked underneath a plank of wood. It was hollow and thin, with a bulged end that had a hole in it. Marinette picked it up, examining it closely. It was made of wood, but it was smooth and had a glassy sheen to it.

"Hey, Tikki," Marinette asked. "What's this?"

The kwami swam over and nodded when she saw the object. "Ah. That's called a _pipe_."

Marinette beamed. "Ooh! I love playing pipes!" She put the thin end to her lips and blew.

A stream of bubbles came out of the large end, but no music could be heard.

Marinette's face fell. "Aww... This one's broken." She let out a sad sigh before placing the pipe into her bag.

Tikki just shrugged with a smile. "Come on, let's see what's over here." She beckoned her friend over to the wardrobe.

Marinette normally loved clothing, especially the stuff that humans made. Unfortunately, most of the fabric in this wardrobe had already been ruined by seawater, or eaten through by urchins and other little scavengers.

Tikki grabbed onto something brown and leathery, heaving it up with all her might. Even when underwater, it was heavy.

"Check out this old boot, Marinette!" the kwami said.

The little mermaid reached over and held the object up in front of her. It was long on one half. The other half was short, hard on the bottom, and bent the other way.

"A boot. Cool," Marinette said. "But, uh... why is it shaped so funny?"

"Humans put their feet in them," Tikki explained.

That made Marinette giggle. "Really? Why would they want to cover up their beautiful feet?"

She herself would give up her tail for one day just to have feet of her very own; to walk on land and feel the soft sand between her toes.

Tikki put a tiny hand to her chin. "Well... think of it this way: what if they stepped on a rock or something wet? The boot would protect the foot and keep it dry."

"Oh, I get it!" Marinette said with an understanding nod.

Sadly, the boot was too big to fit in her bag, so she decided to put it back in the wardrobe.

Over the next few minutes, Marinette and Tikki found more little treasures to add to the little mermaid's collection: a rusty pocketwatch, three marble chess pieces, a handheld portrait of a human family, a jewelled goblet, and a magnifying glass.

Then, something shiny gleamed from the corner of the room.

Marinette almost didn't see it, but when she did, her aquamarine eyes widened and she swam over to pick it up.

It was made entirely of silver; thin and long with one blunt end and the other end producing four tiny spikes. Leaves and roses adorned the handle, and it shimmered in the dim light shining through the grand, cabin windows.

"Wow...!" Marinette breathed. "It's so beautiful! I didn't know humans made their own tridents!"

Tikki grinned at her. "Actually, it's not a trident at all," she clarified. "It's a _fork_. That's what humans eat their food with."

Marinette gave the kwami an incredulous look. "Seriously? They put this in their _mouths_?"

"Clever as they are, humans are truly strange people, aren't they?"

Marinette hummed as she fiddled with the fork in her hand. "I think this would be _best_ used to comb your hair with."

She pulled off one of her hair ties, causing half of her bluish-black hair to unwind and flower out. Then, Marinette gently put the fork through her locks and started combing. The spikes went through without a hitch.

Marinette smiled and shook her hair out. "See? Good as new!"

Tikki giggled, covering up her tummy as she did so. "You're so silly, Marinette."

A shadow swooped over the pair, followed by a bone-chilling _thrum_.

Marinette snapped to the glass window just in time to see a large tail-fin disappear around the corner.

It was _not_ a mermaid's fin. Or a fish's.

Tikki gasped, her blue eyes shrinking. "Please tell me you saw _that_," she said fearfully.

Marinette's brow furrowed as she quickly tied her hair back. "I think we should head back out now," she whispered as calmly as she could. She opened up her bag again, tucked the fork inside, and then glanced up at Tikki. "Let's go."

Tikki wasted no time scurrying back into the bag.

Once her little friend was safe, Marinette swam for the exit and emerged back into the hall.

As soon as she squeezed through the wall of planks, the shadow fell over her once again.

This time, it did not go away.

Feeling her chest constricting, Marinette slowed to a stop. "Tikki," she whispered softly.

"Uh-huh?"

"Whatever you do, don't panic."

A brief pause. "There's a shark behind us, isn't there?"

"Yes."

A tiny whimper came from the bag.

A deep growl shuddered through the hall, sending a wave of bubbles against Marinette's back.

Very, _very_ slowly, Marinette turned around.

He was quite big for a shark. _Chubby_ was the more descriptive term to use. But like all sharks, he had lots of sharp teeth. And like all sharks, he was not happy to see Marinette.

"Mermaid no come in Glub's ship," the shark said lowly. His huge, red eyes stared directly into Marinette's.

She stared back at him defiantly; eyes narrowed, lips tight, chin raised. She refused to let this bully bring her low. She _was_, after all, the Sea King's daughter.

"I'm allowed to come and go as I please," Marinette said boldly, folding her arms.

Tikki shivered inside her bag. Loudly.

Marinette's remark, of course, only made the shark angrier.

"Glub don't like mermaid in his ship. Mermaid talk back. Mermaid steal. Mermaid should be eaten." He pulled his lips tightly over his jaws, and he bellowed, "_Glub eats mermaid!_"

The shark struck fast, but the little mermaid was quicker.

Marinette dodged the beast's mad chomps and raced through the opening in the ceiling. Then she made her way through the upper room as fast as she could.

Sadly, the shark was just as determined as she was.

_CRASH!_ He burst out of the floor right in front of Marinette, sending dead planks everywhere.

Marinette screamed and spun around, the shark's teeth missing her by inches as she took off in the other direction.

He chased after her, biting through the flooring bit by bit as he did so.

_CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!_

Marinette swam faster... until a broken plank snagged onto her bag strap.

It came off with a tiny rip, and Marinette was moving too fast to catch the bag as it fell off and landed on the floor.

She looked back with wide eyes before spiralling to a stop. "_Tikki_!" she cried.

At the sound of her name, the red kwami poked her head out... only to realize where she was.

The shark kept coming, his thunderous snapping drawing closer.

Tikki shrieked and covered her eyes.

Marinette surged forward, her terror melting into hot anger at the sight of her friend in danger.

The shark was almost upon Tikki...

... but Marinette got to her first, scooping the bag up and landing the shark a good punch to the nose for good measure.

The beast growled and turned around just as Marinette zoomed through a small, open hatch.

Fresh, open seawater greeted her as she emerged outside the shipwreck. Panting heavily, Marinette peered inside her bag.

"Are you all right, Tikki?" she asked worryingly.

The kwami wiped her head with relief. "I am _now_. Thanks, Marinette," she said with a smile.

A furious roar sounded from the ship, followed by the cracking of wood.

Marinette looked back to see the shark ramming repeatedly against the small hatch, trying to force his way through.

She narrowed her brow in thought. Swimming away was no longer an option. The shark would catch up easily now that Marinette was out in the open. She had to find some way to trap him.

Looking around, Marinette checked several possible areas.

The ship's broken mast? Nope.

The tattered sails of another ship? Not strong enough.

That large anchor sitting on the rocks?

Marinette paused and took a good look at it.

The anchor _did_ have a large ring on top; just big enough for a mermaid to swim through. But not a shark.

The blunette smirked and turned to face the shark. "Hang on, Tikki," she said, "I've got an idea."

_CRASH!_

The shark burst through the hatch at last, shaking its head from the massive headache it now had from ramming the darn thing.

Marinette put her thumb and forefinger to her lips and whistled. "Hey! Over here, you overgrown blob of blubber!" she taunted.

The shark heard that, and he growled again when he saw her.

Marinette turned tail and swam down, racing along the ship and over the rocks until she reached the anchor.

"Marinette! What are you doing?" Tikki cried.

"You'll see!" Marinette called as she kicked harder and grabbed onto the anchor's ring. Then, she positioned herself right in front of the hole, and faced the shark once again.

He was speeding along the rocks towards her, his angry jaws growing closer, and closer...

"That's it," Marinette cooed with a sneer. "Come on."

Closer, closer...

_Close enough!_

Marinette ducked through the ring just as the shark rammed right in.

His red eyes shot wide open as his head squeezed through until he could go no further. The momentum from his attack caused the shark to bounce against the rocky seafloor and come to a dizzying stop.

Marinette watched from above, grinning slyly as the shark squirmed and thrashed about in his new accessory.

Tikki saw the whole thing too, and she flew out of her friend's bag with a proud smile. "Great thinking, Marinette!" she cheered. "He's not so tough now. Ha!"

They both swam down to meet the shark at eye level.

It gritted its teeth at Marinette, huffing irritably.

The little mermaid just placed her hands on her hips and spoke in a deep, mocking tone, "Glub no eat mermaid now. Glub stuck in anchor. Glub _sad_."

Marinette gave the shark a tiny wave. Then she swam up in the direction of the surface.

Tikki, meanwhile, got into the shark's face with a frown. "Serves you right, you big bully!" She blew a raspberry at him.

The shark snapped at her with a loud _CRUNCH!_

"AH!" Tikki cried, shooting high to catch up with Marinette.

The little mermaid burst out laughing as the kwami snuggled up against her shoulder. "Oh, Tikki, you really _are_ a guppy," she giggled.

"I am _not_!" the kwami retorted with wounded pride.

Marinette just smiled and followed the streaks of sunlight towards the glistening, white orb above.

The sun was shining again.

And after today's fiasco, Marinette needed a little sunshine.


	3. The World Above

CHAPTER THREE:

THE WORLD ABOVE

This was the moment Marinette looked forward to the most in her life.

She swam up and up and up through the water, moving her arms in broad strokes. She grinned as the sea around her changed from deep blue to sparkling turquoise. She could already feel the warm streaks of sunlight dancing on her pale skin as she drew closer to the surface.

The massive, rippling sheet soon came into view, curving up and down like smooth silk.

As soon as she saw it, a rush of excitement filled Marinette, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She tore through the water at the speed of a hungry barracuda.

And when she broke through the surface and soared up into the crisp, salty expanse of air, Marinette let out a joyful cheer.

She flew up in a graceful arc, feeling the tummy-numbing effects of gravity take hold and bring her back into the water with a soft plunge.

A cloud of bubbles greeted her, tickling Marinette's arms and belly, making her laugh.

Then, Marinette jumped out again. And again. And again!

The feeling of being wet and warm at the same time; of feeling the sun kiss her skin and seep into the scales of her tail... It was glorious!

Tikki was laughing too. She floated beside Marinette and started doing her own little jumps in and out of the water. Every time she plopped back down, she would twirl around like a goldfish and giggle.

Marinette finally came to a breathless stop and bobbed along the surface, swishing her tail back and forth to stay afloat.

The golden sun turned the water into a sea of crystalline diamonds. The sounds of trickling waves made Marinette relax and keep her breathing in tune with the music of the ocean.

The rhythm echoed in her heart, and at that moment, Marinette began to sing:

"_This is where I belong,_

_Beneath the clear white-blue here_

_I feel completely new here_

_In the world above!_"

Her sweet soprano carried over the sea and merged with the wind, turning it into a choir of beautiful notes.

While all merpeople were blessed with the gift of song, everyone in Atlantica agreed that Princess Marinette had the most melodic, most mesmerizing singing voice in the seven seas. King Tom, her father, often said it could tame the wildest sea creatures and touch the hearts of every young merman in the kingdom.

Of course, Marinette didn't truly care for anyone's admiration. She sang whenever she was happy, and being on the surface, more than anything, made her happy.

"_It's like my life was wrong,_

_And somehow now at last I'm in_

_My own skin_

_Up here in the world above!_"

Marinette smiled and lay back on the water, letting it carry her as she stared up at the cerulean sky. She could see pictures in the fluffy clouds: imagines of people and animals. Nothing under the sea could compare to this.

"_There's so much light here;_

_Light and space_

_The sun's so bright here_

_Upon my face_

_It feels so right here,_

_Warm as love..._"

Marinette paused in mid-song, and she lifted back up and stared for a long time at the grand horizon.

For a moment, she felt a strange kind of warmth tugging at her heart, beckoning her to reach for that line between sky-blue and ocean-blue. It whispered to her, promising adventure, happiness, and freedom.

Marinette sighed and sang more softly:

"_Life seems to be almost calling to me_

_From this strange, new world above._"

She closed her eyes, smiling from the sun's radiant rays on her cheeks.

It seemed just like yesterday when she first felt the golden touch of the sun...

* * *

_TEN YEARS AGO..._

_Stay away from the shallows._

That was what Mommy and Daddy had warned Marinette when she and Bridgette went on their first school field trip.

Marinette was more than glad that her teacher wasn't watching her. The old busybody was too enamoured with helping Bridgette and the other mer-girls collect seashells and starfish for their coral castles.

Giggling mischievously, Marinette slipped away from the group and vanished into the forest of seaweed before anyone noticed her.

This was the first time she had ever been close to the surface. The farther along Marinette went, the more the sandy hills before her slowly rose up to greet the top of the water.

Her curiosity got the better of her. Daddy always said to never _ever_ go up to the human world. No mermaid had ever dared.

But surely, just this one time, Marinette could take one, itty-bitty, little peak at what was on the other side? No one would know, right?

Marinette took a deep breath... and swam up.

She kept as close to the shallows as possible, using her hands to propel herself forward.

_I'm almost there_, the little mer-girl thought, and suddenly her insides were thrashing about like an octopus's tentacles. _Just a little further..._

The water's edge brushed against her head, and Marinette gasped.

_No, I can't! Daddy said not to!_

But she was right here. What if this was her only chance to see the world beyond the waves?

Marinette shook her head with a frown. "I can do this, I can do this..." she chanted.

She rose up.

It was the scariest experience she had ever felt.

The cold surprised her first. It was like millions of tiny ice crystals now protruded from her face, and she batted at her cheeks to try and get rid of the itch.

And it was so bright out! Marinette cried as she squeezed her eyes shut from the sudden flare of light. Liquid seeped through her eyelids. Were her eyes melting?! They certainly _felt_ like it! The sting made Marinette whimper, and she raised her hands to block out the light.

And what was that weird sensation in her lungs? She wasn't breathing water anymore. Was this _air_? It felt so... hollow. Open. Weightless.

Everything was so much _lighter_ here. No pressure. No restriction of movement. Marinette squinted at her hands as she moved them around in the air. She had never felt anything like it before. It felt... kind of nice.

It wasn't long before the little mer-girl's eyes adjusted to the daylight. By then, the prickly chill on her arms and face had transformed into soothing warmth.

It was the sun! The sun was saying hello to her!

Marinette's hands fell back into the water with a splash, sending droplets flying into her hair.

Hey, that was fun!

Marinette splashed again, laughing and making a ring of sizzling foam around her. This was great! Being on the surface was amazing!

Marinette laughed again...

... and another laugh from not too far away joined her.

The six-year-old princess froze. Had someone followed her up here? Was she in trouble?

Only then did Marinette notice the magnificent scene before her.

A ring of flat rocks bordered a sandy beach that sat on the edge of a row of green hills. The tiny, green plants rippled in the wind like seaweed, but they weren't seaweed. Hmm... _land_weed?

The water rose onto the beach with a soft _whoosh_, only to flatten out and vanish into the sand. Then the process would repeat.

But there was something _on_ the beach that had Marinette's full attention. Or, rather, some_one_.

The little mer-girl's mouth dropped open as she beheld the tiny figure splashing and jumping about in the incoming waves. He was laughing as he got wet, racing back and forth on those thin, pale legs...

Wait a minute – _legs_?

Marinette inhaled deeply, her bluebell eyes growing to the size of clams.

It was a boy. A _human_ boy!

At first, Marinette was frightened. Humans were dangerous, everyone said so! They snatched you up in giant nets and took you away to be chopped up and served on silver dishes to be eaten!

But the more Marinette stared at the little boy; the more she heard his sweet, chiming laughter...

Why, this human couldn't _possibly_ be that wicked. Could he?

Marinette _had_ to get a closer look.

The rocks were hard to traverse, especially with the tides pulling in and out, but Marinette was able to hoist herself over them and wade towards the far end of the beach were the boy was playing. A pair of large boulders sat among the rocks, so Marinette shimmied her way over and peered through the open wedge between the boulders to see the human boy.

He was definitely young, probably close to Marinette's age. He had strange, coloured skins covering his body, but they left his face, arms, and legs bare. The top of his head was covered with strands of soft, stringy hair – gold and glistening like the sun.

And what cute little feet he had! Just looking at them made Marinette's tail fins twitch.

The boy squealed as water washed over his feet, and he ran back up the beach in a fit of giggles. His smile was big, bright, and full of life.

Marinette found herself liking that smile, and the corners of her mouth began to lift up.

Suddenly, a large wave crashed against her back, flipping Marinette over.

She screamed from the impact and thrashed out with her tail to try and straighten out. Unfortunately, she only succeeded in ensnaring the end of her tail right in between the two boulders.

When the water receded, Marinette was lying on her back on the short platform of rocks.

She sat up and tried to pull her tail free, but it had gotten wedged in the rocks pretty good. She was stuck! Marinette yanked harder, but that only hurt more. She couldn't get it out!

Her lip trembled, and her eyes were burning wet again. She closed them and started to cry. She would be stuck here forever, and she would dry out and turn into sea foam! Or worse, she would be caught by the humans and have her tail chopped off! Oh, why did she leave Bridgette and her teacher?! What was she thinking?!

At that moment, an angelic voice spoke beside her, "Are you all right?"

Marinette gasped, wrenching her eyes open.

It was the human boy, only now he was standing up to his knees in the water right next to her.

Marinette cringed and tried to crawl back, even though she _clearly_ wasn't going anywhere.

The boy lifted up his hands. "Don't be afraid," he said, his tone as gentle as the wind tugging at his golden hair. "I won't hurt you." He blinked at her for a moment. "Can you understand me?"

That's when Marinette noticed his eyes.

Bright-green. Green like the shimmering marble of the Atlantican palace. Green like the strange plants on the hills, streaked with sunlight.

And there was kindness in those eyes; innocent worry and genuine compassion that would melt the hearts of anyone who looked into them.

Suddenly, Marinette forgot all about her fear... and she nodded at the boy.

He smiled at her. "Good." He then craned his head at the two boulders, and his face fell into a frown. "Looks like you got stuck, huh?" he asked. "That's no fun." He looked back at Marinette. "I can pull your tail out for you. I promise I'll be careful. Is that okay?"

Marinette shivered at the thought of a human touching her, but the sincerity in the boy's voice told her that he was telling the truth.

Still unable to bring forth any words, the little mer-girl nodded again.

The boy stepped closer and reached down into the crevice between the rocks.

The moment his fingers touched her fins, Marinette giggled. That tickled!

"Sorry," the boy said. "Hold on... Almost got it..."

He shimmed the tail out of the wedge very slowly, but that only tickled Marinette even more. She squealed and slapped the water with her hands, getting the boy more wet than he already was.

Finally, her tail came free, and the boy set her fins down before straightening up with a sense of accomplishment.

"There!" He placed his hands on his hips and gave Marinette a warm smile. "All better now?"

She suddenly felt her cheeks grow warmer, and she looked away shyly. But she was still smiling.

Just then, a new voice called out in the distance. "...rien! Where are you?"

The boy glanced over his shoulder towards the beach. "Uh-oh, that's my mother! She's coming!" He turned back to Marinette with serious urgency. "You should go back into the water before she sees you. And don't worry – I won't tell anyone about you." He placed a hand over the spot where his heart was and smiled. "I promise to keep you a secret. Cat's honour."

Marinette didn't know who "Cat" was, but she knew that the boy was being honest. He _had_ freed her from the boulders, after all. And he was letting her go.

Maybe... Maybe Mommy and Daddy were _wrong_ about humans. Maybe they _weren't_ so dangerous and terrible after all.

Marinette smiled warmly at the boy, suddenly wishing she could stay with him a bit longer.

But another sharp call sounded down the hills.

"Go! Hurry!" the boy whispered.

Marinette opened her mouth to say "thank-you", but that would mean she would be saying "goodbye", and she didn't want to.

So she just continued to smile at the human boy, hoping that he could see the unspoken words written on her face.

Then, with a final nod of gratitude, Marinette flipped onto her front, crawled hastily over the rocks, and dove back into the sea.

* * *

_PRESENT DAY..._

"Marinette? Marinette!"

She gasped, and her eyelids flew open.

Her hair was warm and dry, and it stuck out at some ends. How long had she been up on the surface?

_I could've sworn I was back on that beach_, Marinette thought.

Tikki hopped out of the water and into the princess's line of sight. "We really should head back to the palace now," she said. "Everyone's going to start wondering where we are."

Marinette realized with a sinking feeling that the kwami was right. She had been gone all morning, and the sun was already at its apex.

Bridgette knew about Marinette's frequent excursions to the Shipwreck Graveyard, but if she suspected that her younger sister had snuck up to the surface...

Marinette sighed. "You're right, Tikki. We'd better go." She smiled one last time at the glittering horizon, and then dove back into the water. Tikki followed right at her side.

It felt abnormally colder now; a less welcoming sensation than when Marinette had been basking out in the sun. Goosebumps covered her arms, and the pressure filled her ears. She suddenly longed to return to the surface and float there forever like a piece of driftwood.

But Marinette knew she was pushing her luck already. She had to stuff her true feelings away and head back for the "security" of Atlantica.

She only prayed no one would notice her extended absence.

* * *

But someone _did_ notice.

Unbeknownst to the little mermaid, a dark, looming presence was watching her from the shadows of the reefs below. It was always seeing, always listening.

And it knew it had to follow.

It fluttered after the princess on its tiny, jagged wings of purple and black.

No one ever suspected a butterfly-fish to come snooping around.

Its master had made sure of it.

* * *

**LXP: If any of you are wondering, "Why doesn't Marinette have her earrings yet?", don't worry. That's coming up in the next chapter.**

**I do not own the song "The World Above" from the Broadway musical. Or the book "Ariel's Secret" by Melissa Lagonegro, which I based Marinette and Adrien's first encounter off of.**


	4. A Tail of Two Sisters

CHAPTER FOUR:

A TAIL OF TWO SISTERS

Princess Bridgette was sitting right where Marinette had left her: on the sea-sponge ottoman by her dresser.

Marinette flashed a big grin as she came in through their bedroom window. Hopefully, her sister wouldn't notice that it was a little _too_ flashy.

"I'm home!" she called cheerily.

Bridgette glanced at her in the big, pearl-rimmed mirror. She was busy combing through her long, midnight hair tails, which fluttered around her head like ribbons. Her aquamarine eyes – just like Marinette's – were glassy and bright, though they had a diamond-hard edge to them. Her powder-blue tail swished along the sandy floor of the bedroom, and rainbow lights danced off her scales and up along the walls.

Like her sister, Bridgette also wore a white seashell top, as was the custom of the royal family. Despite the similarities between the two princesses, Bridgette's face was sharper, and her pearly skin was absolutely flawless. She had inherited these traits from her father, King Tom – royal and refined in every way – whereas Marinette was the spitting image of their mother: round face, freckles, and warmer skin tone.

Both princesses were renowned for their most prominent features: Bridgette for her beauty, and Marinette for her singing voice. Sometimes, the younger princess wished other people would see her the way Bridgette saw her: a girl who could do more than just hit a few high notes.

Bridgette pivoted around on her spongy ottoman and faced her sister. She was trying her best to look serious, but failing her worst at it. "Had a fun morning, did we?" she asked slyly, as though she already knew something.

Marinette just swam over to her own dresser; a twin to her sister's. "As a matter of fact, I _did_," she replied casually as she sat down and picked up a cloth to wipe her face.

Bridgette inched over with her chin in her hands, murmuring a soft "Hmm..."

Then, she reached over and snatched the cloth out of her little sister's hand.

"Hey!" Marinette whined, trying to snatch it back.

"Did your fun involve rolling around in a pile of dirt and slime?" Bridgette asked, revealing a smudgy spot on the pale fabric. She shot her sister a teasing sneer. "That's strange, because I had no idea the Undine Reefs were so filthy, given how picky their coral-keeping habits are."

Marinette's face turned red, and she scrambled to get some words out. "Maybe... uh... They... took the day off," she suggested.

Bridgette sighed and tossed the cloth back. "You went to the Shipwreck Graveyard again, didn't you?" she said with a defeated tone.

Marinette bit her lip and stared back into her mirror. _It could be worse_, she thought. _She could've known I had gone to the surface._

"Nothing happened," Marinette said.

"Nothing?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "You look like you were wrestling with a shark."

Marinette chuckled. "Something like that."

Bridgette sighed again, her eyes going downcast and her shoulders slumping.

_Here we go..._

"Marinette, you know I can't keep covering for you when you do stuff like that, right?" Bridgette said firmly, her voice changing an octave to sound just like their mother. "What if, one day, you actually end up getting hurt? What do I tell Mother and Father then?"

Marinette undid her hair ties, pretending to me more interested in her reflection. "I'm sixteen years old, Bridge – I'm not a child anymore."

"But you haven't come-of-age yet either," Bridgette added, "and if you keep playing around with that naughty little kwami..."

Marinette paused and snapped back to her sister. "Don't bring Tikki into this," she said not unkindly. "It was _my_ idea, and she wanted to come with me."

"Where _is_ she, by the way?"

Marinette recalled giving Tikki her seashell bag to stash away in their "special place" before coming straight home. Even when caught red-handed, the little mermaid would not betray her best friend.

"The shark had frightened her, so she went out to get some seaweed cookies," Marinette answered. "Those always cheer her up."

Bridgette shrugged, leaving Marinette to wonder whether her sister believed her or not.

"I just wish she would stop filling your head with all of that human nonsense," Bridgette said softly, as though she believed there was someone else in the room listening. "Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about you so much."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she plowed her fingers through her hair.

While she loved Bridgette with all her heart, the younger princess wished her sister would stop trying to be their mother.

Ever since they were children, the sisters had played together and shared each other's secrets. But as they got older, Bridgette started taking her responsibilities as the future queen of Atlantica more seriously. She attended royal meetings with the king and queen, trained in self-defence with the palace guards, and studied proper royal protocol.

All so Bridgette could be ready to wield the family heirloom; the pride and joy of Atlantica's history: the Ruby Miraculous.

Marinette realized with a pang that Bridgette couldn't refrain from telling their parents about Marinette's little escapades forever. One of these days, she might decide that the needs and rules of her people far outweighed the dreams and ambitions of her little sister.

That was why Marinette could never tell Bridgette about her two biggest secrets of all. The first had started that day on the beach when she was six. The second lay behind a forgotten rock at the bottom of the sea.

Marinette rested her elbows on her dresser before turning back to her sister. "So... Anything fun happen to _you_ today?" she asked, hoping to get off the topic of conversation.

To her relief, Bridgette eased back onto her ottoman and picked up her brush again, this time with a bit of a bounce in her posture. "Well, now that you've mentioned it, I've got some good news," she sang in a proud alto. "Father has agreed to perform my crowning ceremony tomorrow afternoon."

Marinette gasped, her eyes wide with delight. "That's wonderful!" she squealed, throwing her arms around her sister. "It's about time! Why has it taken so long for him to do it?"

"I honestly have no idea," Bridgette said as she hugged Marinette back. "Apparently he and Mother are planning something extra special, but they won't say what."

Marinette pulled away with a gleam in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Bridge! Or should I say "Your Royal Highness, Crown Princess Bridgette of Atlantica"?" Marinette swam up and fell into a low, exaggerated bow.

Bridgette laughed. "Oh, stop."

"Maybe I'll perform a concert in your honour! I've got the perfect song in mind!" Marinette cleared her throat, grinning from the embarrassment on her sister's face.

"Marinette..." Bridgette whined, still smiling.

But the little mermaid was already breaking out into soprano. "_Oh, she is a daughter of Triton! Our queen of the ocean who sings so well..._"

"All right, that's it!" Bridgette picked up her powder puff-fish and shot it at Marinette's head.

Marinette shrieked as a cloud of pink blush exploded on her face. She coughed and sputtered before glaring at a cackling Bridgette.

But her own puff-fish was right there on her dresser...

It wasn't long before the servants at the far end of the palace heard the princesses' high-pitched screams and fits of raucous laughter.

* * *

The next day, a row of seahorses sounded the royal fanfare with their trumpet noses.

Bridgette could hardly reel in her excitement as the guards opened the gilded, coral doors to the throne room.

The palace herald – a miniature seahorse with a broad collar – cleared his throat and called out in his squeaky voice, "Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Bridgette!"

Bridgette swam inside, nodding her thanks to all of the nobles and dignitaries that hovered along the walkway. Some of them she knew since she was young; others were fairly new. But they all held the same awes expressions as they beheld their beautiful princess.

But the three people from whom Bridgette was looking for the most praise were waiting at the end of the walkway.

She spotted Marinette first, who gave her sister a tiny wave before putting her hand back down hastily. Tikki bobbed at her side, smiling and waving as well.

King Tom and Queen Sabine were side by side in front of the large, blue throne of seashell and silver.

The king was tall and muscular, and his mouth was practically covered with a thick, brown moustache. He wore golden shoulder pads linked with thin chains, matching manacles on his wrists, and a sharp golden crown on his head. He had an enormous tail of deep-sea blue, as most mermen of Triton's bloodline did. Though he looked like a fierce, mighty warrior, Tom wore the face of a gentle, proud father. In his hands was a tiara of seashell and crystal.

Queen Sabine was smaller compared to her husband, but she resembled the demeanour of a strong sea goddess. Bridgette and Marinette had their mother's deep-blue hair, but the queen's eyes were a sparkling silver and her tail was lobster-red. Instead of gold, her jewelry was all silver, from the tiny tiara to her long necklaces and dangling bracelets.

The Sea Queen smiled sweetly at Bridgette, even as she inconspicuously tried to hide the small, black box she was holding.

Bridgette's heartbeat pulsed even more. She knew what was inside that box.

The princess approached her parents and dipped her head low.

King Tom addressed the audience first, his booming voice carrying out through the marble pillars and across the palace. "People of Atlantica, friends and fellows of the sea! On this day, our great city was raised from nothing but a clam shell by my noble ancestor, Triton Amphibious Poseidon, the first king. And so it is on this very day, marking the thousandth year of peace and prosperity, that Triton's newest future queen receive her rightful heritage."

There were murmurings of agreement among the crowd, and Bridgette couldn't help but blush.

And when her father placed the crystal tiara on her head and declared her the crown princess of Atlantica, the murmurings turned into applause.

Marinette clapped the loudest, her smile big and broad.

Bridgette winked at her sister. Then, she turned and bowed to the crowd, and her new tiara gave off dancing lights of blue and green.

After a long length of cheering, King Tom lifted a hand to silence the onlookers. "But this momentous day is not just for one of my daughters, but _both_ of them."

Everyone paused and glanced at each other with curious eyes.

Bridgette wasn't alone. She caught Marinette's stunned look and shrugged when the younger princess rose her eyebrow up in question.

"As Atlantica's future queen, Bridgette will need strong allies at her side," the king explained. "I can think of no one better suited to the task than her own sister, our own Princess Marinette. And so, the queen and I have decided to bless _her_ with a gift as well; a symbol of duty and loyalty that brought all of us together a millennium ago."

Bridgette blinked repeatedly, and then her eyes fell upon the black box in her mother's hands.

Her mind immediately started spinning. _Wait a minute... He doesn't mean... Does he?_

Queen Sabine opened the box, revealing two tiny rubies, each one as bright as the sun and as red as Tikki's little head.

The Ruby Miraculous.

According to legend, King Triton's two daughters decided to split the ruby into two jewels so that they could share its power. So the Miraculous forever stood out as a pair of sparkling earrings, passed down from one generation to the next.

The queen held out the rubies to Marinette, who had both her hands on her cheeks in great surprise, her blue eyes turning purple from the beads of red light before her.

Tikki glanced open-mouthed between the queen and her youngest daughter.

Bridgette slowly felt a heavy lump in her chest, and all of her excitement from before faded like sea foam dissipating into clear water.

They were giving _Marinette_ the Miraculous. The second-born. The reckless adventurer. The girl who was obsessed with humans and their ways.

Not Bridgette. The dutiful heir. The abider of Atlantica's rules. The one who always tried to keep her sister from swimming out of line.

Suddenly, that heavy lump turned into hot pinpricks, and Bridgette couldn't stop herself from frowning.

_Am I jealous?_ her logical thoughts asked. _Why should I be jealous? I get the crown, and Marinette gets the earrings. It's a fair trade._

_But then... why keep this decision from me?_ said that twisted knot inside of her. _Why didn't Mother and Father tell me they were planning this?_

The crowd whispered amongst each other, some intrigued, others confused. But no one offered their objections or opinions. Once the King of Atlantica made a declaration, his word was law.

So Bridgette pinched her mouth shut.

Sabine smiled at Marinette. "You may not have come-of-age yet, my dear," she said, "but your father and I believe that the honour of Guardian of the Miraculous should be yours to bear. Will you take up this responsibility with all of the good intentions of your heart, and protect these earrings like all those before you?"

There was a chilling hush in the throne room, like everyone was holding their breath.

For a moment, Bridgette was wondering – or rather, _hoping_ – that Marinette would refuse.

But her little sister put on a determined smile and took the Miraculous in her hand. "Yes, Mother," she stated professionally. "I'll do my best."

And with that, Marinette attached the earrings to both of her earlobes.

Both rubies suddenly thrummed to life with their hidden power, and they washed the chamber in bright, pinkish-red light.

The crowd gasped in admiration before cheers and claps erupted once again.

It wasn't until Bridgette caught her father's scrutinizing gaze when she started clapping herself. It hadn't been as enthusiastic as her sister's had been.

* * *

When it was long into the wee hours of the night, and the celebratory party was still going, Bridgette finally found some private time to seek her father out.

The king took his eldest daughter for a stroll through the royal gardens. No doubt to keep their discussion out of the range of any prying ears.

Angler lights hung from posts around the garden, illuminating the whole area. Patches of coralline algae and anemones came in an assortment of colours and sizes. The only things green here were the long strings of kelp. In her youth, Bridgette had called this garden the Rainbow Forest. It still held true today.

But it did nothing to ease her troubled heart.

"Father," Bridgette finally said, "you know that I trust your judgement more than anything, but..." She chose her next words carefully. "I don't understand why you gave the Miraculous to Marinette."

King Tom grinned and plucked a purple star-flower from the patch beside him. "You mean why I gave the Miraculous to Marinette... and not _you_?" he clarified.

Bridgette shrugged half-heartedly. The Sea King always had a way of seeing right through her. It was one of the reasons why it was so difficult to lie to him. _I wonder how Marinette does it_, the princess thought.

"Yes," she admitted, "and before you say anything, I don't mean it in a selfish way. I'm just worried about Marinette. I'm not convinced that she's ready to be fitted with such a big responsibility, especially given her... _obsession_ with humans."

King Tom sighed at that. "I am well aware of your sister's _infatuation_," he reworded, "but Bridgette... Did it ever occur to you that maybe your mother and I chose to give Marinette the rubies for that exact reason?"

Bridgette stopped in mid-swim. "I'm sorry?"

"Marinette is a good mermaid, but she needs to understand that she's growing up now." Tom stroked the flower petals gently. "Owning the Miraculous should remind her to respect the rules of our people, and hopefully take her mind off those ridiculous ideas about humans and the surface."

Bridgette's mouth hung open a bit, and her eyes were vacant. "Oh," she said.

So giving her little sister the Miraculous was her parents' way of humbling her. This had nothing to do with inheritance or changing tradition or even Bridgette's own capabilities to wield the earrings.

Bridgette remained silent for a moment.

Then, out of the blue, she started laughing.

It was so hilarious! Not just because she had believed that her parents had overlooked her, but because they _actually_ thought that this was a good idea!

Tom looked at his daughter as though she had swallowed a swordfish. "Bridgette?" he voiced with concern. "What's so funny?"

Bridgette took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "No offence, Father," she said between giggles, "but Marinette is as slippery as an eel and as clever as a dolphin. If you _really_ want her to get over this thinking-about-the-surface and all such nonsense, she's needs to be under tighter control."

King Tom stroked his moustache in thought... and then his sea-green eyes brightened with an idea. "You know what, Bridgette? You're absolutely right. Marinette needs a little supervision."

Bridgette snorted and folded her arms. "_Constant_ supervision is what she needs," she noted.

"Exactly!" her father said. "Somewhere is there to watch over her; to keep her out of trouble."

"All the time," Bridgette agreed.

If she had noticed the Sea King's conniving smirk, she would have stopped talking two sentences ago. But it was too late.

"And _you_," Tom concluded, "are just the sister to do it."

Bridgette pupils shrank to the size of granules. "I'm the... _What?!_" she croaked.

Now Tom was the one laughing. "Oh, Bridgette, don't you see? It's perfect! You can help teach Marinette how to be a respectable princess, _and_ you won't have to be so concerned for her well-being... because you will always be there at her side."

Bridgette blinked. _At her side? Always? _"But I... I didn't mean..."

But once again, her father wasn't listening. "You two were so close during your childhood," he explained. "I think it's time to rekindle that connection. Marinette will enjoy your company, and she will be perfectly safe. _And_ she will be a helpful companion to you by the time you become queen." He patted his daughter on the shoulder with a wink. "Good thinking, Bridgette. I knew I could count on you."

The princess just stared blankly, unable to agree or object.

She had unwittingly thrown herself under the whale, and now she had to swim with it.

* * *

Hiding among the curtains of swaying kelp, the black butterfly-fish watched the conversation between the king and his eldest daughter with deep intrigue.

Once it was over, the dark creature fluttered its wing-like fins and took off into the night.

Its master was waiting.


	5. Dark Depths

CHAPTER FIVE:

DARK DEPTHS

_The merpeople have a saying: Never wake a sleeping leviathan._

_There is a long story behind that; one that goes back hundreds of years._

_The short version is this: there was once a monstrous leviathan that awoke and terrorized Atlantica. Now it was dead, and its giant skeleton rests in peace at the bottom of the darkest part of the ocean, where volcanic vents are constantly erupting and no sunlight can ever touch the obsidian rocks._

_They call it the Cavern of Lost Souls._

_A place where the only the worst creatures imaginable dwell, and where those of good heart are taken and never seen again._

_A place where the wickedest creature of all made the skeleton of the leviathan his palace of darkness and sorcery..._

* * *

He waited in solitude, as he had done for over two decades.

He listened for the sound he was waiting for – the sound of good news.

He was a patient man, but even _he_ had his limits tested. He could already feel the nagging tug of greed pulling at his conscience, along with his insatiable desire for vengeance.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long.

A fluttering sound entered the chamber, and Hawkmoth the Sea Wizard opened his eyes with a grim smile.

He pulled himself out of the giant shell of hand-carved bone in which he had been resting in. The purple light of his enchanted cauldron illuminated his silvery skin, from his hairless head to his bare, muscular chest and arms. A single stone – an amethyst – dangled from his throat, almost too dark to reflect any light.

Hawkmoth eased out of the shell little by little; tentacle by tentacle.

That's right. Instead of bearing a single scaly tail, like all merfolk were born with, the Sea Wizard produced eight, monstrous black tentacles. They were bigger and stronger than an octopus's. Their tips were stained purple, and they faded into black the higher up they went. When Hawkmoth landed and slithered away, his tentacles moved along the floor with grinding strength.

He preferred them to a tail. Mermaids adored showing off their pretty little scales and twirling around until they made themselves dizzy. That's all tails were good for. Having eight tentacles gave the Sea Wizard more control, more authority... more power. Plus, they made everyone fear him, and it pleased him to be feared.

For instance, the flock of blue butterfly-fish, which had seconds ago been resting on the ground, now scattered in the Sea Wizard's wake like frightened guppies. But they wouldn't go very far. They were his servants; his pets, his slaves.

Hawkmoth went up to his cauldron, which was made from the gaping, black jaws of a sea serpent he had killed some time ago. Glowing, purple liquid bubbled and steamed inside the bowl like boiling soup.

The fluttering grew louder, and when Hawkmoth looked up, there it was.

That single butterfly-fish, with its black fins adorned with purple veins. The _akuma_.

Unlike the rest of its pale-blue brothers and sisters, this akuma had been imbued with the Sea Wizard's magic, putting it under his control and allowing it to record all of its findings.

Hawkmoth held out his open palm. "Come to me, my little friend," he whispered with a deep, velvet voice. "Let us see what you have learned today."

The akuma landed obediently in his hand.

Then, without warning, Hawkmoth grasped the twitching creature and threw it into the roiling cauldron.

A plume of purplish-white smoke burst from the potion. When it cleared, the akuma was gone. In its place was a large, glowing bubble. It floated up above the magical concoction, illuminating warmly.

Hawkmoth peered inside the bubble. It was his crystal ball of knowledge and secrets; his window to the world outside his wretched home.

The first thing he saw was the young mermaid princess.

Marinette. Yes, Tommy's youngest.

She was on the surface, laughing and splashing around like it was the greatest thing in the world. Then, she was singing while looking out towards at the horizon.

Hawkmoth knew that look. It was the soft, sad, dreamy-eyed look of those who yearned for something they could never have. The Sea Wizard saw it in all of his unwitting victims... and he often used it to his advantage.

Then, the little mermaid started swimming back down into the ocean as fast as she could.

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly under his breath. "Yes, hurry on home, little princess. We wouldn't want Daddy Dearest to worry himself sick, now would we?" _If only_, he added in this thoughts.

He waved his hand, and the image within the bubble changed.

Now he was in the Atlantican palace. Ah, how he missed those glorious towers; that mighty throne!

_It would've been mine_, Hawkmoth thought bitterly. _It_ should've _been mine_.

But before he could curse the king and queen who had deprived him of that dream, the Sea Wizard's eyes widened at something better.

It was that little princess again, only this time she was wearing those two bright-red bits on her ears.

The earrings! The Ruby Miraculous!

Now Hawkmoth was smiling with wicked glee. "What an unexpected surprise," he mused. "Tom entrusted the Miraculous to his _youngest_ daughter, and not his eldest? Hmm... I wonder..."

He waved his hand again.

Now he was looking at the second princess. Or the _first_, if you went from oldest to youngest.

Bridgette. That was her name. He had almost forgotten.

She was speaking with her father, but Hawkmoth could sense the jealousy and confusion radiating off her like the steam from one of the volcanic tubes outside his lair. That emotion was the sweetest fragrance he had ever smelled, and the most delicious flavour he had ever tasted.

Sadly, it didn't last. But a kernel of it still remained lodged in the princess's heart, just waiting to crack open again.

The image faded, and the bubble finally burst, settling back down into the folds of purple potion.

Hawkmoth tapped his ghostly fingers upon the cauldron's jaw-like rim.

This was the first time in many years since he last saw the Rubies of Water. Once upon a time, he had been King Tom's most gifted sorcerer; a man who could work miracles and grant everyone their heart's deepest desires. But that had all been a ruse; a ploy to get close to the Sea King so that Hawkmoth could snatch the Miraculous out from under his nose and take his throne.

In his arrogance, he had acted too quickly. He tried to overpower Tommy on his own, and it would have worked... if that lovesick queen of his had not interfered and used the ruby earrings against the Sea Wizard.

For his crimes, Hawkmoth was banished to this accursed cavern. Wasting away into practically nothing. Feeding off scraps while Tommy and his flimsy fish-folk threw fantastical feasts, much like the celebration they were holding at the palace this very night.

Acquiring the Emerald of Earth had also been the bane of Hawkmoth's existence. The closest he had come to _that_ was when that stuff-shirt King of Agreste was sailing on his proud vessel to settle a peace agreement with another kingdom. The emerald ring was there on his little finger. The king's innocent, golden-haired boy had been playing around on deck, pretending to be a pirate.

Hawkmoth was gifted with many supernatural talents. One of them was creating temporary storms that were so ferocious and deadly, no ship would ever survive.

But the human king's ship had. For some inexplicable reason, the old man had sailed his tattered hunk of wood himself, guiding it safely through the storm until Hawkmoth's magic had run dry. Everyone onboard had lived, including the king and his precious little prince.

The Sea Wizard's one chance to obtain the Emerald Miraculous had slipped through his grasp.

Well, he wasn't going to allow that kind of failure to happen again.

And now, a new opportunity was presenting itself. Or rather, _two_ new opportunities.

"So," Hawkmoth spoke, "one of the mermaid princesses has the Ruby Miraculous, and the other one wishes for it. But which one will be the key to my enemy's undoing: the dutiful daughter who secretly desires for the inheritance she was denied, or the rule-breaking rebel who would do anything to explore the forbidden world above the waves?" Hawkmoth flashed a sharp grin. "Either way, _I'll_ have something to celebrate soon enough."

He snapped around and shouted, "Chloe! Sabrina!"

A series of hissing emitted from one of the tunnels, and then two slender figures appeared.

They weren't quite eels, but they weren't quite mermaids either. They were both sickly-green with yellowish skin and sharp, jagged fins on their tails, backs, and arms. Their hair was like slick, slimy seaweed. Their faces were those of human girls, but they were twisted up into savage sneers.

Beautiful and repulsive, just as Hawkmoth made them out to be.

The tallest with the longest hair, Chloe, spoke first in a sweet and sultry tone. "You called, oh great Master of the Deep?" Her bright, blue eyes bore years of cold cunning and an aim to please.

Sabrina, the shortest girl with the shortest hair, bowed timidly, casting her pale-green eyes down. "How might we serve you, Sire?" she asked with meek softness.

Hawkmoth waved his hands over the cauldron again, and a column of mist rose up. Upon it was a frozen image of Bridgette and Marinette.

"I want you both to keep an extra close watch on these pretty little princesses," the Sea Wizard commanded. "Follow them, but stay well out of sight. Do not interfere unless I tell you to."

Sabrina nodded dutifully, but Chloe cocked an unamused glance at the two mermaids.

"The royal pains? _That's_ who you want us to tailgate?" Chloe asked snobbishly. She flung her wrist out in a haughty manner. "Ugh! Just look at them – all nice and pretty and wanting for nothing. Ridiculous! Utterly _ridiculous!_"

Sabrina cowered away, glancing between her partner and her master with incredulous eyes.

But Hawkmoth just stared coldly at Chloe as she rambled on.

"And why does Little Miss Marinette have those earrings? A weakling like her doesn't deserve them. And they clash _horribly_ with her tail! The only reason why I would want to go anywhere near her is to tell that spoiled little –"

"_Silence_."

Both Chloe and Sabrina inhaled sharply and grasped their heads, bending over from the surge of electric pain shooting through them.

Then, an outline of purple light, shaped like a butterfly, appeared over their eyes like a mask.

Hawkmoth, whose hand lay over the dark purple stone around his neck, stared down his nose at his two servants with eyes like ice. "You know better than to question my motives, _or_ my authority," the Sea Wizard growled. "Now, unless you both want to remain as worthless eels for the rest of your already-shrivelled lives, you will obey my will and track King Tom's daughters day and night. _Do I make myself clear?_"

That last order came out with an ominous echo that sent several butterfly-fish fluttering away.

As one, Chloe and Sabrina straightened with emotionless faces, their magic masks still hovering over their eyes. "Yes, Master," they both said in unison.

Hawkmoth grinned coolly and lowered his hand. "That's better. And remember – you will both be my eyes and ears. Keep the princesses in your sight, and listen closely. _Now go_."

Chloe and Sabrina swam away in a back-and-forth motion without another word, and they vanished into the darkness beyond the lair.

Hawkmoth's low, evil chuckle reverberated off the walls, and his dark tentacles coiled around him in anticipation.

Soon, the wait would finally be over, and his revenge would finally begin.


	6. Marinette’s Secret

CHAPTER SIX:

MARINETTE'S SECRET

The day after Bridgette's crowning ceremony, Marinette woke up early and meandered over to her dresser to untangle her hair.

It felt strange looking at the earrings in her mirror's reflection. The tiny jewels felt unnaturally heavy, almost weighing her head down.

Marinette heard her father's unforgettable words again in her head, as though she were back in the throne room:

_A symbol of duty and loyalty._

Marinette sighed. _Why did I say "yes"?_ she thought as she tore through her hair with her brush. _I am the _last_ person to be trusted with the Miraculous. And Bridgette didn't say a word to me at all last night. _She_ was supposed to inherit the rubies, not me. What was Daddy thinking?_

The little mermaid winced as her brush snagged on a nasty knot. She put it down irritably and stared at the earrings again.

They were beautiful, without a doubt, and she truly felt honoured to wear the jewels of her ancestors. But Marinette knew that her parents had their own hidden agenda. There was only _one_ reason why a princess with a complete disregard for rules and tradition would _ever_ be bestowed with Atlantica's most sacred tradition of all time:

The king and queen wanted Marinette to remember her place.

And she _did_ remember. Every waking minute of every day for sixteen whole years.

The ocean was enormous, but Marinette always felt like she was locked in a cage. Seeing the surface world for the first time – and meeting that golden-haired human boy – had changed everything she had been told; everything that defined the merpeople's ways. The world was so much bigger, and Marinette was only living in a sliver of it.

She wanted to see more; learn more, do more... _become_ more.

Nothing was ever going to change that, especially not an ancient family heirloom.

But, still... This was a big responsibility.

Marinette loved her parents and wanted to make them proud. Even if they knew the truth of what was in her heart, Marinette couldn't bring herself to give up this precious gift.

Could she carry the Miraculous, like she promised her parents... and still fulfill her dream to see the human world?

Her reflection gazed back at her with a steadfast smile.

_Yes, I can. And I'm going to prove it to them._

* * *

The rest of the day was spent swimming with piranhas.

Marinette was no stranger to publicity. _Everyone_ wanted to get a glimpse of their young princess and her new pieces of jewelry. Noble mermen and mermaids congratulated her and wished her well. Civilians showered her with praises, and their children kept asking Marinette if she could use magic now that she had the earrings.

Marinette just smiled and waved like the respectful, dutiful princess she was.

She wanted nothing more than to high-tail it out of Atlantica. But she knew that if she tried to sneak out with Tikki today, people would start asking questions. Questions would arouse suspicion, and suspicion would lead to investigation.

Not to mention Bridgette was involved. The older princess – who seemed to bear no ill feelings towards her sister whatsoever – remained at Marinette's side the entire day. Marinette appreciated Bridgette's help with manoeuvring through the swarm of admirers. It wouldn't sit well with her sister if Marinette suddenly swam off and left her alone.

So the little mermaid decided to do what stingrays did best: hide in the sand and wait until the predators stopped swarming.

The next few days played out in the same, long, agonizing fashion.

Until one night, when the currents calmed and the city slowly drifted to sleep, Marinette finally got her wish.

It came in the form of an urgent message from the royal herald.

* * *

The little seahorse was out of breath when he relayed his news to the princesses.

Bridgette's eyes grew sharp, and she kindly excused herself from Marinette's side before racing to the throne room.

Her parents were in the middle of conversing with the captain of the guard when Bridgette burst in on them.

"I just heard the news," she said, panting heavily. "Another mermaid vanished?"

King Tom sighed with great sadness. "It was Lady Caquet's daughter, Mireille," he replied. "She disappeared over a week ago, and no one's been able to find her."

"A _week_ ago?" Bridgette's blue eyes narrowed. "Why are we hearing this _now_?"

There was a pause, until Queen Sabine finally said, "Mireille's mother was arranging a marriage for her, but there were... complications. The girl was already in love with a servant – an artist named Théo, I believe – and they decided to run away together. Lady Caquet felt humiliated and tried to cover it all up. But as the days passed, Mireille and her lover still weren't found, so Lady Caquet grew worried and came to us for help."

Bridgette rubbed her temples, and it wasn't due to a headache.

Merpeople have been disappearing little by little over the past few months. Most had been ordinary commoners, but now the nobility were vanishing too. These strange cases were growing like a coral plague, as were Bridgette's suspicions as to who might be behind them.

"This _cannot_ be coincidence anymore," the princess said. "The Sea Wizard is involved in this – I just know it."

"Bridgette," her mother spoke with that serious, queenly tone. "We've been over this before. That traitor is long gone, and he can never set one fin here in Atlantica ever again."

"He must have other ways then," Bridgette insisted. "Maybe he sent minions to abduct those people. Or he's regained his power, and he's using some enchantment to disguise himself or the lure his victims to –"

"That's enough, young lady," the king stated, his moustache twitching into that rare frown. "I will hear no more of these ridiculous accusations. Is that clear?"

Bridgette's throat tightened, and she pinched her lips so tightly together that they turned white.

But she lowered her gaze in resignation. "Forgive me, Father," she said with a dark tone.

Queen Sabine glanced between her husband and her daughter with anxious eyes. Then, she looked at Bridgette and said softly, "I'm sure we'll find Mireille and the other lost ones soon enough, sweetheart. Leave this matter to us. You just focus on looking after Marinette."

Bridgette resisted the urge to scowl, but she let out a loud huff as she turned away and swam out of the throne room.

It wasn't until she reached the empty veranda leading to the outer courtyard when the princess finally snapped.

"What do they think I am – a nursemaid?" Bridgette fumed, shooting daggers into the ground as she swam. "I'm eighteen, AND I'm the crown princess! I should be defending my kingdom, not babysitting my headstrong, baby sister!" She growled and pulled at her long ponytails until her roots hurt.

_What if I'm right?_ she thought. _What if it _is_ Hawkmoth, and Father doesn't do anything to stop him? How many more merpeople will we lose?_

Just then, Bridgette heard movement not too far from her: a clutter of bubbles and flapping fins.

She froze and listened closely.

"... ready to go?" came a squeaky voice.

Bridgette blinked. _Tikki?_

Very quiet-like, she eased against one of the supporting coral columns beside her. Bridgette then inched around to see who was beyond the other side.

It _was_ Tikki... and Marinette was with her.

The little mermaid put a finger to her lips, looked around, and then nodded. Then, she allowed the red kwami to rest on her shoulder before taking off into the dim darkness.

Bridgette's brow furrowed. Her sister was sneaking out at _night_ now? _That_ was unusual, even for Marinette.

"Where are _you_ off to in such a hurry?" Bridgette murmured under her breath.

But instead of suspicion, dread rose up in the princess's chest. The news of Mireille's disappearance was still fresh in her mind. Now, she was imagining _Marinette_ vanishing into the darkness, never to be seen again.

Bridgette couldn't take any chances.

She emerged from her hiding spot and swam after her sister, out into the open ocean.

* * *

Some of the nastier fish liked to come skulking out of their lairs at night, so Marinette stayed close to the seafloor to avoid detection.

But neither the fish nor the night scared her, especially when she was a mermaid on a mission.

She swam on, making sure Tikki was perched safely on her shoulder. The red kwami remained silent the whole way, constantly checking behind her for anyone or anything that might have spotted them.

So far, nothing.

At last, the two friends reached their destination: a small alcove that marked the entrance to an underground tunnel. It was blocked by a large, heavy-looking boulder. To the untrained eye, the whole thing looked like an abandoned cave-in.

What better place to have a secret hideout?

Marinette reached the boulder and, with steady hands, inched it open from the top. She let Tikki go in first, then Marinette double-checked that the coast was clear before slipping through the thin opening herself.

The big rock fell back in place with a _thud_, pitching everything inside into blackness.

But there was a faint, blue light coming from the end of the swerving tunnel. Marinette and Tikki followed it until they emerged completely into the cool light... and into their special place.

It was a large, beautiful grotto. Shelves of rock spiralled up towards the ceiling, where a large skylight opened up to allow bluish beams of moonlight into the cave. Upon the shelves were Marinette's wonderful assortment of human treasures: boxes, chests, nets, a ship's wheel, vases and jugs, painted portraits, swords, jewelry, a broken clock, a lute, and a knight's helmet. There was even a candelabra, which Marinette used to display a fork, a spoon, and a knife. Everything the little mermaid had collected over the years sparkled and gleamed in the moonlight.

This was her sanctuary; her home away from home. This was where she could always be happy.

But tonight, Marinette felt more sombre and dismal than ever.

Even when she swam over to lie down on her rock bed and stare up at the skylight, her bluebell eyes remained vacant and her face bore no expression except for the sad creases on her forehead.

Tikki noticed that look immediately, and she hovered over to her friend. "What's wrong, Marinette? Why are you sad?"

The little mermaid took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, she touched her fingers to her earrings. The rubies were warm, but even _that_ didn't ease the ache in her chest.

All those people she had met today had no idea how much their princess truly felt like an outsider; like a dolphin in a shark's skin. They had bowed to her like she was going to be some kind of saviour.

She may be the new Guardian now, but she was no hero – just a simple girl with her heart in another world. She was kidding herself if she pretended otherwise.

"Everyone's expecting me to be someone I'm not, Tikki," Marinette finally answered. "I don't want to have to hide anymore. I wish I could tell my family about how I really feel." She glanced over her treasure horde with a sad smile. "I wish I could show them all these wonderful things."

"You will someday," Tikki said. "They'll understand."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm saying it because it's true." Tikki zoomed over to look at the mermaid right in the eyes. Her tiny smile rose up with soft resolve. "You have a big heart, Marinette. You see light and happiness where others see fear and doubt. If anyone can convince your family, _you_ can."

Marinette smiled and sat up before giving the kwami a cheek hug. "I hope you're right, Tikki," she sighed.

She glanced at her surroundings again, this time with a shred of hope in her heart.

How could humans be as dark and ruthless as everyone else said... when they were capable of making good things?

Marinette felt the surge of music fluttering through her; heard the notes chiming against her bones. Then, she let her let her voice carry away:

"_Look at this stuff – isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything!_"

Marinette swam up and ran her fingers over her collection, admiring each and every one like a prized pearl.

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty,_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs? I got twenty..._"

Marinette paused and stared up longingly at the ceiling again.

"_But who cares? No big deal _– _I want more!"_

She sighed and turned to see a music box that showed two humans – a man and a woman – dancing together. Marinette grinned and twirled the pair around to the music as she sang more softly:

"_I want to be where the people are_

_I want to see... want to see 'em dancin',_

_Walkin' around on those..._

What do you call 'em? Oh – feet!"

Tikki showed off her bottom fin, which Marinette tickled, causing the kwami to laugh.

Marinette then swam around and imagined herself with two legs instead of one tail.

"_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin',_

_Strollin' along down a..._

What's that word again? _Street!_"

Higher and higher she went, her hair swishing and swaying brightly in the moonlight.

"_Up where they walk, up where they run,_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun,_

_Wanderin' free, wish I could be_

_Part of that world!_"

Marinette swam back down and plopped herself onto the ground, this time thinking of that beautiful beach she saw all those years ago.

"_What would I give if I could live_

_Out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land, they understand;_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women, sick of swimmin',_

_Ready to stand!_"

Grinning mischievously, Marinette swam up and somersaulted through the water. Then she skimmed over her treasures again, showing Tikki as the kwami remained at her side.

"_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it..._

What's the word? _Burn?_"

With that last, long note, Marinette shot back up towards the skylight.

"_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love..._

_Love to explore that shore above?!_"

Marinette reached her hand through the opening, stretching her fingers to grab the distorted moon.

Then, she stopped... and sank back down into the grotto sadly. Her voice softened once more, the notes nothing but tiny wind chimes on a cold breeze.

"_Out of the sea..._

_Wish I could be..._

_Part of that world..._"

Marinette finished her song, but her gaze never fell from the skylight as she plunked back down onto her rock bed.

Such an amazing dream, just within her grasp. And yet... so far out of her reach.

At that moment, like two faint stars, the Ruby Miraculous started to glow.

Startled by the pink light, Marinette touched her earlobes. They were much warmer than before, and lighter. She could feel a tiny pulse of magic pounding through the stones like a heartbeat.

What did this mean? Was the Miraculous trying to tell her something, or could it sense the pure longing inside her heart?

Whatever the reason, Marinette felt less dismal and more hopeful. Maybe it _was_ a sign. Maybe Poseidon's will was guiding her; encouraging her to follow her own path and never give up.

Marinette smiled. Maybe owning the Miraculous wasn't such a heavy burden after all.

In the midst of her daydreaming, someone behind Marinette screamed.

Then... _CRASH!_

Tikki shrieked and ducked for cover inside the knight's helmet, the visor snapping shut.

Marinette gasped and snapped around to the source of the disturbance.

She knew when she heard that scream that someone had found her grotto.

She just never expected that the "someone" would be her big sister.

* * *

**LXP: Well, you all know what comes next, don't you?**

**So stoked for the next three chapters, because my favourite part of the whole story – the storm – is coming up! Stay tuned!**

**I don't own the song "Part of Your World".**


	7. The Boy on the Ship

CHAPTER SEVEN:

THE BOY ON THE SHIP

When Bridgette silently entered the grotto, she was afraid for a moment that she was swimming into the lair of the Sea Wizard.

But then she saw the array of human artefacts before her, and her jaw dropped.

She knew about Marinette's little sojourns to the shipwrecks. She knew that her sister liked to poke and prod at stuff from the human world. But Bridgette never imagined that Marinette would actually _keep_ any of them!

It all seemed relatively harmless, but it was still so _strange_! All these weird bits and baubles were so curious, but Bridgette wasn't sure what would happen if she touched one. These were _human_ possessions, made by _humans_. The older princess had lived her whole life by the cardinal rule of the merfolk, so everything about this grotto rocked her core something fierce.

But then, while Bridgette was shivering in her hiding spot, Marinette started singing.

Hearing those words, feeling the emotions vibrate throughout the chamber... it was enough to quell the fear rising inside Bridgette. Just a little.

All these years, she never knew how deep her sister's obsession with humans went. Now, as she watched Marinette with silent awe, Bridgette thought she herself had just travelled to another world – seeing what her sister sang about, imagining the things she dreamed about...

Unfortunately, Bridgette was so enamoured and baffled by all of this, she didn't pay attention to where she was leaning.

That is, until she bumped into a jack-in-the-box, which popped open in her face.

Bridgette screamed and launched backwards, only to crash into a nearby shelf.

Once the clamour ended, Bridgette was entangled in a fish net with a tea cup on her head and a pearl necklace on her tail. She was also lying on top of an accordion, which let out loud, sour notes as she bobbed up and down.

"_Bridgette?!_"

The princess looked up at Marinette, who was staring at her with white-faced shock.

The helmet visor lifted up, and Tikki popped her head out curiously. Upon seeing the distraught Bridgette, the kwami snickered into her hands.

That only made Bridgette's face redden, and she scowled at them both. "Well, don't just float there like a frightened blowfish – help me out!"

Marinette gave her an awkward grin and quickly undid the net, setting the rest of the stuff aside.

"How did you even _find_ me?" she asked as her sister brushed herself off. "Were you following me this whole time? Is that why today, you never...?" A dark frown appeared on her face. "Dad put you up to this, didn't he? I knew it!"

"Well, _clearly_, he had a good reason!" Bridgette stated before she glanced around the grotto fretfully. "Marinette, this is insane! How long has this been going on? When Mother and Father find out...!"

_Whoosh! _Tikki immediately got in the older blunette's face, her pupils thin and her eyes narrowed.

Bridgette leaned away from her, blinking with wide eyes.

"You're not going to tattle on Marinette, are you?" the kwami growled threateningly.

Bridgette frowned and waved a finger at her. "This is _your_ doing, you sneaky little... whatever you are. If you hadn't stuffed Marinette's brain with all of... _this_..." She beckoned to the shelves.

But Marinette interrupted her before she could continue. "I told you, Bridgette – leave Tikki out of this!" she snapped. "And please don't take this the wrong way. There's so much more to humans than you realize!" She stopped and lowered her tone with a smile. "I know you don't trust them, but they're not as bad as Dad says! And the world above is so wonderful! The clouds, the islands, the –"

"The world _above_?" Bridgette repeated, her pupils dilating. "You've actually been to the _surface_?!" She smacked her forehead. "How long has _that_ been going on?!"

Marinette shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Well..." she began.

"Ah-ah! You know what? I don't want to know. I've absorbed too much already." Bridgette groaned and clasped both hands on her head as though it would burst open. "Poseidon save me, Marinette... what were you thinking? I can't keep something like this a secret, especially from our own parents!"

Marinette clasped her own hands together. "Bridgette, _please_. I don't like keeping this from them either, but they wouldn't understand. And if you tell them now, they'll lock me up and throw away the key!"

Bridgette bit her lip, loosing a heavy breath through her nostrils. "I know, I know... but..." She struggled with what to say next.

Not only would Marinette be confined to the palace, but the Sea King would undoubtably take back the Miraculous.

And give the jewels to Bridgette.

That dark thought echoed in the older princess's mind for only two seconds before drowned it out. _No_, she thought, _I won't turn in my own sister for that reason. She'd never speak to me again._

Bridgette looked back at Marinette. That's when she saw her little sister's eyes brightening with that "I've got it!" twinkle. That usually wasn't a good sign.

"Mom and Dad might not understand," Marinette said, "but _you_ might." She took her sister's hand. "Come with me, Bridge."

Bridgette blinked. "What?"

"To the surface. The sky is so _beautiful_ at night with all the stars out." Marinette nodded eagerly. "Once you see it, you'll know I'm telling the truth, and you won't be afraid anymore."

Bridgette didn't quite hear that last bit. She was still thinking about those first three words. "To the surface... No. _No!_" she stated firmly, pulling her hand away. "Absolutely not! I am _not_ going up there!"

To her surprise, Marinette shrugged and turned away. "Okay. It's _your_ choice. But _I'm_ going." She peered over her shoulder with a sly grin. "And Daddy _did_ tell you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?"

Bridgette pursed her lips at the memory. "Wasn't _my_ idea," she admitted.

Marinette giggled and spun around to face her sister. "Well, then... I wouldn't want you to disobey a direct order from the Sea King. So... you'll just have to come with me."

Bridgette groaned again and pinched the top bridge of her nose. _Why did _I_ have to be born first?_ "Marinette..." she pleaded.

But her sister retrieved her hand again. "Come on, sis... Just this one time? For me?" she asked sweetly, her aquamarine eyes going all big and glossy.

Bridgette tried to shut that image out, but it was too late. This was a trick the little princess had always used to get both sisters into all kinds of mischief when they were children. Bridgette had assumed, now that she was older, the baby-fish eyes wouldn't work on her anymore. She was wrong on so many levels.

She lived her life by the law, but Marinette lived hers by going wherever the ocean currents took her. Maybe it was high-time to go with the flow for a change. For the love Bridgette bore for her sister, if anything else.

Besides... what if her sister was actually right? What if all this negativity about humans was exaggerated? A thousand years _was_ an exceedingly-long time to hold a grudge.

Bridgette finally sighed. "All right. Just this _one_ time," she relented.

Marinette shot up with a delighted, "Yes!" and twirled around. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She swam straight up towards the skylight and slipped through the hole in the blink of an eye.

"Wait for me, Marinette!" Tikki called with a laugh as she zoomed after her friend.

Bridgette started at the empty opening before shaking her head. "Well, she makes life interesting, that's for sure," she mumbled. "I just hope I won't regret this."

And with that, the older mermaid princess swam up and out of the grotto to keep up with Marinette.

* * *

Marinette's head popped out of the water, and she smiled from the cool caress of air against her wet cheeks.

The sea was so smooth and flat, she could see the ripples she created growing into broad rings before they vanished. The clear surface reflected the tiny speckles of stars in the sky. Marinette looked up to see the dark shroud of midnight-blue above. The cosmos greeted her in the form of soft, twinkling, white lights. It was just like magic.

But the brightest light of all was the moon – the untarnished, white disc with a glowing halo that turned the sky around it into lighter shades of blue. Marinette loved looking the moon, because you could stare at it all night long and your eyes would never burn.

She heard a sharp intake of breath beside her, and she turned to see Bridgette staring aghast at her new surroundings.

The older princess's eyes were almost as wide as the moon, and Marinette wasn't sure if her sister was already turning pale or if that was just from the moonlight. Her long, hair tails drooped down her shoulders and fanned out in the water. They reminded Marinette of waterfalls from the picture books Tikki had shown her.

"This is... This is... _air_," Bridgette said breathlessly. A tiny smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "It feels so _light_. And _cold_."

Marinette grinned. "You get used to it," she assured her. "But it feels amazing, doesn't it? So free and open..."

"And the moon!" Bridgette's hand jerked out of the water as she pointed at the moon, sending droplets around the girls. "It's like mother-of-pearl, but brighter. I've never seen it so clear and round before. But... what are all those other pearls up there?"

"They're called _stars_," Marinette explained. "You can only see them at night, and sometimes you can make pictures with them. Look over here..." Now it was the little mermaid's turn to point. "That's Cassiopeia's crown. She was a beautiful but vain human queen. And that's Orion, the brave hunter. And you'll like this one, Bridge – it's a pair of fish named... um, what were their names again?"

"Pisces," Tikki's voice replied as she flew over to the mermaids.

That's right. _Flew_. The red kwami no longer had her purple fins out. Instead, her hands were nothing but tiny, red bulbs, and she had miniature, red feet as well. Not as beautiful as human feet, but still adorable.

"The twin fish together are called Pisces," Tikki clarified, unaware of Bridgette's gaping-mouthed reaction to her sudden transformation.

The older sister blinked. "Pie sees what?"

"Right, I remember now." Marinette said, turning to Bridgette with a giddy smile. She was so relieved and thrilled that she could finally talk about these things to someone other than Tikki. "So, what do you think, sis? Not so terrible after all, huh?"

Bridgette sighed and rubbed her bare shoulders as though she had a sudden chill. "It's beautiful, Marinette, truly..." she said, her face creasing with worry. "... but that's only because they're aren't any... well..." She sighed again and pulled on that expressionless mask again. "It's getting late. We should head back home now."

Marinette scoffed at her sister. "But we just got here," she argued gently. "There's so much more to see and do."

Bridgette lifted an eyebrow and folded her arms in the water. "Nice try, little sister, but there's nothing to see out here for miles arou–"

Something behind Marinette caught Bridgette's eye: a flicker of golden light that danced off her shadowed irises.

Suddenly, Bridgette looked as though she was staring at Poseidon himself. "_Jumping jellyfish!_" she cried.

When she snapped around, Marinette gasped with awe at the new sight in the distance.

Tikki did the same, her pupils growing big.

Explosions of light appeared and disappeared in the same spot on the horizon.

_POP! PIEW! POP-POP! CRACKLE! POP! SIZZLE! PIEW-PIEW!_

They burst open like sea anemones and vanished into tendrils of smoke. They all came in bright bursts of sizes and colours: coral, seashell, goldfish, turquoise, lavender, ruby...

Marinette had never seen anything more beautiful, and her smile broadened. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Exploding stars?!"

Tikki giggled. "Something like that. They're called _fireworks_." The kwami squinted at the horizon. "It's weird, though. Fireworks can't go off in the middle of the ocean, not unless there's a..."

Marinette saw it before Tikki spoke it:

A shadow amidst the backdrop of flashing fireworks. A shadow with a large bottom, and two masts. And sails.

"... a ship," Tikki finished.

Marinette covered her mouth with glee, accidentally splashing Bridgette in the process. "A ship? A real, _living_ ship?!" she asked excitedly. "This I've gotta see!"

"Wait, what? Marinette!"

But Bridgette's exclamation was cut off when Marinette dove back into the sea.

She came up and out of the water in shorter dives, using the momentum to carry her forward even faster.

Every time she looked up, the ship grew closer. And _bigger_.

By the time she reached it, the thing was about the size of two humpback whales. Maybe _three_. Marinette stared at it, her delight reaching new heights.

The dark, wooden hull had no holes in it, and it glided over the water with majestic ease. The two main masts stood proud and tall, showing off their full, flawless, white sails – not the tattered, grey, dead ones Marinette often saw in shipwrecks. Warm, amber lights emitted from the main deck, and the sounds of laughter and music filled the air. Marinette heard instruments she had never heard before, and voices ranging from the oldest bass to the highest tenor.

There were humans onboard that ship. Actual humans!

Marinette beamed and waded closer...

...until a hand grabbed her by her tail and yanked her back.

"Marinette Delphine Charybdis, don't you dare!" Bridgette hissed, her face contorting with a mixture of terror and annoyance. "If you go near that thing, the humans will see you! You'll be caught!"

The little mermaid wiggled her tail out of her sister's grasp with a frown. "I'm not missing a chance like this, Bridgette," she said resolutely. "I have to get a closer look. And I _won't_ be caught. I'll dive back down before they'll even notice me."

Bridgette stared at her blankly. "You're crazy! Can't you just watch from down here?"

"I can't see anything from down here. And I _know_ I'm crazy, so there you have it." Marinette nodded with a sly grin. "If it really makes you uncomfortable, you can stay in the water and watch my back. Sound good?"

Before Bridgette could answer that, Marinette swam over to the enormous hull before her.

Tikki hovered over to her shoulder and held onto a ponytail. "Are you sure about this, Marinette?" she whispered. "This will be the first time you ever see a human."

Marinette's mouth curled upward, and she winked at her friend. _If only she knew_, the little mermaid thought.

She grasped the wooden boards that stood out a bit and, with a great effort, pulled herself up the ship. Gravity worked against her, and her pink tail felt suddenly heavy. But Marinette gritted her teeth and reached up for the small ledge sticking out of the hull.

Tikki grabbed Marinette's hand and heaved her over with all her might.

Finally, Marinette crawled onto the ledge and collapsed onto her side, panting.

"Having fun yet?" Bridgette called from below in a mocking manner.

Marinette leaned over and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Then, she sat up in a comfortable position, her tail hanging over the end.

Tikki gasped and returned to Marinette's shoulder. Not from fright, but from amazement. "Marinette – look!" the kwami whispered.

There was a small opening in the railing. Marinette peered through it and blinked to adjust her eyes to the lights.

What she saw was better than she imagined.

There was a party on the main deck. Lanterns lay about on barrels and hung from hooks on the masts. Human sailors were dancing and clapping along with the music. The musicians played flutes and tambourines and... Hey, they had an accordion too!

Marinette smiled as she watched several of the men link arms and spin each other around. One leapt onto his hands and balanced on them without falling. One sank low to the deck and kicked his legs up so high, it made Marinette laugh.

Some of the men were old, but most were young and hearty. Some were strong of build, and some were as thin and gangly as jellyfish. Some had beards of many sizes and colours, and a rare few were clean-shaven. All of them tapped or stomped their booted feet against the deck to the music.

Marinette soon found herself bobbing her head to the beat, and her fins swished back and forth.

"So _this_ is how humans celebrate at sea," she whispered to Tikki as she glanced between the fireworks above and the party on the ship.

The kwami nodded. "Quite a show, huh? I wonder what they're celebrating." She looked around... only to gasp at something coming their way.

It wasn't a human. It was much tinier, and it flew above the deck rather than walk on it. It was pure black, with a large, pointy-eared head and a diminutive body. It also had thin green eyes that seemed to give off their own light. As it flew around, it let out a loud yawn, as though the festivities around it were exhausting to look at.

Marinette stared curiously at the creature. "Wait a second..." she said. "Tikki, is that a..." She looked down at her shoulder, only to realize that her friend was gone. "Tikki?"

Looking around, the little mermaid spotted the kwami peering over the very top of the railing to get a better look at the black critter flying around the deck.

Tikki blinked several times before her head cocked to the side in an almost dream-like fashion. "Could it be...?" she said to herself. "Is it really... _him_?"

Just then, the black creature stopped and turned sharply towards the railing, his ears twitching.

Marinette quickly reached up, grabbed Tikki, and pulled her back down. "Shh!" she hissed anxiously. "Be careful, Tikki. Don't let anyone see you." She peered back through the hole to see if the critter was still looking.

But Marinette saw something else instead. Some_one_ else.

She gasped.

Before her, in the midst of the prancing crew, stood a young boy wearing the clothes of a fine sailor: a black trench-coat which he wore on his shoulders like a cape, a white tunic with rolled up sleeves, black pants, and black boots. He was skinny with barely any build, and he wasn't as tall as some of his fellow crewmates. A glistening silver ring with a single, large emerald lay on his right ring-finger.

But it was the boy's face that made Marinette's head start swimming. That angelic, triangular face. That pearly complexion. That mop of smooth, golden hair that gleamed in the light of the lanterns like tendrils of sunlight. And those two eyes that looked like clear-cut emeralds, just like the stone on the boy's ring.

Golden hair, emerald eyes...

Suddenly, Marinette was back on that rocky beach, staring up at the face of the tender human boy who had freed her tail from the boulders.

She suddenly forgot to breathe, until her vision got all hazy and she inhaled with a panic. But she wasn't scared. She was shocked, yes, but this was a warm, spine-tingling kind of shock. It was like... someone was wrapping their arms around you from behind and pulling you into a loving embrace. Or like you were watching the sun set for the very first time and seeing your entire world change colour before your eyes.

Marinette had never felt like this before, not even with her family.

And when she imagined the cute little boy's face from her memory shift into the face of the handsome sailor before her...

"It's him."

Tikki looked at her. "What was that?" she asked.

Marinette never once took her eyes off the golden-haired sailor. "It's him," she repeated, and her heart sang from the truth of those words. A smile eased across her face, and her eyes gleamed with undying certainty and joy.

This was the human boy she had met ten years ago. Her deepest, most beloved memory had returned to her in the flesh.

* * *

The night was bright and merry, and so was the crew.

Adrien enjoyed nothing better than this. Not just the music and the dancing, but the careless nature of it all. The people here played and laughed as they pleased, not caring about embarrassing themselves or ruining their reputation. They sought adventure and celebrated as sailors should – with plenty of ale to go around.

Adrien joined in occasionally on the singing, and then he would get out his silver pipe and start playing. Sometimes he stumbled with the notes because he was laughing so hard from watching Nino do some of his crazy dance tricks.

It was long into the night when the young prince finally spotted Plagg at the ship's starboard railing.

The black-cat kwami was sniffing around curiously, as though he had caught a whiff of something he never smelled before.

Adrien smiled and walked up to his little friend. "Whatcha doing, Plagg?" he asked.

Plagg didn't look up at him. He just kept sniffing. "I smell something... sweet," he said absentmindedly. "Like sugar and cinnamon."

Adrien quirked an eyebrow and took a big whiff himself. All he could smell was the breath of the sea and the burning wicks of the lanterns. "I don't smell anything sugary," the prince said. "Maybe its just the cook whipping up something down in the galley."

Plagg shook his head. "Uh-uh. That guy's cooking isn't _nearly_ as good as this. And the scent seems... oddly familiar." The kwami's green eyes drifted off to the side as though he were looking back on a pleasant memory.

Adrien had never seen the annoying little cat act this way before. Strange, yes. Dreamy-eyed? No.

"Well, I have _just_ the thing to cheer your nose up," the prince said, reaching into the pocket of his black trench-coat and pulling out a slice of camembert.

Plagg's ears perked up, and his mouth began to drool. "Hello, beautiful," he purred before he snatched up the cheese and took an enormous bite.

Adrien chuckled. Some things never changed.

At that moment, a metallic clanging sound rang out across the ship.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even the musicians, and turned to see Lady Nathalie tapping a spoon to her copper mug.

"Silence, please... silence!" the royal advisor called.

Adrien knew what was coming, so he quickly grabbed a cup of ale from a sailor with a tray. Then, he walked over to stand with Nino. The first mate sat on top of a barrel and took his red bandana off, revealing his short, dark-brown, frizzled hair.

Once everyone else had quieted down and picked up their refreshments, Nathalie nodded her thanks and lifted her mug to the starry sky.

"I would like to propose a toast," she declared warmly. "To a safe journey back home to our beautiful kingdom." She caught Adrien's eye and grinned like a teasing fox. "And to our esteemed Prince Adrien. May your next voyage on the high seas be much more... _rewarding_ than the last."

The crew raised their cups with soft calls of "Aye!" and "Hear-hear!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. He could hear the hidden disappointment in Nathalie's words. Their trip to the kingdom of Rossi hadn't been as fruitful as the advisor had hoped, and now the prince was returning home as a bachelor once again.

Not that Adrien minded. He just found it annoying whenever Nat tried to guilt-trip him after these failed bride quests.

So the prince called out over the chatter, "I'd like to raise a glass as well! To my best friend Nino on his first successful voyage as my trusty first mate!"

He patted Nino on the back just as the boy's dark face shifted to a shy maroon. The other sailors cheered proudly for their newest crewmate.

Nino rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling bashfully. "Aw, come on, Adrien – you're overdoing it," he said as the crew went back to their merriment. "You just said that so that Old Ironsides wouldn't complain about your upended wedding plans again."

Adrien shrugged. "True. But I meant what I said."

Nino grinned and fisted bumped his best friend. "Thanks, man. Really. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The prince glanced around before whispering, "Better not tell Alya that. She might get jealous."

Both boys laughed, and Nino seemed to loosen up more at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"I can't wait to see her again," Nino sighed with that dreamy look in his brown eyes. "You never realize how much you love someone until you miss them every minute of every day."

Adrien tried to smile, but it was a hard effort. He sipped from his cup before putting it down. "I'll try to remember that," he said sadly.

Nino noticed the look and winced. "Oh, sorry, bro. I didn't mean to make you feel down on your luck."

"Perhaps if His Highness would actually _try_ to win over the princesses he visits," Nathalie said boldly as she appeared out of nowhere, "he wouldn't _be_ so down on his luck, now would he?"

Nino narrowed his eyes at the advisor, and pretended to clear his throat to hide his growl.

Adrien groaned at the heavens. "Nat, we've been over this already," he stated. "How can I win over a girl if you keep pushing me towards the wrong ones?"

Nathalie blinked. "What was so wrong with Princess Lila of Rossi? She was such a sweet girl, not to mention a gracious host _and_ a delight to be had in court."

Now Nino was trying to hide his laughter, but he ended up spitting into his cup and sending bits of foamy ale flying.

Even Adrien had to laugh. "Princess Lila was a spoiled, lying brat and you know it," he told Nathalie. "She claimed to be descended from the greatest sailors in the land, but she couldn't tie a knot if her life depended on it. She even told me that she loved the sea, but then she turned green the moment she set foot on the docks." The prince placed his hands firmly on his hips. "Trust me, Nat – I would rather throw myself overboard than marry a selfish girl who tries to make herself look good."

Nathalie looked affronted for a moment, but then the look was lost when she let out a heavy sigh. She smoothed her black hair back and placed a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Adrien... I know this isn't easy for you, what with your poor father gone – Bless his soul – and your coronation around the corner. But I think it's time for you to realize that you may have to put your personal feelings aside for the good of the kingdom."

Adrien's throat tightened, and his emerald eyes grew sad. "The good of the kingdom." He shook his head and removed Nathalie's hand. "You sound _just_ like him."

And with that, Adrien walked over to the starboard side, hoping the distance from Nathalie and the fresh sea air would relieve him of the throbbing ache in his chest.

* * *

Marinette stiffened when she saw the golden-haired boy walk over to where she was hiding.

"Get down!" Tikki whispered, ducking behind the mermaid's ponytails.

Marinette drew away from the opening in the railing and flattened herself against the ship's hull.

Below, Bridgette slipped back under the water.

Marinette heard gentle footsteps along with a heavy, sad sigh.

Daring to look up, the little mermaid saw the boy staring out longingly at the sea, as though waiting for something to happen.

Marinette held her breath, even with her heart hammering in her chest at how close the boy was to her.

No, not a boy – a _prince_.

_Adrien_, Marinette thought. _His name is Adrien._

More footsteps sounded, and a darker boy was leaning against the railing beside the prince.

"Hey, don't be so low, bro," he said. "Old Ironsides just wants to see you settling down with the right girl, that's all."

Adrien looked at him with a challenging grin. "Are you going to side with her and tell me to stop being so picky?" he asked.

"Would you throw me in the drink if I did?"

"Yes."

"Thought so."

They both chuckled weakly, and Marinette smiled from the young sailor's attempts to cheer the prince up.

"I just want you to be happy, Adrien," the dark-skinned boy continued. "You're my best friend, _and_ you're the prince. If anyone deserves to find true love, it's _you_." He grinned and nudged Adrien with his elbow. "Hey, if you're _really_ lucky, you might find a pretty mermaid to marry. Wouldn't that be something?"

Marinette didn't know why, but her cheeks grew piping hot all of a sudden.

Though his friend was obviously joking, Adrien didn't seem to find it funny. In fact, he had a soft smile on his face. "Nino," he said, "do you believe in mermaids?"

The other boy – Nino – hummed. "Well, gee... uh, I don't know. Maybe? I mean... Why do you ask?"

"Because..." Adrien shook his head. "Nah, you'll think I'm being a crazy romantic."

Nino folded his arms. "Try me."

The prince grinned and looked back out towards the sea again, this time with that beautiful gleam in his eyes. "A long time ago, I met this girl on the beach."

Marinette sucked in a breath, but then covered her mouth to hide the sound.

"She was stuck in a rock, and she was crying," the prince explained. "I managed to get her out, and then... she was gone."

"Just like that?" Nino asked. "And she didn't say "thank you" or anything?"

"She was pretty shy, but I think she was happy that I let her go." Adrien shrugged, tapping his fingers upon the wood to his own beat. "I don't remember much, but I remember her smile. Her laugh, her dark hair, her pink tail..."

Marinette's eyes grew wide. Her vision became sort of blurry, and her tail went all numb and limp. But it felt wonderful. _He remembers me..._

"Her _what_?" Nino blurted, waving his hands. "Wait a minute. Hold on. Back it up. Are you trying to tell me that the girl you rescued on the beach was... a _mermaid_?" Before he even finished his sentence, Nino collapsed on top of the railing with great guffaws. "Dude...! That's...! Oh, man...! That really _is_ something!"

Again, Adrien didn't find that funny, but he wasn't angry or hurt either. "See? I knew you wouldn't believe me. But I _know_ what I saw. She was real."

The sincerity of his words must have struck something within Nino, because he immediately stopped laughing and stared long and hard at the prince's face. Then, he looked away and said awkwardly. "Sure. Okay. Whatever you say, bro. But hey – you know where she is now? This mermaid of yours?"

Adrien's sad smile returned and he looked up at the stars. "No. I haven't seen her in years," he replied. He pulled himself up onto the railing and sat there with one leg up and the other hanging over the edge. "That's why this whole marriage thing bugs me," Adrien went on. "I'm worried that if I fall in love with someone else, I'll forget all about her."

Now Marinette had a hand over her heart, though it was probably shooting across the sky by now. She leaned back against the hull, and a swooning shiver tingled down from her neck to her fins.

Adrien didn't just _remember_ her. He just admitted that he _loved_ her.

A human capable of love, even after so many years without it...

At that moment, the black kwami reappeared on Adrien's shoulder, holding some kind of food.

Tikki stifled a gasp, and Marinette put a finger to her lips.

"Aw, come on, kid. Don't be so down," the critter said. "Sit back. Relax. Eat some camembert. One bite of this stuff, and you'll feel like you've just met the love of your life." He popped the rest of his snack into his mouth and chomped it down with a muffled mutter.

Adrien's smile grew as he snorted. "Thanks, Plagg, but I'll pass. And don't you two worry..." He spoke to both the kwami and Nino. "The moment I meet the love of my life, I'll know she'll be the one. Without a doubt."

Nino cocked his head to the side as he sat beside his friend. "So it'll be like an "arrow to your heart" kind of thing?" he suggested.

"No, no. It'll be more like... like lightning," Adrien explained, pounding his chest with his fist. "Like a jolt coursing through me and knocking me out cold. _That's_ when I'll know. I'm sure of it."

The boys fell into peaceful silence as they continued to watch the moon.

Marinette wanted so much to sing out the wave of emotions rising inside her, but she forced herself to keep quiet so that she could watch her prince a little longer.

Her smile never faltered. The more she gazed up at Adrien's face – those bright-green eyes, those pink lips that curled up into a confidant grin – the more Marinette wished she could reach up and touch his cheek, look into his eyes, or feel the softness of his lips.

She had never wished for anything more precious or more wonderful in all her life.

* * *

_But as much as the human prince and the little mermaid both wished this precious moment would last forever, a darker presence sought to break their happiness in two..._


	8. Storm at Sea

CHAPTER EIGHT:

STORM AT SEA

He couldn't believe it.

And yet, they were both _right there_ in his crystal ball, only a hand's reach apart from each other.

It was so incredible, so unpredictable, so _hilarious_...

Hawkmoth's roaring laughter sent his little butterfly-fish fleeing for their lives. He probably scared the Sea King himself all the way in Atlantica.

"Well, well!" Hawkmoth announced, his silver face the very picture of triumph. "Is it my birthday? Because I've just been given the greatest gift of all! The mermaid princess with the Rubies of Water leads me directly to the human prince who now holds the Emerald of Earth!" He let out another cackle before composing himself. "Fortune continues to play in my favour!"

Who would have imagined that both halves of Poseidon's Miraculous would find their way back to each other after a thousand years apart? It almost sounded like a romantic, fairytale ballad.

Be that as it may, the Sea Wizard had no interest in romances. Or ballads. All that mattered to him was that he now knew where the Emerald Miraculous was.

If he really wanted to, he could grab both the ring and the earrings and be done with it.

But no. That was too easy.

Hawkmoth didn't just want to overthrow King Tom and his pretty little wife. He wanted to see them brought low. He wanted their daughter and the Ruby Miraculous to come to him willingly. That would make the revenge all the sweeter.

Hawkmoth grinned darkly at the little mermaid in the vision. "Looks like you get the night off, Princess Marinette," he said. "I'll have great plans for you in good time."

His gaze fell upon his second, more promising victim.

"Ah, the little prince – not as young as he once was, but ever still the boy. And still trying to fit into the shoes of his dearly-departed father. He may have escaped my wrath once before, but _this_ time..." Hawkmoth's ice-blue eyes glowed purple. "... I'm _turning the tide_."

A purple, butterfly outline appeared over his eyes. "Chloe, Sabrina," the evil sorcerer spoke through their telepathic connection, "stay clear of the ship. Things are about to get a little _choppy_."

Hawkmoth waved his hand, and the glowing bubble vanished.

Then, he snapped his fingers and created a spark of white lightning in his open palm. With a maniac grin, the Sea Wizard dropped the spark into the cauldron.

The purple water inked out into dark blue. Then, it started to form a whirlpool, with swirls of angry black writhing through it. Bits of white zapped out of the miniature storm in all directions.

Then... the cavern dimmed.

Outside, the ocean currents ran faster. They roiled and coiled, creating a tremendous amount of pressure that made the leviathan fortress creak and groan.

And through it all, Hawkmoth laughed.

* * *

A great shadow fell over the _Gabriel_, leaving nothing but the dim flickers of the lanterns.

Several of the crew let out cries of surprise and confusion, their instruments forgotten and their laughter dying on the sudden wind.

Adrien gasped as the moon vanished behind a shroud of black clouds that seemed to have conjured themselves out of thin air. The stars winked out one by one until there was nothing but darkness... and lightning. Tiny flashes appeared in the distance, sending angry rumbles towards the ship.

Adrien and Nino scrambled off the railing and looked up at the sky just as it lit up with a great _KA-THOOM!_

Nathalie screamed.

"_Gah!_" Plagg yelped, diving inside Adrien's trench-coat.

Up above, the lookout shouted, "Hurricane a-comin'!"

Nino staggered back, his eyes going wide behind his glasses. "Where did _that_ come from?" he asked, though his voice could barely be heard over the howling wind.

Suddenly, a great gush blew out all the lanterns, and the sailors leapt to attention. The rigging went taut as the sails shrieked from the force of the new storm. The wooden boards beneath everyone's feet groaned like a hungry beast. The ship began to teeter as the sea rose up in large, angry dips.

Then, pelts of rain started to fall.

"The Sea King is angry!" the red-headed sailor cried hysterically. "I told ya all! We're _doomed_!"

Adrien's eyes narrowed, and he whipped around to his crew. "Not while _I'm_ the captain!" he declared. "All hands – to your stations! Man the hatches and secure the rigging! Quickly!"

Everyone scattered about the deck like soldiers in an army, each one shouting out their own commands over the thunder. Nino, terrified as he was, rushed over to the shrouds and began climbing.

By then, the drizzle of rain had turned into a tremendous downpour.

Adrien pulled his trench-coat all the way on before turning to his terrified advisor. "Nat, get yourself into my cabin! You'll be safe there!"

Nathalie gave him an incredulous look. "Your Highness! It's _you_ who must get to safety!" she stated.

The prince put on a brave, resolute face. "I'm the captain of this ship, and I'm staying with my crew!"

Nathalie hesitated. "Adrien..."

_KA-THROOM! CRASH!_

More thunder erupted across the sky, and the waves brushed up menacingly-high against the hull. Several men fell onto their stomachs from the sudden jerks.

Adrien heard Nino shout from above, "Furl those sails, or we'll all be blown to Kingdom Come!"

Adrien gritted his teeth and spoke to Nathalie in a tone that reminded him of his father, "Nat, I gave you an order! _Go!_"

The crane-woman stared at him blankly. Then, she turned and hastened to the doors leading to the captain's cabin as fast as her high-heels would allow.

Adrien watched her leave before scampering off to help with the rigging.

Then, a huge wave crashed onto the deck.

* * *

Marinette tried to hang on as best as she could, but the raging water splattered her so hard that she eventually lost her grip.

She screamed as she fell, and then came to a slow stop in the water.

Tikki spun around dizzily as she regrew her purple fins. Her big, blue were wide with shock.

Marinette struggled to swim upright, but the thrashing currents were getting stronger. It was so dark now, she could barely see Tikki in front of her.

"Marinette!"

The little mermaid twisted around to see Bridgette clawing her way towards her with desperate effort.

"The storm's getting worse!" Bridgette cried. "We need to get to the seafloor and find shelter!"

Marinette heard more thunder, and she looked back up at the human ship.

The frequent flashes of lightning allowed her to see the great vessel. It rose and dipped with each monstrous sweep of the sea. It tried going forward, but the waves kept pushing it left, then right, then backwards, and then in circles. The ship was being tossed around like a toy, and water was pouring onto the deck little by little.

_Adrien's up there_, Marinette thought, and a knot of terror constricted her gut.

She snapped back to her sister. "The ship is in danger, Bridge! We can't leave it!"

"But Marinette!" Tikki pleaded as she flapped her fins rapidly. "We can't stay out here! It's too... AAAHH!"

The red kwami screamed as a massive force from the current sending her flying.

Luckily, Bridgette caught her and pulled her close. Her aquamarine eyes were full of fear and regret. "I'm sorry, Marinette, but there's nothing we can do!" she insisted firmly. "We won't last long against this kind of storm! Now let's get out of here!"

And with that, Bridgette dove back down towards the bottom of the ocean, taking Tikki with her.

"Hurry, Marinette...!" Tikki's fading voice called before she and the older princess vanished into the depths.

But Marinette couldn't bring herself to follow them. She couldn't shake this frozen suspicion in her heart.

This was the first storm she had ever seen above the surface, yet even the merpeople knew that storms didn't just appear without warning in the middle of the ocean. Something was _very_ wrong here.

And Adrien was trapped in the centre of the danger.

Marinette felt her earlobes pulsing with that steady, familiar warmth again, and a faint pink light cleared her vision.

Her earrings!

They winked out immediately, leaving her alone once again in the grim blackness. But Marinette understood.

With a determined grunt, she swam back up towards the ship, fighting the evil torrents around her.

She would not leave Adrien. Not until she knew that her prince was safe.

* * *

Lightning struck the top of the foremast.

At the same time, another wave slammed onto the deck, sending everyone sliding off their feet and crashing against the railing.

Adrien coughed and spat out seawater as he got back up. He shook his soppy, wet hair from his face and took in the state of his ship.

Ropes were snapping free and lashing out in the wind. There was so much water, it started gushing up through the boards. Most of the barrels and supplies were either lying broken about the deck, or had fallen overboard.

Adrien was no stranger to storms. He had lived through many of them while at sea, and so had the _Gabriel_. But _this_ storm... This was the worst of them all. It was unnaturally strong, and bolts of lightning kept trying to strike the ship as it tried to manoeuvre through the tearing winds.

It was almost as if the storm was _alive_.

Adrien looked up at the rafters and saw many silhouettes fighting to reel in the loosened sails, but he couldn't spy Nino among any of them. He had half-a-mind to go up there himself and find his friend...

... but then the ship lurched backward.

Adrien went rolling until he hit the bottom of the stairs leading up to the quarter deck. Groaning, the prince rose up again.

A painful cry from the top of the stairs made Adrien turn.

Another wave had washed over the quarter deck, forcing the helmsman away. In his absence, the wheel spun rapidly.

The ship leaned dangerously to the right, and more people screamed as they struggled to hang on. The sea began dragging the ship down.

Adrien wasted no time crawling up the stairs to reach the helm. _Oh, no you don't!_

He thrust his hands out and grabbed the wheel. It stopped, but the extensive pull that fought against him made Adrien cry out in pain. His face contorted and he braced his feet against the floor before pushing the wheel the other way with all his strength. "Come... on!" he growled.

Slowly but surely, the ship righted itself, and the relieved crew returned to their duties.

Adrien squinted through the rain, searching desperately for his first mate. "Nino!" he bellowed.

No response.

Suddenly, a torrent of wind flattened Adrien against the wheel, nearly tearing off his wet trench-coat in the process.

A cry sounded from his exposed pocket, and Plagg came whirling out before grabbing onto one of the wheel pegs for dear life.

"WHOA!" the kwami shrieked, his ears and whiskers blowing askew. "The wind's all-a-sudden on a move here!"

Adrien tried to reach for him, but he couldn't take both hands off the wheel without it trying to get away from him. "Plagg, be careful!" the prince cried. "Get back in –!"

_CRACK! FLASH!_

_WHOOSH!_

Adrien wasn't sure what had just happened. One second, a bright light blinded him, and then water cascaded on top of him.

The next thing he knew, the prince was lying on his back, heaving up the mouthful of water he had just inhaled.

Coughing, Adrien struggled to get back up, but his arms and legs were turning to water themselves. He had exerted so much strength already, but he couldn't give up just yet.

It wasn't until his vision cleared when Adrien realized he was alone.

"Plagg?!" He rushed back to the helm... and halted with an sharp intake of breath.

The wheel had snapped off from that last wave. And the black-cat kwami was gone.

"PLAGG!"

The prince's plea was muted by the roar of the storm and the shouts of the other sailors.

The ship teetered again, and Adrien fell to his knees. _No... Plagg, no..._

But this was no time to mourn, as much as it pained him to admit that. He had the rest of his crew to think about. Nathalie. Nino.

"Adrien!"

The prince leapt to his feet at the sound of that voice, and his courage resurfaced. "Nino!"

He tore down the stairs and back onto the main deck, only to be met with more utter shock.

The main mast now lay across the _Gabriel_ in two pieces, one of which was slipping over the railing and into the sea. Several men were trying to clear away the other half to no avail.

Nino heaved a wounded sailor's arm over his shoulder and lifted the man to his feet. He looked up to see Adrien, smiling with great relief.

The prince wished he could be just as thrilled. "What happened? I saw a big flash..."

"Lightning struck the bottom of the mast!" Nino explained, nudging his head towards the pointed spike in the centre of the ship. "Blew it clean off!"

Adrien's brow furrowed. Since when could _one_ bolt of lightning cause so much damage?

"Captain!" a boy shouted not too far away. "We're takin' in water below decks! The hatches aren't holdin'!"

"And we've lost half our sails and one of our longboats!" called a burly man. "The _Gabriel's_ lost, sir! We're goin' down!"

Adrien and Nino exchanged a fearful but knowing glance. They both knew that _half_ of what the man said was true.

The _Gabriel_ may be lost, but her crew wasn't.

"Abandon ship!" Adrien commanded, his voice cutting through the rain. "Get into to the longboats!"

The crew nodded sombrely and raced over to where the remaining boats were stored.

That's when Adrien realized that someone other than Plagg was unaccounted for. "Nathalie..."

Nino heard him, and called for another sailor running by. "Take this guy and get him out of here!" the first mate ordered, passing the injured man from his arms to his cohort's.

Then, Nino turned back to Adrien. "Where is she?"

"In the cabin. You get in the boat! I'll go get her!" The prince turned.

A firm hand gripped his arm.

"No," Nino said with that tone of brotherly love that stemmed from being the prince's best friend for many years. "_I'll_ go get her. _You_ get to safety."

Adrien gaped at him. "I'm not leaving _both_ of you behind!" he argued. He had just lost Plagg. He wasn't about to lose his first mate on his watch too. He placed his hand on Nino's shoulder. "If you're staying, _I'm_ staying."

Nino winced, or scowled. Adrien couldn't tell in this rain. Then, the dark-skinned sailor roughly wiped the condensation off his glasses. "Lead the way then, _Your Highness_!" he stated with a grin.

Just his polite way of saying, _Don't die on me or I'll kill you myself._

Adrien returned the smirk, and then he and Nino raced to the captain's cabin.

* * *

Marinette heard several splashes above her, and she just barely dodged a sinking barrel.

She swerved around the falling debris, popping her head out of the water now and then to see if the humans were still on the ship.

When she emerged again at one point, she saw the sailors heaving out something big with ropes. It looked like a little boat.

No, _three_ boats.

The humans were leaving! They were getting to safety!

Marinette should have been relieved, but as she glanced over the faces of all who entered the boats, her dread remained.

Why wasn't Adrien among the crew?

Marinette dove under again. Darn, the sea just wouldn't stop!

She came back up on the other side of the sinking ship to get a better view of the deck.

Even with nothing but the flashes of the sky to light her way, Marinette saw her prince vanishing inside the cabin.

* * *

Adrien and Nino kicked down the door, and they ran down the ladder-like stairs that lead into the main room.

Water rose up to the boys' knees while more seeped in from the roof. The windows were smashed in certain places. Furniture was upturned. Maps and instruments floated around in the water like driftwood.

Adrien scanned the room with desperate haste. "Nat!" he cried.

"There!" Nino said, pointing to the far left.

The large desk had flipped onto its side and was now leaning up against the wall. Lying unconscious underneath it, her face mere inches from submerging, was Nathalie.

"Nat!" Adrien lifted his legs up as he rushed over to his fallen advisor.

At the same time, Nino moved to the desk and lifted it away. Thankfully for him, it wasn't that heavy.

Adrien scooped Nathalie under her arms and dragged her towards the stairs.

The sudden jerks made the crane-woman cough, and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, hoisting her arm over his shoulder.

Nathalie coughed again into her free hand before glancing up at the prince. Her black bun was nothing but a wet, stringy, bird's nest now, and her glasses were missing. But she looked otherwise unhurt.

"The door..." she rasped. "It... _closed_ on me... made me fall..."

"That was rather rude of it," Adrien joked feebly. "We're going to have to jump ship when we get up top. Can you swim?"

Nathalie carefully stood up on her feet and raised her chin. Even during a shipwreck, she was still a noblewoman. "If I must," she replied.

Adrien looked at Nino. "Head up the stairs. I'll pass her to you."

Nino nodded and climbed up.

The prince and his advisor followed, the latter going first and taking Nino's hand as he helped her up.

Adrien had just grabbed onto the wooden railing when he heard a terrible explosion of glass behind him, followed by an onslaught of rushing water.

Panic sent Adrien scrambling up the stairs as fast as he could. He felt the brush of the sudden flood at his back before he re-emerged onto the deck.

"Let's get out of here!" he bellowed, pulling Nino and Nathalie with him as they headed for the starboard railing.

When they reached it and peered over, they saw three longboats bobbing unsteadily in the water just a few feet away. Some of the other sailors saw the trio and beckoned them over.

Adrien hauled Nathalie beside him. "You first!" he insisted with that princely tone of his.

To his relief, the royal advisor didn't argue this time.

She clambered onto the railing with Adrien and Nino's help. She paused for a quivering moment before leaping off the ship with a frightened cry. The sound cut off instantly as Nathalie plunged into the water like a stiff reed.

Adrien and Nino waited until they saw Nathalie's head pop out.

The advisor thrashed her arms about like a flailing fish as she swam for the nearest longboat. Two crew members pulled her up with them, and Adrien sighed with relief.

Eyeing each other with a nod, Adrien and Nino prepared to make the jump.

Suddenly, a bolt of purple lighting cracked above them, striking the _Gabriel's_ bow.

A terrible explosion rocked the entire ship.

Adrien and Nino collapsed back onto the deck from the force of the blast.

The prince's ears rang painfully. As he rolled up onto his knees, he looked in horror at the damage.

The lightning had shattered the entire bow, leaving a burning, splintering chunk in its wake. Water flooded onto the deck in massive gushes, swallowing the front of the ship whole and crawling up higher in foamy tendrils.

Then, the ship started to dip forward.

Adrien didn't think. He didn't shout or cry or even move.

He only looked at Nino.

Then, the prince leapt to his feet, grabbed his disoriented best friend, and threw him overboard in a single swoop.

He caught Nino's brown eyes looking up at him one last time before the first mate vanished into the blackened sea.

Then, gravity caught up with Adrien.

The prince went sliding down along the slippery, water-soaked deck towards the shattered bow below.

He raised his arms to shield himself as the raging water rushed to embrace him.

* * *

Marinette gasped with horror, covering her mouth as she watched her beloved prince slip down into the thrashing mass of water and wood.

He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Then, like a cold blanket, a bigger wave crashed over the rest of the ship and dragged it under the jagged surface. Bits of floating debris popped out of the water. But no living soul appeared.

"_Adrien!_" Marinette cried, not caring anymore if anyone heard or saw her.

She dove back into the sea, swimming furiously for the sinking shipwreck.

The damaged hull sank further and further into the shadowy depths. Trails of bubbles streaked along its sides before they thinned out and vanished. More chucks of wood and sails snapped off as the sea pressure began crushing the vessel.

Marinette grabbed onto the railing and pulled herself over to the bow. She looked hither and yon, but there was no human silhouette among the wreckage. The little mermaid tried feeling her way around, but she felt nothing but timber and the occasional bubbles as she swam around.

Frozen dread filled her veins with each rapid pump of her heart. _Where is he? Where is he where is he where IS he?!_

Cursing under her breath, Marinette made for the surface, resisting the ocean currents that tried to blow her away.

Maybe Adrien found a way back up somehow. Marinette hoped it was so. If the prince had slipped underwater, she'd never find him in the dark.

Marinette broke the surface and blinked at her surroundings. Waves cut up and down around her like knives, some of them bigger and deeper than others. She struggled to stay afloat as she looked around.

Another flash of lightning from behind her illuminated the water ahead.

Then... she saw it: a tiny gleam of gold amongst the sea of black.

Marinette gasped.

Her prince was several feet away from her, holding onto a broken piece of a mast with both arms. His black coat was missing, and his white shirt was torn in a few places, but he looked relatively alive and unharmed. Unfortunately, Adrien's head was resting against the wood, and his eyes were closed.

Even from this distance, Marinette could tell that the steep waves were causing Adrien to lose his grip on the log.

She paddled towards him, kicking her tail hard. "Hang on! I'm coming!" she called, hoping he could hear her.

The ocean seemed to be turning against her. No matter how fast or how hard Marinette swam, the water kept dragging the prince farther away from her. But the little mermaid could not – _would _not – give in to the sea's wicked whims.

She pushed onward, until a great wave rose up between her and Adrien, obscuring him from view.

When it fell, Marinette searched for her prince again.

All she found was a bare log floating upon the surface.

"No!" Marinette cried, hastening back down into the water.

The sounds of the storm above faded, and the deep thrum of the sea drowned out all other noises. Marinette swam through the darkness, but she couldn't see anything more than a couple inches away.

_No. Great Poseidon, no! Don't let him drown! Let me save him! Please, just let me save him!_

Marinette breathed raggedly, fighting back sobs. It was probably too late. Her sweet, brave prince was long gone; out of her reach.

A bright, pink light flooded Marinette's vision, making her cry out and cringe from the sudden flare.

Wait a minute... This light, this warmth...

Marinette eased her eyes open, and was astounded to see two twin halos of light surrounding her, changing the inky water to several different shades of pink: pearl, coral, lion-fish...

Marinette touched a hand to her earrings. The buds felt hot. What were they doing?

Almost immediately, another light appeared from below. _This_ one bore a broad halo of luminous green.

And at the centre of that green light, which burst from that emerald ring on his finger, was Prince Adrien.

His arms and legs floated about him like he was flying, and his golden hair streaked green in the light. But he was still unconscious.

Marinette gasped and shot towards him.

The light now changed to warm, maroon-brown as the light from her earrings merged with the glow from the prince's ring.

Finally, Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's middle and dragged him back up towards the surface.

At that moment, the two lights from the two jewels dimmed and faded away.

Marinette panted as she swam up, and up, and up. All the while, Adrien remained limp in her arms. She may have found him, but he was beyond saving if she didn't get him to air in time.

_Come on, come on, come on..._

It seemed to take forever... until at last, Marinette burst through break, heaving her prince up beside her.

The storm still raged, and now the sea was fighting to reclaim its latest victim. But Marinette shielded Adrien against the waves, making sure to keep his head above the water.

But when she took a good look at Adrien's face, the little mermaid was appalled to see that there were dark circles under his eyes, and his lips – once pink and full of life – were now a deathly shade paler. Marinette lifted a hand and brushed her fingers against his mouth. No breath came.

"Adrien..." Marinette said, tilting his head to the sky and trying to open his mouth more to see if she could will him to breathe again. When it didn't work, she shook him. "Adrien!"

He didn't respond.

Marinette's eyes burned, and she squeezed them shut as she pressed the prince's head to her chest. _No... No, he can't be gone..._

At that moment, a memory hit her like two halves of a clam smacking together.

_Mama? Is it true a mermaid's kiss can save a human from drowning?_

Marinette's eyes flung open.

_It's possible, but it hasn't been done in hundreds of years._

Marinette looked back at Adrien's peaceful face with renewed resolve. Possible or not, she had to try.

She brought Adrien closer, took a deep, long breath, and – with one final prayer to Poseidon – pressed her lips against the prince's.

They were cold, but just as soft as she imagined they would be.

But Marinette didn't pause to admire the sensation, even as it melted down her spine. She just focused all her attention on breathing air into Adrien's lungs. The feeling was so unusual, yet the magic of it flowed easily from the little mermaid into the human boy.

When it stopped, Marinette broke off the kiss...

... and Adrien inhaled sharply, coughing up seawater to the side with hard shudders.

Marinette let out a half-choked sigh as her prince came back to life before her. _He's alive!_

The coughing fit ended, and Adrien's head came to rest upon the mermaid's shoulder. His eyes fluttered weakly, and he looked up at her with pale whirls of green.

Marinette smiled at him. "It's okay," she murmured exhaustedly. "I've got you."

If he heard her, he didn't show it. Adrien's eyes closed again, and he sighed against her as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Thunder boomed above, cold and aggravated.

Marinette's brow narrowed at the sky. _You can't have him_, she thought.

If the storm wanted to test her, then so be it. She would wait all night if she had to, but she would never let her prince slip out of her arms. Once the storm cleared, she would find a safe place to bring him.

Until then, Marinette waited, allowing the sea to carry them both wherever it wished.

"Just a little longer," Marinette said to Adrien. "Hold on."


	9. Awakening

**LXP: This chapter has a lot of POVs in it, just so you all know, and some of them overlap. But I'll try not to make it too much of a hassle.**

**I don't own the song "Part of Your World (Reprise)".**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE:

AWAKENING

Marinette didn't know how much time had passed before the storm finally subsided.

All she knew was that the rain had stopped, and the thunderous, black clouds began to pull away. The hard wind became a gentle breeze. The sea relaxed sank back down. Streaks of blue and yellow in the sky told Marinette that dawn had come.

She was terribly exhausted, and her eyelids were dry and heavy. But the little mermaid forced herself to stay awake, and she kept a tight hold on Adrien.

The prince had not opened his eyes again since she had saved him, and his body was cold to the touch. _It's just the sea_, Marinette assured herself. Nevertheless, she held Adrien closer so that she could keep him warm with her body heat.

She waited a bit longer for the water to settle down completely. When it finally became smooth and straight again, Marinette looked around.

The three longboats carrying the rest of the humans were nowhere in sight.

But there _was_ a long strip of brown and grey in the distance: a series of rocky hills connected to a sandy beach.

_Land!_

Marinette sighed. Fate, it seemed, was on her side.

Keeping one arm wrapped around Adrien, she turned onto her side and waded towards the shore. It was harder for her to swim this way, and slower, but she had to stay on the surface.

Soon enough, the soft waves carried Marinette and her prince onto the beach.

Dragging both herself and Adrien onto land was such a tedious task. Marinette felt so heavy, she thought she would sink into the wet sand. Gritting her teeth, she used her good arm to pull herself up. She had to lower Adrien down and then lift him back up as she crawled, and he was a lot heavier on land than he was in the water. Luckily, the tide gave Marinette the extra boost she needed.

At long last, Marinette stopped when the tips of her pink tail where just brushing against the incoming waves. Twisting around, she laid Adrien gently on his back upon the dry, warm sand. His head lulled to the side.

Then, Marinette collapsed beside him, panting softly.

She had made it. Against everything, she had made it.

She lay there in silence for a few minutes, clasping Adrien's hand in hers. She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle sigh of the sea upon the shore. Water tickled her fins, and Marinette smiled at the memory it brought back of the first time she had been on a beach.

But as much as she wanted to rest, her first priority was the prince.

Marinette slowly rose up onto her elbows and gazed down at Adrien. She reached over and turned his face to the sky.

His clothes were slightly torn, especially at the bottoms of his trousers. His boots had fallen off during the shipwreck, leaving his feet bare. The dark circles under the prince's eyes were gone, and his lips were once again pale and pink. He looked like a boy taking an afternoon nap on the beach. But he still didn't stir.

Marinette's forehead creased with worry. _Didn't the kiss work?_ She sat up and leaned over Adrien, stroking his cheek. "Wake up," she murmured. "Please, wake up."

Just then, a tiny call sounded from the water. "Marinette!"

The little mermaid recognized that musical, high pitch anywhere. She looked over her shoulder.

Tikki flew right up to her faster than a flicker. She was in her land form again, and she was trying to catch her breath. But her smile was big with relief.

"Marinette, you're okay!" the kwami rasped. "Bridgette and I thought you – Oh!" Her eyes bulged when she realized who the mermaid princess was lying next to. But instead of fear, there was curiosity in Tikki's expression. "Isn't that... the prince?" she whispered.

Marinette nodded and looked down at Adrien. "Is he...?" She stopped herself from saying the word _dead_, lest she will it into being. "Was I too late?"

Tikki hummed in thought. She hovered down to the prince's chest and pressed the side of her head against it. After a few seconds, the kwami smiled and shook her head at Marinette. "Mm-mm. _Listen_."

Once Tikki flew out of the way, Marinette laid her head upon Adrien's chest. She held her breath, waiting for the sound she was hoping for.

She heard _two_ sounds.

The first was the prince's slow and steady breaths, evidenced by the faint rise and fall of his chest.

The second was the echoing, rhythmic pacing of his heart: _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump..._

Marinette had never heard a sweeter piece of music.

Her face brightened. "I hear his heart beating!" she exclaimed softly. "And he's still breathing!" The little mermaid sighed, and it came out as half-a-laugh.

Tikki now stared at her mermaid friend. "You saved his life, Marinette," she said with a couple pinches of awe and pride in her tone. "He's a human, and yet you _saved_ him."

Marinette lifted her head up, still smiling at Adrien as she explained, "I couldn't just leave him, Tikki. He was so brave back there on the ship, and I..." Her own heart skipped a few beats. "I didn't want to lose him."

Tikki raised an eyebrow at the spellbound look in Marinette's eyes, but she smiled and said nothing.

A beam of sunlight broke through the clouds, casting its golden rays down upon the beach.

In the warm light, Adrien looked more beautiful than ever. His skin gleamed like the sand, and his golden hair danced in the ocean breeze. Marinette brushed that sun-streaked hair from Adrien's face tenderly. The corners of his mouth rose up in the barest smile, and he stirred a bit.

Marinette took his hand in hers, and his fingers twitched. The little mermaid couldn't take her eyes off the prince. In fact, she never wanted to look away from his face ever again. He had stayed with her in memory for ten years. And she had stayed with him too.

Adrien was, without a smidgeon of doubt or exaggeration, the most wonderful human boy Marinette had ever known. And she knew at that moment she was in love with him.

If only he could open his eyes now and show her those gorgeous, emerald-like orbs that had made her heart sing last night.

_Sing. That's it!_

Marinette felt the ocean behind her soften, as though it was waiting for her to break the silence.

Keeping her gaze locked on Adrien, Marinette sang sweetly:

"_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What what I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_"

The wind carried her voice over the shallow waters and across the sky. The waves softened as though they were pausing to listen to the mermaid's exquisite ballad. Beside her, Tikki let out a dreamy sigh.

All the while, Marinette poured her heart into her song: her joy, her hope, and her love.

"_Where would we walk? Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun,_

_Just you and me, and I could be_

_Part of your world!_"

* * *

In the cold darkness, a wave of warmth engulfed Adrien, and a burning, red light appeared behind his eyelids.

He felt soft fingers touch his face, stroke his hair, entwine with his own hand...

Then, he heard it: a song calling to him from afar. A sweet, celestial serenade; soft as a lullaby, and stronger than any soprano. It was the most beautiful music Adrien had ever heard.

_An angel..._ The prince thought with a sigh. Then this light was surely heaven, and he was being guided towards that promising light of peace and bliss.

But something strange happened.

The melodic notes filled the prince's ears and awoke his senses, bringing him back to reality like a fish being lifted out of the sea on a line. Adrien felt flat sand against his back, and cool sea-foam on his bare toes. He heard the lapping of waves, and he smelled the breath of the ocean.

But none of those compared to that song he was hearing, or that hand on his cheek.

This wasn't heaven. He was _alive!_ This was _real!_

Wincing from the glare of sunlight, Adrien opened his eyes.

There was someone lying beside him – a girl. She was nothing more than a dark silhouette, but he knew she was looking down at him. Adrien blinked repeatedly, trying to focus. He caught two small tails of dark hair, and the lovely bow of a smile.

And that voice... That was _her_ voice that was singing to him; _her_ words that he was hearing.

Maybe he really _was_ in heaven. Maybe he was hallucinating, or dreaming. But Adrien didn't care.

He just stared up hazily at the angel girl with the angel voice... and smiled at her.

* * *

It was around this time when _another_ mermaid appeared among the turf.

Bridgette nearly toppled onto the rocks along the beach as she popped out of the water, panting with fatigue.

But at that moment, she picked up a sweet sound in the warm breeze, almost like a vibrant echo. It sounded like singing.

Bridgette looked up with joy and relief. Every fish in the sea knew who _that_ particular voice belonged to.

When Marinette had disappeared during the storm, Bridgette had been sick with worry. She was supposed to be looking after her little sister, and she had been careless and arrogant. _Father would be _so_ proud_, Bridgette had thought. _How can I protect my kingdom if I can't protect my own flesh and blood?_

Once the currents had eased up, Bridgette gathered her courage and swam back up to the surface with Tikki. The kwami had been more desperate to find Marinette, so she flew on ahead, leaving Bridgette to chase after her.

So when Bridgette came up to rest by the rocky shore, and she heard her sister's singing, she thought all her troubles were behind her.

That is, until she looked over the rocks and beyond the shallows... and saw Marinette with the human prince. Singing to him. Smiling at him. Touching his face.

Bridgette's aquamarine eyes grew wide with bewilderment, and her cheeks paled like the inside of an oyster.

_What in the name of Poseidon's great white beard is she DOING?!_

* * *

As soon as Marinette finished singing, Tikki heard a tiny, choked gasp behind her – one that only her minuscule hearing could pick up.

The red kwami spun around, only to be struck with surprise at the sight of another tiny figure hovering not too far away.

It was the other kwami. The black cat. _Plagg_.

Those thin slits of green expanded when they saw her, and those whiskers straightened with awe. "Sugarcube...?" the little cat squeaked.

Tikki couldn't help but giggle with nostalgia. She _did_ remember him! But... it must have been ages ago since...

Just then, a faint voice called from beyond the rocky hills. "Adrien...!"

Tikki gasped, and Plagg glanced between her, the human boy who slowly began waking up, and the little mermaid who had been singing to him.

When Plagg opened his mouth, Tikki immediately put a hand to her mouth and hissed, "Shhh!". She gave him a pleading look that said, _Not now. Later._

"Adrien!" The shout sounded again, louder this time.

Reluctantly, Tikki turned away from Plagg and zoomed up to Marinette. "We have to go!" she whispered urgently.

Marinette looked up with wide eyes before glancing back down at the prince, who lifted his own hand to touch the one she held against his face. Marinette's mouth twisted and her brow creased, like she was fighting with herself.

Tikki knew that look, and it made this situation all the more difficult. "Hurry!" the kwami pleaded. "Someone's coming!"

Marinette finally nodded with defeat, and she leaned closer to the prince. "I'll come back to you, Adrien," she said with unwavering passion and resolve. "I promise."

The little mermaid gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, she slid along the sand and crawled back towards the water.

Tikki flew with her, casting the astounded Plagg one last hopeful smile before sprouting her purple fins and diving into the sea.

* * *

"I'll come back to you, Adrien. I promise."

He felt a kiss on his cheek, as cool as the sea and as soft as rose petals.

Then, her hand tore away from his face, and her shadow disappeared.

"Adrien, where are you?!" came a new yet familiar voice.

The prince groaned and shielded his eyes from the sun as he heaved himself up onto his elbows. "Wa... Wait..." He said weakly, shaking his head and staring off in the direction of the sea.

He caught a brief glimpse of sparkling, pink fins before they slipped into the water and out of sight.

Adrien gasped and sat up, fully awake. What was _that_?

"Nino, over here!" a raspy voice called. Definitely Plagg.

But Adrien didn't turn to acknowledge the kwami's presence. He just kept staring absentmindedly at the flat, glistening ocean before him.

Then, he heard raging footsteps grinding into the sand before a pair of hands grabbed him affectionately by the shoulders.

"Dude! You're alive!" Nino whooped with an obnoxious laugh and pulled his best friend into a hug. "I should be throttling you for what you did back there, but I'm just amazed you're still breathing! Man, Nathalie's going to be so happy to see you! She kept crying last night, saying it was her fault, but I knew... I _knew_ you were okay!"

"Ease up, will ya? Give the kid some air!" Plagg scolded as he flew up to the two humans. "_I'm_ fine too. Thanks for asking."

Adrien blinked a few times. He heard Nino and Plagg, and he understood what they were saying... but he wasn't quite sure if he was still dreaming or not. "Uh... Yeah," he said dazedly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He brought his fingers to his cheek. He could still feel the kiss there, like a brush of wind upon his skin. It felt... nice.

Then... this _wasn't_ a dream. That girl had been real! And if that flash of pink in the water was what Adrien thought it was...

"Come on, bro," Nino said, "up you get." He hooked his hands under the prince's arms and helped him up to his feet.

Adrien wobbled a bit before he managed to stand on his own. His head was pounding, his limbs felt like sandbags, and his lungs felt raw every time he breathed.

But then, that song came back into his head, and Adrien's strength returned. He straightened up and smiled at the horizon.

"Seriously, Adrien, don't _ever_ do that again," Nino said, patting his friend on the back. "Are you okay? What's that grin for? Say _something_, dude. You're making me nervous."

Adrien stepped out towards the shallows like he was in a trance. "It was _her_," he said.

"Say what?"

"The girl," the prince clarified. "The one I told you about. The mermaid. She was _here_, Nino. She rescued me." He stared out into the distance, where the golden sky touched the bright water. "I went into the sea. Everything was all cold and dark. I felt myself slipping away. And then..." Adrien smiled. "She came back. She found me. She pulled me out of the storm. And then she was _singing_. Her voice..." He sighed and swayed on his feet. "It was so... _beautiful_..."

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness swept over Adrien, and his knees gave away.

"Whoa there, dude," Nino said as he caught his friend and hooked his arm around his neck. "Did you swallow the entire ocean, or did you hit your head on the rocks? You were probably just hallucinating."

Adrien shook his head firmly. "No, I know what I heard," he stated. "It _was_ her, Nino. She was real."

The first mate shrugged as he led the prince away from the shore. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, bro. A mermaid saved your life. Makes _perfect_ sense."

"I know, right?" Adrien huffed out a laugh. "I _knew_ I wasn't imagining it before!" He then stopped and looked over his shoulder at the spot where the mermaid – _his_ mermaid – had vanished. Adrien's eyes saddened with deep longing. "I just wish... I could thank her. For saving my life."

"Adrien... I love you, man, but you are _way_ out of your head right now," Nino said with a sympathetic smile. "Let's get you back to Nathalie so she can look at you, then we're going home."

The prince sighed, but he walked alongside his friend nonetheless.

All the while, he thought back to those enchanting notes, and smiled dreamily.

* * *

While the two human boys were talking, Plagg was watching the sea with a blank expression.

His ears would twitch whenever he saw a glint of sunrise-red in the water. But no matter where he looked, Plagg couldn't find that red, ladybug-like kwami. She had skedaddled as quickly as that mermaid had.

But if Tikki had been here, then that meant... the earrings...

Was it coincidence? Or was this some humorous twist of destiny that Fate decided to dish out? It wouldn't be the first time it had pulled a prank on Plagg.

And if the fish-girl _did_ have the Ruby Miraculous... and she had found Adrien...

Could this be a sign? Was the ancient prophecy finally coming true?

Plagg wasn't sure what to think... except for the fact that he had finally seen Tikki after so many centuries.

That, _and_ he was starving.

"Come on, Plagg!" Nino called.

With a fanged grin, the black-cat kwami turned and followed Adrien and Nino off the beach.

_Camembert first_, he thought. _Adrien second. _Then_ I'll think about it._

* * *

Marinette peeked out from behind the big, pointed rock farthest from the shore.

She could hear Adrien and his first mate talking, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. She _did_, however, see the prince looking out towards the water.

His face kept turning as though he was looking for something. Or some_one_. And he had that luminous grin on his face, like he had just seen the sun for the first time.

Marinette's heart did a dance. _He heard my song!_

Suddenly, all of that sadness and regret over leaving the prince dissipated like bubbles. Marinette smiled and gazed longingly at Adrien, even as he started walking away.

Beside her, Bridgette floated in the water, casting a wary eye at the two human boys on the beach. Tikki was sitting on Bridgette's shoulder, looking up at Marinette's earrings.

Then, the kwami spoke, "Marinette?"

"Mm-hmm?" the little mermaid sighed.

"That ring on the prince's finger... Was it an emerald?"

Marinette blinked and looked at Tikki, suddenly recalling the green light that had saved Adrien's life and allowed her to find him in the storm.

Wait... Her earrings had glowed in the same fashion. And if Marinette remembered the stories correctly, there were two halves to Poseidon's crystal: a ruby and an emerald.

Marinette straightened with realization. "Yes!" she said. "And you won't believe this..."

She hastily told Tikki and Bridgette about what had happened during the storm. The whole time, both her friend and her sister stared at her with gaping mouths.

When Marinette finished, Tikki squealed silently, clutching her hands to her chest. "So it's true! The prince has the Emerald of Earth! Your Miraculous must have sensed that the other was in danger, and the ring called you to Adrien!"

A deep blush creeped into Marinette's face, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I don't care if that boy has the long-lost Trident of Poseidon!" Bridgette snapped anxiously. "If anyone else finds out that Marinette rescued a human, we'll all be in boiling-hot water!" She paused to take in a deep breath, and then said more quietly, "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get home, so let's just forget this whole thing ever happened and move on with our lives. As long as we keep this between ourselves, Father and Mother will never know."

Marinette looked back at Adrien's shrinking form, and she knew deep down that she could never forget about him even if she wanted to.

The Ruby Miraculous had brought her to him. It's magic helped Marinette when she needed it most. Surely this was some kind of good omen; that she and Adrien were meant to be together. Maybe, after a millennium of being apart, mermaid and man could finally have a chance to unite their kingdoms.

Marinette smiled and climbed higher onto the rock. Her midnight hair blew in the wind, and her pink tail fins flapped excitedly.

When she reached the top, her heart did that funny flutter again, and she continued her song:

"_I don't know when, I don't know how,_

_But I know something's starting right now!_

_Watch and you'll see..._

_Someday I'll be..._

_Part of your world!_"

That final, long note rose up along with the harmonic crescendo of wind and waves.

When Marinette finished, she let out a deep, joyful sigh.

_I _will_ see him again_, she thought. _Someday._

* * *

"Ugh! I thought she would _never_ stop!" Chloe grumbled bitterly from her hiding spot on the far side of the shore.

Sabrina hummed with a dreamy smile. "That's _soooo_ romantic," she said, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on them. "What are the odds that the two people with the Maraca... Miracle... What are they called again?"

Chloe smacked her forehead and shot her companion a sharp, icy glare. "Mir-ah-cue-lus!" she pronounced through gritted teeth. "Honestly, what do I even keep you around for?"

Sabrina cringed timidly and looked away.

Just then, the purple, butterfly outlines appeared on the eels' faces, and they both stiffened.

_Don't be so quick to judge, Chloe, _Hawkmoth's voice spoke softly from the back of the girls' minds. _Sabrina has made a remarkably-valid point. And this may be __the perfect opportunity I have been waiting for._

Chloe cast a wicked grin over at Marinette's form in the distance. "Do you want us to snatch up that little brat and bring her to you, Master?" she asked hopefully. "After all, she _did_ cause you to lose the Emerald Ring again."

_I have lost nothing_, Hawkmoth snarled, making the vain eel wince. _While the young princess _did_ upend my plan, I see a silver lining here in this new development._ The Sea Wizard's voice now slurred with cruel cunning. _The child has fallen love with the human prince, and that... could be useful._

_Chloe, Sabrina... When you see the chance, talk your way into the lovestruck girl's good graces. Convince her that we can help her fulfill her wish. With the right push, she will swim right into my tentacles._

"Yes, Master," Chloe and Sabrina said in unison.

And when their masks vanished, they slipped back underwater.

As they swam back down to the seafloor, Sabrina started humming that lovely little tune to herself.

"Knock it off!" Chloe growled.

The little eel shrugged. "What? It's catchy."

* * *

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly at the image of Marinette in his cauldron. The grin on his silver face made him all the more skull-like.

"A mermaid who longs to see the surface now finds herself longing to be with the prince she loves," he mused. "The heart truly is a remarkable tool... especially when _I'm_ the one pulling the strings."

The Sea Wizard slithered over to an exposed section of the skeleton wall, which led to a small chamber.

Inside the darkened hovel was a garden of polyps – hideous, snivelling, plant-like fish with gaping jaws that let out mournful moans and whimpers into the darkness. When they saw Hawkmoth sneering down at them, they shivered and shrank down to the floor as though that would protect them.

Hawkmoth bore a pearly-white smile worthy of a shark. "Rejoice, my children," he cooed with evil softness. "Soon we'll have a new addition to our happy, little family."

His cold, sinister laugh drowned out the polyps' chorus of despair.


	10. Something Fishy

CHAPTER TEN:

SOMETHING FISHY

Morning fell upon Atlantica in hues of blue, green, and gold.

Everyone roused with a music in their swim and smiles on their faces. Then, they went about the palace to attend the day's activities. There was plenty of hustle and bustle to go around, for nobles and servants alike.

There was also plenty of gossip, particularly among the palace maids. The most common topics usually involved which of them was dating which merman, or which noble was the most irksome, or whose turn it was to help clean the seahorse stalls.

But today, there was a new topic of discussion.

It started when six young maids were brushing sea-grime off the palace decorations with their anemone dusters. Not long into their work, they heard soft humming coming down the hallway.

The girls all looked to see Princess Marinette swimming casually past them. She was holding a seaflower in her hand, and she had the deepest smile anyone had ever seen her wear.

The maids immediately dipped their heads with bright smiles.

"Good morning, Your Highness," the girl with a twisted brown bun said.

Marinette continued smiling, but she didn't look up to acknowledge the maid. "Isn't it?" she asked with a sigh. She stroked the seaflower's petals gently.

The maids exchanged curious glances. The young princess obviously seemed happy about something, but what? And why did she have that gleamy look in her aquamarine eyes?

Another girl with flowing blonde hair swam up to greet Marinette. "So! What are you planning on doing today, princess? Anything exciting?"

To everyone's surprise, Marinette let a hearty giggle, as though that was the funniest question she'd ever heard. Then, the princess swam off without so much as a goodbye.

The maids stared after her with blank expressions as she starting spinning and twirling away, singing that same tune she was humming earlier.

When Marinette vanished down the hall, a black-haired maid folded her arms with a contemplative frown. "There's something fishy about that girl," she said.

"What do you mean?" the twisted brunette asked.

"Haven't you all noticed that Princess Marinette been acting really _weird_ over the past week? I mean... weirder than normal?"

"Yeah! Did you _see_ her?" asked the maid with cropped, creamy hair. "It's like when you try to talk to her, there's no one home!"

"_I'll_ say," the flowing blonde said. "And she _giggled_!"

"Not to mention she keeps singing the same song over and over and _over_ again," a redhead with freckles noted.

The dark-skinned maid clicked her tongue and shook her head. "That girl is up to her gills in something, that's for sure."

"Is she sick?" asked the twisted brunette.

The creamy-haired girl blew out a stream of bubbles. "Maybe she's going crazy," she suggested.

Sadly, none of the girls could figure out a valid answer, so they went back to their chores in defeat.

But later that afternoon, they spotted Marinette again in the royal gardens. She was lying on top of a mossy rock and picking petals off another seaflower.

The maids quietly hid in the bushes and watched. They couldn't hear what the princess was saying, but when she got to the last petal, Marinette's face lit up with absolute delight and she jolted up cheering, "Yes! I knew it!" She collapsed back onto the rock in another fit of warm laughter.

The six maids eyed each other again... and grinned like barracudas finding a tasty morsel. Then, they slipped away without a word.

The next morning after breakfast, the black-haired maid rushed back to her friends with breathless excitement. The others swarmed up to her to hear the gossip.

"I saw her with the king and queen just now," she explained. "Marinette had made shell necklaces for both of them last night. The queen was so touched, and the king asked, "What's the occasion?". The princess said, and I quote..." The maid made her voice all melodic and dreamy. ""Oh, no reason. I just felt like it." Anyone else buying that?"

The redhead's jaw dropped. "Just _felt_ like it?" she repeated. "Now she's giving away free gifts?"

"Maybe she _is_ losing it," the twisted brunette said.

"No!" the black-haired girl exclaimed in the loudest whisper. "Don't you get it? The daydreaming? The singing? The giggling? Picking flowers? Making nice things? It all fits!"

The other five girls blinked at her. "What are you talking about?" they asked in perfect unison.

Their friend leaned in closer. "Princess Marinette is in L-O-V-E!" she squeaked.

The others gasped, their eyes bulging like a fish's. Then, they started blabbering amongst each other:

"Are you serious?!"

"Could it be?"

"I don't believe it!"

"Of course!"

"Hold it, hold it!" the dark-skinned girl called over everyone, waving her hands. "Let's not jump the trident, okay? We need more proof than a few sweet gestures and picking flowers."

"I agree," the flowing blonde said with a sly grin, "and we know _just_ the mermaid to talk to, don't we?"

The agreement was sealed with muffled giggling.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bridgette sat on her father's throne, going over a list with the palace chamberlain.

The purple swordfish remained stiff and straight as he always did while he waited for the crown princess to make her assessment.

Finally, Bridgette nodded and checked a few points off with her squid-ink pen. "Check these areas first," she said. "Maybe we missed something the last time we looked. Those missing merpeople had to have left _some_ kind of clue behind." Bridgette rolled up the scroll and handed it to the chamberlain. "If all else fails, tell the captain to sweep the Undine Reefs and the outer coral shelves, but stay clear of the Deeps."

The chamberlain's pointed nose dipped downward. "Yes, Your Highness," he said. "Shall I inform the king and queen as well?"

Bridgette tried not to look guilty. Her parents had left earlier to visit an old family friend in the city, and they had asked Bridgette to remain in charge for the day. The princess remembered how serious the Sea King had been when he told her to leave the cases of the lost ones alone.

But Bridgette couldn't ignore this. Even though the disappearances had stopped, Lady Caquet's daughter, her lover, and all those other merpeople needed to be found and returned to their families.

Bridgette was the future queen of Atlantica, and she could be just as serious as her father.

"I will report to them myself once I have more information," the princess replied, "but you and the captain will report to _me_. Understood?"

The chamberlain bowed again. "As you wish, Your Highness."

As he zoomed out of the throne room, Bridgette propped her elbow on her armrest and placed in her head in her hand. She almost laughed. _I'm becoming more like Marinette than I thought._

She was glad she didn't have to watch over her sister today. Not that there was anything to watch or worry about. Over the past week, Marinette had just been wandering in and around the palace, daydreaming and singing to herself. Even when she was with Tikki, she never went outside Atlantica to hunt for human stuff.

At first, Bridgette had been relieved. However, as the days went by, the older princess started to notice some odd behaviours in her little sister. The first few nights were the worst. Every few hours, Bridgette would wake up and see Marinette tossing and turning in her ocean bed, murmuring an inaudible word that sounded like "atrium".

Another time, during one of the sisters' music lessons, Marinette wouldn't pay attention to the crab conductor's instructions. Bridgette had stood up for her sister by saying she was ill and not sleeping very well.

And then there were the seashell necklaces Marinette made for Mother and Father this morning. _"Just__ felt like it", my tail_, Bridgette thought. _She's hiding something._

"Princess Bridgette?"

She snapped up with a startled gasp, only to see six serving maids swimming over to her eagerly. Bridgette sighed. _Time to go back to work_. "Yes, ladies? What's the problem?" she asked respectfully.

The black-haired girl bowed before speaking, "Well... we're concerned about Princess Marinette, Your Highness."

Bridgette almost groaned. "What about her?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious," the mermaid with the twisted brown bun insisted.

"We just couldn't help but wonder –" the dark-skinned maid began.

"Who the lucky merman was!" the redhead blurted.

Bridgette blinked at each of the six girls. "Beg your pardon?"

The flowing blonde drew closer. "You know... The deep-sea hunk who won Princess Marinette's heart," she clarified. "Who is he?"

Just when Bridgette thought she had her fill of palace gossip, she always got reeled in by another snippet of juicy news.

She rose from her throne with a big, maniac grin. "Are you suggesting that my little sister... is in _love_?" she asked.

"Head-over-fin!" the creamy-haired girl squealed.

"It's _so_ obvious!" said the twisted brunette, clasping her hands together. "She's all dizzy and dreamy and humming..."

"And we saw her picking petals off a seaflower," the black-haired girl said. "She got pretty excited at the end of it."

"Haven't you noticed, Your Highness?" the dark-skinned maid asked.

Bridgette let out a small laugh as she floated down to join them. "Actually, I _have_," she said with a hand on her chin. "She's moody and oblivious, and she has that deep blush in her cheeks. Not to mention she's constantly moaning in her sleep..."

The maids inhaled with excitement. "So it's true!" they all said together.

Bridgette giggled and shook her head. "I never would have guessed," she said almost to herself. "My little sister is in..."

She froze, and her insides turned to water.

_Of course_ she never would have guessed. She had been babysitting Marinette for the past week. Aside from Tikki and her family, the little mermaid hadn't spoken to anyone since the night of that dreadful storm.

Except... that human boy she had rescued...

And the way she had sung to him while he was sleeping...

Bridgette's hands flew to her pale cheeks. _No! No no no no no! That can't be true!_

Princess Marinette Delphine Charybdis of Atlantica, the daughter of the Sea King, Guardian of the Ruby Miraculous... could NOT be in love with a _human!_

The same human who may or may not be the Guardian of the Emerald Miraculous!

Bridgette suddenly couldn't breathe, and a tidal wave of thoughts crashed into her. _How could I not see this?! Does anyone else know?! Where is Marinette now?!_

"Princess?" the black-haired maid asked. "What's the matter?"

Bridgette opened her mouth to speak, but she ended up squawking like a seagull. "I... I... I... agh..."

"She doesn't look so good," the flowing blonde whispered.

"Are you all right, honey?" the dark-skinned girl asked with a creased brow.

Bridgette didn't appear to hear them, or see them, or feel their presence. Her heart was pounding with a surge of panic, so hard she couldn't think straight.

The only thing that made sense to her now was that she needed to find Marinette. _Fast_.

"Pray, excuse me," Bridgette blubbered, "but I must... I need to... _I have to go!_"

Then, without warning, she burst out of the group circle and swam as fast as she could for the exit.

Behind her, she heard the maids scoffing with indignity.

"Well, _that_ wasn't very princess-like."

"Did you see the look on her face?"

"She knows something! Maybe she knows who the boy is!"

"Ooh... I do hope it's nothing _scandalous_."

Giggling rang out from the throne room, and Bridgette hurried on.

* * *

The royal castle sat right on the edge of the human kingdom of Agreste, where the ocean merged with the land.

It looked like a prized jewel with its walls of marble-white and its roofs of amethyst-purple. The towers, each one different in size and shape, rose out of the sandy beach and up against the cliff that outlined the town. A large, stone staircase curved down from the castle and towards the sea, so anyone could literally walk down and go for a swim.

Those stairs were the one place Nino knew where to find Prince Adrien.

The first mate heard the sweet, flute music long before he arrived. He stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at Adrien.

The prince was sitting at the bottom step in his casual attire: a black shirt with stripes of yellow, green, and blue on the chest, a white short-sleeved jacket, and blue jeans rolled up to his knees. He wore no shoes, which he always did while coming down here.

Even though the castle had a front-row seat of the ocean, Adrien loved this spot the most. Here, he could touch the sea. Here, he could stare out along the horizon and daydream. Here, he could be himself.

Adrien played his flute as he watched the sun sink into the ocean. The tune was the same one the prince had played this morning. And the morning before that. And the morning before... well, you get the idea.

Nino sighed. He knew he should go down there and talk to his best friend, but he didn't know what he should say. That was a first for the tanned-skinned, goofy-eyed, comical orphan boy who was born and raised on a ship and went wherever the wind took him. Sailors _always_ had something to say; some tidbit of wisdom or humour that kept everyone sane through a long voyage.

But ever since the shipwreck, everything that had come out of Nino's mouth was nothing but meaningless assurances...

_You'll feel better soon, dude. Just give it some more time._

... which soon led to bitter talk-downs.

_Stop playing around, Adrien! Mermaids are nothing but sailors' stories! You were just lucky – that's all!_

That last statement had earned Nino a cold scowl from Adrien, and the prince had stormed off in silence. Neither boy had spoken to the other since then.

So now, of course, Nino felt guilty and wanted to apologize to Adrien. But how could you apologize to someone if you knew they were acting crazy?

Just then, a voice as smooth as caramel and spicy as hot peppers spoke behind Nino, "Are you just going to stand there all evening, or are you going to actually _say_ something to him?"

Nino rolled his eyes with a grin and turned around.

Alya, one of the young maids who worked at the castle, looked absolutely vibrant and beautiful in the light of the setting sun. Her skin was golden-brown, her eyes gleamed like amber, and her wavy, auburn hair blew softly in the ocean breeze. She wore a dress of peach-orange, along with a creamy-white apron that was covered with puffs of chocolate powder and globs of tomato sauce.

Nino cracked at eyebrow at her. "Was Mrs. Mendeleiev working you senseless again?" he asked.

Alya grinned and shook her head. "_You_ try working in the kitchens for a day and see if that pointy-nosed, old bat doesn't drive you nuts," she mused. Then she folded her arms. "You still haven't answered my question."

Nino knew that was coming. Next to Adrien, Alya was the only person who knew him best. She was like a piece of rigging – lifting him up when he was feeling down, or lowering him to the ground when he was acting silly. She was like the helm of a ship – steering him in the right direction, no matter the squall.

Nino turned around to look down at Adrien again. "I don't think he wants to talk to me," he admitted sadly. "We kinda... got into some rough waters the other day. Now he thinks that I think he's crazy.

"Do you?" Alya asked.

"Do I what?"

"Think he's crazy."

"Well... yes!" Nino exclaimed, though not so loud so as to draw Adrien's attention. "I mean, if _I_ got thrown off a sunken ship and nearly drowned, only to wash up miraculously on a beach and still be alive, _I'd_ think a mermaid saved me too!"

Alya came over to stand beside him, and she brushed her hand against his shoulder-blades. That made Nino relax.

"Oh, Nino," the redhead said with a warm grin that reminded him of a fox. "My sweet, confused, overprotective boy... Don't you think Adrien's had enough people telling him that he's insane without _you_ butting in?"

Nino made a face. He had forgotten about that.

During the first day they were back, Lady Nathalie had summoned the court physician to take a look at Adrien. Big surprise: the prince was as healthy as a horse.

"He's most likely still in shock," the physician said while Adrien, Nino, and Nathalie were still in the room. "Surviving a disaster like that can have psychological effects. Hallucinations are the most common symptoms."

"I wasn't hallucinating!" Adrien had stated firmly as he stood up. "I heard that song as clear as day! I _know_ I didn't imagine it!"

The physician had looked at the prince like he would a sick child. "I've had cases of people who've had near-death experiences where they hear voices upon losing consciousness. It's logical that you simply relived a memory from your past. A lullaby, perhaps, sung to you when you were a boy."

Nathalie had agreed. "Queen Emilie sang to you all the time," she told Adrien. "You were probably thinking of _her_ when you fell overboard."

Adrien kept shaking his head. "I think I would recognize my own mother's voice, Nat," he snapped, "and that _wasn't_ her! It was someone else; someone I had never heard before!"

The prince had looked over at Nino at that moment, as though waiting for his best friend to back him up. But when Nino just stood there dumbstruck, Adrien's face fell and he left the room in defeat.

"Mermaids and songs..." Nathalie grumbled. "That boy has spent far too much time on a ship. Some rest and recreation on land is just the cure he needs."

Sadly, the royal advisor's efforts to get Adrien back into social life had been in vain. The prince remained isolated and melancholy. He kept going down to the beach, staring blankly at the horizon. He kept playing that same, mesmerizing tune on his flute. The only company he preferred now was Plagg.

Strangely, the black-cat kwami hadn't joked or commented at all about Adrien's condition all week. Plagg just stayed in the prince's jacket pocket and shared some small talk here and there. Other than that, he took naps or ate some more of that smelly camembert.

Nino rubbed his temples and groaned. "I don't know what to do, Alya," he said. "Becoming a first mate was a stupid mistake. I couldn't help Adrien during the storm, and now I'm leaving him to the sharks." He hung his head down. "I'm as useless as a figurehead – just hanging from the front of the ship and doing absolutely nothing."

"I told you to stop being so hard on yourself." Alya became serious now, and she walked over to look up into her boyfriend's brown eyes. "What happened during the shipwreck was _not your fault_. And who cares what Adrien or anyone else says he heard or not? I'm just grateful that you're _both_ home safe and sound, and that's good enough for me. That should be good enough for _you_ too."

Nino eyed her confusedly. "So you're saying I should just... be okay with this?" He gestured to Adrien.

Alya smiled. "Even if he _did_ get hit in the head, he deserves to have his first mate at his side, doesn't he?"

Nino blinked for a moment. Then he gazed back down at Adrien for a longer moment.

Then... he smiled genuinely for the first time that whole week.

Alya beamed with pride and kissed Nino on the cheek. "Step lively, sailor," she said with a wink. "Your captain needs you."

Nino winked back and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Yes, ma'am."

He removed his boots and stepped down the stairs with soft, padded feet.

The smell of the sea greeted him, but Adrien didn't so much as turn his head; he just kept playing. Plagg noticed and simply waved before wolfing down more of his camembert.

Nino took a deep breath. _Why am I sweating all of a sudden?_

He stopped at the stair just behind his friend and cleared his throat.

Adrien paused and lowered his flute. The gentle rush of water at his feet was the only sound left now.

The prince glanced over his shoulder. He didn't seem angry, or sad. More like... curious. And tired.

Nino relaxed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I join you?" he asked.

After a long, agonizing second, Adrien smiled. "Of course."

Nino plopped beside him and rolled his pant legs up before dipping his feet into the sea. The cold tingled his toes, and he let out another deep sigh of relief.

Ahead of the boys, the horizon became a bursting flower of orange and gold. Seagulls dove up and down to catch fish, and the warmth of the setting sun made the chilly wind more bearable.

As he gazed at the magnificent sight, Nino finally said, "About what I said earlier... I'm sorry."

Adrien shrugged and leaned on his conjoined knees, holding his flute in both hands. "It's cool," he said.

"No, it's not definitely _not_ cool," Nino insisted. He turned and placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "I almost lost my best friend. And now that I have you back, I just..." He stopped and swallowed a hard lump. "I want to do better."

Adrien looked at him, in his green eyes filled with surprise.

Nino shrugged with an awkward grin. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm here for you, man. The next time someone calls you a nut-job, your first mate's got your back."

The prince straightened up, and his mouth slowly formed into a smile. "You mean it?" he asked.

"Cross my heart, dude. Would I lie to you?"

"Well, there was that _one_ time in Lahiffe when you –"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Nino waved his hands frantically, looking behind him before hissing, "Geez! Did you have to bring that up? Alya's watching."

Adrien burst out laughing, falling back upon the stairs.

It was the first genuine laugh Nino had heard all week. And the first mate was more than happy to join in.

* * *

**LXP: Having two brothers who I love very much, I really enjoyed writing this last scene.**

**Some of the dialogue between Bridgette and the maids were inspired by the song "She's in Love" from the Broadway musical (Again, I don't own it). Also, none of the serving mermaids are from _Miraculous_. Some of Adrien and Marinette's classmates will make appearances later on.**

**The next chapter will have a couple more songs, and then there will be some more drama and inner conflict before the big transformation scene. Stay tuned!**


	11. Songs from the Heart

**LXP: Before we begin, I would like to point out that I borrowed Adrien's pitch and the lyrics for "Her Voice" from the Adam Jacobs version of the song, not the Broadway version.***

**Likewise, the song "One Dance" is a deleted song from the Disney film, which can be found on iTunes.***

***I don't own any of the aforementioned songs.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

SONGS FROM THE HEART

_He was submerged in freezing blackness._

_He kicked and squirmed and thrashed, but the water was thick like sludge. The deeper he went, the more it crushed him. He grasped his burning throat, reaching up with all his might..._

_Then, like a puff of smoke, the darkness vanished._

_Warm, green light enveloped him, and he was floating up into the open sky. He had to close his eyes from the sheer brightness of it._

_Then, he felt a hand touch his face._

_He smiled. She was here!_

_He opened his eyes, but all he saw was an empty void of green light._

_"I'll come back to you, Adrien. I promise."_

_He glanced around. "Where are you?" he cried into the void._

_Her voice faded away, and he felt his hand burning..._

"Ah...!"

Adrien sat up in his large, four-poster bed, his right hand tensing with a sudden, hot jolt.

Blinking awake, the prince almost banged his head against the headboard from what he was seeing.

His emerald ring – his father's ancestral ring – was glowing with a pulsing, green light. The same light that had saved him in his nightmare.

Adrien stared at the bright jewel curiously. He had never seen magic before. His mother often told him as a child that there was magic everywhere in the world. It was in the air you breathed, the ground you walked upon, and the sea you swam in. _The trick about magic is_, the Queen once said, _it will only come to you when you aren't looking for it._

Adrien smiled and shifted his ring this way and that to admire the light.

Maybe his mother had been right. Maybe it was _magic_ that had brought the mermaid to him when he most needed help.

The ring dimmed, and the emerald became dull and dark once more.

Or... maybe he was just going crazy.

Adrien sighed and fell back against his pillow. He knew he wasn't crazy. The dreams were proof of that. And that voice... No matter how hard he tried, the prince couldn't get the girl's song, or her spoken vow, out of his head.

_I'll come back to you, Adrien. I promise._

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut tight. He must remember _something_ else about the mermaid. Her face, her eyes... anything that might help. But the memory was very blurry, and Adrien _had_ been terribly weak and light-headed at the time. The only thing he could recall without getting a headache was the girl's glistening, pink tail and dark hair.

The prince sat up again, frustrated. He wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

Careful not to wake Plagg, who was snoozing like a happy kitten on the pillow beside his own, Adrien climbed out of bed and threw on a white night-shirt to match his white pants.

A gentle breeze blew in through the open window, and the white curtains hanging from his poster bed fanned out like sails. The air carried the salty-citrus tang of the ocean, and Adrien knew _exactly_ where he needed to go to clear his head.

Sneaking around the castle at night had been one of his favourite pastimes when he was little. King Gabriel had never caught him, but Queen Emilie had once. After she had scolded her son, she smiled, took his hand, and brought him to his favourite spot – _their_ favourite spot – to watch the moonlight on the sea.

Adrien's bare feet tapped softly against the cold, marble floors as he slipped through the hallways, ducked behind corners until the night patrol passed, and made his way to the winding staircase outside.

This time, when Adrien descended the steps, he waded carefully in the ankle-deep shallows and moved up-shore along the beach. The sand was cool and soft underneath the prince's toes, and the drumroll of the tide rang through his ears like music.

Adrien closed his eyes and listened, feeling the wind kiss his face. Unconsciously, he ran his fingers across his cheek.

_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh..._

The prince opened his eyes, scanning the sparkling, dark-blue horizon.

Nothing.

But he heard it. He heard _her_.

_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh..._

Adrien inhaled deeply, and mimicked those clear, crisp notes as he sang:

"_Where did she go?_

_Where can she be?_

_When will she come again,_

_Calling to me?_

_Calling to me..._"

Adrien dug his hands into his pockets as he strolled along the shore. He watched each wave crawl up the sand and slip back down again. He gazed up at the moon and stars, wondering if they could hear him.

All the while, he let his heart do the talking:

"_Once I searched for freedom_

_In the wild uncharted reaches of the water,_

_Once I looked for beauty_

_In the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea,_

_Once I hunted happiness_

_Beyond the far horizon_

_Strange that I would find them_

_Where I never thought they'd be!_"

Adrien stopped near a large patch of wet rocks sticking out of the water like flattened teeth. He smiled and listened to the cascade of waves, each beat mingling with that beautiful song in the wind:

_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh..._

Adrien closed his eyes and continued:

"_In her voice,_

_I hear the ocean sighing_

_In her voice,_

_I hear the wind swept sky_

_And that sound; it haunts my dreams,_

_And spins me 'round, until it seems_

_I'm flying..._"

Adrien opened his eyes and sighed heavily, "Her voice..."

Would this torment ever end? Was he cursed to listen to his mermaid's song for all eternity, his heart breaking with each passing day he spent away from her?

Adrien let out a breathless laugh. _No_, he thought with resolve. _She promised she'd come back, and I believe her. I _will_ see her again. And when I do, I will get on my knees and thank her to the moon and back for saving my life._

_And then... I'm going to marry her._

Adrien grinned and climbed onto one of the rocks along the beach. The wind tugged gently at his golden, moon-streaked hair.

_Whoever she is_, he thought, _I love that girl._

And the prince sang on, louder and stronger this time:

"_Who'd have guessed that freedom_

_Is a melody that sings itself forever?_

_Who'd have known that beauty_

_Is a lullaby that echos in your mind?_

_Who'd believe that happiness_

_Is pure unending music?_

_Who'd have thought her voice_

_Is what I sailed so far to find?_"

He leapt between the rocks until he reached the far end, where the water rose up in tiny, foamy walls around him. His clothes got splashed and soaked, but Adrien welcomed it and spread his arms out.

"_And her voice,_

_It's there as dusk is falling!_

_And her voice,_

_It's there as dawn steals by!_

_Clear and bright, it's always near,_

_All day and night, and still I hear_

_It calling!_

_Her voice!_"

Adrien held that last note for a long time, only stopping when the sea settled back down.

Panting and lowering his arms, Adrien stared out towards the flat, glimmering surface ahead of him.

He knew it was foolish to hope; foolish to even wonder, yet the prince knew _she_ was out there somewhere – listening, watching, fighting to return to him.

Somewhere out there, she was singing her song; one that was meant only for him:

_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh..._

This time, Adrien's own voice grew soft and heavy with longing:

"_Strange as a dream..._

_Real as the sea..._

_If you can hear me now..._

_Come set me free..._"

Adrien sighed and whispered, "Come set me free."

He stood there upon the break for a little while longer in utter silence.

Only when his feet grew numb and he started to shiver did Adrien hop back over the rocks, land back on the beach, and race back to the castle.

He stopped at the foot of the staircase, casting one last hopeful smile at the horizon.

Then, the prince blew a tender kiss into the wind. "See you soon," he said.

And with that, Adrien climbed the steps and proceeded back to his room, leaving wet footprints on the stone behind him.

* * *

"_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh..._

_Ah-ah-ahh, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh..._"

Up on the surface, Marinette cast her voice out across the moonlit ocean, sending it in the direction of the human kingdom – far, far away in the distance.

She knew she couldn't go there tonight. Bridgette may have given her the day off, but Marinette knew her family would send out a search party if she wandered too far from the Atlantican border. As much as she wished she could get away to find her prince, the little mermaid loved her parents too much to give them a panic attack.

If it wasn't for her family, Marinette would leave the sea and never look back.

Tikki floated beside Marinette in the water. The red kwami decided to keep her fins rather than take flight today. Besides, she liked wading around on the surface.

Marinette stopped singing and leaned back on the water, fanning her arms and fins out. A beautiful aurora glowed green and purple amongst the sea of stars.

Green... Just like Adrien's eyes. Or the emerald on his ring.

The Emerald Miraculous of Earth.

Marinette blew out a heavy breath, and she slipped underwater. She rubbed her arms as though she suddenly had a shiver.

Tikki joined her, blinking curiously. "You okay?" she asked.

The little mermaid brushed her hair behind her ears, pausing to touch her earrings as she did so.

"Tikki," she finally said, "do you believe that two people who barely know each other – two people from _totally_ different worlds – are destined to be together?" Marinette looked over at her friend hopefully. "Was this all preordained to happen, or was I just... ridiculously lucky?"

Tikki smiled with a twinkle in her deep-blue eyes. "Luck and Fate are often one and the same," she explained. "And sometimes, we're all simply meant to become the people the world needs us to be." She came to sit on Marinette's shoulder. "Think of it this way: do you think Bridgette would have stayed behind and saved Adrien if your roles had been reversed?"

Marinette thought back to the night of the storm, particularly when her older sister dove down into the darkness to escape the danger.

_I'm sorry, Marinette, but there's nothing we can do!_

She felt her blood turn cold, and she shook her head with another shiver. "No," she replied grimly. "Bridgette wouldn't have given Adrien a second thought."

"Exactly!" Tikki said. "But _you_ stayed behind, not just because you cared for Adrien, but because you knew deep down that it was the right thing to do. You put aside a millennium-old rule just to save an innocent soul." The kwami beamed. "If you want _my_ opinion, I'd say that you were _meant_ to become the Guardian of the Ruby Miraculous, just like you were _meant_ to save Adrien's life."

Marinette smiled with reassurance. "So then... it's okay for me to love him?" Her tummy did a flip-flop when she said that.

Tikki lifted an eyebrow in a challenge. "You tell me."

The little mermaid giggled and gave her friend a cheek-hug. "Thanks, Tikki," she said. "You're the best."

The kwami gave her a kiss on the cheek and swam off her shoulder.

Marinette sighed with a smile, knowing now that her feelings for Adrien were genuine and good; that he was worth fighting for.

That someday, somehow, she would find a way to walk on land on her own two feet. To hold her prince in her arms. To sing and dance with him under the stars.

Marinette swayed back and forth, just imagining the prospect of sharing her very first dance with the boy she loved.

Then, she found her singing voice once again:

"_There is music in the air,_

_Can you hear it?_

_It's in two, no, maybe three,_

_Or maybe four_

_And I see me dressed in white,_

_With two feet that feel so light_

_It's as though as they've never ever_

_Touched the floor!_"

Marinette waved her arms as she twirled and glided through the water, keeping her tail straight so as to resemble human legs.

"_One dance, just you and me_

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea_

_One dance, and it's happily ever after_

_One dance, and you will see_

_We're not so different, you and me_

_Just us two, me and you..._

_One dance!_"

Marinette rose back up to the surface, shaking droplets from her midnight-blue hair as she gazed up at the midnight-blue, pearl-ridden sky.

"_There are stars that fill the night,_

_Can you see them?_

_There are two, or three, or gee!_

_A million more..._"

When she dove back down, Tikki offered up her tiny hand in a suave, gentleman-like fashion. Marinette curtsied with a giggle.

"_And I see you in their light..._

Oh, me? A dance? All right!

_Just to move and glide with you_

_Across the floor!_"

The little mermaid spun her friend around in a dizzying circle.

Tikki let out a playful laugh before letting go and watching her friend swim gracefully around her.

"_One dance, just you and me_

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea_

_One dance, and it's happily ever after_

_One dance, and you will see_

_We're not so different, you and me_

_Just us two, me and you...!_"

Marinette stopped dancing and looked up at the mirror-like surface, clenching her fists with determination and singing more boldly than she ever had before:

"_I would change who I am,_

_Leave the sea for the sand_

_Just to stand with you!_

_I would leap at the chance_

_For a glimpse of a glance_

_Of one dance..._

_With you!_"

Then, at the height of her hopeful dream, Marinette imagined Adrien right beside her in the water – not in any danger, and standing just as straight and tall as he would on land.

Marinette imagined Adrien taking one of her hands in his, and wrapping the other around the small of her back. She imagined him smiling at her with utmost devotion and happiness.

Then, the little mermaid danced with her imaginary prince, singing proud and true:

"_One dance, just you and me_

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea_

_One dance, and it's happily ever after!_

_One dance, and you will see_

_We're not so different, you and me!_

_Just us two, dream come true!_

_One dance!_"

Marinette imagined touching Adrien's face, just like she did on the beach. His gorgeous eyes slowly closed as he leaned closer, and she did the same.

But then... the illusion ended, and Marinette opened her eyes to stare out into empty, endless ocean.

She sighed, but did not despair. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around herself giddily.

Then, Marinette let out the final piece of her song with the sweet, soft caress of a warm breeze:

"_One dance..._"

Marinette stared up dreamily at the surface.

The music in her heart barely faded away when a cold, sultry voice broke the silence behind her:

"Aww, isn't that sweet."

Marinette gasped. That was definitely _not_ Tikki.

The little mermaid spun around.

Floating right behind her – their slimy, eel-like tails and scaly skin gleaming sickly-green in the pale moonlight – were the two strangest, creepiest mermaids Marinette had ever seen.

Both of them were sneering at her with razor-sharp, pearly-white grins that reminded Marinette of hungry sharks.


	12. Tough Decisions

CHAPTER TWELVE:

TOUGH DECISIONS

Marinette frowned at the two strangers before her.

She had never seen mermaids who looked so... un-mermaid-like.

Both girls had yellowish-green skin and sharp, vein-like fins sprouting all over their bodies, from their tails to their delicate ears. The tallest had long, greenish hair that was sleeked back into a ponytail, and her sky-blue eyes were thin and narrow. The shortest had cropped hair that fanned out at the bottom, and her teal eyes were more rounded and perky.

Tikki let out a high-pitched gasp at the sight of the strange creatures. She dove behind Marinette, peeking out through her friend's ponytails.

The princess just stared cautiously at the unexpected arrivals.

"Such a beautiful, heart-warming fairytale," the long-haired girl said with a sly grin. She tossed her hair aside with an exaggerated sigh. "And yet, so beautifully _tragic_. Isn't it, Sabrina?"

Her shorter companion nodded with a childish pout, obviously faked. "Oh, yes, Chloe," she said. "What's a poor, sweet thing like her to do?"

Their suspicious behaviour was starting to bother Marinette. "Who _are_ you two?" she asked with a low tone.

The one called Chloe let out a haughty, snort-like giggle. "Oh, no one of any consequence, least of all to a goody-two-shoes princess such as yourself. But since you asked _so_ nicely, my name is Chloe. And this bubble-brain beside me is Sabrina."

Marinette immediately didn't like the way the girl had spoken to her, and she placed her hands on her hips. "All right then... _what_ are you? Forgive me for being blunt, but why have I never seen you before?"

Chloe made a disgusted frown and started admiring her long, black nails. "So much for the courtesy of royalty. And here I thought the daughter of the _great_ Sea King knew everything that was going on inside her little kingdom." She grinned darkly at Marinette. "Or does Dear ol' Daddy swaddle you with so much _love_ and _devotion_ that you don't care what happens to ordinary, helpless creatures like us."

Marinette reeled back, her face flushing. "I never said...!" Her voice caught in her throat. Why was this girl saying such things to her?

Sabrina let out a tiny, "_Ahem_... Chloe?"

Her partner rolled her eyes, but then her face brightened up as though she was suddenly possessed by an angel. "Oh, don't mind _me_," Chloe said with a sparkly laugh. "It's not everyday I get to tease an actual princess. Where's your sense of humour?"

"And besides," Sabrina added, albeit tensely, "we came here to offer you our help."

Marinette blinked at them, but her narrowed expression faded.

"I don't like this, Marinette," Tikki whispered. "They're up to something."

Before the little mermaid could enquire further, Chloe interjected again.

"We represent someone with extraordinary abilities. Someone who can take any wish and turn it into a reality." Chloe clenched her fist and opened it up, like she was snatching and releasing an invisible fish. "He may be a sight for sore eyes, but his power is marvellous and limitless."

Sabrina nodded eagerly, her teeth flashing again as she bent closer. "He even helped me and Chloe once, and we've been his devoted servants ever since!"

Chloe's eyes widened before she scowled and jabbed a sharp finger into her companion's shoulder. "You didn't have to tell her _that_!" she hissed.

Sabrina cried out and rubbed her shoulder guiltily.

"Hold on," Marinette said, "what do you mean by "servants"?"

Even Tikki's curiosity was piqued, and she emerged from her hiding place. "If you're not from Atlantica," she said, "then... what master do you serve?"

Chloe regained her composure and grinned again. "Only the _greatest_ sorcerer who ever lived in the seven seas!" she exclaimed as though it was common knowledge. "Who did you _think_ I was talking about?"

_Sorcerer?_ Marinette sucked in a tight breath. "You can't possibly mean..." She spoke the next words as boldly as she could. "... the _Sea Wizard_?"

The smirk Chloe and Sabrina exchanged was answer enough.

Marinette shivered. She had never seen Hawkmoth before. Her parents had banished him from Atlantica long before she and Bridgette were born. But stories about him had been passed from ear to ear, growing more terrifying every time.

They said that Hawkmoth was a master of the dark arts who tried to take the Ruby Miraculous and conquer the ocean. They said the Sea Wizard was so twisted and evil, he had changed himself from a merman into a monster; a shadowy demon of his former self.

Tikki was horrified, though she was trying really hard not to show it. "No way!" she shouted, getting in Chloe's face. "Why would _anyone_ want to accept help from Hawkmoth? All he does is cause chaos and despair! That's why he was banished!"

"True," Sabrina noted with a shrug, "but people change in isolation, you know. Our beloved master saw the error of his ways. Now he seeks nothing but redemption."

"And what better way to right his wrongs," Chloe said, casting another mischievous look at Marinette, "then by granting the wishes of all the poor unfortunate souls in the sea?"

Marinette wanted to say some kind of comeback – that someone so wicked and malicious could never change – but the mermaid's curiosity once again got the better of her. "I don't understand," she said. "If Hawkmoth can grant wishes, why doesn't he just wish for my father's throne?"

Chloe folded her arms. "Who says he ever _wanted_ the throne in the first place? Do you believe _everything_ your Daddy tells you?"

Marinette looked away, thinking about Prince Adrien and the human world. "Well... no," she admitted.

Tikki eyed her worryingly.

"History is written by the victors," Chloe continued, "and the losers... well, just look at _us_." She waved a hand over her green-scaled form.

"Our master can't use his powers for himself," Sabrina explained gently. "He can only grant wishes for those who desperately need and ask for his help." She smiled at Marinette. "Isn't _that_ proof that he is no longer the villain he once was?"

The two eel-mermaids twirled around each other, their tails intertwining into one long braid.

"Just imagine the things he could do," Chloe said, batting her eyelashes. "What if you _could_ go be with your Prince Charming? What if you could be..." She snickered. "... a _part of his world_."

Marinette stared at her blankly, though a tiny seed of hope flared inside her chest.

"You and your one true love," Sabrina mused dreamily, "together forever."

Tikki huffed and turned away. "I don't believe it!" she stated. "Not one bit!"

Chloe and Sabrina looked at Marinette with anticipation.

The little mermaid felt her face heating up again, and she struggled to say the right words. "That's... I... I couldn't... It's..." She bit down on the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes at the strangers. "I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong girl. I won't accept _any_ wishes from Hawkmoth. My father would never allow it."

Sabrina giggled unkindly. "And she says she _doesn't_ listen to her father. Typical."

Chloe shrugged. "Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion." She pouted and plucked at her nails again. "Too bad about your prince. He _is_ quite a catch. _And_ he's rich." She sighed sweetly. "Any decent woman in the world would do _anything_ for the chance to marry him."

Marinette scowled, but she held back an angry retort. "Let's go home, Tikki," she said coldly while glaring at Chloe.

Tikki let out another "_Hmph!_" and started swimming away.

Marinette went after her... until she felt a cold, slimy, taloned hand snatch her by the wrist.

The little mermaid stopped and looked back to see Chloe again.

"Here," the green girl whispered coolly, pressing something small and smooth into Marinette's palm. "Take this."

Marinette looked down to see a small, nautilus shell as black as night. The hollow end was rounded, and the inside was a deathly shade of bright purple. Marinette couldn't help but stare at it. She had never seen a shell as dark and unnatural as this one... much less one that was unnaturally-warm to the touch.

"In case you decide to _not_ listen to Daddy Dearest," Chloe breathed into Marinette's ear, "whisper my master's name into this shell. No matter where you are, he will heed your call."

Marinette jerked away, but she said nothing.

The eel-like girl grinned again and swam away. "You'll thank me later," she said proudly. "Come on, Sabrina. Her Highness has no desire to listen to the petty preachings of a couple of low-lifes like us."

Again, Marinette was finding it extremely difficult to keep her cool.

Luckily, she managed to control her raging emotions until Chloe and Sabrina slithered off into the depths.

As soon as they vanished, Marinette loosed a heavy sigh and glanced at the black shell in her hand.

_I should throw it away_, she thought. _Prove to them that they can't win me over that easily._

But the little mermaid felt that flaring seed of hope growing inside her again, tugging at her core.

_Your and your one true love, together forever._

What if this was her only chance to go to the surface? What if magic was the key to granting her wish, even if it was the _Sea Wizard's_ magic?

_But... he was banished for a reason! _Marinette argued in her head. _Why am I even debating this?! If Mom and Dad found out, they'd...!_

She paused and swallowed. If her parents found out, they would learn about Marinette's greatest secret. They would know that their youngest daughter had broken their most ancient law. They would know she had fallen in love with a human.

Marinette swallowed hard. She couldn't trust Hawkmoth. But, at the same time... Who else would ever offer her a chance like this?

The little mermaid sighed and clutched the black shell tightly in her hand. _I'll keep it_, she finally decided, _but only until I find another way._

"Marinette?" Tikki called in the distance.

"Coming!" Marinette sped forward, ignoring the splinter of fear and regret buried in her mind.

* * *

Hawkmoth chuckled under his breath as he watched Marinette swim away in his farseeing bubble.

"No need to rush, my little mermaid," the Sea Wizard said smoothly, stroking the glowing surface with his finger. "I'm a patient man. And no matter what path you take, the longing in your heart will lead you straight to me."

* * *

When Marinette entered her bedroom window, she was surprised to see Bridgette awake and waiting for her.

"There you are!" Her sister hid her relief behind a mask of frustration and anxiety. "I've been looking all over for you! We've got a huge...! What's that you're holding?"

Marinette quickly buried the black seashell under her pillow. "Just something I found," she replied, feigning indifference. "So what were you saying?"

Bridgette lifted an eyebrow before rubbing her temple with a heavy sigh. "Huge. Problem. Need to talk."

Marinette noticed the weary but serious look in her sister's eyes, so she swam over to sit beside her on Bridgette's clamshell bed. "What is it?" she asked nervously. A chilling thought came to her, and Marinette covered her mouth with a tiny gasp. "Is it Mom and Dad? Do they... Do they _know_?!"

"No," Bridgette said. "At least, I don't _think_ so."

"You don't _think_ so?"

"Look, all I know is that some of the servants are spreading rumours that you have some crazy crush on a mysterious boy. Don't worry, they don't know he's a human. _Yet_." Bridgette cast her sister a wary glance. "But if Mother and Father haven't heard the news, they soon will. They're going to ask questions, Marinette, which means we won't be able to keep this secret for much longer."

Marinette stared down at the floor of their bedroom for a long time. Then, her brow knitted together. "Then I can't stay here," she said.

"What?"

"You're right, Bridge. The truth will come out one way or another. And we both know what _will_ happen when it does." Marinette looked up at her sister determinedly. "That's why I need to leave Atlantica."

Bridgette gaped at her. Then, she let out a croaked laugh. "Marinette, that's crazy! You're a _princess_. You can't just _leave_. Where else would you go?"

Marinette smiled. "Adrien's kingdom," she replied. "Tikki knows where he lives."

"Oh, for Poseidon's sake..." The older princess groaned. "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back underwater where it belongs?" Bridgette took her sister's hand. "This is your _home_, Marinette. You have a life here, a family... and a royal duty." She indicated to the Ruby Miraculous on Marinette's ears. "You can't just throw it all away for some foolish dream. For some hu–" She stopped and looked away sheepishly.

Marinette's eyes hardened. "Go ahead. Say what you were going to say: for some _human_."

"I just meant... You're placing all your hopes on a lost cause."

Marinette dropped her sister's hand as though it were a dead fish, and she rose from the bed. She swallowed a hard lump and turned away. "How can it be a lost cause when it feels so good and true?" she asked quietly. "How can I live the rest of my life down here when my heart lies somewhere else?"

"Marinette..."

"Don't ask me to sacrifice my happiness, Bridgette," the younger princess interjected. "Just trust me, all right? I know what I'm talking about."

She heard Bridgette exhaling a long breath. After a moment of tense silence, the elder sister said softly, "It's late. We'll figure this out in the morning."

Marinette didn't look back or say another word as she meandered over to her own bed.

Why was she not surprised? Her own sister knew all her secrets, and she _still_ didn't understand.

As she snuggled under her blanket, Marinette fidgeted with the black shell under her pillow.

After a few minutes, the thought of leaving Atlantica for good didn't seem like such a bad idea at all.

* * *

Why was Bridgette not surprised?

She woke up the next morning to find Marinette's bed empty.

Bridgette let out a sleepy groan. "Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor," she muttered.

After she freshened up and left the bedroom, Bridgette was (again) not surprised to learn that her sister wasn't anywhere in the palace either.

Knowing Marinette, she had probably snuck away to her secret grotto. Or worse: she went straight to the human kingdom like she said she would last night.

Bridgette plopped herself on a moss-covered rock in the royal gardens. She brought her tail up to her chest, folded her arms on top, and sat there with a brooding stare at the ocean floor ahead of her.

She couldn't let her sister leave Atlantica. One, because her father had told her to take care of her. And two, because Marinette was the Guardian of the Ruby Miraculous. Everyone would take her self-imposed exile the wrong way, and she would not only disgrace herself, but her whole family.

Bridgette wished she could help Marinette see reason. Maybe even convince her to tell their parents the truth.

_Get real_, Bridgette thought bitterly. _She's too obsessed with that human princeling._

Bridgette's eyes darkened. _She just never listens! I told her to stay away from all that human nonsense, but nooooo. And now she's gone and mucked this up even more than it already is! Father trusted her with the earrings, and she abused that trust! If he had just given them to _me_, as per tradition, none of this would be happening now!_

The princess breathed between her teeth, trying to calm her heated nerves. _What is wrong with me? Why did I think like that? _Bridgette rested her head on her arms. _I'm __not jealous__. I'm _not.

But deep down, she knew that was a lie, and Bridgette felt ashamed of it.

"Princess Bridgette!"

She snapped up to see the palace chamberlain zooming towards her at breakneck speed.

The swordfish came to an abrupt halt, scattering bubbles around him as he saluted. "Your Highness..." He panted. "I've got an urgent message... from the captain of the guard."

Bridgette sat up straighter, her attention rising. "Has he found something?" she asked. "About the missing merfolk?"

The chamberlain nodded. "He's still conducting his investigation," he said, "but he's uncovered a piece of information he thought might interest you."

Bridgette glanced around her, making sure the servants in the distance weren't watching them. Then, she whispered to the swordfish, "Tell me."

The swordfish leaned in closer. "Whoever is doing this, Your Highness," he said carefully, "they're picking and choosing their victims, not just snatching them up at random."

"So there must be some kind of connection between all of the lost ones," Bridgette deduced.

The chamberlain nodded. "So far, the only connection the captain has been able to make is that each victim was a young merman or mermaid, either teenagers or young adults. Apparently, it doesn't matter whether they have noble blood or not."

"Noble blood..." Bridgette's eyebrows shot up as a memory came back to her. "Lady Caquet's daughter!"

"Princess?" the chamberlain asked.

"Mireille," Bridgette clarified, mostly to herself. "Her mother tried to force her into a marriage of her choosing, but Mireille was already in love with another. They swam off together, and no one's seen them since." Bridgette looked up at the chamberlain, squinting with thought. "Did any of the other lost ones have similar situations _before_ they disappeared?"

The swordfish tapped a fin to his noggin. "Well... there _was_ that boy from the lower city; a gangly fellow who was in love with a pretty girl, but he never had the courage to speak to her. And there was another mermaid who had complained she wanted to be more beautiful so she could win the heart of a mer-boy who had caught her eye. A couple days later, she was gone." The chamberlain shrugged. "That's all I can remember at this point, Your Highness."

Bridgette felt that old kernel of dread return. "Relay this news back to the captain," she ordered. "See if he can find out more about the victims' backstories."

The swordfish bowed and swam away.

Only when he was gone did Bridgette sink back onto her rock.

So the lost ones were not only young, but they were people who felt like they had hopeless, romantic pursuits.

That description fit _one_ other person Bridgette knew.

The princess's heart pounded with newfound fear. If Hawkmoth really _was_ behind this, and he knew that Marinette was hopelessly in love with a human...

Bridgette shot off her rock. "If she leaves Atlantica," she said to herself, "she could be playing right into the Sea Wizard's hands!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I have to tell Marinette! I have to tell Father!"

She stopped. _Tell Father what?_ She thought bitterly. _That the Sea Wizard is planning to kidnap Marinette?_

Bridgette groaned. She had no real proof to make the king believe her "ridiculous accusations", as he had called them once before. And by the time Bridgette would convince her father of her suspicions, it would be too late to stop Marinette from leaving the kingdom.

Unless...

Bridgette's stomach went all mushy and numb, and she got a foul taste in her mouth.

_She'd never forgive me_, she thought. _She'll hate me for the rest of her life._

But wouldn't it feel easier, knowing that her little sister was safe and sound and would never slip into the Sea Wizard's clutches?

Bridgette dipped her head low, knowing what she must do.

_Merciful Poseidon, don't make me regret this._

* * *

She found her parents right where she knew they would be.

King Tom was chuckling heartily at something Queen Sabine had said. Both of them were wearing the seashell necklaces Marinette made specially for them.

Bridgette's stomach twisted into a tight knot, but she ignored the pain as she approached the throne. "Father? Mother?"

The Sea King looked up first and beamed. "Ah, Bridgette! Just the mermaid I was hoping to see! Your mother and I need some help figuring something out."

Queen Sabine rolled her eyes. "_I_ don't need to figure it out, Tom," she teased. "A mother always knows what's going on with her children." She turned to Bridgette with a mischievous grin. "So tell us, dear... Have you noticed anything _peculiar_ about your sister lately?"

Bridgette sighed. They weren't making this easy for her. "Actually, Mother, _she's_ the reason I'm here," she said.

Her mother gasped with delight. "So it's true, then? About Marinette? In love?!"

King Tom beamed and clapped his big hands together. "Oh, praise Poseidon – this is wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Our little girl has finally met someone!"

"Father..." Bridgette began.

"I wonder who the lucky merman is," the king rambled on, "and more importantly... Why hasn't Marinette told us about him? Is he a commoner? Does she think we wouldn't approve of him?"

"Father, that's not..."

"But it doesn't matter. As long as the boy is decent enough, and he knows his dorsal fin from his tail, then he absolutely –"

"FATHER!" Bridgette bellowed. "_Stop!_"

Her parents reeled back from the explosive outburst. Tom had a look of shock and apprehension in his teal-green eyes, and Sabine looked exasperated.

Bridgette took a deep breath and lifted her chin. "There's something you both need to know..." she said with grim resignation.

* * *

**LXP: Ooooh, even _I'm_ getting all gnarly inside just for writing that.**

**Some bits of the Chloe-and-Sabrina dialogue were inspired by the Broadway musical song "Sweet Child" (which I don't own). And yes, sorry – no "Under the Sea" in this Fanfic.**


	13. Confrontations

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

CONFRONTATIONS

Marinette took one last look at the winding shelves of her grotto, and all the human things she had collected.

Her heart sank at the thought of leaving this treasure trove behind. If she had a magic bag that could hold an endless amount of objects, Marinette would take it all in a heartbeat.

But she _was_ taking a couple of her favourite souvenirs with her: a spyglass, a handheld mirror, and of course... the fork.

Marinette wouldn't need all this stuff where she was going anyway. And who knows? Maybe once she settled on the edge of the human kingdom, she could find a new place to hide and grow her collection. She'd figure something out. Besides, the only treasure she ever needed was her handsome prince.

"Ready to go, Marinette?" Tikki asked, bobbing up and down beside her.

The little mermaid turned to her friend with a curious smile. "I'm ready," she said, "but I'm still surprised that you're not trying to talk me out of leaving Atlantica. And my family."

Marinette felt sad that she couldn't say goodbye to her parents and sister, but she was a grown mermaid now. It was time for her to seek out her own life. She had no crown to inherit, and though she was the Guardian of the Miraculous, she knew she would always protect the earrings no matter where she went. Something in her heart was telling her that this was what she had to do.

And when Marinette reached up to touch her earrings, the pulsing buds sent a wave of warmth and assurance over her fidgety nerves.

"This is _your_ choice, Marinette," Tikki finally replied. "If _you're_ sure, then _I'm_ sure. Just remember what I said about trusting your heart."

Marinette smiled proudly. "Then lets go!" she said.

They swam together through the darkened tunnel. Marinette inched the heavy rock open, and dropped it back down gently after she and Tikki emerged back out into the open ocean.

The afternoon under the sea was bright and blue today. Marinette grinned at the idea of going back up to the surface to see the sunshine.

Just then, she heard Tikki gasp, "Marinette!"

The little mermaid looked to see four figures rising up from the seafloor like phantoms.

They were mermen. They looked like quadruplets, considering the matching gold-and-blue helmets, chest-plates, and armguards they wore. Each merman carried a long spear in one hand, and only one held a tiny net in the other. The only differences about the armoured figures were their tails: dark-green, cloudy-grey, pale-blue, and sandy-brown.

Marinette inhaled with shock. They were Atlantican Guards! Her parents' _personal_ guards!

All four merman swam up to their princess stiffly, looking down at her from underneath the low visors of their helmets.

"Princess Marinette," the taller one stated with a tone of cold stone, "we have to ask you to come with us."

Marinette's heart pounded, but she forced herself to breathe normally and not look guilty. _They saw me come out of the tunnel, but they don't know what I was doing in there_. "What..." She cleared her throat. "What seems to be the problem?"

The tall guard regarded her coolly. "We have our orders directly from the king and queen," he replied. "We were sent to find you out here and escort you back to the palace... by any means necessary." He added that last part with a hard gleam in his eyes.

Now Marinette felt her veins turn bloodless. _Out here?_ She thought. _But that means..._

"Let's go," the guard commanded, mostly to his troops, "and grab the kwami. Their Majesties will want to question her later."

"What?" Marinette blurted. "No!"

She tried to swim over to Tikki, but two of the guards suddenly had her by the arms and dragged her away.

Meanwhile, the guard with the net scooped up Tikki before she could get away.

"Marinette!"

"Tikki!" The princess thrashed her tail violently as she struggled to get free. "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Apologies, Your Highness," the head guard said without the slightest hint of pity, "but we have our orders."

Marinette went all numb as she and Tikki were lead away from the cave. What was going on? Why were her parents doing this?

More importantly, how did they know where she would be?

* * *

They didn't bring her to the throne room, like she thought they would.

Instead, they brought her to her parents' private chambers.

That only made the churning nausea in Marinette's stomach worsen. The king and queen only ever talked to their daughters in their chambers if either of the girls were in serious trouble. That way, they wouldn't draw so much attention or be heard by too many of the servants.

The guard holding Tikki went another direction, and Marinette was forced to watch her kwami friend be carried away. Then, the little mermaid was led through the gilded doors of her parents' quarters.

Queen Sabine was sitting on the master bed with her hands in her lap, looking fretful and disappointed at the same time. King Tom was pacing in front of her, but he stopped and looked at Marinette with eyes of cold steel once his youngest daughter entered the room.

The only person Marinette didn't expect to see was Bridgette.

The older princess was hovering by the balcony with her back to the door and her arms folded. When she turned and saw her sister, Bridgette's mouth was tighter than a drum, and her aquamarine eyes were dim with the faint light of regret.

Marinette stared at Bridgette for a long time, her mind adding the missing pieces to the puzzle. But she was too terrified of her father to be angry at her sister at the moment.

"Leave us," the Sea King said to the guards.

The three merman released Marinette, bowed, and exited the room. The little mermaid cringed as the door clammed shut behind her.

Then, she was all alone with three pairs of eyes watching her.

Marinette bit her lip before she opened her mouth. "Dad, I –"

"I consider myself a reasonable merman," King Tom said, looking more distraught than angry. "I've made small sacrifices for you. I've let you off the hook for certain things because you are still young." He let out a harsh breath. "But the _one_ rule I expect _both_ of my daughters to obey – the _one_ absolute law of our people – is the one where you decide to put a fin out of line."

Marinette wanted to shrink down, like a hermit crab slipping back into its shell.

"Well?" King Tom crossed his arms. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Marinette finally sucked up the courage to look her father dead in the eye. "Where is Tikki?" she said. "_I'm_ the one at fault here, not _her_. She doesn't deserve –"

"Tikki will be fine, Marinette," Queen Sabine interrupted as she rose from the bed, eyeing her youngest with motherly eyes. "Though _she_ will have a lot to answer for as well. But we didn't bring you here to discuss your friend."

The queen's voice became firm as she spoke the question Marinette had been dreading: "Tell us the truth: did you rescue a human boy from drowning?"

Marinette shot Bridgette a sharp glance that could pierce shell and bone, but her sister remained unfazed by the dirty look. Something hot and prickly squirmed through Marinette like an irritable itch, and her throat tightened.

Knowing she shouldn't keep her mother waiting, Marinette lifted her chin without remorse and said, "Yes."

King Tom let out a sound between a laugh and a sigh. "Well, it's good to know that there is _some_ shred of honesty in you."

"Tom..." His wife warned with a sideways glare.

Marinette's held up her hands. "Daddy, just listen to me..." she began.

But once again, her father cut her off. "What in Poseidon's name possessed you to do such a thing, Marinette? You know as well as everyone else in this kingdom that any contact between human and merfolk is strictly forbidden!"

Marinette's anger sparked again. "I _had_ to save him!" she blurted, her face contorting. "I couldn't just let him die!"

Her mother sighed. "Sweetie, I know you have such a big heart..."

"You're not helping, Sabine," her husband said.

"Is it truly a crime to punish her for being righteous?" The Sea Queen snapped back. "To reprimand her for having the courage to save an innocent life?"

"Innocent?!" King Tom repeated incredulously, and Marinette saw the anger return to his teal eyes. "He's a _human_, and all humans are the same! They're spineless, savage, fish-eating barbarians who only look out for themselves!"

At that moment, Marinette thought back to the night of the storm, when Prince Adrien had run back into the ship to help that woman. Then, when the ship's bow was struck by lightning and the whole thing had tipped over, Adrien had decided to save his first mate rather than let him fall towards the wreckage like the prince had.

Marinette snapped back into reality, only now she was even angrier at her father's words. "How can you say such things?" she demanded. "You don't even _know_ Adrien! You didn't see what happened!"

Both the king's and the queen's eyebrows shot up their daughter's rebelliousness.

"Adrien?" King Tom asked, throwing his hands up. "_Adrien?_ Who cares what his name is?! We are talking about _you_, young lady, and your _complete_ disregard for our people's laws!"

"Tom!" Queen Sabine scolded.

"Well, it's true! She's been sneaking off to the surface all this time – under our noses – and now she's fraternizing with humans!" The king rubbed his head. "If word of this gets out, she will be disgraced throughout Atlantica!"

Marinette clenched her shaking fists. _Don't_, she warned herself. _You'll only make this worse._

But her father just wouldn't _stop_.

"She doesn't understand that she's throwing away everything our ancestors worked for – everything _we_ worked for – and all because she can't control herself! This isn't about being "righteous", Sabine, it's about being _smart_! How is the life of one insignificant human going to change anything?"

Something monstrous and furious awoke inside Marinette. And before she could stop the words from coming, she practically screamed, "_Because I love him!_"

Bridgette's hands flew to her mouth.

Queen Sabine gasped, her silver eyes shrinking into pinpricks.

King Tom reeled backwards, his moustache stiffening with shock and his face flushing.

Only then did Marinette realize what she had just said – right to her parents' faces. She brought a hand to her own mouth as though she wasn't sure what came over her.

But she _did_ know. She _did_ love Adrien, more than anything in this entire ocean. More than she loved Bridgette or her parents. More than she loved human things. More than she loved the surface, the sunshine, or the canopy of stars.

Marinette's eyes gleamed with newfound resolve, and she lowered her hand. "You wanted honesty, Daddy, so here it is. I'm in love with Adrien." She lifted her chin again. "And if I continue to hide it, I would only be lying to myself. I don't care that's he's a human and I'm a mermaid. I don't care if we'll never be together. All I care about is that I _know_ I did the right thing, and I will never be ashamed of it." Her face saddened. "The only one who doesn't understand is _you_."

Bridgette winced.

Their mother laid one hand on her heart, and reached up with the other towards her daughter's face. "Marinette..." she breathed.

"You..." The Sea King spoke darkly, making both Marinette and the queen stiffen, "... are not to leave this palace ever again." His eyes were stormy and impassive. "You are not to go anywhere without an escort, and you are never to see that Tikki creature."

All of the blood drained from Marinette's face. "Daddy, you can't –!"

"And you will give back the Ruby Earrings."

Even Sabine looked mortified. "Tom!"

Marinette covered her earlobes with both hands. "But... they're _mine_," she pleaded.

King Tom just shook his head, and Marinette wasn't sure if he was angry or upset. Probably both. "I thought giving them to you would force you to get your head out of this human nonsense," he said, "but it's clear you are not worthy to wear them. Not until you learn your place."

That came like a slap to the face, and Marinette felt her eyes sting and her chest shake.

No... She _couldn't_ give up the Miraculous. Not when it had guided her to her one true love. Not when her ruby earrings and Adrien's emerald ring were proof of their unbreakable connection.

She should have said something at that moment. She should have flat-out refused and begged her father to see reason.

But for the first time in her life, Marinette was at a loss for words. She was so angry and hurt and broken that she could no longer muster the courage to say anything.

Her father held out his hand in front of his daughter. "You are a princess, Marinette," he stated. "Your place is here. And if this is the only way to get through to you, then so be it."

Marinette looked to her mother, but Queen Sabine looked just as speechless and helpless as her daughter. Even Bridgette looked at her sister with resignation.

Marinette truly _was_ alone now.

With a stifled sob, she unclasped her earrings with trembling fingers. Her earlobes felt cold and light.

And as the little mermaid placed the Ruby Miraculous into her father's awaiting palm, she felt as though a piece of her heart had been taken off as well.

* * *

The moment she saw her little sister pass the earrings to their father, Bridgette felt like she had just eaten a poisonous seaberry – sweet and soothing at first, but now festering in her stomach and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Marinette looked over at her one last time, and Bridgette saw a flash of pure, heartbroken rage in those eyes that were so much like her own.

The younger princess yanked open the doors and tore from the room without another word, covering her face with one hand.

Queen Sabine let out a pained sigh, and she gave her husband a cold, silent stare.

King Tom looked down at the Miraculous in his hand for a long time before turning rather slowly to Bridgette.

She knew what was coming next. Maybe she had always known, deep down in some dark corner of her thoughts.

And when she left her parents' chambers, holding the ruby earrings in her own palm, Bridgette knew what would happen as soon as she went back to her bedroom.

_Just tell her and get it over with_, the princess told herself. _You did it to keep her safe. You didn't want to lose her. This had nothing to do with the Miraculous._

Again, that sickly feeling came back to her, sucking the warmth from her body. But Bridgette swam on through the palace halls.

She eased the bedroom door open, and she immediately heard the sound of muffled sobbing.

Taking a deep breath, Bridgette slipped inside and closed the door before wading over to her little sister.

She was kneeling on the floor and lying with her head in her arms on the bed. Her body shook with sharp, cacophonous intakes of breath. Either she hadn't heard Bridgette come in, or she had decided to ignore her. Bridgette guessed it was the latter.

The older princess reached out with a hand to touch Marinette's shoulder, but then hesitated. Would her sister want any comfort from her after what she had done?

Sighing, Bridgette lowered her hand. Then, she spoke softly, "Sister..."

"Leave me alone," Marinette said miserably, not bothering to look up. "I don't want to talk to you."

"But _I_ need to talk to _you_," Bridgette affirmed. "I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be. I just want you to know why I did what I did."

Marinette sniffled and wiped her eyes before glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes were red and glossy. "I know _very well_ why," she growled. "You just came here to gloat."

Bridgette groaned and bit her lip. "Marinette, don't be like that. I was trying to –"

"Trying to _what_?" Marinette spun around and glared at her sister with confusion and hurt mixed together on her face. "Protect me? Stop me from doing something stupid? Well, congratulations – you've done an _amazing_ job! Now I'm stuck here for the rest of my life, and I'll never see Tikki again! Or Adrien!"

Bridgette knelt down beside her sister and tried to take her hand. "Marinette, _for once_, just hear me out."

"Like _you_ heard _me_ out?" Marinette shook her head, her mouth quivering. "I trusted you, Bridgette, and you threw me under the whale!"

Bridgette sighed. "I didn't... I only told Mother and Father that you rescued a human. _You_ were the one who blurted out that you had feelings for him."

Marinette snorted and looked away. "So once again, it's _my_ fault."

"I didn't say that..."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Bridgette, okay? It just _did_! And now you've denied me my greatest happiness! I thought you understood! I thought you cared!"

"_Ugh! _Marinette, don't you get it?!" Bridgette snapped, raising her voice without meaning to. "I did this _because_ I care! I was afraid something terrible would happen to you if you ran away! I tried to talk you out of it, but you _just wouldn't listen!_ So yes – I told the truth! Because it seems to me that out of the two of us, _I'm_ the only one who gives a damn about this kingdom and the people who live in it!"

A dead silence fell over the room.

The two sisters shared into each other's matching eyes for a long, painful moment.

Suddenly, all of that heated anger ebbed away, leaving a hollow emptiness inside Bridgette. Her features relaxed, but that sick churning in her stomach grew stronger.

_Why did I say that last part?_ She wondered with a sudden pang of guilt. _Why did I say that? That wasn't true. What is wrong with me?_

Before Bridgette could open her mouth to apologize, Marinette yanked her hand away like her sister had the plague. Her eyes were glossier, but they were as cold as ice. "Go away."

Bridgette murmured hastily. "Marinette, I'm sorry. I didn't –"

"_Go away!_" The younger princess yelled, scrambling up onto her bed. "You've got what you wanted, now get out of here! I never want to speak to you again!"

And with that, Marinette buried her face in her pillow and burst out crying.

Bridgette stared sullenly at her sister. This time, everything she wanted to say died on her lips.

She knew she had gone too far, and there was nothing she could say to make it any better. Not now, anyway.

Without another word, Bridgette rose from the floor and swam for the door. She stopped to glance back at Marinette, but all it did was leave her with a heavy lump in her throat.

She pulled the door open and pushed it shut, only to stare into the eyes of two palace guards.

"Your Highness," one of them said with a bow. "We've been instructed by the Sea King to stand guard over your chambers. Two more of my men are stationed outside your window as well."

Bridgette clenched the Ruby Miraculous so hard, it left indents in her hand. She knew this wasn't for safety or security. It was to prevent Marinette from escaping.

_But that's what you wanted, isn't it?_ That dark, impassive part of her asked. _Hawkmoth can't get to her. She's safe now._

Bridgette gritted her teeth together and took off without a word of thanks or acknowledgement to the guards.

All the while, the little red buds she held grew as cold and numb as that empty cavity her heart.

* * *

When Marinette opened her eyes, she saw that the bedroom was a grim shade of dark blue. Night had fallen under the sea.

Marinette wiped the crusty bits from her eyes. She must have cried herself to sleep shortly after Bridgette left. She wondered if dinner had already passed, or if her family was expecting her to show up. Marinette didn't feel hungry at all, and she certainly didn't have the strength or the heart to face her father again. Or Bridgette.

So the little mermaid curled up on her bed, hugging her tail to her chest, and brought her arm under her pillow so she could pull it closer.

That's when her knuckles brushed against something underneath.

Blinking, Marinette pulled the thing out, holding it up in the dim moonlight.

It was the black seashell – the one those two eel-girls, Chloe and Sabrina, had given Marinette. She had completely forgotten about it.

She sat up and stared curiously at the shell. She traced the curve with her finger, peered inside the purple interior, and put the open end to her ear.

It looked, felt, and sounded like an ordinary shell. But... what was it that Chloe said?

_Whisper my master's name into this shell. No matter where you are, he will heed your call._

Marinette held the black seashell out in front of her, her mind wandering this way and that.

Could she still have a chance to be with Adrien? Could it be possible that the Sea Wizard had the power to help her?

Suddenly, Tikki's voice filled her head:

_All he does is cause chaos and despair! That's why he was banished!_

But the kwami's words were drowned out by Chloe:

_Who says he ever _wanted_ the throne in the first place? Do you believe _everything_ your Daddy tells you?_

Marinette frowned. Her father had been wrong about Adrien. He was wrong about humans. And he was wrong about her. She _was_ worthy enough. She could do anything she set her heart on. All she needed was the chance to prove it.

What if the Sea King had been wrong about Hawkmoth too? What if the sorcerer _had_ changed?

Marinette thought about Adrien. If he truly remembered her from back when they were kids, and their halves of the Miraculous had brought them together again, why _wouldn't_ the prince want to be with her? Why _wouldn't_ he feel the same way she felt for him?

Surely that was enough for Marinette to want to try?

Chloe's snobby remark came to her:

_Any decent woman in the world would do _anything_ for the chance to marry him._

Followed by Sabrina's soothing, optimistic sigh:

_You and your one true love, together forever._

Marinette curled her fingers around the black shell, and she made her decision.

She brought the end of the shell to her lips, and whispered ever-so-softly, "_Hawkmoth_."

Something shook inside the shell, making it vibrate.

Marinette yelped and dropped the thing like it was a prickly sea-urchin. She shimmied as far back as she could, staring wide-eyed at the jerking shell on her bed.

Then... a black fin popped out, followed by another one.

Marinette barely had time to register the glowing, purple veins on the strange, tiny creature before it fluttered towards her and landed right on her chest.

It vanished into her skin, leaving a black smudge on the spot over her heart.

Marinette gasped, but she felt no pain. Instead, a blinding, purple light outlined her eyes in the same shape as the creature.

Then, a deep, gentle voice spoke to her inside her head, _Hello, my dear._

A shiver ran down Marinette's spine, and not the good kind. Her heart pounded. "Are... Are you... the Sea Wizard?" she stuttered.

_There's no need to be frightened_, the voice said in a loving, assuring manner. _I'm speaking to you in your thoughts so you can hear me. I'm afraid I'm too far away for us to communicate directly. That's why my servants Chloe and Sabrina gave you this shell. And now that you've called upon me, I can finally offer you my help._

Marinette suddenly wasn't so sure about this anymore. If the Sea Wizard could speak inside her head, who was to say he couldn't just reach in and take over?

_I understand if you don't trust me_, Hawkmoth said, _but I give you my word as a wizard that I don't mean you any harm, Princess Marinette. You are suffering far too much already. Yes..._ His words became slurred with creepy softness. _I can feel your despair, your pain... but I also see hope kindling in your heart. Hope that you will be reunited with your true love. Is that what you want the most?_

Marinette blinked in surprise. He could sense her _feelings_ too? Maybe he _did_ understand.

_But I must warn you in advance, my child_, Hawkmoth added. _If you wish to come and see me, you must leave everything you know behind you. Do you understand what I mean? Your home, your parents, your sister... You will leave this place knowing that you may never see them again. So I must ask one last time: is this what you want?_

"Yes," Marinette said, perhaps a little too quickly. "This is what I want."

She felt something like a hum in the back of her mind.

Then Hawkmoth said with a hint of pride, _Very well, then. I will send Chloe and Sabrina to you. Meet them outside the border, and they will lead you to me._

"Wait!" Marinette said. She lowered her voice to make sure no one was listening. "There are guards outside my window. If I try to sneak out, they'll see me."

A throaty chuckle. _Fret not. I'll see to it that they won't remember you when you leave._

That made Marinette gulp. "You... You must swear not to hurt them," she said bravely.

_My dear, sweet child... On my word as a wizard. I look forward to meeting you in person, Princess Marinette._

Suddenly, the black-and-purple creature emerged out of Marinette's chest, making her gasp again and press a hand to her heart.

She watched wordlessly as the fluttery thing went outside the open window of her bedroom and vanished.

Marinette waited a few seconds. A minute. Two minutes.

Finally, she eased slowly off the bed, swam over to the window, and peered outside.

To her surprise, the two Atlantican Guards were snoring peacefully against the wall, their spears leaning precariously in their hands. One of them was mumbling something dreamily, and the other sucked his thumb.

Marinette wasn't sure if she should be thrilled or afraid. Either way, the coast was clear. She had a straight shot for the seafloor. For Hawkmoth. For Adrien.

With a deep breath and a determined face, the little mermaid took off for the border.

* * *

Tikki wondered if _all_ Atlantican Guards were as stupid as the one who had trapped her in the net.

For one thing, the merman didn't know that she could phase through solid objects at will. And when he stared at her like a gaping guppy, Tikki smiled and blew pink dust into his face. The guard fell asleep like a baby on the courtyard grounds.

Humming proudly to herself, Tikki started to head back inside the palace to find Marinette.

That's when the kwami spotted her swimming away not too far from her.

The little mermaid looked over her shoulder before heading out past the city limits.

"Hmm?" Tikki cocked her head to the side. How did Marinette escape her parents? More importantly, where was she going _now_?

The kwami zoomed after her friend in the darkness. It took her a little while, and a _lot_ of heavy breathing, but Tikki finally managed to catch up with Marinette.

Her friend had stopped... but she was no longer alone.

Tikki reeled when she saw the two hideous eel-mermaids, Chloe and Sabrina, greeting the princess with sneers that rose up to their ears.

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted, swimming over.

The mermaid turned around, and her eyes lit up with relief. "Tikki! You're okay!" She pulled the kwami into a cheek hug.

Tikki squirmed away, her eyes narrowed with concern. "Marinette, what are you doing with _these_ two?" She pointed a purple fin at the intruders. "They're the Sea Wizard's minions!"

Chloe snorted cruelly. "The minnow thinks so _little_ of us. Get it?"

Sabrina giggled. "Yeah! Hilarious!"

Marinette ignored them, speaking to her best friend with sad eyes, "Bridgette sold us out, Tikki. She told my parents about Adrien."

The kwami's tiny mouth dropped low. "What?!"

"My father tried to lock me up, but I... I escaped. And now I'm going to see Hawkmoth." Marinette smiled with resolve. "I think he can help me grant my wish to be with Adrien. I _have_ to try."

Tikki gasped. "But... But Marinette... He's a demon! A monster! He tried to take the throne from your father! Who's to say he won't try again?"

"So quick to judge," Chloe mused as she smoothed out her hair. "Just like the Sea King."

Tikki glared at the eel-girl, her pupils shrinking. "I won't let you take Marinette away!" she stated. "She's not going anywhere with –!"

"Yes, I am," Marinette said boldly, swimming over to float in front of the kwami. "I am _never_ go back to Atlantica. You can either come with me..." Her face became expressionless. "... or you can swim off and tell Bridgette and my parents. I won't hold it against you if you do."

The kwami's antennae drooped, and her deep-blue eyes grew anxious. "But... But..."

"It's like you said, Tikki: this is _my_ choice," Marinette said in a softer tone. "I'm going, and nothing's going to change my mind."

The little mermaid offered her friend a small smile before turning to Chloe and Sabrina with a nod.

The two slithery sisters grinned and beckoned her to follow them in synchronization.

Tikki just bobbed there, her fins dipping down to the seafloor, and watched as Marinette trailed after her two new companions.

The kwami knew she couldn't stop Marinette, even if she tried. But neither could she just let her go without help. But what could one, puny kwami do to help in Hawkmoth's lair? Tikki's mind raced as she tried to come up with a plan.

Then... it came to her.

Tikki turned tail and zoomed back to Atlantica, leaving a trail of bubbles far behind her.

_I just hope it won't be too late_, she thought.


	14. Poor Unfortunate Souls

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS

Marinette had never gone anywhere near the Deeps before.

Everyone back home said it was the deepest, darkest place in the ocean. Well, they weren't wrong.

The lower she went, the more difficult it was for Marinette to see. No moonlight could be seen from above, so the water was as black as squid ink. But it was surprisingly warmer down here. _Stuffier_ was the better way to put it.

Chloe and Sabrina didn't seem to mind the dark at all. They knew every obsidian rock like their tail fins. Marinette was slightly relieved, but the environment still spooked her.

_What kind of wizard would want to live in a place with no sunlight?_ she wondered.

Soon into the trip, Marinette saw glowing, red cracks in the rocks; sizzling vents that stretched along the seafloor and sent up towers of scalding bubbles. There were also tubes of rock that spewed bits of liquid lava. The fiery fumes didn't go very far before they cooled and dissipated into black flakes.

Marinette tried not to shudder as she followed Chloe and Sabrina through the volcanic maze.

The group swam deeper until finally, they reached the edge of a dark field of razor-sharp rocks. Emitting from the centre was a giant, glowing skeleton of a monstrous beast Marinette only heard about in the spooky stories Bridgette used to tell her when they were children.

"The leviathan," Marinette said breathlessly, and this time, she couldn't stop herself from trembling.

Chloe smirked. "Welcome to the Cavern of Lost Souls, _Princess_," she said.

Sabrina offered a kinder smile. "It's not so bad once you get used to it. And the service is quite lovely."

Marinette couldn't take her eyes off the skeleton: the open jaws with long, sharp pincers, the jagged spine, the enormous rib cage, and the webbed claws embedded into the seafloor.

"Hawkmoth... _lives_ in that thing?" Marinette asked.

"Well, what were you expecting?" Chloe grumbled. "A shiny, comfy castle with bed and breakfast?"

"Chloe..." Sabrina whispered through her teeth.

Her companion snorted. "You make do with what you get – something I'm sure you'll learn soon enough, Your Highness." Chloe grinned again. "Unless you _don't_ love your prince and want to scurry back home to _Daddy_."

Marinette was glad that she wouldn't have to listen to Chloe's obnoxious nagging and snide comments any longer. "I'm not going back," she said without an inch of regret.

"Then, right this way!" Sabrina said cheerfully.

"And _don't_ touch anything," Chloe added sharply, waving a pointy finger at Marinette.

The little mermaid frowned. "Noted," she shot back with just as much bite.

Chloe shrugged like it was nothing and led the way into the leviathan's mouth.

Marinette breathed steadily to calm her nerves. _You can do this_, she told herself. _For Adrien_.

The glowing interior was purple. The entrance led to a series of tunnels with walls made entirely of bone. Marinette did her best to stay away from the sides as she swam through.

Then, she heard tiny, dull voices singing sour notes.

Wait... that sounding like _moaning_.

Marinette's twin guides led her into a small chamber. The floor was littered with nasty-looking, brown plants that reminded the mermaid of dead seaweed.

Until one of them moved... and looked up at her with big, pleading, yellow eyes.

Marinette gasped and reeled back.

These things were _alive_! They all turned to her with ugly, melted jaws that let out low, inaudible moans. They were nothing but heads on long, stringy bodies – each one different in size and appearance. But they all had one thing in common: they were afraid.

Marinette shivered and moved _very_ slowly over the gangly garden towards the other end of the chamber.

She had almost reached it when... _WHISH!_

Marinette screamed as one of the plant-like things lashed out like a sea snake and wrapped around her wrist. It was too weak to pull her down, but its grip was tight.

Another one snatched her up by the end of her tail. More and more lifted their heads, stretching towards the distraught mermaid.

But Marinette pulled hard against the living restraints, swimming up to the ceiling. "Let. Me. Go!" she shouted, gritting her teeth as she struggled.

Thankfully, the creatures didn't put up much of an effort to hang onto her. The more Marinette pulled, the more it hurt them, so they had no choice but to unwind and release her.

Marinette wasted no time and zipped towards the exit, emerging in a much larger chamber with a strange, jagged rock in the centre, a carved shell of bone in the corner, and several closed clams hanging up along the walls.

When Marinette came to a stop, tiny, fluttering, blue creatures littering the floor scattered away from her, swimming off to another peaceful perch somewhere in the room. They were just like the strange fish from the black seashell, but prettier. They were certainly a more welcoming sight than those nasty plants.

Chloe was cackling at Marinette while Sabrina hung back with a nervous expression.

"I _told_ you not to touch anything," the vain eel jeered.

Marinette gaped at her before her eyes narrowed. "They _grabbed_ me!" she croaked. "What _are_ those things?"

"Polyps," Sabrina replied, though she did so with a twinge of pity. "They belong to our master. They were once..."

Chloe shot her companion a hard glance.

Sabrina's head sank into her shoulders. "Never mind."

Marinette looked between the two eel-like mermaids. It was clear to her now that their relationship was not built on friendship. Chloe treated Sabrina like her personal maid, and Sabrina did as she was bid like a well-trained dogfish. Marinette couldn't help but feel empathetic towards the shorter, shy eel.

Her thoughts about Sabrina were broken when a familiar voice called from within the bone hovel in the corner, "Is that you, my dear?"

Marinette's spine stiffened again.

A silvery face emerged from the dark bone shell. He was bald and old enough to be her father, but undeniably handsome with sharp cheekbones and alluring, light-blue eyes. But when he smiled, he reminded Marinette of the human skeleton back at the Shipwreck Graveyard – a face forever frozen in a toothy grin.

The merman slowly slid out of his hovel, revealing a strong, lean, silver body, and... black tentacles?!

Marinette cringed at the sight of those eight, slithering, purple-tipped appendages protruding down from the man's waist.

He was _definitely_ not a merman. But then... what _was_ he?

"Allow me to introduce myself," the Sea Wizard said with a low bow and a haunting smirk to Marinette. "I am Hawkmoth. Welcome, my child, to my _humble_ abode."

* * *

Bridgette lay flopped on her favourite rock in the royal gardens.

She held the Ruby Earrings in each hand, twisting the buds between her thumb and forefinger so that the moonlight danced off them.

Bridgette had assumed the jewels would glow at her touch once her father gave them to her. But they didn't. They remained lifeless and ordinary, dark red amidst the backdrop of night. And they were still cold.

It only added more pressure to the tight knot in Bridgette's gut. She sighed and placed the earrings back into her palm before staring up blankly at the distant surface above, which was nothing more than a flat, sparkling blanket.

But even _that_ didn't lift Bridgette's spirits.

"Oh... Marinette's right," she moaned, rubbing her face with her free hand. "I got what I wanted, and now _both_ of us are miserable." She sighed again, her brow creasing with worry. "How am I ever going to make this right with her?"

She knew there was only one way... but her father would never allow it. And besides, if Bridgette's suspicions about Hawkmoth were true...

"... Bridgette...!"

The princess sat up at the sound of that squeaky voice. She scanned the water for movement, and found a tiny, dark dot shooting towards her.

"Bridgette!"

The dot got bigger, and redder.

"Tikki?" Bridgette asked.

Sure enough, the kwami came to a full stop in front of the mermaid, wheezing and swaying.

Bridgette slipped off the rock. "Where did _you_ come from? I thought the guards..."

Tikki shook her head, gasping, "Mara... Net... Gone... Eels..." She let out an exhausted sigh and started to sink.

Bridgette caught her with both hands, but the kwami's words made her worry-levels hit the roof. "Gone?" she repeated. "_Marinette's_ gone? Where? How did she escape? Tikki, _where did she go?_"

Tikki put a fin to her chest, took a few deep breaths, and then looked up at the princess with frightened, pleading eyes. "Hawkmoth..." she said. "She's going... to see Hawkmoth!"

It was Bridgette's worst fear come true, and she looked out towards the darkened blue in the distance. "No..." she whispered, her cheeks going pale and her insides turning into chowder.

She didn't _prevent_ the Sea Wizard from getting to her sister... she gave her sister incentive to go to _him_! Marinette's heartbreak over losing Adrien, and the betrayal of her big sister, was the perfect opportunity for Hawkmoth to lure his prey out willingly into the open.

_Oh, Poseidon have mercy..._ "What have I done?" Bridgette breathed with a shudder. "What am I going to do?"

Tikki rose out of her hands, her own breathing returning to normal. Judging from the scrutinizing sharpness in her gaze, Bridgette knew that the kwami knew the truth of what she did.

The princess looked away, ashamed and shattered. "This is all my fault," she said, almost choking on her words. "If I hadn't been jealous of her... If had just _trusted_ her..."

Just then, her palm filled with sudden, non-clammy warmth.

Bridgette glanced down at the Miraculous, and was surprised to see the rubies showing off a steady hue of bright pink. The light pulsing from them felt soothing and enlightening, like when Bridgette had gotten her first taste of fresh air on the surface.

"What do _you_ think you should do, Bridgette?" Tikki asked gently.

The princess's eyes turned purple from the light of the jewels... and she knew.

Telling her parents or gathering a squadron of soldiers would take time, and time was not on Bridgette's side right now. And moping about it wasn't going to make things better either. There was only one thing Bridgette could do.

For the love she bore for her sister, if nothing else.

Bridgette attached the Miraculous to her earlobes. Though they didn't glow as brightly as they had when Marinette had put them on, they were still warm.

The crown princess of Atlantica turned to Tikki with the face of a hardened warrior. "Take me to her."

* * *

Marinette stood still as a statue while Hawkmoth treaded towards her on those twisted tentacles.

They were so big and thick, probably strong enough to crush bone. And there were _eight_ of them! Imagining two legs was one thing, but the thought of having more than one of those squirmy tentacles make Marinette shudder.

"Now, now..." Hawkmoth said kindly, though his mouth was curled into a sneer. "It's rude to stare, princess. Didn't your parents teach you any manners up at that big palace of yours?"

Marinette's eyes snapped back up, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Well, I suppose they told you all about _me_, didn't they?" the Sea Wizard sighed, patting the small, purple pendant hanging around his neck. "Though what do _I_ know of what goes on out there? I was banished here to this dark, dreary pit for all eternity... by your _beloved_ father."

Marinette frowned at him. "You tried to _overthrow_ my father," she stated flatly.

Hawkmoth shrugged. "I was young and ambitious," he insisted. "Can I be blamed for wanting to use my magical talent so selfishly, especially when no one else had it?" He lifted a pale finger. "But here's the interesting thing about exile and solitude: you have a perpetually _long_ number of years to ponder over your mistakes."

"So you've changed now," Marinette said with clear skepticism in her tone.

"_Everyone_ changes, Princess Marinette," Hawkmoth said. "The sad truth is that we both live in a world that _refuses_ change. Take the merpeople, for instance. They're so driven by their wishy-washy laws that they absolutely abhor anything and anyone that disrupts the natural order of things." He gave Marinette a sad smile. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

The little mermaid looked away, but the pain was already written all her over face. She pinched her lips shut, trying not to cry again.

"Oh, sweetheart," Hawkmoth cooed. "_Of course_ you knew that. Forgive me."

Marinette felt something slimy and heavy curl over her shoulder. She cringed, but then Hawkmoth quickly removed the tentacle and placed his hand on her shoulder instead. Marinette looked back to stare up into the Sea Wizard's face.

"I understand," he said, his icy-blue eyes softening. "I know how it feels to be cast aside by the people you once trusted. To be denied the thing you love the most." His voice deepened. "To be deemed unworthy of something simply because you went above and beyond everyone's expectations." Hawkmoth smiled down at Marinette. "But I assure you, my little princess, I bear no ill will to you or your family," he said. "All I want now is to _help_ you; to give you the chance to fulfill your dream. And with my magic, I can make it possible."

Marinette wasn't sure if it was his words or his calm, collected demeanour, but she relaxed a little.

Hawkmoth removed his hand and began pacing around the little mermaid, his hands clasped behind him. "So, tell me more about your little problem," he said. "I understand you've met someone very special. A prince, I believe?"

Marinette guessed that Chloe and Sabrina had told their master about her being in love, so she didn't bother to hide anything. "Yes, I have," she said, twiddling with her fingers. "And... he's a human."

"Is he now?" Hawkmoth's eyebrows shot up. "Quite a catch indeed. However did you meet him?"

"I saved him, from a shipwreck," Marinette explained. Her face warmed at the memory of looking into her prince's beautiful eyes on the beach. "And when I sang to him... he remembered me."

Offside, Sabrina sighed, "Aww..."

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Charming."

The Sea Wizard chuckled. "Don't mind Chloe. She's not one for romantics. But to be in love with a _human_!" He grinned. "I'm guessing your parents were _thrilled_ when they found out."

Marinette's smile dropped, and she folded her arms. "They just don't understand," she complained. "They don't believe that humans can be good people. But I _know_ they're wrong. I _know_ our kingdoms can live together in peace."

"A visionary! I like it," Hawkmoth said. "Well, then, the solution is simple for you, my child. You must go to the human world to be with your darling prince."

_Simple? _Marinette's face fell. "But... I'm a mermaid," she said, "and mermaids can't live on land."

"Ah..." All of Hawkmoth's tentacles lifted up as he gave Marinette a mischievous look. "But I said nothing about going as a _mermaid_, now did I?"

Marinette had wondered, had even hoped, but she never thought it'd be possible.

Now, her face lit up with awe. "You... can make me a human?" she breathed. "You can really _do_ that?"

Hawkmoth dipped into another bow with his hand on his chest. "Would you have come to me if you believed that I couldn't?" he asked before straightening up. "My magic is capable of many feats, the most notable of which is transformation. Whatever you ask for, I shall grant it."

Marinette almost couldn't believe it, and she looked down at her shimmering, pink tail. She could have legs – her very own human legs! She could walk on land beside Adrien, or dance with him under the stars like she once sang about doing not too long ago. The very thought of it brought a smile of joy to Marinette's face.

She looked up and saw Hawkmoth extending his hand to her. "Come, my dear," he said. "We have much to discuss."

Without even thinking, Marinette took it.

* * *

Bridgette stared into the sunken eyes of the leviathan.

She swore the beast was staring back at her, waiting to snatch her up and devour her. The only thing keeping her courage from faltering was the knowledge that Marinette was inside that pile of bones somewhere.

Poor Tikki, however, looked as pale as pink coral. She rattled on top of Bridgette's shoulder so hard, she shook the mermaid as well.

"And I thought _sharks_ were terrifying," the kwami whimpered.

Bridgette patted her gently with a finger. "It's going to be okay, Tikki. I'll protect you."

"I'm more worried about Marinette right now," Tikki said, grasping one of the princess's long hair-tails for support. "Ohhh... I hope she's not in any trouble."

Bridgette almost snorted at that. "She'll _be_ in trouble once I find her," she said, pushing herself off the glossy, obsidian rocks. "Now, hang on tight – I'm going in."

As she dove down into the field and swam up to the leviathan's jaws, Bridgette heard a low growling sound from somewhere among the rocks. It sounded like the beast had indigestion, even though it was dead now.

Tikki gulped. "Yep. I think I'll stick with the shark."

Bridgette giggled weakly. "Me too," she said before she entered the Sea Wizard's lair.

* * *

Hawkmoth led Marinette to the jagged rock in the centre of the chamber.

But it wasn't a rock at all. It was a pair of black-bone jaws, crushed together and pointing upward. Hawkmoth waved his hand, and the jaws opened wide. A plume of purple steam burst from within.

Marinette reeled back, more so when she saw the bubbling, purple concoction inside the bony mouth. Was it a potion of some kind?

She unconsciously pulled away from Hawkmoth, until one of his tentacles pushed against her back and moved her closer to the cauldron.

"Now then," the Sea Wizard began as he leaned upon the jagged edge, "here's my plan. I know the spell that will turn you into a human, but there is a little _squid_-pro-quo that comes with it." He beckoned to the potion, and the surface changed to resemble an image of a bright, yellow sun amongst a sky-blue field.

"First and foremost," Hawkmoth continued, "the magic will only last for three days. No more, no less."

Marinette glanced up at him with surprise. "Three _days_?" she asked. "But that's –"

"Shh-shh-shh," Hawkmoth interrupted, putting a finger to the mermaid's lips. "That's the best my magic can accomplish, but there _is_ a way to make the transformation permanent. Listen carefully."

He waved both of his hands again, and the sun rose out of the cauldron as a tiny ball of golden light.

Marinette watched the whole thing open-mouthed.

"If you wish to remain a human," the Sea Wizard explained, "you must win the prince's heart _before_ sunset on the third day."

The ball of light sank back into the pool, turning the potion sandy-pink. Then, a bright-red heart emerged, orbited by a golden crown.

"Specifically, you have to get him to kiss you," Hawkmoth said. "But if he does, it has to be because _he_ wants to, not because _you_ want him to. That is why they call it a Kiss of True Love."

The crowned heart ignited with pulsing, fiery light. Marinette hoped the red light would hide the blush creeping into her face.

"A Kiss of True Love..." she whispered with a smile.

Hawkmoth nodded. "Precisely. And if he _does_ kiss you before the third day is over, you will stay in your human form forever."

The heart image vanished, and the potion resumed its natural, purple form.

Marinette's surge of excitement was squandered by an eerie thought. "And... if he _doesn't_?" she asked.

Dark shadows fell over the Sea Wizard's face, making that grin of his look more ominous. "Then you will turn back into a mermaid... and your soul will belong to me."

Marinette inhaled sharply.

At the same time, the polyps in the adjacent chamber let out a unified moan of terror.

Hawkmoth only shrugged. "This kind of magic is very powerful, so it requires collateral. Should you fail in your attempts to earn the prince's love, _you_ must pay the price... and join the rest of my children."

Marinette stiffened as she looked towards the garden of polyps. They all peered over at her with horrific expressions, but the moment they caught the Sea Wizard's eyes, they shrank back into the ground.

Suddenly, Marinette imagined herself with gaping, toothless jaws, and a body as thin and shrivelled as seaweed. She tried not to shudder as she looked away.

Had she escaped from one cage, only to be led into another?

"Marinette, no!"

"Don't do it!"

Marinette gasped and snapped around to see a mermaid and a red kwami emerging from their hiding spot in one of the tunnel entrances.

Bridgette and Tikki tried to swim to Marinette. Suddenly, several gooey veins shot out of the walls and wrapped themselves around the two intruders. Within seconds, they got stuck in the web-like barricade.

"Ack! I can't move!" Tikki cried, pulling against the web only to bounce right back.

Bridgette gritted her teeth as she thrashed, but not even _she_ could tear through the sticky-stuff.

Marinette whirled on Hawkmoth, whose hand was raised towards Bridgette and Tikki.

"Well, well... If it isn't the _new_ Guardian of the Miraculous," the Sea Wizard spoke with a greedy note in his tone. "How quaint."

"Don't hurt them," Marinette said firmly.

Hawkmoth retained his assuring smile. "Oh, don't worry, my dear," he said. "They will wait patiently until we've sealed our little deal. Then they can go on their merry way."

Bridgette looked at her little sister pleadingly. "Marinette, don't listen to him! He'll –!"

A living tendril of webbing reached over and covered Bridgette's mouth, muffling every other word she was going to say. Another one did the same to Tikki for good measure.

Hawkmoth rubbed his fingers against each other before turning his attention back to Marinette. "I suspected that your sister would come here, no doubt to bring you back and make sure you never escape again." He gave Bridgette a grim sneer. "Dutiful to a fault, just like her father."

Bridgette squirmed and shot Hawkmoth a nasty glare worthy of Glub the shark. The Ruby Earrings on her ears gleamed from the cauldron's light.

Marinette stared at her sister for a long time, unsure how to react. _Did_ her sister come to take her back to Atlantica, or had she come here to apologize? Marinette didn't really want to hear any apology from Bridgette. _She'd probably just tell me I'm wasting my efforts on a "lost cause" again_, the younger princess thought bitterly.

This was _her_ choice. _Her_ life. If this was the only way Marinette could fulfill her dream, she would accept the risks.

"Now then, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted," Hawkmoth said, swimming around the cauldron and over to Marinette, "there is one final detail we need to straighten out: my payment."

Marinette looked at him confusedly. "Well, I have lots of gems and pearls back home," she offered. "Or _human_ treasures, in case you want –"

"No, no, no, keep your baubles and knickknacks," Hawkmoth broke in, waving his hand dismissively. "I have no need for any of that. No..." He lifted Marinette's chin with his finger. "What I want from _you_ is something much more precious, and _far_ more valuable."

Marinette froze more from his icy-blue stare than his touch. "You don't mean..." She craned her eyes over at Bridgette.

The corners of Hawkmoth's mouth curled up as he said with a rumbling slur: "_Your voice._"

Marinette blinked at him. "My... Wait... _What?_" she stammered.

Hawkmoth grinned and pulled away. "You thought I was going to say I wanted the Ruby Miraculous, didn't you?" He let out a low laugh. "You merpeople assume too much. _That_ kind of ambition is a thing of the past. Those little jewels are useless to me now anyway."

Bridgette muffled two heated but inaudible words beneath her webbed gag.

"Besides," Hawkmoth added, clearly ignoring the older princess, "wouldn't you want your prince to love you for who _you_ are, and not because you can hit a few lovely notes?"

Marinette raised a hand to her throat, and she swallowed nervously. "But... if I can't sing to Adrien, or _talk_ to him," she said, "then how can I get him to fall in love with me?"

"Puh-leez!" Chloe blurted out haughtily, startling Sabrina. "You ever heard of _body language_?" The vain eel emphasized those two words with a sassy shake of her hips. "Wins the boys over _every_ time," she said, finishing off with a giggle.

"And what human searching for love could _ever_ resist that beautiful face of yours?" Hawkmoth asked Marinette, stroking her cheek with a tentacle until she flinched away. "All you have to do is smile for him, and that boy will be grovelling at your feet. Not to mention you'll have the _loveliest_ pair of legs that will allow you to dance as if you were walking on air."

Marinette stared off blankly. Would Adrien recognize her without her song? It was a long shot. But if she could dance just as amazingly as she could sing, would _that_ make the prince like her?

It had to be a Kiss of True Love, _and_ she had to win Adrien's heart without her voice. _Can I accomplish all that in only three days?_ Marinette wondered.

If she accepted the Sea Wizard's deal and failed to kiss Adrien, she would end up as Hawkmoth's houseplant forever.

But if she refused, where else could she go? Atlantica was no longer her home. And as long as she was a mermaid, she could never truly be with Adrien. Even if they professed their love for each other, the sea would always divide them. How long would Adrien remain true to Marinette if she stayed a mermaid? The fate of his kingdom depended on him finding a bride to carry out his family line.

At least, if Marinette became human, she'd have a better chance of obtaining happiness and love.

She looked up at Hawkmoth, who (for once) waited patiently for her to say something, his face calm and expressionless.

But the moment the little mermaid met his gaze, Hawkmoth grinned and snapped his fingers.

A golden light flashed before Marinette's eyes, nearly blinding her.

She blinked repeated and gaped at the glowing, golden scroll floating in front of her.

Words were scribbled along it in black squid ink: "_I hereby grant unto Hawkmoth, the Wizard of the Sea, one voice in exchange for human legs, for the duration of three days..._" The rest shrank into tiny script, and it was all written in a language Marinette couldn't understand.

At the end, the final words were displayed in bolder letters: "_... for all eternity._" There was also a blank space at the bottom.

A pale fish bone appeared beside the scroll. The nose was pointed and tipped with the same black ink.

Marinette glanced over at Hawkmoth.

"Take a deep breath, my sweet," the Sea Wizard encouraged softly. "You have nothing to fear. Sign, and we have a deal. Or don't sign. Choose quickly, and choose wisely. Once a decision is made, there are no take-backs." He smiled again. "What will it be, Princess Marinette?"

Behind her, the little mermaid heard the muffled cries of Bridgette and Tikki, begging her to stop.

But Marinette ignored them. She was not some little girl who needed to be rescued or protected. She would write her own destiny, one way or another.

With a trembling hand, Marinette grabbed the fish bone.

As she brought it down onto the blank part of the scroll, she closed her eyes and thought of Adrien; imagined him smiling at her with such joy and carelessness.

Marinette signed the deal, leaving a neat, hot-white signature on the bottom.

Suddenly, the bone vanished in Marinette's fingers, and the scroll rolled up and zoomed straight into Hawkmoth's outstretched hand.

As soon as the Sea Wizard enclosed his fingers around it, the scroll disappeared into sparkling dust.

Hawkmoth grinned triumphantly at Marinette and said, "Done!"

And with that, he waved both his hands, and all eight of his tentacles fanned out around him.

As one, the clams along the walls opened up, and several of their contents came soaring out towards the Sea Wizard: bottles, jars, sea urchins... even bug-eyed creatures trapped in bubbles.

One by one, they filed down into Hawkmoth's cauldron, causing the potion to churn and change colour with each new ingredient. It bubbled and steamed violently, until at last Hawkmoth grabbed a jellyfish and flung it into the concoction.

Marinette shielded her eyes from the exploding burst of green, red, and orange.

When it faded, the potion was bright and warmth as a sunrise, and a coiling mist danced upon the surface.

Grinning maniacally, Hawkmoth pulled his amethyst pendant over his head and held it out in front of him. He waved his free hand over the dark, round jewel and began to chant in an otherworldly voice:

"_Beluga sevruga,_

_Come winds of the Caspian Sea!_

_Larengix glaucitis, et max laryngitis!_

_La voce to me!_"

Suddenly, the chamber filled with purple light, and twin tendrils of the same colour shot out of the glowing pendant.

Marinette gasped. They looked like _hands_ – twisted, steamy hands with thin, crone-like fingers.

Hawkmoth looked back at her, his blue eyes now a majestic shade of purple. "_Sing_," he commanded lowly.

Marinette gulped. She didn't know if she had the courage to do it, but she would try.

With a long, soothing breath, the little mermaid sang her song; the one she had sung for Adrien:

"_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh..._

_Ah-ah-ahh, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh..._"

Little by little, her resolve returned, and Marinette sang louder and louder. Even as the glowing hands drew closer, she didn't flinch or back away. She clenched her fists and kept singing.

Suddenly, one of the hands wrapped around the mermaid's waist, securing her in place.

"_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh..._"

The other hand flexed its fingers before shooting straight into Marinette's mouth.

The little mermaid's eyes rolled to the back of her head. It was like she was breathing in liquid ice, or the coldest draft of wind in the world.

It was over in a second, and the tendril pulled itself out.

Marinette felt a strange, warm lump leave her throat, and she gasped sharply, covering her neck with both hands.

She heard it before she saw it:

"_Ah-ah-ahh, Ah-ah-ahh..._"

Marinette looked up, and her pupils shrank at the sight of the glowing, golden ball secured in the purple tendril.

That was _her _voice, coming from the light...

Marinette tried to speak. But when her mouth moved, no sound came out. Not even the barest whisper.

She watched aghast as her voice was dragged towards Hawkmoth's pendant.

"_Ah-ah-ahh, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh..._

_Ah-ah...!_"

The amethyst sucked the golden light into its stony surface, and the song ended abruptly.

The jewel pulsed with gold before inking out into purple again. Then, there was nothing.

Hawkmoth grasped the pendant firmly in his fist, and he hummed with approval. "Thank you, my dear," he said. "Now, if I were you... I'd take that deep breath right about now."

Before Marinette could react, a pillar of amber light and steam erupted out of the cauldron and curled towards her.

The next thing she knew, Marinette was encased in a bubbly cocoon – one devoid completely of water – and it lifted her upward.

She heard Hawkmoth's maniacal laughter before the bubble filled with light.

Then, her tail exploded with hot, blinding pain unlike anything the little mermaid ever felt before.

Marinette would have screamed, but she had no voice left to scream. All she could do was squirm and thrash and pound her fists against the bubble, begging to be let out.

She felt a horrible tear running down her tail... then... then...

She didn't remember what happened next. It felt like it had happened hours ago.

But when Marinette opened her eyes, the pain was gone.

And so was the bubble of air.

* * *

Bridgette had never felt so helpless and distraught in all her eighteen years.

There was her little sister, trapped and alone in that flashing bubble, her face contorting with pain as the Sea Wizard's magic twisted her and tore her apart.

The sight was too much for Tikki to bear, and the kwami closed her eyes ashamedly.

Bridgette, however, shrieked through her gag and struggled against her bonds. But the only words she could speak were the ones in her thoughts:

_No! Merciful Poseidon, please no! Take me instead! Just let her go! I'm begging you! LET HER GO!_

All the while, Hawkmoth wouldn't stop laughing. His arms were open at his sides, and his head was raised to the ceiling of the hollow leviathan.

For a brief moment, Bridgette thought she had lost her sister forever.

Then... the light within the bubble faded, revealing an unconscious Marinette.

Bridgette's eyes grew wider than sand-dollars.

Her sister's beautiful, iridescent, rose-pink tail was gone. In its place was a pair of long, sleek, graceful, human legs. Complete with small human feet.

Bridgette couldn't believe it. _It worked? It _actually_ worked?!_

But she didn't have time to ponder that.

First, Bridgette and Tikki's webbed restraints retracted from them, and they both collapsed to the floor, stiff and sore all over.

Next, the bubble entrapping Marinette popped open, and the little mermaid – who was actually _not_ a mermaid anyone – opened her eyes.

As soon as she realized she was suspended in water, Marinette let out a strangled gasp and tried to swim. But while her arms worked, she was not used to her new legs just yet, and she started to sink.

Bridgette's heart skipped several beats, and she surged forward. "Hurry!" she cried to Tikki. "To the surface!"

The kwami shook herself awake and zoomed over to the drowning Marinette, grabbing her by one hand.

Bridgette scooped her sister up, hooked her arm around her shoulder, and then swam for one of the openings in the ceiling.

Hawkmoth's laughter carried on, long after the three friends exited the leviathan.

As soon as they were in open ocean, Bridgette shot straight for the surface, kicking with all her might. Mermaids were pretty fast swimmers, but it was harder when they were holding something heavy.

Marinette grasped her throat, and her eyelids fluttered.

"Hold on, Marinette!" Bridgette shouted as the sea changed from black to sapphire-blue. "We're almost there! Just stay with me, do you hear me?! _Stay with me!_"

They swam up, and up, and up...

Then, Bridgette saw streaks of pinkish light dancing on a blue certain above her head. She kicked her pale-blue tail harder.

The two sisters burst out of the water and were hit by the piercing chill of dawn.

Marinette lifted her head to the sky, inhaling a good, long breath, before she slipped back into the water.

Bridgette held her sister tight and treaded on the surface with her, panting heavily. Once again, the air was alien to her mermaid lungs, but she decided not to be picky.

Tikki popped out of the water and shook off tiny droplets while she shredded her purple fins and sprouted arms and legs.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. _That seems to be going around lately_, she thought halfheartedly.

Tikki hovered over to the sisters, her blue eyes laced with worry. "Is she okay?"

Bridgette craned her neck at Marinette, who had slipped back into unconsciousness and was resting her head on the older princess's shoulder. Her breathing came out in deep intervals, so _that_ was a good sign.

"She's all right," Bridgette said, more to convince herself than the kwami.

She took this time to observe her surroundings. They were floating in the middle of nowhere, and the sky was beginning to crack open and spill out blots of pink, purple, and orange. A tiny sliver of gold poked out of the horizon.

Sunrise. The first day had begun.

Bridgette sighed with defeat. There was no going back now.

She looked up at Tikki. Not with the eyes of a crown princess doing her duty to her kingdom, but with the eyes of a girl trying to help her sister. "Marinette mentioned that you know the way to Adrien's kingdom," she said.

The kwami nodded, her antennae rising. "Yes! It's not far from here – _that_ way!" She pointed westward, away from the sun.

"Good," Bridgette said. "Then _that's_ where we're taking her."

And as she and Tikki started wading through the water, making sure to keep Marinette afloat, Bridgette felt the Ruby Miraculous on her earlobes warming up.

She smiled, knowing they were off in the right direction now.

She just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

**LXP: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Now we get to go to the human world! Whoo-hoo!**

**Some of the singing, dialogue and prose were inspired by the titular Disney song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" (which I don't own).**


	15. Sunrise

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

SUNRISE

Bridgette swam at a steady pace, keeping the better part of her strength reserved.

But when the human castle finally came into view, she tapped into that reserve and made for the golden beach without stopping or taking a breath.

By the time she and Tikki reached land with Marinette, the sun was floating above the horizon line, spraying a trail of golden light across the water.

Tikki helped Bridgette pull Marinette onto shore. Then she sped off to find something to cover her friend with.

Marinette was still sleeping, but her breathing was normal, and it relieved Bridgette to know that she was no longer in pain.

Still, it felt weird glancing down at those human legs. Bridgette was tempted to poke at one of those tiny human feet, with its nubby toes and smooth soles, just to see what it would feel like. Squishy? Soft? Would Marinette feel anything?

The mermaid decided against it and pulled her hand away. _Let her rest_, Bridgette thought. _The last thing she wants to wake up to is her big sister prodding at her._

That would have made Bridgette laugh. Instead, a sad sigh escaped her.

She pulled herself up beside Marinette, curling her tail underneath her. Then, she took her sister's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

_How could I have been so foolish?_ she thought. _Why did I think I could make everything better?_

She had taken her duty to protect Marinette far too seriously. She succeeded as the crown princess, but failed as a sister. And now, because of Bridgette's folly, Marinette had gone and made a deal with Hawkmoth. Whether she succeeded in getting that kiss from the human prince or not, one thing was clear: she could never go back to Atlantica again.

"I'm so sorry, Mari," Bridgette said. She hadn't called her sister by that nickname in so many years.

Her throat tightened as she fought back tears. That was _so_ strange. Underwater, she would barely feel them. Up here on the surface, they blurred her vision and stung her eyes like tiny sea nettles. Bridgette lifted a finger to the corner of one eye. It came back with a tiny, glimmering droplet that trickled down onto the sand and sank away.

Huh. The surface truly _was_ a fascinating place. No wonder Marinette loved it so much.

Bridgette reeled in her misery, focusing instead on the sunlight that turned the pale skin of her arms a soft shade of yellow. The warm rays made her wet skin tingle, and the water droplets sparkled in the light. It all felt strangely soothing.

It was enough for Bridgette to look back at Marinette's face with more hopeful bravado.

She remembered how Hawkmoth had described her, rather scornfully: _Dutiful to a fault, just like her father._

A "dutiful" mermaid never would have dared to come this close to land. She would have been struck with horror and disgust upon seeing her sister become human. She would have gone straight to the Sea King and told him about what Hawkmoth had done.

But... _technically_, Bridgette defied her father's laws by coming to this beach. So, _technically_, she was no longer a dutiful mermaid, at least in accordance with the merpeople's rules.

But she _did_ have one other duty to fulfill. And this time, she wasn't going to muck it up.

Bridgette reached for her right ear and plucked off the ruby earring. With gentle fingers, she fastened it onto Marinette's own ear.

She still didn't trust Hawkmoth. He tried to take the Miraculous once before, so it was a good bet that he would surely try again. At least _this_ way, he couldn't get _both_ rubies.

Besides, the two jewels were connected. As long as Marinette wore the other, Bridgette would be able to call upon her if she ever needed to.

"I won't leave you, little sister," the older princess said resolutely. "Not _this_ time. I'll help you win that prince's heart if it's the last thing I do."

At that moment, both jewels started to glow.

Bridgette convinced herself that Poseidon was happy with her decision. _She_ certainly was.

"Bridgette, I found something!" came Tikki's voice.

The mermaid looked up just as Tikki came to a stop beside her.

The kwami was dragging a long, white sheet along the sand. It was slightly dusty, and some of the seams were sticking out. There were also holes on the end with a single string of rope knotted through them.

Bridgette's forehead scrunched up. "Is that a... a _sail?_" she asked. "You want my sister lingering around the beach wearing a tattered old sail?"

Tikki frowned. "It was the best thing I could find," she insisted, lifting an eyebrow. "Unless you'd rather have Marinette wearing a broken barrel when she first meets the prince?"

Bridgette sighed with a grunt. _Cheeky little guppy_. "All right, all right. Just help me get it on her."

Tikki handed her one corner of the sail. "Better hurry," she sang, glancing towards the human castle with a tiny, ecstatic grin. "I have a feeling we're about to have some company."

* * *

This wasn't how Adrien imagined his day would start:

With Nathalie dumping a stack of papers next to him at the breakfast table.

Plagg nearly got squished by the heavy pillar, but he slid out of the way just in time. He hissed at Nathalie before taking a huge bite of his cheddar cheese. Camembert was prohibited inside the palace, except down in the kitchens, so the kwami had to make do with another flavour.

Adrien put his fork down with a silent groan, but he gave his advisor a sleepy smile. "Really, Nat? You're bringing me this _now_, when I haven't even finished my croissant?"

Nathalie straightened up and clasped her hands behind her back. "I thought a little early-morning work might lighten your spirits, Your Highness," she said, looking a lot perkier than the prince was. "Now that you've fully recovered, you can resume your royal duties."

Nino huffed beside Adrien, swallowing his mouthful of sausage before blurting out, "And what royal duty does _this_ imply?" He beckoned to the paperwork. "Stamping and sealing? _That'll_ lift his spirits for sure."

Adrien's mouth twitched, until Nathalie's cold, calculative gaze fell upon him.

"All this moping and daydreaming has gone on long enough," she affirmed. "If you won't get out of the castle, you can at least _pretend_ to do something productive."

Plagg stopped munching, and his pupils thinned. "Uh-oh..." he muttered.

Adrien shot Nathalie a hard look, his food forgotten. "Why do you always have to say things like that, Nat? I'm _trying_, okay? I just need a little more time."

Nathalie's brow softened, but only slightly. "Time is something you do not have, Adrien," she insisted. "I promised your father I would make a proper king out of you by your next birthday, and that includes finding you a proper queen." She patted the stack of papers. "Among these notices are a couple of invitations from the neighbouring kingdoms. One of them is from the Queen Mother of Tsurugi. Her granddaughter, Princess Kagami, is rumoured to be the best fencer in the land. If _she_ doesn't pique your interest, I don't know who will."

Adrien picked up the letters as she spoke, scanning them one by one. All it did was make him more irritable.

But he gave Nathalie his usual satisfactory answer: "I'll think about it."

Nathalie nodded and left the dining hall, her heels clinking against the checkerboard marble floor.

As soon as she vanished beyond the enormous, wooden doors, Adrien pushed his plate away and rested his forehead on top of his hands.

Nino patted him on the back. "It's times like this when I wish we had left her on the sinking ship," he whispered.

Adrien smirked and rose up. "Nah... I still would have gone back for her," he said.

"I know. And I still would've followed you. So why are we even complaining?"

Both boys chuckled.

Adrien was glad to be laughing again, especially now that he and his best friend had reconciled. But readjusting to life at the castle was still a slow process for him. Nathalie may have harped on him, but she was right about one thing: Adrien needed to get out more. He needed to _do_ something.

With a sigh, Adrien stood from his chair, his food forgotten. "I'm going to go for a walk," he said. "Wanna come?"

His first mate shook his head. "Love to, but I promised Alya I'd help her run some errands in the market." He smiled. "You should come with us. It's been a while since the townsfolk have seen you. It'll brighten _their_ day as much as _yours_."

Adrien smiled sadly. It _had_ been a long time since he had been to the town. It _would_ be nice to visit the local shops and take part in the midsummer dances and spectacles the people usually put on at this time of year.

But Adrien's heart just wasn't in it.

He looked through the glass wall of the large veranda that served as the dining hall, and he gazed at the beautiful ocean before him. The prince could already hear the water rushing along the shore, the seagulls chanting as they took to the skies... and that enchanting voice in the wind.

Nino caught Adrien's look of longing, and he propped himself up on the back of his chair to face his best friend. "Got that girl in your head again?" he asked.

Adrien smiled, trying not to blush. "I just like being near the water," he replied truthfully.

"Like" was an understatement. The sea was in the prince's blood. He ached for the cold sharpness of the water, the invigorating smell of salt and sand, and the wind blowing through his hair. The longer Adrien stayed sequestered within these walls, the more he felt like he would shrivel and dry up like a prune left out in the sun.

He turned back to Nino. "You go have fun with Alya," he said. "I'll catch up with you when you get back."

Nino frowned. "I'd rather you go _with_ someone," he admitted.

Before Adrien could point out that Nino was his first mate, not his bodyguard, Plagg shot right off the table.

"I'll go with ya!" the black kwami suggested rather _too_ eagerly. "I could use the exercise."

Adrien stared perplexedly at Plagg. "First of all, you can _fly_," the prince noted. "Second of all, you _hate_ the water."

Plagg shrugged. "And yesterday I thought runny camembert was smellier than Nino's socks. Well, I was wrong."

"Hey!" Nino whined, looking affronted.

Adrien chuckled, but he still found the kwami's behaviour weird. Well, weirder than usual. _Come to think of it_, the prince thought, _Plagg's been acting like this since he and Nino found me washed up on that big island._

It made him wonder: did the little cat see something that day? Perhaps something... inexplicable? Unbelievable?

"Hmm..." Adrien's green eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he put on a sly grin. "Fine by me. Let's go!"

* * *

Plagg normally didn't mind the smell of rotten seaweed and wet sand in the morning. In fact, it was quite refreshing to him.

But his nose was trained on a different scent today; a sweeter scent.

Plagg hovered around the edge of the beach, trying his best to avoid the sea-spray washing onto shore. The kwami sniffed and sniffed: at the sand, around rocks and logs, in the air.

Nothing yet. But he knew his nose would never fail him, so he kept sniffing.

Since the day he saw Tikki, Plagg couldn't stop thinking about her. After all, it wasn't everyday when you caught sight of an old friend you haven't seen for almost a thousand years.

The only thing Plagg wondered now was this: would she ever come back? A cat could only hope.

Thankfully, Adrien was too busy observing the sunrise to bother Plagg. Surprisingly, the prince had opted to wear his black boots today. He probably figured that trailing wet feet into the castle wouldn't sit well with his nosy nanny.

But as they moved further along the beach, Adrien glanced over curiously at his little friend. "Looking for something?" he asked.

Plagg blinked and looked over his shoulder at him. "Snails," he quickly said.

"_Snails?_"

"Well, yeah! You should try one. They're so succulent and slimy... once you get past the shell, of course."

The prince wasn't buying it, and he folded his arms with that feline grin on his face.

Plagg gulped. He had _taught_ him that grin.

"All right, Plagg – what's going on?" Adrien said. "What are you _really_ looking for?"

The kwami put on his best innocent smile, his fangs gleaming. "I... I... hehe... Well, it's funny, cuz... uh... You see..."

A breeze blew in from the north, brushing against Plagg's whiskers.

In that instant, he went as stiff as a roll of thick, heavy cheese. His pupils became needle-thin, his ears shot to the sky, and his tail straightened.

There it was, in the wind: that faint but unmistakable trace of cinnamon-sugar-cookie goodness.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked. "Are you okay?"

The kwami didn't hear the prince, or answer him.

Instead, he turned a full 180-degrees and shot down the beach like his tail was on fire.

All the while, he wouldn't stop grinning.

* * *

"Plagg!" Adrien called, his suspicion shifting into confusion.

But when the kwami didn't stop, Adrien broke into a sprint and followed him along the shore.

_What has gotten into him?_ the prince thought as he ran, kicking sand up behind him in his haste to keep up.

Aside from camembert, nothing made Plagg go _this_ crazy. _It must be something serious_, Adrien realized.

"Plagg, wait!" the prince yelled to no avail.

The beach hugged around the edge of a small cliff covered with rocks and lichen. Plagg vanished around the corner.

Adrien picked up the pace and rounded the cliff.

The remains of an upturned longboat littered this part of the beach, along with a broken mast and some torn sails. The locals said it all came from the ship that had brought his ancestor, King Sotarius, to this land – to establish the kingdom of Agreste. But Adrien knew the debris couldn't be _that_ old.

Adrien spotted Plagg, and he panted with relief as he slowed down. The kwami finally stopped, and was now staring out blankly ahead of him.

"Okay, you've got me," Adrien sighed as he caught his breath. "Now could you _please_ tell me what was so impor–"

His voice got stuck in his throat as he noticed what Plagg was staring at, and Adrien forgot all about being annoyed.

Someone was lying on the beach, just barely touching the foamy waves. It looked like a... a _girl_.

She was lying on her side with her arms splayed out in front of her. And she wasn't moving.

Panic shot through Adrien. "Oh no...!" he breathed. Before he knew it, he was running towards the girl faster than he thought possible.

When he reached her, he carefully rolled her onto her back by her shoulders.

This time, Adrien's breath caught in his throat.

The girl was young, probably around the prince's age. She wore a white dress that was torn at the knees and tied together around the bodice by a rope. Her hair was a lovely shade of dark, sapphire that fell around her head and down to her white shoulders like a halo. Her lips were pearly-pink, and there were light freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks.

Adrien had never seen anyone so beautiful.

And for a strange, heart-fluttering moment, he thought he recognized that pink mouth. Those cheeks. That smooth, glossy hair.

_Could it be...?_

"Is she okay?"

The prince didn't even notice that Plagg had flown up to him until the cat had spoken.

Adrien regained his focus and placed two fingers beside the base of the girl's throat. "I've got a pulse," he said optimistically, "and she's breathing all right." He checked for any cuts or bruises on her body. To his relief, he found none.

But she could've been hurt in the head, or might've twisted a knee.

Who was she? And where did she come from?

Adrien slid his arm under the girl's shoulders and lifted her up with feather-light gentleness. Her head fell back, so Adrien readjusted and allowed her to rest against his arm.

She was still warm. Another good sign.

"Hello?" Adrien asked, touching his free hand to the girl's cheek and tapping it delicately. "Miss? Can you hear me?"

She inhaled deeply, and then her eyes inched open.

Crystalline blue, with tinges of sea-foam and sunshine. Just like the sea.

Adrien smiled big. "That's it. Come on, wake up. It's okay. I've got you."

* * *

Marinette couldn't feel her tail anymore.

But she _did_ feel a slight tapping her on her cheek in the groggy darkness.

She groaned. _Please, Bridgette _–_ five more minutes?_

"Hello? Miss? Can you hear me?"

Wait a minute... That was a _boy_ speaking to her.

Wait a minute... She knew who that voice belonged to.

Marinette opened her eyes, and a blurry face appeared before her against the luminous backdrop of light-blue. She felt so heavy and tired, and her head was pounding. Not to mention her tail was going off in different directions as she tried to move.

The face slowly became clearer, revealing green eyes, golden hair, and a big, relieved smile.

"That's it," the boy said. "Come on, wake up. It's okay. I've got you."

Marinette paused, her heart stopping. Then, she squeezed her eyes shut, shook her head, and opened her eyes again.

No, she wasn't dreaming. He was really here, holding her in his arms.

Adrien. Her prince.

Every one of Marinette's senses jerked awake like a snapper catching its food. She tried to say something, but she was so mesmerized by Adrien's gorgeous, tender, emerald eyes... that she found herself smiling up at him instead.

_He found me._

Adrien blew out a sigh before chuckling. "You had me worried there for a minute," he said. "Are you all right? No broken bones?"

That's when Marinette realized... _Where am I? How did I get here?_

She pressed a hand to her sore temple and tried to lift her head up.

"Oh, here – let me help you." Adrien immediately wrapped his arm behind her shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position.

Marinette nearly fell forward, but she quickly steadied herself. She winced from the brief headache and brushed her hair away from her face as she took in her surroundings.

A sun rising over a gentle sea. Waves crawling up the sand towards her. Seagulls that were nothing but blades of white amongst a blue sky.

_Land_, Marinette thought. _I'm on land!_

_But how...?_

Her eyes lingered down... and she gasped, sitting upright.

"What?" Adrien asked, suddenly concerned. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Marinette didn't hear him over the ecstatic thumping in her ear drums.

Instead of a tail, she saw two legs. Instead of pink scales, she saw pale, sheeny skin. Instead of fins, she saw feet with five toes each.

_I... I... I have...!_

Curious, Marinette reached over with one hand and ran her fingers across her left knee and down towards her ankle.

The sensation was like a tiny little shiver running up to her spine, and Marinette smiled.

"Oh-kay..." Adrien muttered confusedly. "I'll take that as a "no"."

Marinette lifted one foot off the sand and, just for fun, tried wiggling her toes.

They wiggled! It was so funny and so wonderful that Marinette let out a breathless whisper of a laugh.

_Feet! My very own feet! By Poseidon, the spell worked! I'm a human!_

Her greatest wish – the one she dreamed about since the day she spotted Adrien on the beach ten years ago – had finally been granted!

"Hmm... Never seen a girl so thrilled to wiggle her own toes before," said a raspy voice that wasn't Adrien's. "Ain't that unusual?"

Marinette looked up to see the same black kwami she and Tikki saw on the human ship. He was staring at her rather suspiciously.

"Plagg, don't be rude," the prince scolded. Then his words softened. "Please excuse my friend. He wouldn't know good manners if they came and bit him on the tail."

Marinette looked at him now, still smiling.

Then, Adrien stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come on, up you get," he said in a playful but gentlemanly manner.

Marinette stared at his hand, then up at him, then his hand again. She swallowed. _I can do this. Just don't look like an idiot._

Shyly, she took the prince's hand. He gripped her with such gentle strength and heaved her to her feet.

Marinette stood up.

She grinned again, looking down at her legs. _I'm standing!_

But then, she felt a slight, numbing twinge in her left foot, and she staggered.

Marinette's eyes widened with panic, and she waved her arms around as she struggled to regain her balance. Her body bent forward and backward at awkward angles.

But then, Adrien had her by the hand again. "Whoa! Easy there!" he cried.

He tugged her towards him, but she stumbled too far... and her face ran smack into the prince's chest.

Plagg burst out cackling.

"Quiet, you," Adrien grumbled.

Marinette stiffened with shock. She could hear Adrien's heartbeat, just like she had after she saved him from the storm. Only now... he was watching her. Her face turned red as a crab.

But to her surprise, Adrien was chuckling. "Not exactly light on your feet, are you?" he joked. He placed his hands on Marinette's shoulders and inched her off him.

She looked up at his face to see that his own cheeks were a tiny shade pinker. _He_ had been embarrassed by the whole thing too! Marinette looked away shamefully.

Adrien winced. "Ah, sorry. I was only kidding. I didn't mean..."

Marinette blinked when he paused. She gazed once more into his eyes, which were staring curiously into hers – bright emerald into cool aquamarine.

She felt it then: that invisible tug that signalled some kind of connection between her and this human boy who stood before her. She smiled warmly, her eyes gleaming with hope. _Does he recognize me?_

Adrien squinted at her. "I... You... Have we met before?" he finally asked. "You seem so... familiar."

Marinette beamed, and she nodded eagerly.

Adrien's face lit up like fireworks, and his smile grew big with joyous pride. "I knew it!" he exclaimed, taking Marinette's hands in his. "You're the girl who saved me! I _knew_ that was all real! I... Oh, geez – where are my manners?" He bowed deeply, still grinning. "My name's Prince Adrien. What's yours?"

Marinette tried telling him...

... but when her lips moved, no sound came out.

Marinette covered her mouth, finally remembering the glowing scroll, the purple pendant, and the ball of golden light. With a sinking feeling, she lowered her gaze from Adrien's.

The prince's smile fell, and worry creased his brow. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you shy?"

Marinette shook her head and pointed at her throat, opening and closing her mouth for emphasis.

"Huh?" Plagg asked, his brow crooked.

That's when understanding filled Adrien's eyes. "Oh..." he said with dreary sadness in his tone. "You can't speak?"

Again, Marinette shook her head.

Now Adrien was looking at his feet, looking disappointed and embarrassed. "I... I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He offered Marinette an apologetic glance before rubbing the back of his head. "I just... I thought you were someone else. Forgive me."

_Of course_ Marinette forgave him. How could Adrien possibly know that _she_ was the girl who rescued him if she couldn't even _tell_ him, or sing him the song he had awoken up to on that distant shore?

Plagg frowned with annoyance and rubbed his head between his paws. "I'm so confused," he murmured.

Marinette sighed, but she didn't despair. There had to be _some_ way she could get through to Adrien.

She could write down her name in the sand, but Adrien wouldn't be able to read it. The Atlantican alphabet was far different from the humans'. Marinette tried to learn a few of the foreign letters from Tikki in the past, but she hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet.

Just then, a new idea came to Marinette, and she smiled.

She tapped Adrien on the chest to get his attention.

He looked at her. "Huh?"

Marinette pointed down at the sand and then lowered herself onto her knees, pulling the prince down with her.

Adrien knelt beside her, his eyes filled with intrigue. "What are trying to tell me?" he asked.

Marinette lifted a finger. Then, she brought it down and started tracing in the smooth sand.

The prince watched her intently. Plagg flew over to sit on his shoulder, peering at the picture Marinette was drawing.

So far, she made a half-circle floating on top of a wavy line.

"Ooh, ooh! I love this game!" Plagg exclaimed. "It's a... a banana! No, that's not it. Smiley face! Smiley face with a moustache!"

Marinette grinned and drew two straight lines sticking out of the flat part of the circle.

"Cheese on a stick!" Plagg blurted. "Cheese on _two_ sticks!"

Marinette drew four small triangles, two on each line.

"A ship?" Adrien guessed.

Marinette nodded.

Plagg growled. "Know-it-all."

Marinette ran her finger along one side of the ship, creating a sharp zigzag. She did the same on the other side.

Adrien blinked softly. "A storm," he murmured.

Marinette nodded again. _Now he's catching on._

The prince looked at her, and then his eyes shot open. "Oh, I get it," he said. "A shipwreck! You were caught in a shipwreck."

Marinette frowned. That wasn't _quite_ the interpretation she was hoping for.

Adrien noticed her dismal look, and his own expression dimmed. "You _do_ look a little shaken up, like you've been through something really rough."

Marinette thought she should draw more pictures, but then she realized it would only confuse Adrien more. She buried her face in her hands, groaning silently.

_Oh, why did I have give up my voice to become human? What was I thinking? I'm never going to get him to understand me, let alone _kiss_ me!_

Her dream had finally come true... and yet it was slowly slipping out of her grasp.

Then... Marinette felt a hand caress her shoulder. She lifted her gaze back up to the prince.

"Hey, it's okay," Adrien said assuringly. "Believe me, I know what it's like to face something so terrifying." His face brightened, and his mouth curled into a grin. "Luckily, I have _just_ the right cure for that: a warm bath and a hearty meal." He offered her his hand again. "Why don't you come with me? My castle's just down the beach – I can take you there. That is..." He stared at her thoughtfully. "If that's okay with you."

Marinette felt all of her dreadful nerves snip away one by one, and the kindness of Adrien's words filled her heart with hope. She smiled and dipped her head in a thankful nod before taking the prince's hand again.

As he lifted her back up, Adrien blinked at something beside her head that caught his eye. "That earring you've got there," he said. "Is that a real ruby?"

_Earring?_

Marinette felt around both her earlobes and was surprised to feel one earring on her right ear. She had one of the Rubies of Water! But how did it...?

_Bridgette._

If Marinette had only one earring, then her sister undoubtably had the other. But the two earrings couldn't stay so far apart without losing their magic, so Bridgette _had_ to be close by. Maybe she was watching her little sister right now, somewhere in the rocky shallows. Maybe Tikki was with her.

Despite all that had happened last night, Marinette smiled warmly at the thought of her older sister being here for her, and going to great lengths to bring her to Adrien's kingdom. _Thank you_, she whispered in her heart.

Adrien peered at the earring curiously. "It's very pretty" he noted. "It changes in the shade and gets black spots on it... like a ladybug." The look of an interesting idea appeared in his green eyes. "Hey, Miss... Since I don't know your name, would it be all right if I called you... Ladybug?"

Marinette cocked her head to the side. What was a ladybug? The word was unfamiliar to her, and yet... it sounded nice and sweet. Bridgette had called her "Mari" when they were little mer-girls, but that was ages ago. Now, the thought of _Adrien_ giving her a nickname made the blunette's stomach do a somersault.

She giggled and gave him a satisfactory nod.

The prince relaxed. "All right then – Ladybug it is!" he declared.

"Seriously?" Plagg asked with a skeptical glance at his friend. "You're naming her after an _insect_? You couldn't come up with something a little more romantic?"

That made Adrien's face turn red, and he waved the kwami away frustratedly.

That made Marinette laugh. Even though no one could hear it, it felt good to laugh.

With an eye roll and a resigned smile, Adrien offered his arm to Marinette. "Shall we... Milady?" he said with a wink.

She took his arm with a soft snort and allowed him to walk her along the beach.

Marinette felt the sand grind beneath her toes as she stepped forward. It was so cool and squishy and tingly.

One step, then another, and another...

_Nice and slow. No need to rush._

Adrien was at her side the whole time, holding onto her whenever she slipped or stumbled. He never complained or made fun of her. He just smiled and walked at Marinette's pace.

His mere presence and thoughtful support made the blunette's confidence grow.

After a little while, Marinette stood up straighter and stopped looking down at her feet. _I think I'm getting the hang of this._

With any luck, she would be dancing on her toes by the first sunset. But Marinette would worry about that later.

All that mattered to her now was that she was _actually_ walking, and her beloved prince was right beside her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either the former mermaid or the human boy, a certain red kwami was poking her big, blue eyes out of the small pocket at Marinette's hip.

Tikki smiled up at her friend with glee. _Way to go, girl!_ she cheered in her thoughts.

She knew deep down that she shouldn't celebrate just yet. There was still a lot of work to be done if Marinette was going to get that kiss in time.

But Tikki knew she would find a way to make it work. And she wasn't going to do it alone.

It was time to say hello to an old friend.


	16. Wonders to Behold

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

WONDERS TO BEHOLD

The bath water was so warm, Marinette almost fell asleep in it.

But she was too amazed by the foamy, frothy bubbles to close her eyes. She loved the way they glimmered like rainbows in the light. She loved taking a handful and blowing the contents up into the air so they could dance around.

The smooth, marble clam – which the two human maids called a "tub" – was hard and flat, but there was a small, comfy headrest in case Marinette wanted to lie back. And the fragrant oils the maids rubbed into her hair and doused on her skin smelled so wonderful! Marinette quickly learned that the stuff in her hair was called "strawberry", and the body wash was "honeysuckle".

When the bath grew lukewarm and the maids helped her out of the tub, they slid a long, white robe over her body and put matching slippers on her feet. Marinette sighed and wondered if they had been made from a cloud.

The short, blonde maid was a sweet girl named Rose. She looked over Marinette with a smile. "All better now, Miss Ladybug?" she asked.

The blunette nodded in thanks.

Juleka finished draining the tub and stepped forward. She was taller than Rose, with long, purplish-black hair that concealed one of her copper eyes. Her smile was shy, but friendly. "I'll set up some clothes for you on the bed, Miss," she said, walking over to the far side of the guest room. "You can pick whichever one you like."

"But nothing too fancy," Rose insisted with a raised finger. "Save all of the formal stuff for dinners and parties. Ah!" She squealed with a blush. "That reminds me! The prince has invited you to dine with him in the grand veranda tonight! Isn't that wonderful?"

Marinette cheeks warmed, and her heart thudded with excitement. _Dinner with Adrien... and he _invited_ me!_

She had been sad to see the prince go after he asked the head maid – a go-getter redhead by the name of Alya – to see to Marinette's needs. The blunette had clung to Adrien's hand, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'll meet up with you in a bit," Adrien had assured her. "I just have something I need to take care of first. Don't worry – I've known Alya for a long time. She'll take good care of you."

"He's just being modest," Alya had said as she guided Marinette down the marble hallways. "Adrien and I have been friends for almost a year. _Just_ friends, in case you were wondering." She winked at Marinette. "Don't worry, Ladybug. You're not the first person to fall for him. But he seems to like _you_. Why else would he go through all the trouble of personally bringing you to his castle? I mean, washing up from a shipwreck is just _dreadful_, of course, but Adrien's never been so easy-going around girls before. I'm almost tempted to ask how you charmed him... Nah! That wasn't the right word. Sorry. Sometimes I just blabber whatever comes to mind..."

Alya finally stopped and covered her mouth ashamedly. "Oh, rats – I'm such a horrible person! I forgot you can't talk. I'm _soooo_ sorry, Ladybug! You know what? If I start going out of control, just tell me. Or... tap me on the shoulder, or cough. Just... You know what? I'm gonna shut up now."

Marinette just smiled and giggled throughout the whole thing. Alya was as chattery and opinionated as a dolphin, but she meant well. It was nice to listen to someone who wasn't afraid to speak their mind. Marinette never had the luxury of that back in Atlantica; always having to stow away secrets like a stash of pearls overflowing in an oyster.

Now, as Marinette waited for Alya to return, she walked over to the massive, rectangular bed with the golden-laurel footboard... and stared in awe at the assortment of clothes Juleka laid out for her.

Marinette had never seen human clothes as neat – nor as _clean_ – as these. The colours were so vibrant, and the fabric was soft to the touch. There were a couple of dresses, but there were also pairs of trousers, shirts ranging in sleeve sizes, and light jackets.

Since Marinette knew she would have to change before her dinner with Adrien, she opted for the simplest piece: a white, tank-strapped, short-skirt dress with black polka dots and a black silk ribbon tied around the waist. Marinette tapped it with a finger.

"Ooh... Good choice," Rose commented as she whipped the dress off the bed. "Jules, could you do her hair for me?"

A few minutes later, when Alya came knocking at the door, Marinette stepped out in her new outfit, along with a pair of black slip-on shoes. Her midnight-blue hair – silky smooth and free of tangles – hung in soft waves along her shoulders.

"Cute!" Alya said, her amber eyes flashing with mischief. "I hope Adrien doesn't take _too_ much time doing his royal duties tonight." She offered up her hand. "Come on – I'll show you around. I bet you're just _dying_ to see all the sights around here."

Marinette took Alya's hand with a solid shake, implying that she most _definitely_ was.

* * *

The human castle was full of gossip, and so were most of the humans.

Tikki could hear murmurs and whispers from one of the open doorways as she flew up in the high, wooden rafters.

"I saw her the moment the prince brought her up the staircase," came a puny, male voice. "She was wearing nothing but a torn piece of a _sail_. Isn't that so droll?"

"Oh, come on, Max," snapped another young man from the same room. "I'm just thankful the poor kid actually _survived a shipwreck_! And to be all alone too..."

_They're talking about Marinette_, Tikki thought as she peered into the room.

Three young guards – trainees, by the look of them – were huddling together in the centre. Two were boys: one was tall and muscular with a spiky blonde hair, and the other was short and dark-skinned with inquisitive eyes behind his glasses. The third guard was female, with nimble-looking limbs and deep-pink hair.

"Suck it up, Kim," the girl said sourly to the tall boy in a very tomboyish voice. "People get lost at sea all the time. Prince Adrien himself got dropped in the drink, remember?"

Kim frowned at her. "I _know_ that, Alix," he said with distaste. "No need to get so touchy about it."

"_You're_ touchy," Alix grumbled.

"I saw the girl gawking at that hideous vase in the south corridor earlier," said the short boy, Max, obviously trying to relay the subject. "I mean, I suppose it _is_ an acquired taste, but still. Those eyes of hers became as big as the baubles on the ends of these curtain rods!"

"She _does_ have pretty eyes," Kim noted with a dreamy grin. "Mylene said she's a princess from another land. That's why the prince recognized her at first."

"Ha! When has Mylene ever got _anything_ right?" chortled Alix. "I mean, a clueless girl who just magically pops out of nowhere and doesn't speak? Not _my_ idea of a princess."

Max shifted his glasses. "Be that as it may, she's still the prince's guest. And judging from Adrien's behaviour so far, I'd dare say the girl's presence is reverting him back to his old self again. Whatever he sees in this "Ladybug", she must _really_ be something."

Tikki found herself snickering. _Oh, if only they knew..._

She sped away from the open door and swerved down the hall, rounding a corner.

The red kwami sniffed at the air again. Still no trace of that stuffy, pungent smell – the one that reminded Tikki of smelly old socks.

She never imagined in all her years that she'd miss that smell.

_He's around here somewhere_, Tikki thought, tapping her head. _If _I_ were him, where would be the mostly likely place I'd go?_

Her blue eyes brightened, and she zipped further down the hall, following her nose to the one and only place she knew her sneaky little friend would be hiding.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Nathalie said, pacing stiffly in front of Adrien's desk. "You've rescued a mute girl from the beach, brought her into your own castle to be cared for... and you don't even know _who_ she is?"

Adrien dipped his quill in the ink before putting it back onto paper. "It was the right thing to do, Nat," he said, not looking up at her. "She needed help, and I was there. You didn't expect me to just leave her all alone, did you?"

Nathalie let out a soft sigh – just her way of agreeing but also disagreeing with the prince. "Noble intentions aside, she's still a _stranger_, Your Highness, and strangers are... unpredictable."

Now Adrien was looking up, his eyes hard as emeralds. But he stopped himself from saying something rash to Nathalie's face again. He had enough of debating with her already. She would always fret over him, no matter what he said.

Adrien signed the bottom line with his signature, stashed the quill in the ink bottle, and handed the paper to his advisor. "Give this message to the herald," he said. "I want him to write out some notices for Ladybug."

"Who?"

"The girl," Adrien clarified. "That's what I'm calling her. Anyway, there might be a chance that someone she knows is looking for her, so I want to put up notices in town in case anyone recognizes her description. It's a long shot, I know," he added when Nathalie opened her mouth to retort, "but since she can't speak, it's our only hope of making contact with any of her friends or family."

For once, Nathalie's expression softened, and she accepted the paper willingly. "I'll see to it that the notices are handed out by tomorrow morning," she stated.

"Thank you," Adrien said. _Now comes the tricky part_. "One last thing: I've invited Ladybug to have dinner with me this evening. I'd like you to be there, and Nino too."

Nathalie rolled her eyes, but there was a tiny curl in her mouth. "As you wish," she sighed as she exited the study. "_Any_ girl is better than none, I suppose."

The prince shook his head with a smile. "I suppose so too," he murmured.

Ladybug may not be the mermaid who saved him, but _something_ about this mute girl made Adrien's veins go all warm and bubbly every time she looked into his eyes. Was it because she was beautiful, sweet, and funny? Or was it simply because Adrien pitied her for being a shipwreck survivor... just like _him_?

The prince couldn't put his finger on it. Not _yet_, anyway. Hopefully, an answer would present itself soon enough.

Until then...

_I shouldn't keep the lady waiting._

Adrien stood from his chair and headed out into the hall.

* * *

Marinette felt like she was in her very own storybook.

As Alya showed her around the castle, Marinette's eyes would pop at all the human objects before her. Some were things she recognized from her collection back at her grotto, but most of them were completely new to her:

Large cushions you could sink into whenever you sat in them. Long, billowing curtains that caught the sea breeze coming in through the open windows. Lamps that glowed whenever you pulled on a metal string. Stacks of books with crisp, clear pages of glistening words and beautiful illustrations.

Sometimes, Marinette would point at something or hold it up for Alya with a curious look in her eyes. The redhead named each and every one of them: an astrolabe, a grandfather clock, a potted plant, a desk, candlestick, a teapot...

The Atlantican palace was nowhere _near_ as heavily adorned as this place.

At one point, when Alya showed her the kitchens, Marinette was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of decedent aromas. It made her close her eyes and smile as she breathed in the foreign smells. She could practically taste them on her tongue: warm and gooey, sweet and savoury, hot and spicy...

Just then, her stomach grumbled loudly.

Alya giggled. "I know where we can get you something good," she said. "Follow me." She took Marinette's hand and led her through the array of cooks and bakers swarming around the stuffy kitchen.

Marinette's eyes wandered off as she walked on. She saw a man chopping up vegetables with the grace of a swordfish, a woman pressing her hands into a mound of globby dough, and a young boy scrubbing dishes underneath a facet until they gleamed in the light of the stoves.

Some of the humans looked up and smiled at Alya and Marinette before returning to their work. Though they all had different jobs, the entire staff moved together like a school of moonfish; baking, chopping, mixing, sprinkling, washing... and not one was afraid of getting their hands dirty.

One of the frying pans exploded with red flame, and Marinette gasped. _Fire!_ She could feel the sizzling heat on her cheeks from just a few feet away.

The lights danced up and licked the bottom of the pan, and the chef tossed a bunch of greens onto the steaming meat inside.

Marinette slowed in her steps, until Alya tugged her forward.

"Come on," she whispered hastily. "I don't want Mrs. Mendeleiev catching us sneaking around. She's the head cook. She's sometimes nice, but when it comes to work, she has the disposition of a hornet. She especially hates it when people sneak food out of her kitchens. But you simply _haven't_ lived if you haven't tried one of our cranberry-apple pies."

Just the name made Marinette's mouth water, and she couldn't help but grin with breathless anticipation.

It wasn't long before the two girls snuck over to one of the pantries, where rows of baked goods sat untouched and cooling on the wooden shelves.

Alya looked over her shoulder, and then picked up a small, round pastry in a tin. It was flaky and crusty with bits of dark-red, gooey stuff seeping from slits in the middle.

Alya pulled the tin off. Then, she offered the treat to Marinette with a curtsy. "Bon appetite," she said with a smile as warm as the pie in her hand. "Careful – it's still hot."

Marinette took the thing carefully in her fingers. It smelled of fruit and butter. The blunette took a small bite, and the gooey sweetness exploded in her mouth. Her eyes lit up with new life. It was _delicious!_

"I don't know _what_ kingdom you're from," Alya said as her companion gobbled down the rest of the pie, "but I can see why you left. I can't believe you've never had pie before! You simply _must_ stay here forever! Do you bake? I could teach you. We can come down here all the time, and we'll make all kinds of goodies together. Does that sound like fun?"

Marinette smiled cheerfully at the redhead, her cheeks sticky with cranberry-apple, and she put a hand over her heart. _Thank you!_

Alya read that expression, and she curtsied again. "You're very welcome, Ladybug. It's not everyday I get to make a new friend."

Marinette was touched by those words. Her first day as a human, and she had already made a friend!

In the past, the only real friend Marinette ever had was Tikki. She had known lots of other young mermaids from noble families, but they never truly wanted to hang around her for too long. They often whispered about Marinette's _strange_ activities behind her back.

But now... to hear a human girl call Marinette her "friend"...

Marinette's heart soared. She had wished and prayed that life on land would be as enchanted and amazing as she always imagined.

Turns out, it was better than she ever hoped.

* * *

A short while later, back in the well-lit hallways, Marinette paused to take in the decor on the walls.

Paintings of serene faces were hung up along the hallway. Men, women, and children; standing solo, in pairs, or as families. Each person wore fine garments and delicate crowns on their heads. Their smiles were small, but regal. Marinette noted the similarities between the people in the paintings as she traced her hand along them. Generations passing on one trait down to the next.

There was also a familiar, emerald ring – worn again and again by different people in each painting. Just like Adrien's ring. _The Emerald of Earth._

Alya smiled up at the portraits thoughtfully. "Adrien's family line," she said. "It goes all the way back to the first king of Agreste, Sotarius."

Marinette stopped at the end of the hall, where the final portrait hung in the light of the open window behind her.

She saw Adrien's face first; that adorable, boyish smile she remembered back when she had first seen him a decade ago. Marinette smirked. He looked a _lot_ dorkier when he was younger, now that she thought about it.

Beside the prince were a man and a woman. They both had their arms wrapped around each other, with Adrien in the middle of their embrace. The man was tall and hard-looking, with whitish-blond hair and cool eyes, but his smile was affectionate. The woman had all of the same features as Adrien: a sharp angelic face, golden hair, and green eyes that shined with happiness and love.

"King Gabriel and Queen Emilie," Alya said with a sad sigh. "I never got the chance to know Adrien's mother. She passed away a few years after this portrait was painted. The king himself left us not too long ago." Her mouth twisted a bit. "I didn't see him much. He kept to himself a lot, especially after the queen died. Adrien doesn't really talk about them, except when Nino's around. Those two grew up together like brothers. Anyway, at least Adrien has this painting, to remind him of the good times."

Marinette nodded in understanding, feeling a small pang of sadness at the same time.

Atlantica didn't have portraits or images of all who ever ruled. Instead, the merpeople had their names carved onto family stones. Part of the reason for this was because all merpeople turned into sea-foam upon their death. Many believed that Poseidon himself had molded the first mermaids from the ocean itself, so they considered it an honour to be returned to the frothy waves from whence they came.

But once you were gone, there would be nothing left of you; nothing for your loved ones to remember you by... other than a name carved onto a stone in ancient Atlantican.

Marinette gazed upon the faces of the king and queen, realizing how Adrien could come here to see his mother and father all the time. He could remember their smiles, imagine hearing their voices... and this painting would always remind him of that.

For the first time that day, Marinette thought about her own parents. As angry and disappointed as she was with them, Marinette couldn't help but feel an ache of regret in her heart; regret that she hadn't given Tom and Sabine a proper goodbye before coming to the human world.

And then there was Bridgette. She would be Queen of Atlantica someday. She would have children of her own. Maybe a few grandchildren. Then, she would fade away like sea-foam on the shore.

Marinette lowered her head, swallowing a small lump.

A gentle hand found hers. "Hey, are you okay?" Alya asked. "Does seeing all this make you think about _your_ family?"

Marinette looked up at her, her aquamarine eyes turning glossy. She sniffled and nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alya said, wrapping a supportive arm around the blunette. "I bet you miss them like crazy. Where are they? Are they... still around?"

Marinette turned away, hoping that Alya wouldn't see the pain in her face.

"Okay. I can tell you don't want to bring it up. I totally get it. Come on – turn that frown upside down. Let's check out the music room instead."

_Music room?_ Just like that, Marinette's dismay was forgotten, and she cast Alya a wide-eyed look.

Alya grinned. "Wow. If I had known the word "music" would get you excited, I would have said it hours ago. This way." She took her new friend's hand, and they were off again.

A few doors down, Alya led Marinette inside a spacious, carpeted room with different instruments set up all over the place. A black piano sat in the middle with its top open. Flutes and pipes lay on tables. Drums and cymbals littered in one corner, and a large cello leaned against one of the walls.

But the one instrument that caught Marinette's eye was the harp – a large, elegant, silver piece that stood next to a small stool in the corner by the window, where you could see the ocean.

The harps Marinette played during her music lessons in Atlantica were much smaller and lighter. She had never seen a harp _this_ size before. But surely it was the same mechanics as playing a regular harp?

It couldn't hurt to try.

Marinette walked over briskly to the stringy instrument, running her hands up along the silver column and then down along the neck. Her fingers brushed against the wave-like texture of the wood, and Marinette saw carvings of fish and dolphins with blue-jewelled eyes.

It was almost as if the harp was calling to the former mermaid.

Alya came up to her, glancing between the blunette and the harp with blinking amber eyes. She smiled and asked, "Do you play?"

Marinette brought her thumb and forefinger just a smidge apart. _Little bit_. Then, she pointed at herself before beckoning towards the harp.

"Yes, of course you can! Go ahead!" Alya stated, clutching her hands to her chest excitedly. "Play whatever you want! I'd love to hear it!"

Marinette grinned and took a seat on the stool, placing her legs on either side of the harp. She hoped that was the right way to do it.

Alya slid the piano bench over and sat down, placing her hands in her lap. "Whenever you're ready," she said.

Marinette lifted her hands towards the strings. It wasn't so different from a smaller harp. Just... well, _bigger_.

Then, Marinette started playing.

She began with a simple chord of notes; a happy little tune that stemmed from her carefree happiness in the days of her childhood. The strings thrummed to life at her fingertips, and the pulsing music echoed throughout the room.

Marinette smiled as she played, and her eyes fell upon the little fish carvings on the harp. They seemed to dance and leap across the wavy lines as she played.

Then, Marinette had an idea.

She closed her eyes, thinking back to the day she felt the sunshine on her face when she first visited the surface. She imagined the sun's rays as twinkling sounds, and Marinette plucked at the harp strings again, creating a warm, welcoming cadenza.

Then, she played the song of the sea: the gentle ripple of the waves on a calm, beautiful day.

She played the crescendo of water rising over the sand, and the decrescendo of it slipping back down.

She played the starry night: a sparkling nocturne of high notes and shivering vibratos.

Then, the music darkened, and Marinette played the sharp, thundering sounds of a violent storm.

She heard Alya suck in a breath, but Marinette didn't stop playing.

She told her story through the strings. She poured out her heart into each note; each sound, each memorable chapter of her life. She may not have her voice anymore, but through this harp, it was like she was singing again.

Finally, Marinette played a song about love; a sad, passionate longing followed by a joyful reunion. That's how she felt when she woke up on the beach in Adrien's arms.

Marinette opened her eyes, and her fingers glided softly off the strings as she finished her song.

The room fell silent and still.

When she looked over to Alya, Marinette's hand flew to her mouth with a startled gasp, and a rush of heat rose to her face.

Prince Adrien was standing right beside Alya, along with his first mate, Nino. All three of them were staring in awe at the blunette, speechless and breathless.

They weren't the only ones.

Several servants were watching from the open entrance, craning their necks and shoving one another to get a look at the angel who had played that heavenly piece of music.

Marinette suddenly wanted to shrink into the ground like a polyp... until her prince walked up to her.

His green eyes were glazed over as he continued to stare at Marinette, almost as though he were in a dream. His smile was big and bright. "Your music has the sound of the sea in it," he said.

Marinette blinked, but her shyness slowly ebbed away.

"For a moment there, I thought I was standing on the deck of my father's ship again," Adrien went on, closing his eyes as he pictured the scenario in his mind. "I could _see_ the sunlight glistening on the water. I could _feel_ the waves thrashing against the hull during that storm. I could see _hear_ the music like a... like a voice in the wind."

Marinette's eyes nearly bulged. _My voice. He still remembers __my__ voice._

The prince opened his eyes and kneeled beside Marinette. "_You_ came to me from the sea too," he said, reaching up to take her hand. "You played as though you were _born_ in it. It was... _amazing_, Ladybug. Thank you for playing that."

Hope and joy burst in Marinette's heart, and she squeezed Adrien's hand affectionately.

"Dude, stop," Nino drawled with a grin. "You're the making the poor girl blush."

Marinette giggled and covered her cheek with one hand. Adrien chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah," Alya said, rising to her feet. "If you keep this up, she's going to be fainting before dinner. And speaking of which..." She tapped her wristwatch with two fingers. "Come on, Ladybug. Time to get ready."

For once, Marinette was glad to leave. It was getting too warm in this room all of a sudden.

The servants scurried away hastily, like a school of frightened fish, and Marinette waved to Adrien before exiting the room with Alya.

_This day just keeps getting better and better_, she thought giddily. _I can't wait to tell Tikki and Bridgette!_

* * *

**LXP: I love building up the chemistry between Marinette and Adrien so far! It's going to be so cool when I get to the dancing and boat ride scenes!**

**This beautiful chapter was inspired by the lyrics from the Broadway song "Beyond My Wildest Dreams". The harp scene and Adrien's monologue at the end come from the harp scene from the Japanese anime film version of _The Little Mermaid_ (I don't own any of the above.)**


	17. Dinnertime

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

DINNERTIME

Plagg needed to think.

And he couldn't think on an empty stomach.

So here he was, hiding in one of the cupboards in the back part of the castle kitchens. The black-cat kwami nibbled on a piece of camembert bit by bit. All the while, he sat up against a jar of pickles, his paw under his chin, and his brow furrowed with concentration.

So far, nothing. But he had plenty of cheese left, so he took his time.

When he had caught that sugary scent on the beach earlier that day, Plagg thought it was _Tikki_ he would find when he rounded the corner. Turns out, he found something more bizarre.

The moment he had laid eyes on the blue-haired girl on the beach, Plagg knew she was the exact same mermaid he saw with Adrien the morning after the storm.

Or _was_ she? She had legs, not a tail. Not to mention she couldn't talk, and Plagg had _specifically_ heard the chick whisper to Adrien all lovey-dovey that she would return. But this mute girl looked so much like the mermaid. So then... maybe it _was_ her.

This cycle repeated itself several times. Plagg kept coming back around to the same thing, no matter what ideas he added to the mix. All it was doing was turning his little brain into gloop. Normally, he liked gloop, but not when it involved _him_.

Plagg finally gave up and slouched against the pickle jar, chewing his camembert grumpily. "What's the point of living for almost a thousand years if I _still_ don't know what the heck goes on in the world?" he mumbled between mouthfuls.

A tiny giggle made the cat's ears twitch.

Plagg froze, his pupils becoming needle-thin. He knew that sparkling, bubbly laugh anywhere.

"Perhaps your _laziness_ is your problem, Stinkysock," came that high-pitched voice coming from the top shelf. "Or maybe that odorous cheese has finally rotted your brain out."

Plagg spat out the bit of cheese in his mouth profusely.

Then, he looked up to see a pair of big, blue eyes on a red face.

She was upside down, but she was smiling and waving at the black-cat kwami with another musical giggle.

Plagg dropped his camembert, and his fanged mouth cracked into a humongous smile. "Sugarcube!" he cheered.

He zoomed up to the edge of the top shelf. At the same time, Tikki straightened up.

Then, like a cat looking for cuddles, Plagg pulled his long-lost friend into a crushing hug, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"I _knew_ I wasn't crazy when I caught your scent this morning!" he practically whimpered. "Even after living underwater all these years, you still smell like sugar cookies."

Tikki tried to smile as she struggled to squirm out of Plagg's suffocating embrace. "And _you_ still smell like dirty laundry," she quipped, "even though you live in a clean castle."

Plagg let go of her with a deep purr. "Still funny as I remember, Sugarcube," he sighed dreamily. "Your snarky remarks warm me to the depths of my lonely little heart."

Tikki rolled her eyes, but Plagg could tell she was warmed to see _him_ again too.

"So, wait a minute..." the little cat said suddenly, his cat-like eyes narrowing. "If you were with that mermaid earlier, and you're here now..." His eyes widened. "That means that –!"

"Shhh – quiet!" Tikki hissed.

She peered through the thin slit in the cupboard door, obviously to check and make sure none of the kitchen servants were listening.

Plagg huffed. "_Ladybug_... The earring... I _knew_ it all wasn't a coincidence. But why does your mermaid friend have only _one_ earring? And why isn't she a mermaid anymore? And why is she suddenly so speechless?"

Tikki flew back to her cat counterpart, covering his mouth with one of her tiny hands. "I'll tell you everything," she said before squinting at him, "but first you need to _promise_ not to tell anyone, especially Adrien."

Plagg looked down at her hand, then back up at her eyes. They reminded him of blue cheese: strong and juicy with a powerful kick to it.

The mischievous feline smiled underneath Tikki's hand. _Some things never change_. He nodded with a muffled, "Oh-phay."

Tikki smiled in thanks and lowered her hand. "You might want to finish that camembert of yours," she said. "It's a _long_ story."

* * *

The sun sank beyond the castle. The sea and the sky melted into a collage of deep pink, warm yellow, and soft purple.

The fading light cast beautiful reflections upon the checkerboard floor of the dining hall, and some of the silverware laid out on the long, mahogany table gleamed with the same colours.

Adrien paced along the floor, hoping he wasn't overdressed.

Even though being a prince required him to wear formal attire as befitting of his stature, Adrien still felt a little silly. Spending most of his time sailing made him less picky about proper dress protocol.

But he _did_ have a guest, and Adrien didn't want to embarrass himself – or Ladybug – by showing up for a special dinner in his mariner clothes.

He wore all black: a light, long-sleeved shirt, slim trousers, leather shoes, and a dinner jacket with a silver tie. The prince's hair was combed through, and he once again wore his father's ring.

Nino leaned against the glass wall of the dining hall, studying his friend. "I've never seen you so..." He snapped his fingers to try and come up with the right word.

Adrien grinned at him. "What? Handsome? Princely?"

"_Tidy_," Nino clarified, his brown eyes carrying that glint of humour. "I mean... I've seen you at parties, but you've never once looked like you were trying to impress someone. And by "someone", I mean a girl."

Adrien felt his stomach flutter a bit, but he hid it behind a snort. "Get real, Nino – Ladybug's just a friend," he said, more to himself than his first mate. "Besides, _you're_ the one who looks like you're trying to impress a girl."

Nino stood up straight and looked over his own suit: navy-blue pants with a sky-coloured shirt and a black tie. His fuzzy hair had been sleeked back by an entire bottle of gel, and his glasses were cleaned and shined to perfection.

"Well, _yeah_ – duh!" the first mate stated, rolling his eyes. "I get to wear fancy clothes, dine with royalty, _and_ look suave in front of my girlfriend. What'd you expect?"

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head.

"So..." Nino whispered, leaning in closer. "What do you think of her so far?"

"Who? Alya?"

"No, dude. _Ladybug_."

Now that fluttery feeling moved up into Adrien's chest, and he tugged a bit at his collar. "Oh. Well... um... she's... you know..."

Nino frowned. "Wow. Remind me to never take romantic advice from you in the future."

Adrien opened his mouth to make a witty remark... but then he forgot what he was going to say. _What is wrong with me?_ he thought.

"Ah, wonderful! You're here first!" Nathalie interrupted from the doorway.

She hastened over to the two boys like a crane scrambling over a pond. She wore a purplish-black skirt and matching jacket with a red top underneath. Her hair was up in a tight bun.

"I'm most eager to meet our new guest in person, Adrien," Nathalie said. "The servants won't stop talking about her. They're all either fuming with jealousy or falling madly in love with her, considering that beautiful harp music she played earlier. And they say she has _such_ a sweet disposition: gentle, shy, curious, well-mannered..."

Nino smirked. "See, Adrien? _This_ is how you describe a pretty girl."

Adrien elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

Nino let out a tiny "_Guhl!_" and bent over.

At that moment, small footsteps sounded from the doorway.

Adrien, Nino, and Nathalie all turned to see Alya emerge from the shadows.

The redhead wore caramel colours, her white apron was clean, and her hair was tied back into a curly ponytail. She waved at the group before looking back beyond the threshold.

"Oh, come on, girl – don't be shy," Alya giggled, beckoning into the room. "You can do it."

Another figure came forward, albeit more reluctantly, and walked into the room.

Adrien sucked in a breath.

She was so much different from the simple, lost girl he had found on the beach.

Ladybug was wearing a gorgeous gown of cherry-red with thick straps along the shoulders, a rounded neckline, and a gossamer shirt with wave-like ruffles. The dress fell to the floor in the back and rose up a bit in the front, revealing Ladybug's two little feet in black, heeled sandals. Her deep-sea-blue hair was done back into two adorable ponytails trailing red ribbon. Her face was powdered and her lips were glossed with a softer shade of red.

And when Ladybug looked at Adrien and displayed a blushing smile, the prince could no longer feel his feet against the floor. In fact, the only thing he _could_ feel was the rampant beating in his chest, which constricted his airways and deafened his hearing.

"Oh, my word..." Nathalie breathed with the biggest smile Adrien had ever seen her wear. "My dear, you look absolutely _stunning_!" She took Ladybug's hand and bowed her head. "I am Lady Nathalie, royal advisor to Prince Adrien. You must be Ladybug."

The girl gave her a welcoming nod.

"Allow me the privilege of personally welcoming you to the kingdom of Agreste," Nathalie stated. "I do hope you enjoy your stay with us."

Nino nudged Adrien and hissed, "Get in there before Old Ironsides steals her away."

Adrien shot him an exasperated look. "Don't throw me under the wagon! You're my first mate!"

"Well, then, Captain... Full speed ahead!" With that, Nino gave the prince a brotherly shove.

Adrien stumbled forward, causing both Nathalie and Ladybug to eye him curiously. The latter smiled at him again, and again Adrien felt his head swim.

"Uh..." he started.

"I was _saying_, Your Highness," Nathalie said with a hawk-like look at Adrien, "that we are delighted to have Miss Ladybug here with us tonight, aren't we?"

Adrien quickly straightened and cleared his throat. "Yes... Yes, we are," he rasped. He took Ladybug's hand in his. He prayed she couldn't tell how sweaty his palm was. "And I just want to say that... well..."

_Stop being such a fraidy-cat_, Adrien cursed himself, calling on his inner prince and mustering a charming, feline grin. "You look wonderful, Milady," he finally said, planting a gentle kiss on the back of Ladybug's hand.

She placed her other hand over her heart, smiling from ear-to-ear and blushing beyond belief.

"Well, it's a start," Nino shrugged.

"Now then..." Nathalie said, clasping her hands together. "Adrien, why don't you show our lovely guest where she'll be sitting?"

Keeping his nervousness under control, the prince led Ladybug over to the seat beside the head of the table. He pulled the chair back for her, allowing her to sit down.

Ladybug adjusted herself in her seat and waited with her hands her lap, casting Adrien a thankful nod.

Adrien sat down at the head, relieved to be giving his wobbly legs a break.

Nino took the next spot beside his best friend, opposite of Ladybug, and Nathalie seated herself right next to their guest. Alya came over and picked up a flagon of water to start filling their glasses.

Adrien saw Ladybug staring in awe at everything on the table, from the boring candelabras to the plain plates and the simple, wine-coloured tablecloth. Her bluebell eyes were sparkling with immense interest, as though she had never seen such well-laid-out finery before.

_Maybe she's from a common family_, Adrien thought as he watched her. _Should I ask her? Wait, I should phrase my questions carefully – make it easier for her to answer._

But before the prince could say anything, he heard the sound of a match being lit.

Adrien looked past Ladybug and frowned at Nathalie, who was lifting a curved pipe to her mouth and ready to light it.

"Nat, you _know_ I don't like it when you do that at the table," the prince stated firmly. "Please don't. Not now." He nudged his chin to Ladybug for emphasis.

The advisor paused, glancing at Ladybug, and then lowered her pipe sheepishly. She blew out her match with an distasteful huff.

But Ladybug was beaming at Nathalie's pipe, her hand lifting off her lap as though to touch it.

The advisor noticed and quirked her eyebrow up curiously. "Hmm? Oh, would you like to see it?" She smiled and offered the pipe to the prince's guest.

Ladybug turned to face her and took the object in both hands, turning it this way and that.

Adrien cocked his head at her. _She's never even seen a _pipe_ before? How peculiar._

Nathalie didn't seem to mind. In fact, she decided to go on bragging about her fancy pipe. "It's from an old collection I have," she said to Ladybug. "My grandfather once owned a tobacco plantation up –"

_POOF!_

Adrien jerked back, shielding his eyes from the sudden plume of black smoke that just exploded around Nathalie.

Nino coughed and waved the fumes away. Alya gasped.

When the smoke cleared, Ladybug was staring wide-eyed at Nathalie, covering her mouth with one hand. In the other hand, she held the dusty, smoky pipe.

And Nathalie... well, she seemed less shocked than everyone else, considering her blank expression. But the fact of the matter was that her face was now a healthy shade of black, thanks to the residue from the smoke. Even her squared glasses were covered, and when Nathalie took them off carefully, a clean outline sat over her eyes.

That's when Adrien realized: Ladybug had _blown_ into the pipe – quite excessively, like a musician blowing into a trumpet.

The prince burst out laughing, bending over in his seat. That was the funniest thing he had ever seen!

Nino and Alya joined in, the former throwing his head back and the latter trying in vain to hide the amusement on her face.

Only Ladybug didn't laugh. She just glanced between Nathalie and Adrien with horror laced with an apology.

"Oh... No, no... I'm not laughing at _you_, Milady," the prince assured her, holding up hid hands. "That was... Hehe... Sorry, Nat, but... That was so awesome! I wish _I_ had the courage to do that."

Nathalie wrenched her handkerchief out of her pocket and started wiping her face with professional calm. "Yes, yes, Your Highness. _Very_ humorous. But I'm sure it was just an innocent mishap. No harm done."

Adrien winked slyly at Ladybug, who relaxed and put down the pipe. The prince could tell the blunette was trying to hide her own smile too.

_Huh... Seems I'm not the only one who enjoyed that "innocent mishap"_, the prince thought as he laid his chin in his perched hand. _This is turning out to be one interesting dinner._

* * *

"So this Marianne girl..."

"_Marinette_."

"Right, that one. She's a mermaid princess who traded her voice to some sea sorcerer and got legs."

"That's right."

"And _now_," Plagg rambled on, his voice high with disbelief, "she needs Adrien to fall in love with her, and he's got to kiss her so she can stay human?!"

Tikki nodded. "And she only has _three days_ to do it," she added.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Plagg rasped, hovering in mid-air. "Let's go tell the Adrien the truth! Once he learns that Ladybug is his mermaid saviour –"

"No, you can't!" Tikki urged, waving her tiny hands frantically. "It has to be a Kiss of _True_ Love. Adrien has to fall in love with Marinette on his own in order for the spell to be broken. Hawkmoth was _very_ specific about that."

"_Uhy!_" Plagg collapsed onto the shelf, his green eyes swirling dizzily. "Talk about speed dating! Why couldn't Mothball make it a week? Or a month?"

"_Hawkmoth_," Tikki corrected, her eyes and voice lowering. "Bridgette and I don't trust him. Whatever his intentions are, he wants to use Marinette to get it. That's why we need to get her and Adrien together quickly. Once the sun sets on the third day, Marinette will become Hawkmoth's prisoner. Forever!"

The black-cat kwami sat up, his face softening. "Wow... To risk leaving her home and potentially being imprisoned. That kid really loves Adrien, doesn't she?"

Tikki's antennae drooped, and she looked away sadly. "More than you know," she said, "and she's my best friend. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her, and Bridgette too." The ladybug kwami met Plagg's gaze. "Is there anything _you_ wouldn't do for Adrien?"

Plagg's whiskers twitched. He hadn't wanted this conversation to become a touching sob story, but he knew deep down that Tikki was right. Of all the Agrestian royals he had the displeasure of "watching over" – as was the secret duty bestowed upon him by Master Poseidon – Adrien was the only one Plagg really connected with. They were both orphans trying to find their way in the world; wandering spirits searching for that missing piece of joy in their lives.

Plagg put on a brave, heroic face. "Well, if it's a kiss that fish-girl needs, I'll make sure Adrien gives her one she'll never forget. There's already a spark between them – I could tell right away. All we need to do is fan the flames."

He rose back up and offered a paw to his companion. "Whaddaya say, Sugarcube? Are you ready to for "Operation: Ladybug and Cat Noir"?"

Tikki giggled, her cheery demeanour returning. She shook Plagg's hand and flew up to meet his level. "Cat Noir?" she asked with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what Adrien's mother used to call him. Don't ask."

"Fair enough, _Stinkysock_." Tikki smirked and let go. "Come on – let's go check on our friends."

As she materialized out of the cupboard, Plagg sighed. "I love it when she calls me that."

The cat kwami followed his companion out into the kitchens.

* * *

The dinner was more magical and delicious than anything Marinette ever tasted.

The appetizer Alya brought to the table was a soup of cream and onions along with slices of toast. Marinette felt embarrassed about having to use a spoon for the first time, but she secretly copied Nathalie to get the mechanics of it right. Slurping, as made evident by Nino, was not appropriate. The soup itself was hot and flavourful, and Marinette devoured every drop of it hungrily.

Then came the huge dishes covered with round, silver lids. When Marinette lifted hers, she found a platter of steaming chicken plastered with gleaming oils and spices, along with a toss up of rice and vegetables. The first bite of chicken sent Marinette's senses flying off the table.

All that time, Adrien rarely took his eyes off the blunette. Sometimes he would ask Marinette if she enjoyed the food. Other times, he would ask well-worded questions to which she could reply with simple gestures, like a nod or a shake of the head.

So far, Adrien now knew that "Ladybug" had a family in an uncharted kingdom, including an older sister, but she left them to go and see the world.

Marinette was glad she didn't have to tell Adrien the dreary details of it all. Even though she missed her parents, she wouldn't trade this moment with the prince for anything. Just looking at him made her smile, and that seemed to make _him_ smile back.

Then came the dessert course.

Marinette stared in awe at the beautifully decorated cake, which was called "chocolate".

Adrien actually cut the first slice himself and placed it in front her. "Ladies first," the prince said with that charming grin of his.

Marinette lifted an eyebrow at him before lifting her fork. She stabbed into the cake, took a bigger chunk than she was hoping for, and put it in her mouth.

The creamy chocolate melted in her mouth. This was even better than that cranberry-apple pie!

"You have quite the sweet tooth," Alya said as she helped dish out the other slices of cake. "I should tell Mrs. Mendeleiev to whip up some macaroons for tomorrow. They're to _die_ for."

"Hey, speaking of tomorrow," Nino said, glancing between Adrien and Marinette, "maybe we could take Ladybug to see the town while she's still here. Wouldn't that be fun, Adrien? _Adrien?_"

Only then did Marinette realize the prince was staring at her again, only his eyes were now soft and glazed over, like he was daydreaming. And he was still smiling at her too.

But when he heard his name being emphasized, Adrien finally looked up and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Nino. What was that?"

Marinette blushed into her cake, wondering what the prince had been thinking about when he stared at her.

"A _tour_, Romeo," Nino repeated. "You said you wanted to get out more. Why not show Ladybug around?"

"Nino and I could come with you," Alya suggested hopefully. "We could make it a couples' day. Or something like that."

Marinette's heart sang. _An entire day with Adrien? _Suddenly, the chances of her winning that kiss from him didn't seem so small after all.

"I think that's a _splendid_ idea," Nathalie said. "I'm sure our dear guest would love to see the sights of the kingdom." She gave Adrien a weary glance. "If anything, it will help you... _ahem_, take your mind off things."

Adrien's brow furrowed a bit, but then he smiled warmly over at Marinette. "My apologies, Milady. My advisor likes to speak out for everyone, even when it's none of her business."

Nathalie huffed with a casual shrug.

"So what do you think?" Adrien continued, reaching over and taking Marinette's hand. "Would you like me to take you on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Marinette nodded, beaming. _I would love that!_ her expression told him.

"Then it's settled!" Nino lifted his fork like a king raising his sceptre, clearly high on sugar. "Now... where's my coffee?"

Alya snorted. "Get it yourself, you big whiny baby," she teased, tossing one of her hand towels over the first mate's head.

Laughter sounded within the dining hall once again.

Marinette sighed as she looked back at Adrien, still holding his hand.

Adrien, Alya, Nino, even Nathalie... These humans were more than just friends; more than just master and servants. They were like one happy family.

And for the first time in her life, Marinette truly felt like part of a family.


	18. One Step Closer

**LXP: I really wanted to do a rendition of this scene from the Broadway musical because it (and the chemistry involved) is just so beautiful. And yes, I thought Adrien deserved another song in the story.**

**The song is "One Step Closer". There are also some snippets at the end from Prince Eric's lyrics from the song "If Only". I don't own either songs or the musical.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

ONE STEP CLOSER

Once dinner was over, Marinette stood from her seat... only for her legs to get all stiff and sore from sitting down for so long.

_I guess even being human as its aches and pains_, the blunette thought with a tiny laugh.

As she stretched, however, she caught something red poking out from under the table.

It waved to her with a smile.

Marinette gasped. _Tikki! Where has _she_ been all this time?_

Tikki put a hand to her mouth, and then pointed to the exit. _Let's talk out in the hall_, the message said.

Marinette looked, and then nodded back at the kwami.

With that, Tikki slipped silently away.

With a few gestures at her new friends, Marinette excused herself from the dining hall.

"The ladies' lavatory is down the hall on your left, dear," Nathalie called.

Marinette didn't know what that meant, but she waved back a "thank-you" anyway.

She kept walking until she was sure there were no servants around. Then, she stopped and waited.

Sure enough, Tikki flew up to her face, beaming bright.

Marinette gave her little friend a loving cheek-hug. It was wonderful to have someone who knew you best who could come into a strange world with you.

She held up her hand and allowed Tikki to rest in it.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Tikki said with a wink. "You've already got a date with the prince tomorrow! Isn't this great?" She did a twirl in mid-air, resting her cheek on her conjoined hands. "Oh, it's going to be so romantic! I'm so proud of you, Marinette!"

The blunette grinned and gave the kwami a soft shake of the head.

"I know, I know," Tikki sighed. "I shouldn't jump the wave. There's no kissing involved yet. But it's a good start, right?" Her blue eyes softened. "Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner. The humans around here may be nice, but they're still _big_. And the ones in the kitchens have all those sharp blades..." She shuddered.

Marinette lifted a mischievous eyebrow.

The kwami frowned irritably. "Hey – I know that look. I'm _not_ a guppy!"

Marinette giggled.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, Bridgette asked me to go and see her tonight and let her know how things are going. She's waiting by a cove on the other side of the palace, further down the beach. She also said that if you ever need her, just tap your earring and she'll come swimming over."

Marinette put a hand on her heart. _So Bridgette _does_ have the other half of the Miraculous, and she _is_ staying here in the human kingdom._

The blunette smiled, but then the memory of their last conversation popped back into her head like a bubble, particularly the last heated words Marinette told her sister:

_I never want to speak to you again!_

Ironically enough, those words had come true.

Marinette hung her head down in shame. _Oh, Bridge..._

Staying mad at her parents was one thing, but her sister was another thing entirely. In the past, Bridgette had always been a princess first and a sister second, but now the tides were turning around.

Tikki smiled. "Your sister told me to tell you _this_ too," she said, patting Marinette's hand assuringly. "She's sorry for everything, and she'll do everything she can to help you win Adrien's heart. She won't abandon you."

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes, and she dipped her head in thanks, both to Tikki and to Bridgette.

The kwami rose up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go give Bridgette the good news," she said. "I'll come back tonight. Promise."

Marinette watched with a smile as her little friend zoomed down the corridor and phased through one of the glass windows.

The blunette proceeded back to the dining hall, hoping Adrien would still be there.

But then, she saw a glimmer of purple, pink, and blue shooting across the floor, right in front of her feet.

Marinette paused.

The floor wasn't glowing on its own. The dancing lights were coming from one of the nearby rooms.

Curious, Marinette entered the room... and was amazed by what she saw.

The chamber was _ginormous_; bigger than any of the castle rooms Marinette had seen so far. It was round, and the walls were a soft shade of purple. The floor was made of a sleek, shiny wood with multiple shades of brown. A ring of glass windows orbited the top of the sidewalls, revealing the sparkling display of the night sky.

But the source of the light was actually a large, crystal chandelier which hung from the middle of the ceiling. The gems twinkled together like fish scales. Judging from the light within, it was probably another lamp; a really _big_ one.

Marinette walked further inside, captivated by the colours and lights. Every step she took echoed throughout the chamber. It was so open and spacious in here... why, a thousand merpeople could swim in it!

More footsteps sounded behind her, and Marinette spun around.

Her heart leapt to her throat when she saw that it was the prince.

But he wasn't angry or annoyed that she was sneaking around. In fact, he looked just as curious as Marinette was.

Adrien smiled and walked over casually towards her, glancing around the room and placing his hands in his pockets.

He looked so handsome in the crystalline light: tall, clean, refined; light but also dark, regal but also casual. Marinette wondered how she was able to keep her composure around him at dinner.

"This is the ballroom," Adrien explained. "It's where Nathalie likes to hold really big parties." He shrugged. "I don't mind them, but... I enjoy partying on a ship more. That way, you can see the stars, taste the fresh air... and not worry about what other people think of you."

Marinette stared at him, remembering how happy Adrien was back on the deck of the _Gabriel_: easy-going, playing music to his heart's content, gazing at the horizon while the world went on without him. A real fish-out-of-water.

_Just like _I_ was back in _my_ home_, Marinette thought.

"Ah, don't listen to me," Adrien said, looking directly at his guest now. "Being royalty has its perks. For instance, making fun of royal advisors." He grinned mischievously and chuckled. "What you did with that pipe earlier – pure genius!"

Marinette blushed, but she giggled too.

"Normally, all the girls I've had dinner with in the past were nothing but _proper_ princesses. No character, no pizazz. But _you_..." Adrien clenched his fists with a triumphant growl. "You're something else, Ladybug. _Really_ something."

Marinette decided to play coy and brushed one of her ponytails from her face with a sly smirk.

Adrien chuckled again. Then his face softened. "If you don't mind my asking," he said, touching the base of his throat, "how did _this_ happen?"

Marinette stopped breathing for moment, unconsciously touching the spot where her voice used to be. Had she really lost it only yesterday? It seemed like forever ago.

But now, the memory of those dark, cold, gnarly hands reaching in and pulling out her song... It made Marinette rub her arms.

Adrien watched her expression with a sad gaze. "Was it an accident?" he asked. "Or were you born with it?" His green eyes lit up with amusement. "I know!" He made his voice all croaky-like and wriggled his fingers. "A sneaky sea serpent came and stole your voice away! Mwahahaha!"

Marinette covered her mouth and turned her back to the prince, her face suddenly pale.

Oh, if only the prince knew how true that was! How _terrifying_ it was!

Marinette breathed unsteadily, embarrassed that she let herself get _this_ shaken by a silly, harmless joke.

At that moment, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she turned around.

"I'm sorry, Milady," Adrien said, his eyes drawn together with worry. "I was only trying to cheer you up. If you don't want to talk about, I... Ugh! Sorry again!" He held up his hands before running them through his hair. "Man, I'm such an idiot."

Marinette blinked with surprise and quickly took Adrien's hand, shaking her head and smiling.

"Really?" Adrien sighed. "Thanks. At least your smile says everything." He shrugged again, more relieved this time. "And who needs words? _Dancing_ beats small talk any day."

Marinette's eyes lit up. _Dancing?_ She glanced down at her two feet. Was it a natural thing, or was there a certain rigamarole you had to follow?

"Have you ever danced before?" Adrien asked.

With her chin lowered, Marinette glanced up at him and gave the tiniest, most apologetic shake of the head.

"Seriously?" Adrien drew himself up and swept into an elaborate bow, one hand on his chest and the other up in the air. "Well, fear not, Milady, you've come to the right instructor. I'll have you know I'm a bit of a connoisseur when it comes to dancing with style. _And_ swagger."

Marinette covered her mouth again, this time to hide her mirth. _He is such a dork!_

The prince straightened. "Dancing isn't just a bunch of fancy moves meshed together," he explained. "It's the way your feet smile, or laugh, or cry, or tell a story. It lets you say so many things. Here..." He offered his hand to Marinette. "I'll show you."

Her heart racing, Marinette took his hand in hers.

Adrien moved them both to the centre of the ballroom. Once they were there, he stood in front of Marinette – about an arm's length away – and let go.

"Just listen for the music," the prince said, "and step to it. One foot at a time."

And with that, he started humming a lively tune.

Marinette gasped. That was the same tune the prince and the other sailors had played together back on the ship! The music her tail had swayed back and forth to!

This time, Adrien added words into the mix:

"_Dancing is a language_

_That is felt instead of heard..._"

The prince took one step forward, and then stepped back to the beat of the song. He did the same with the other foot.

Marinette watched his feet move with intrigue as he sang:

"_You can whisper, sing or shout_

_Without so much as a word_

_Try it, go on, like so..._"

Adrien repeated the steps, and added a full spin at the end. He then beckoned Marinette to do the same.

In her haste, the blunette got the timing wrong and didn't add the spin. She stepped back nervously.

But Adrien walked over and took both of her hands in his, smiling with reassurance.

"_Just let your emotions_

_Tell your body what to do..._"

This time, when Marinette did the steps, the prince did them with her. When she finished the twirl, she smiled at Adrien with renewed confidence.

Adrien grinned. Then, as he kept singing, he intertwined one set of his fingers with hers and lifted both their hands up.

"_See how much a single gesture can reveal!_

_And ev'ry little step, ev'ry single step_

_Is one step closer..._

_To saying what you feel!_"

Marinette could hear it now: the twittering of the flutes, the soft shake of the tambourines, and the gentle tapping of drums. Together with Adrien's low tenor, the song filled her from head to toe.

Before she knew it, she was copying the steps with Adrien again, their hands clasped together.

Adrien nodded and rose an octave:

"_Once the music hits you,_

_Inhibitions fall away,_

_And you find that you're expressing things_

_Your voice daren't say!_

_Don't be afraid, let go!_"

The tempo picked up a bit, and when Adrien spun Marinette under their conjoined hands, she let out a soundless laugh.

Next, the prince stepped side-to-side, bringing Marinette closer. She moved with him, glancing up and down between their feet and Adrien's encouraging eyes.

"_Soon as you surrender,_

_What's inside will sweep on through_

_As the boundaries between us disappear!_

_And ev'ry little step, ev'ry single step_

_Is one step closer..._

_To talking loud and clear!_"

Then, Adrien did something unexpected: he took one of Marinette's hands and placed it on his shoulder!

Marinette's breath caught, realizing how close they were now; how strong, firm, and small his shoulder was.

She watched as Adrien took her other hand held it out to the side, allowing it to rest in his palm. Then, the prince wrapped his free hand around the curve of her waist.

Now Marinette was shaking, and she couldn't tell if it was a chill or a flood of warmth running down her spine. Maybe both.

Keeping his eyes locked on Marinette's, Adrien moved them both back and forth. One, two, three, four. Step left, step right. Step back, step forward. Twirl in, twirl out.

Marinette moved with him, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she sang with him:

"_A dance is like a conversation,_

_Except you never need to make a sound!_

_And once you've begun,_

_You__ speak as one!_

_Give and take,_

_Back and forth,_

_Round and round!_"

At that last bit, Adrien held Marinette by one hand and spun her around him in a broad circle.

She stepped quickly and gracefully, her feet never once faltering or tripping over themselves. Her hair and her dress blew out behind her. For that brief moment, Marinette was _flying_.

And she didn't want to stop.

She let go of Adrien – much to his surprise – and started stepping and spinning around, her arms flowing up and down like waves on the ocean.

Marinette moved on the balls of her feet, gliding across the floor. Then, she paused to strike a pose, winking at Adrien.

The prince grinned and placed his hands on his hips. Then, he kicked his feet up and started tapping them repeatedly against the floorboards in a vibrant jig.

And when he swept his arms to the side and slipped across the room, Marinette did the same, brushing past him.

But when they pirouetted back together, Adrien nudged her playfully in the hips.

Marinette staggered and affixed him with a bushing glower.

Adrien shrugged sheepishly, his own face turning red. "Sorry," he muttered. But _clearly_ he wasn't.

Marinette smirked... and stuck her foot out when he tried to slip past her.

Adrien tumbled forward, his arms and legs waving frantically as he regained his balance. He looked back at a giggling Marinette with something like intrigue.

Their eyes met on either side of the ballroom, and they exchanged a knowing glance: a challenge.

They moved towards each other, and then Adrien lifted her up into the air by her waist. Just for a quick second. She spiralled back down in his arms.

Breathless but invigorated, Marinette smiled at Adrien... and placed one hand on his shoulder while holding the prince's out with the other.

He blinked for a moment, but then he returned the smile and lowered his free hand to her waist again.

Together, they waltzed across the ballroom, stepping far and wide. One-two-three, one-two-three. Twirl around. Spin across to the left, then to the right.

Adrien grinned from ear to ear. Sweat was soaking into the collar of his shirt, but he paid it no heed.

Marinette herself felt like she might melt in her prince's arms.

And when he brought her arm over and spun her so that her back was to him, Adrien hooked his arm around Marinette and lifted her up again.

They spun around and around, and Marinette couldn't help but lean back and hold out her arms. The crystal chandelier above became a dizzying kaleidoscope.

_I really _am_ flying!_

Adrien brought her back down, and they continued their waltz. At the same time, he continued his song:

"_A dance is like a conversation,_

_Except your lips don't ever need to part!_

_And once you've begun,_

_You speak as one!_

_Cheek to cheek,_

_Toe to toe,_

_Heart to heart..._"

Adrien's voice softened, and his steps slowed.

Marinette suddenly became aware of his breath blowing hot against her face. She was probably doing the same thing to him, but she was too dazed and dazzled by his green eyes to notice.

With a soft sigh, Marinette drew closer... and rested her head against her prince's chest.

He stiffened with surprise for a second, but then he melted into her embrace and rested his cheek in her hair. Marinette could tell he was smiling.

Adrien sang his last words like a lullaby now, and she felt his chest vibrate into her ear:

"_Dancing is a language_

_That is felt instead of heard,_

_But it says much more than language ever could..._

_And ev'ry little step, ev'ry single step..._

_Is one step closer..._

_One step closer..._"

They pulled away, their foreheads barely touching. Marinette lifted her chin for the kiss she thought was coming.

But instead, Adrien pressed his lips against her searing cheek, smiling thoughtfully.

"_One step closer..._

_To being understood..._"

Well, it wasn't the kiss Marinette was hoping for... but it still felt magical.

They both stepped back, slipping out of each other's arms.

Then, Marinette placed a hand over her heart and swept into a graceful bow.

Adrien bowed back to her like a true prince.

Clapping sounded from the doorway, startling the pair.

Standing in the golden light of the evening lamps were Nino, Nathalie, Alya, and a few of the castle servants. Marinette recognized two of them as Rose and Juleka. The other three looked like guards: a tall muscular man, a short dark-skinned boy, and a short pink-haired woman. All of them were grinning and clapping for the prince and his guest with astounded enthusiasm.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged awkward smiles, the former touching her cheek, and the latter wiping the sweat off his neck.

Yet Marinette had no reason to be embarrassed or shy. Dancing with Adrien was the most wonderful thing she had ever done in her whole life! And the best part was: _he_ had enjoyed it too!

Dreams really _could_ come true.

* * *

After the endless array of praises and compliments, Nathalie finally shooed the servants away and asked Rose and Juleka to escort Ladybug back to her rooms.

Before she left, Adrien took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Sweet dreams, Milady. Don't go dancing off in your sleep now."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and tapped him on the nose. _You'd like that, wouldn't you?_ her sly expression told him.

Adrien smirked and watched her head up the grand staircase with Rose and Juleka. Even after she vanished down the corridor, the prince kept staring in her direction.

Until Nino knocked on his head. "Hel-lo? Earth to Romeo?"

Adrien batted him away irritably. "Hey! Knock it off! And will you stop calling me that?"

Alya grinned, her amber eyes gleaming with excitement. "_Somebody's_ getting sweaty," she said. "Looks like you and Ladybug are hitting it off nicely."

Adrien felt the heat rise in his face again, and he looked away.

"_Quite_ nicely," Nathalie said with intrigue as she headed upstairs to her own chambers. "I don't know where that girl comes from, but with her grace and good manners, she _must_ be a princess."

"Or a mermaid," Nino added once the advisor was gone.

The prince scoffed at that. "That's impossible," he said, his voice betraying that layer of doubt building up within him.

Now that he thought about it, there _was_ something impossibly familiar about Ladybug. He could tell the moment he laid eyes on her face at the beach. And every time she looked at him, smiled at him, touched his hand...this electric jolt would shoot through Adrien, and he would get all warm and light-headed.

_Am I falling in love with Ladybug?_

But the moment he thought about that, that beautiful voice wormed its way back into his ears:

_I'll come back to you, Adrien. I promise._

Then, he recalled his own words to Nino, back on the _Gabriel_ just before the storm had hit:

_I'm worried that if I fall in love with someone else, I'll forget all about her._

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair with a big sigh. He could never forget his mermaid's voice, or the fact that she had saved his life.

But then... there was Ladybug. Adrien had never met anyone like her before. She was more than just a mute girl with a pretty face. She had such a beautiful heart, and that humorous wit of hers could ensnare any decent sailor like a fish in a net.

Was it worth waiting for his mermaid saviour to risk losing someone as wonderful as Ladybug? Yesterday, it might have been. But now...

"Dude, you okay?" Nino asked, stepping around to look at his friend's face. "You look... dreary."

"He's probably just tired," Alya chimed in. "Too much dancing." She patted the prince on the back with a grin. "Get some sleep, Your Highness. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Adrien lifted his head and nodded. "Right. Will do. Sleep well, guys." He trotted up the steps without another word or glance at his friends.

Yet, as he closed his chamber doors behind him and gazed out through the open window at the endless sea, Adrien loosed a heavy breath into the darkness.

"Hey, kid – lovely evening?"

The prince looked over at his bed to see Plagg already snuggled onto his private pillow, grinning up at the human with glimmering fangs.

Adrien folded his arms. "Where have _you_ been all day? Pigging out in the pantries again?"

Plagg shrugged and rolled onto his back. "Not everything I do involves food, you know," he yawned. "Besides, I wanted you to have some quality alone-time with Miss Ladybug. Based on that look on your face, I'd say things are running pretty smoothly so far."

Adrien's eyes widened a bit before he regained his composure. "It's none of your business, Plagg," he grumbled. He sat down at the foot of the four-poster bed and took his shoes off. "You don't see me spying on _your_ activities all the time, do you?"

"I wasn't spying, I was _observing_. Sheesh." Plagg rolled onto his side now, his back to the prince. "I don't know what Ladybug sees in you, but it's _not_ good people skills."

Adrien laughed. But as he pulled his jacket off and laid it over one of his chairs, he paused to wonder: _What _does_ Ladybug see in me?_

He'd figure it all out in the morning... assuming he would get any sleep until morning.


	19. The Light in the Dark

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

THE LIGHT IN THE DARK

Despite the fact that Marinette's bedroom was lit by only a few candles, it was actually quite cozy.

Tikki thought so as she sat on the nightstand, nibbling on a chocolate-chip cookie.

All the while, she watched Marinette brush her midnight-blue hair with a comb. Tikki was just thankful her friend didn't try to use a fork again.

Marinette was smiling all dreamy-like into the dressing mirror, no doubt thinking about her evening spent with Adrien. Tikki overheard about the dancing from those two chatty maids earlier.

_This is actually going pretty well_, the kwami thought. _I just hope Plagg will keep his word and not divulge anything about Marinette to Adrien. He wasn't very specific when he said "I've got a plan"._

Still, Tikki believed her old feline friend would help out when the time was right. Both of them were counting on Marinette and Adrien to kiss sometime tomorrow during the tour.

Speaking of which...

Tikki looked up to see Marinette easing herself onto the massive, golden-boarded bed.

The blunette gasped when she sank into the plush mattress. Grinning, she fell back against the pillows with her arms spread out wide, sighing softly.

Tikki wolfed down the rest of her cookie and flew over to her friend. "So far so good, Marinette, but we have to make it count," she said. "Tomorrow is our best shot at getting that boy to kiss you."

Marinette nodded giddily, and then let out a big yawn.

Tikki started pacing in front of the bed. "I've already talked to Bridgette, and she said she'll hang out in the canals of the city and monitor everything from there. I'll keep checking up on her to fill her in on the day's events."

"In the meantime," the kwami added, lifting her hand like a general in the army, "the only thing _you_ need to focus on is Adrien. He's going to be with you the whole time, so the key is to just be yourself. Let him be drawn to you, but don't play hard to get. Well, not _too_ much, anyway." She giggled and then cleared her throat, putting her hands over her heart. "And when the moment comes, he'll lean in just a bit closer – like this." She inched her head forward. "He'll look you right in the eyes, which will slowly begin to droop – like this". She repeated the action. "And then... you'll pucker your lips and..."

Tikki stopped, curious at how quiet it was all of a sudden. _Too_ quiet.

She turned to face the bed, and smiled.

Marinette was out like a light: her eyes closed, her face peaceful, her mouth still wearing the ghost of a happy smile, and her hair splayed out across her pillow like watery waves.

Tikki rolled her eyes with amusement. "Maybe I _do_ worry too much," she muttered. She shrugged.

_Marinette will be fine. She can do this. Even Bridgette said so._

The kwami flew over, picked up the duvet cover, and slid it over Marinette. Tikki tucked the end over the girl's shoulders before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Marinette," she whispered.

Tikki zoomed around the room and blew out all of the candles. One by one, the bobbing amber lights went out until the room plunged into darkness... save for the large sliver of bluish moonlight coming in through the open window. The scent of the sea and the distant sound of the waves came together to form a soothing lullaby.

Yawning, Tikki hovered over to one of the spare pillows on the bed, right beside Marinette, and curled up on top of it before drifting to sleep herself.

* * *

Bridgette watched from the far shallows as the lights in the windows blinked out.

Once the human castle went completely dark, the mermaid smiled and blew a kiss towards it. "Sleep well, little sister," she said. "Sleep safe."

With that, she dove back into the water and made her way back to the cove.

Though it was dark, the blue beams of moonlight made it easier for Bridgette to manoeuvre around the shadowy fingers of kelp and the hulking chunks of rock. There was plenty of food here for Bridgette to eat, and a soft bed of sea sponges would be the perfect place to sleep.

And the best part? The cove was too steep, too wet, and therefore too dangerous for any humans to come snooping. So Bridgette could rest easy knowing that no one would find her.

_Tomorrow's a new day_, she thought with renewed hope. _Once Marinette gets her kiss, Hawkmoth will never touch her again. Then, I'll deal with him myself and free the other missing merpeople he's taken captive._

"I'm onto your little game, Wizard." Bridgette smirked into the shadows. "If you think you're going to win, you're wrong."

For once, she was hoping the sorcerer could hear her.

* * *

Unfortunately, he did.

And he was none too thrilled about this new development.

Hawkmoth's tentacles curled along the floor of his lair, crushing together so fiercely that the pain almost made him wince.

Though Chloe and Sabrina couldn't see what had happened in the human castle, they _did_ overhear that red, spotted gnat's conversation with Princess Bridgette earlier that evening in the shallows.

None of what they heard pleased Hawkmoth one bit. In fact, for the first time in years, he felt more than just annoyance and anger. He felt _dread_.

But, of course, he hid it behind a cool, grim facade.

"It seems our lovestruck mermaid didn't waste much time getting close to her prince," Hawkmoth said lowly. "The first day is over, and the boy is already fawning over her like some romantic knight from a fairytale."

He growled and began pacing around, sending his blue butterfly-fish scurrying away.

The Sea Wizard fiddled with the purple pendant around his neck. It thrummed and gave off a whisper of the little mermaid's song, and then it faded.

Hawkmoth had assumed that Marinette wouldn't be able to win the boy over without her voice. There was no way he would ever learn that _she_ was the mermaid who saved his sorry royal hide.

But human emotions were always unpredictable. And if the boy really _was_ falling in love with Marinette...

The Sea Wizard clenched his fists. "I can't take any chances," he decided. "I _must_ know for certain."

He summoned his dark magic again, and the purple, butterfly outline glowed over his eyes.

"Chloe, Sabrina... I have an important task for you."

* * *

The night was colder than usual, and far too quiet. It was like a pall of mourning had settled over Atlantica and sucked out all the warmth and joy out of everyone.

King Tom, for once, wasn't sitting in his throne while he waited for news to show up. Instead, he leaned heavily against one of the open windows, staring out into the darkness as though hoping that might comfort him.

Queen Sabine couldn't stay still. She paced back and forth behind her husband, crisscrossing her hands again and again. She had fallen into a habit of looking up every minute to see if anyone showed up, only to hang her head upon seeing no speck of movement in the water.

Neither the king nor the queen had spoken a word for a long time.

But Tom could tell that Sabine's silence spoke more words than anything. _She's thinking it's my fault_, he thought, _and she's right. _I_ did this. I went too far, and now they're gone._

Something cut through the water towards them.

The king and queen snapped up simultaneously, their eyes wide with anticipation.

The captain of the guard and the palace chamberlain came up to them and saluted. But their expressions were sad.

King Tom knew it was foolish to ask, but... "Any sign of them?"

"No, Your Majesty," the captain said. "My troops and I did a thorough search of the kingdom, and we've found nothing. So far." He added that last part upon seeing the dread in the queen's eyes.

"Did you check the outer reefs?" Sabine asked. "The trenches? All the way up to the border?"

"Yes, my queen. _Everywhere_. There is no trace of either of your daughters, or the red creature Tikki. I believe it's right to assume they are nowhere in this kingdom, and I request permission to lead a search party beyond the border."

King Tom laid a hand on his wife's shoulder and nodded at the captain firmly. "Permission granted. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. I want both my daughters safe and back home, Captain – do not rest until they are found."

The captain bowed. "Yes, sire. I shall leave at once." With that, he left the throne room.

But the chamberlain remained behind, his pointed nose almost looking a little droopy. "Your Majesties," he said, "Princess Bridgette ordered me not to speak of this, but... given the circumstances, I feel it is necessary."

The Sea King and his wife exchanged a quick, perplexed glance.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

The swordfish tried not to fidget as he explained, "Before she disappeared, Princess Bridgette was conducting her own investigation. About the vanishing merpeople."

King Tom's brow contorted. _But I told her not to... I ordered her _specifically_ not to get involved with that!_

But before he could blurt that out, his wife spoke first.

"Did she find any leads?" Queen Sabine asked nervously.

"I... I'm not certain, Your Majesty," the chamberlain replied. "The last time we spoke, Her Highness asked me to check the backgrounds of all the victims, to see if there were any similarities as to how and why they disappeared. Soon after that, the princess was gone."

The Sea King felt all the blood drain from his face, and he looked away. "I... Thank you, chamberlain," he croaked. "Continue to search the city. Ask anyone who has any information to come forward. _Anything_ at this point will help us find the princesses."

The swordfish bowed sadly, and swam away.

Queen Sabine turned to her husband with wide eyes. "Tom, you don't think Bridgette was trying to connect the disappearances to Hawkmoth again, do you?"

Tom clenched his fists, his moustache becoming all twisted. "I don't know, dear. I... _I just don't know!_" He swiped his hands through the water in frustration, making Sabine inch back. Then, he lowered his head and bobbed over to the throne.

He hadn't wanted to believe that Hawkmoth would pull something like this, especially after all these years without any activity. Then again, the Sea Wizard always was the elusive and unpredictable type, even back when he had been the Sea King's friend and confidant.

Bridgette had been _so_ convinced that Hawkmoth was to blame, and she had always been determined to get her point across... no matter what her father said.

And then Marinette... Could it be possible that she truly _was_ in love with a human? That a human was deserving of her love? That this wasn't just some... fleeting infatuation?

"I don't know... I didn't _try_ to know," Tom murmured miserably. "Now my little girls are gone." He collapsed into the chair and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, Sabine... I should've listened to them. I shouldn't have been so hard on Marinette. I just... I was just trying to keep her _safe_. And now Bridgette's gone too because _I_ told her to look after her sister." The Sea King breathed heavily between his fingers. "It's all my fault... _My_ fault..."

He couldn't stop himself from sobbing.

All these years, the Sea King lived and ruled by the law, never bending it for anyone... even his own daughters.

Bridgette listened (mostly), but Marinette... she had the untameable spirit of a dolphin. She preferred to follow her heart rather than follow the law.

Sabine's words from yesterday came back to him:

_Is it truly a crime to punish her for being righteous? To reprimand her for having the courage to save an innocent life?_

Then, Marinette – his sweet, generous, spirited little pearl – stood up to her own father right after that:

_All I care about is that I _know_ I did the right thing, and I will never be ashamed of it. The only one who doesn't understand is _you.

King Tom's heart cracked, breaking that hard shell he had built around himself. _She's right_, he thought. _I didn't understand. Oh, Marinette..._

He felt tiny arms embrace him by the shoulders, and Queen Sabine rested her head against his.

Tom pulled her close, letting her warmth peel away his despair. Sabine had always been the bravest of the two of them, and the strongest. She always had more wisdom and compassion than anyone in the whole ocean.

"I should have listened to _you_ too," the Sea King said through his streams of tears. "I'm sorry, Sabine... I'm _sorry_..."

"Shh..." She rocked him gently, her voice thick with courage. "We're going to find them, my love. We're going to get our babies back. _Together_."

Tom held that hope tightly inside his fractured heart, lest _it_ should slip away from him too.


	20. A Trip to Town

CHAPTER TWENTY:

A TRIP TO TOWN

Morning came with clear skies, and the invigorating sea breeze lifted Adrien's spirits.

Once he finished his breakfast, the prince slipped into his favourite casuals – white jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and boots – and then skipped down the stairs with Plagg flying after him.

Adrien leapt through the castle's front entrance and onto the gravel pathway. The open carriage – which was nothing more than a fancy black wagon with two cushioned seats – was ready and waiting for him.

But what surprised Adrien was that Ladybug was standing right beside the cream-coloured stallion strapped to the carriage.

She stroked his mane and gave him a friendly scratch on its snout, making soft shushing noises. The horse seemed to like that, and he nudged towards her, breathing softly into her midnight-blue ponytails.

Adrien cocked his head at Ladybug with a smile. _So she has a way with animals too_, he thought.

He walked over to her, and she looked up at him brightly.

Instead of a dress, Ladybug wore a white shirt with a floral design on the bottom, a black, light-weight jacket with elbow-length sleeves, rose-coloured jeans, and white slip-on shoes. The colours made her hair and blue bell eyes really stand out, like the blue sea amidst a sky of pink and white.

Even when dressed as a commoner, Ladybug was beautiful.

Adrien didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until he tried to speak, to which he cleared his throat and bowed with a smile. "Good morning, Milady," he said. "You ready for the grand tour?"

Ladybug curtsied back with an excited nod.

Alya came barreling past the pair, almost knocking into the prince. "Come on! We're all set. Let's get this show on the road!" the redhead urged as she climbed up into the seat. _Her_ casual attire consisted more of orange plaid and blue jeans – a far cry from the usual maid dresses Nathalie made her wear around the castle.

Nino came up and patted Adrien on the back. He had his good old red bandana back on, which popped out from his sky-blue shirt and darker pants.

Apparently, _everyone_ was going out dressed as a commoner today. Adrien was relieved. He preferred walking among the masses without standing out too much, and he was glad his friends were of the same mind.

"Hey, man. Want me to drive?" Nino asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I've got it," Adrien said before casting a shy smile at Ladybug. "You, uh... want to sit up front?" _With me_, he forgot to add on.

But Ladybug seemed to understand the hidden message, and she nodded again with a sultry gleam in her eye.

Nino pretended to be hurt. "Aw, man! That means _I_ have to sit with the rowdy redhead."

"I heard that, _sailor_," Alya sang with a spicy tone.

Nino cringed. "Let's get going before she decides to toss me overboard!" he squeaked.

Adrien and Ladybug chuckled.

The prince helped his guest up into the front seat of the carriage before pulling himself beside her. Plagg, for some reason, decided to hitch a ride on top of the horse's head. Thankfully, the stallion didn't seem to mind.

Adrien glanced at Ladybug. Just being near her reminded him of how close they had come during their dance last night; how light she had been in his arms, and the way she had laid her head against his chest.

And when Adrien had kissed her cheek, he felt his own cheek searing up from the memory of another pair of soft lips touching his skin, back on the beach...

The prince cleared his throat again and picked up the reins, hoping Ladybug wouldn't notice the guilty look in his eyes.

Once Nino heaved himself into the carriage, Nathalie waved to the group from the top of the front, stone steps.

"Have fun, Your Highness!" the advisor called. "Take care!"

"We will, Nat – see you later!" Adrien hollered back before lashing out with the reins.

The carriage lurched forward, and that's when two more servants pushed the front gates open wide.

* * *

The horse's hooves clipped against the ground in a steady, bouncy rhythm.

As soon as the doors separated and the carriage rolled out onto the stone bridge connecting the castle to the town, Marinette's face lit up with delight.

It was bigger than she imagined, and so _colourful_!

The entire town was splayed along the base of a massive range of green hills. Houses stacked beside each other like barnacles, each one bearing a roof of a different colour: endless shades of reds, blues, yellows, greens, and browns. There was even a purple or two, and a few oranges. Cobblestone streets curved through the barrage of buildings, each one littered with boxes, stands, and people.

As they moved along the bridge, Marinette eased a bit over the side to get a better look at the docks in the distance.

Ships of all sizes, ranging from fishing boats to the mightiest brigs, were anchored into the harbour. Sweaty sailors and well-dressed merchants staggered along the rickety ramps, most of them thrilled to be back on dry land.

Marinette leaned back and pointed towards the town.

Adrien nodded. "That's our first stop," he said. "There's lots of music and games to be had there."

"And food!" Alya pointed out from the back. "That's the most important part!"

Marinette shivered with excitement. So many things to see and do, and all in one day? She hoped it would be enough.

The houses towered over the group as they pulled into the town square. At the centre of the open circle of commerce stood a glistening fountain.

Adrien directed the horse to stop and rest by the fountain. Then he got out of the carriage and offered Marinette a hand.

As soon as she was back on solid ground, Marinette gazed open-mouthed at her surroundings. Children playing and running around. Women carrying baskets or fanning themselves from the summer heat. Men lifting wagons, calling out sales on fresh new products, or simply greeting each other and shaking hands.

And that wasn't all: horses feeding in stalls or pulling carts, chickens squawking in cages, dogs barking, cats hastening up to the rooftops, and birds twittering above in the air. Aside from fish, Marinette had never seen so many different animals at once!

Her reverie was broken when she felt someone take her hand.

Adrien smiled at her when she looked at him, and nudged his head to the side. "Come on," he said. "I want to show you something."

Marinette eagerly followed him. Her eyes shot up as the prince led her right up to the edge of the grand fountain. From the top of the pillar of cascading water, a pair of stone fish flapped up into the air.

She pointed, remembering the constellation Tikki had shown her. _Pisces!_

"Pretty, huh?" Adrien said, digging into his pocket. "Here. This is for you."

Marinette held out her hand, and a silver coin plopped into her palm. She traced the symbol of the ship and crown with her finger. The Agrestian royal crest.

"They say if you toss a coin into the fountain and make a wish," Adrien explained, "it'll come true." He held up his own coin nimbly between his fingers. "I'll go first."

Marinette watched him hold the coin over the water on top of his thumb. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Adrien sent the coin spinning up into the air. It fell straight down and landed in the fountain with a soft _plunk_.

Marinette looked up at Adrien curiously.

"What did I wish for?" He guessed. When she nodded, his shook his head. "Nope. Can't tell. Otherwise it won't come true." He grinned and beckoned to the fountain. "Your turn."

Marinette tried putting her coin on her thumb. It felt weird, and she couldn't stop shaking her hand.

Then, Adrien gently held her hand up with his own, steadying it. "Better?" he asked.

She stared at him breathlessly, and nodded.

"Go ahead, then. Make a wish, then flip it."

Marinette inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, unable to hide her smile. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted to wish for.

When she opened her eyes, Marinette snapped her thumb and forefinger together.

Up the coin went, flashing in the sunlight, before arcing down into the water and vanishing beneath the surface.

"You did it!" Adrien cheered, giving Marinette a side-hug. "So, what was _your_ wish?"

She smirked at him dryly and waved her forefinger.

He laughed. "I know, I know... I'm just messing with you, Milady." He bobbed her playfully on the nose, making Marinette blush and giggle.

"Hey, you two!"

The blunette and the prince turned to see Nino waving his hand high in the middle of the crowd.

"Alya's getting us pretzels, and there's a theatre workshop playing! Let's go!"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, their eyes as bright as the shiny coins.

This time, Marinette was the one to take her prince's hand and drag him through the bustling square.

* * *

Tikki remained hidden in plain sight within the folds of the carriage.

Only when she sensed Plagg's presence did she pop her head out of the cushions.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Tikki asked ecstatically.

Plagg frowned. "Nope," he said with a slight _Pop!_ at the end.

Tikki huffed with an adorable glare at the prince. "He's not making this easy," she grumbled.

The black-cat kwami folded his arms. "He's too shy – _that's_ his problem," he said. "We need to get him to open up to her more."

"Where are they headed now?"

"The outdoor theatre, from what I'm seeing. I'd love to stick around some more, but... they have pretzels with melted cheddar."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You go take care of your stomach, and _I'll_ go take care of my best friend. Come and find me when you're done gorging yourself."

"No problem," Plagg said, lifting his eyebrows (if he had any) up and down. "I can smell your sugary sweetness from a mile away, Sugarcube."

Tikki tried not to groan as she flew off and slipped into the streets unnoticed.

* * *

The theatre show was spectacular!

The performers were all dancers. Without any words or songs, they told a story about a lovely princess who had been turned into a swan by a jealous sorcerer.

In the end, when the handsome prince broke the sorcerer's spell and saved the princess, Marinette couldn't help but cry tears of happiness. Thankfully, Alya lent her a spare handkerchief.

Adrien held Marinette's hand as they retreated from the bleachers. "That's one of my favourite plays," he told her. "The last time I saw it was with my mother, when I was still a boy." His emerald eyes became vacant and sad. "It seems like only yesterday. Everything was... so much better when she was around. Back then, I mean."

Marinette laid her free hand on his shoulder, her gaze consolidating the empathy in her heart.

The prince smiled meekly at her. "I'm glad I got to see it with _you_ though," he said, his expression growing curiouser. "I noticed you couldn't take your eyes off the stage. Did it remind _you_ of something too? Maybe... something _you've_ lost?"

Marinette turned red and gulped. Had Adrien also noticed how much she felt like the princess in the story: trapped under a powerful spell and desperately hoping for a life of love and freedom?

Her hand reached for her throat, and she let out a soft sigh. _If you only I could tell you everything_, she thought.

Adrien pursed his lips in thought for a moment. Then his eyes gleamed again. "I know what'll cheer us _both_ up. Follow me!"

He led her into a small shop that rang a bell whenever you opened the door. The scents of bread, caramel, and cinnamon awoke Marinette's senses immediately.

Adrien paid the man up front and came back with two pastries in his hands. "Chocolate croissants," the prince announced, handing Marinette hers. "The best in the kingdom."

And when Marinette took a huge bite of hers and felt the melted chocolate burn her tongue, she couldn't agree more.

* * *

Once Nino and Alya caught up with Adrien and Ladybug, the four of them headed back to the carriage to continue the tour.

Adrien still wasn't sure why he brought up his mother to Ladybug. It wasn't a usual topic he liked to discuss, normally because it always made him sad.

But with Ladybug... Adrien felt like could tell her _anything_. She always listened with the purest mindset, and she never shook her head or gave him a distasteful look like everyone else did whenever the prince was melancholy. It was one of the reasons why Adrien preferred to spend time out at sea rather than at court.

More importantly, Ladybug's smile – for some peculiar yet logical reason – brought Adrien a sense of relief. Warmth. _Happiness_, even. The only other time the prince had felt all those things at once... was when he had woken up on that shore to see that mermaid smiling down at him as she sang.

It was almost as if...

_No. That's not impossible_. Adrien sighed as he and his friends emerged back into the square. _I'm trying to add pieces into a puzzle where they don't fit._

The sound of lively music caused his head to perk up.

A band of musicians gathered in the square and started playing a foot-stomping jig. Many young couples and children linked arms and held hands as they spun around each other to the beat.

Ladybug pointed excitedly to the crowd, and then looked at Adrien with a grin.

Before he could say anything, Adrien was yanked into the shifting crowd by his esteemed lady.

He couldn't help but laugh.

Huh... It really _did_ feel good to laugh again.

It wasn't long before Adrien was linking arms with Ladybug and they were marching together in a circle, their eyes locked on each other with unyielding energy and amusement.

* * *

If Bridgette thought moving in and around the canals of Agreste would be easy, she was _sorely_ mistaken.

More than once, she was almost spotted by a fisherman or two. Luckily, when they rubbed their eyes and looked again, Bridgette was long gone.

Thankfully, it was quiet down in the canals, so Bridgette was able to come up once in a while to take a peek at the human village.

It really wasn't that much different from Atlantica: people coming and going about their business, rich and poor alike. The only thing that wrecked Bridgette's nerves was the nets of fish some sailors heaved from the docks. Fish-mongering aside, the human kingdom really _was_ a peaceful place. Its denizens talked, laughed, played, and enjoyed each other's company like any ordinary mermaid or merman would.

Barbaric. Primitive. Violent. Those words Bridgette grew up hearing felt like turtle wax in her ears now.

_Maybe Marinette was right_, the princess thought. _Maybe humans and merfolk _can_ live side-by-side._

Speaking of whom, Bridgette hadn't caught sight of her sister since she and her human friends went over the castle bridge. And that was _hours_ ago.

Bridgette emerged in a shadowed corner under a bridge, glancing over towards the opening in the canal where she could see the sea. The sun was just touching the horizon, and its light became a thick, coppery gold.

_The second sunset_, Bridgette thought worryingly. _Oh, Tikki _–_ where are you?_

"Bridgette!" came a sharp whisper.

The mermaid nearly jumped out of her skin, glaring at the red, finless kwami. "Don't do that!" she hissed.

"Sorry," Tikki winced. "I'm just glad I found you."

Bridgette shrugged. "At least we agree on _that_ front. So... Has the prince kissed Marinette?"

Tikki's slump of defeat was answer enough. "No, not yet."

The princess gritted her teeth, and her blue tail-fin swished annoyingly in the water. "Well, he'd better make it snappy. The day's almost over, and we're running out of time and options. Where's Marinette now?"

"Heading back to the carriage," Tikki replied. "Plagg mentioned something about a lagoon outside of town that Adrien wants to show Marinette."

Bridgette's attention – and hope – piqued. She knew where the lagoon was! She spotted it not far inland yesterday, and she could easily access it!

"Tikki," the princess said with confidence, "we may still have good fortune on our side. Head back to Plagg. I'll meet you both at the lagoon."

"Then what?" the kwami asked.

Bridgette shrugged, this time with a smile. "Go with the flow, I guess."

She dove underwater and swam with haste back into the sea and followed the coast northward.

* * *

Nino collapsed into the backseat of the carriage. "Man! All that dancing wore me out," he panted, ripping his bandana off and using it to wipe his face.

Alya leaned against him with a loud yawn. "Well... It was way more fun than watching you bungee-jump off a ship's rigging and into the ocean that one time."

Nino glanced down at her incredulously. "Adrien _dared_ me to do it!" he whined. "I think I've still got the bruises on my stomach."

"Guilty as charged," the prince sighed as he sat down next to Ladybug at the front again.

The blunette glanced back at Alya. She pointed at Nino, made a circular motion by her temple, tapped her ear, and then pointed at Adrien.

Alya burst out cackling.

Both Nino and Adrien looked at the redhead as though she had lost her mind.

"What?" the first mate asked. "What did she say?"

Alya snorted as she drew in a deep breath. "I think... Ladybug said..." she rasped, "... that _you_ were the one crazy enough to actually _listen_ to Adrien when you did that jump!"

Ladybug nodded proudly.

Now Adrien was bending over from laughing so hard. "_Good_ one, Milady!"

Nino's face heated up. "You're all horrible," he grumbled.

When the carriage finally got moving again, the first mate was happy when they exited the noisy town and rolled out onto the quiet, open pathway leading to the forest.

The trees provided excellent shade, and the mid-afternoon sun started to sink down in the sky. Nino almost fell asleep as he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the cushioned seat.

But then, something poked him in the midriff. Once. Twice.

"What?" Nino groaned.

"Don't you "what" me, sailor," Alya whispered. "_Look_."

Nino inched an eye open and saw his girlfriend's finger pointing forward. He looked over at Adrien and Ladybug.

The prince was murmuring something to the blunette, and she either responded with smiles, funny faces, or gestures. Every time Adrien chuckled, his face seemed rosier, and his smiles brighter. His eyes only went back to the road for a few seconds before he would turn his attention back to Ladybug.

Now Nino was _really_ intrigued, and he sat up straighter.

"Well?" Alya asked with a girlish squeal. "Do you think he likes her?"

Nino grinned. "You know what I think?" he whispered back, like he had just swiped from the cookie jar without getting caught. "I think "like" is an understatement. He's getting all red and sappy, and he's got that goofy, awkward grin on his face. He's into her. Like, _totally_ into her."

Alya beamed. "I knew it! I don't know who she is, but that girl is a _miracle_. I've never seen Adrien so... so..."

"Happy?" Nino suggested.

"_Himself_." Alya leaned closer, pretending to cuddle with her first mate. "Ever since the shipwreck, he acted like a total zombie. The mood swings, keeping his distance, going out on his own... the whole shebang. But then _she_ comes into the picture..." Alya nudged her head at Ladybug. "... and it's like he's a whole new man! If I didn't know better, I'd say that girl washed up on that beach for a reason."

Nino shrugged. "No one's _that_ lucky," he said. "Adrien's just been luckier than most lately."

Now that he thought about it, though, Nino wondered if these strange coincidences _were_ somehow linked together.

First, Adrien miraculously survives a deadly, unnatural storm. Then, this nameless girl miraculously shows up on the shores of Adrien's kingdom. Both of them had been taken by the sea, and both had been saved from it.

The sea. Mermaids. Storms.

Nino really hoped this really _was_ just "nautical nonsense" playing around in his head. _If I start believing it_, he thought with a wary smile, _I might end up just as crazy as Adrien._

* * *

**LXP: The boat ride scene is coming up next! Yaaaaayyy!**


	21. Love on the Lagoon

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:

LOVE ON THE LAGOON

The sun finally set, yet the sky still lit up with swirls of blue, pink, and teal. A crescent moon poked out above the clouds, along with a few stars.

The fading light glistened off the water of the lagoon, which sat on the edge of the mainland and was encircled by a broad ring of weeping willow trees, cattail bushes, lily pads, and rocks. A single, massive willow stood in the centre of the lagoon, its blue-flowery branches arcing down into the water like a waterfall, or a curtain.

The only sounds you could hear were the chatter of crickets, the occasional call of a loon, and the lapping of water being pushed away by oars.

Tikki, Plagg, and Bridgette watched from within a tall wall of grass in the water. The mermaid treaded softly while the two kwamis sat together on a lily pad. All three of them stared at the scene before them.

Plowing gently across the lagoon was a small boat, in which sat Adrien and Marinette. The former stared at the latter as he moved the oars back and forth in both hands, occasionally breaking the silence with a noteworthy remark. Marinette would smile back at the prince shyly before glancing away to admire the peaceful scenery.

Plagg let out a feline growl to the heavens that sounded like "Me-AW-ohl!"

"Quiet!" Tikki whispered.

"You're right. It's _too_ quiet out here," the little cat complained. He narrowed his glowing, green eyes at Adrien. "Look at him – all smiles and no smooches. This Shy-Boy act of his is getting under my fur! Part of me wants to fly over and squish their faces together just to see what happens!"

Bridgette's hair tails trailed off to the side in the water as she turned to Plagg with a stone-hard look.

"You can't _force_ him to kiss her, Stinkysock," Tikki snapped, beating the mermaid to it. "I told you – that's not how the spell works."

Plagg gazed at the ladybug kwami incredulously. "_Anything's_ better than nothing! There's only one day left, and that boy hasn't puckered up _once_!"

Even though Tikki didn't want to admit it, Plagg was right. _If this doesn't work out, Marinette's chances will be slimmer than ever_. The kwami sighed. _There must be _something_ we can do_.

As if reading her mind, Plagg bounced off the lily pad with the look of a cat on a mission. "This looks like the perfect opportunity to use my secret superpower." He flashed his fangs. "Vocal romantic stimulation."

"_What?! _Plagg! Don't you dare!" Tikki hissed.

But her companion was already zooming towards the boat.

Tikki smacked her forehead. "Blockhead," she grumbled. "He's going to ruin everything!"

Bridgette's gaze followed Plagg, and she cocked her head to the side with a grin. "Maybe not," she said, pointing. "Watch."

* * *

Adrien took a deep breath of air, sighing from the alluring scent of seawater, lilies, and willow buds.

Everything was just as he remembered it: the trees, the crickets, the peace and quiet. Pretty soon, the fireflies would come out to light up the night.

The only thing new to the scenery was Ladybug.

She smiled as she dipped her hand over the edge of the boat. A rippling ribbon trailed behind her finger, streaking along the surface of the sapphire water.

Sapphire. Like the ocean. Like Ladybug's hair.

Adrien couldn't help but notice how the brighter, bluish strands gleamed in the pale, evening light. It reminded him of the ebb and flow of the sea; of how the water would change colour every time it moved.

The prince also couldn't help but notice Ladybug's smile. He recognized it, having used it many times himself. It was happiness, but without joy. Amusement, but without laughter.

_Is she sad?_ Adrien thought. _Is she bored? Am I making her uncomfortable?_

He wanted to say something to Ladybug, to bring back that rosy glow in her cheeks and that sparkle in her eyes. But what?

For once, Adrien wished he had Nino here to offer some of his witty, promiscuous advice. Sadly, the first mate decided to do some stargazing with Alya back at their picnic sight.

_Take Ladybug out for a ride, Nino said. Show her around, he said. Have some fun, he said_. Adrien sighed again. _I can't believe this. I can round up a crew of ragged sailors, but I can't talk to women? Say something, you idiot!_

But before the prince could so much as open his mouth, a voice that sounded like a dying seagull made both Adrien _and_ Ladybug jump in their seats.

The prince put down his oars and snapped around to see Plagg standing at the top of the boat's stem.

The kwami's head tilted to the sky as he let out a cacophony of words which, Adrien realized, was _singing_:

"_Camembert! You are the cheese of my dreams!_

_Camembert! You make life better than it seems!_"

Ladybug covered her ears, trying not to giggle.

Adrien, however, contorted his face with beat-red annoyance and leaned over to his partner. "I really ought to shoot him and put him out of his misery," he whispered bitterly.

Ladybug glanced at something in the water, then winked at the prince.

The blunette fished out a small mound of wet moss that had floated her way. She squished it into a tight ball, looking over at the singing kwami with a dark grin.

"_You're so beautiful, and tender-full!_

_Oh, Camembert! You make me–_"

_WHACK!_

"DAH!"

_SPLASH!_

Adrien burst out laughing long before Plagg fell shrieking into the lagoon, knocked away by Ladybug's improvised ordnance.

The kwami popped back out, dripping and spitting out water before shaking his fur dry. He glared between the cackling prince and the snickering blunette who had attacked him.

"Fine! The next time you two want nice relaxing music, don't come begging to me, cause I won't help ya!" Plagg bellowed heatedly. He then turned tail and raced back to shore with the rest of his dignity.

Adrien tried to catch his breath, dabbing at the corners of his eyes before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Whew! That was _awesome_," he said, grinning slyly at Ladybug. "You're a lifesaver, Milady."

She shrugged and sat back with a twinkle in her eye.

Adrien picked the oars up again before realizing that his shyness was slowly creeping back into his bones. _Don't let it get to you now_, that brave part of him said. _Say something else!_

He cleared his throat and spoke, "I really had fun today, Ladybug. It's... It's nice to be with someone who I can... well, be _myself_ around. You know what I mean?"

Ladybug nodded at him, her face betraying a look that told the prince that she knew _exactly_ what it felt like. To always have to hide who you truly are around everyone.

_We really are not so different from each other_, Adrien thought.

"I just..." He swallowed with a goofy grin. "I've never met anyone like you before. You're so open and curious and kind, and you... I always feel like I know what you want to say. Even if you can't speak it into being, I can tell from the way you look at me."

Ladybug stared at him thoughtfully, and he could see a glimpse of warmth rising in her own face. She was touched by his words.

_Man, why am I shaking so much? Deep breaths, Adrien – in and out_. "What I'm trying to say is, Milady..." He let go of one oars, reaching out to touch her hand before he realized what he was doing. "I'm glad that I met you."

She let out a soft, shaky breath, but she was beaming at him like he was a golden angel coming to life before her eyes.

Adrien glanced down at her hand, and then at her face.

He remembered the brush of her skin on his lips when he had kissed her cheek last night. Now, he wondered what it would be like to feel those sweet, pink lips of hers on his own.

The prince leaned back sharply in his chair, whisking his hand away without meaning to do it so quickly.

Ladybug's face fell the moment he pulled away, and her head shrank back into her shoulders as she stared down at her feet.

Adrien opened his mouth to apologize. _It's not you, it's me. Because I'm still in love with someone else, and I'm acting so stupid because I don't know what to do._

But his stamina already faded away completely.

Why was it so _wrong_ to feel something that felt so _right_? It was driving Adrien insane!

He bit his tongue and gripped the oars with lousy strength, too afraid to look Ladybug in the eye as he continued to row.

_I'm such an idiot._

* * *

Bridgette saw the whole exchange between her sister and the prince, and her eyes lit up with an idea.

She turned to face the kwamis.

Plagg was sulking back on the lily pad with his arms folded. Tikki sat beside him, patting him on the head.

"It's there," Bridgette said.

"Huh?" Tikki asked, looking up.

"The love is there. Adrien _does_ have feelings for Marinette. He just needs a little encouragement." The mermaid winked at Plagg. "And that requires setting the _appropriate_ atmosphere."

"Like what?" the black-cat kwami grumbled. "Candlelight and champagne?"

Bridgette blinked and lifted a finger. "I don't what either of those are, but no. We have everything we need, right here." She beckoned to the entire lagoon.

She then waded through the water until she spotted a pod of turtles swimming around and playing with a couple of ducks. When they saw Bridgette, she put a finger to her lips and smiled sweetly.

"Gentlemen," the princess said, "I need to set up some romantic mood music, and I could use a little help."

A short moment later, when the sky darkened to deep blue and fireflies ignited along the lagoon, Bridgette appeared back on the surface.

Everything was ready and waiting for her signal.

"_Psst_. Bridgette?"

The mermaid looked to see Tikki hovering by her shoulder.

"Have you ever composed your own song before, back in Atlantica?" the kwami asked nervously.

Bridgette made an awkward face. "Not exactly, but if a crab can do it, then so can I."

She glanced over at the ducks, who were waiting eagerly to play the turtles' underbellies as drums. The other creatures of the lagoon – frogs, crickets, cranes, flamingoes, bluebirds, and fish – watched Bridgette from their own designated spots.

The mermaid took a deep breath. _I hope this works_.

She lifted her hands above her head.

* * *

Music filled the air.

Drums. Strings. Reeds.

Marinette straightened in her seat with surprise, glancing around to find the source of the melody.

But it was _everywhere_. The water thrummed to life with the base of the slow, soft ballad. The grass and the trees swished to the beat.

The lagoon itself was playing a song.

Then, like a loving whisper, came the deep but uplifting alto:

"_There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her..._"

Even Adrien snapped out of his dismal state to look around, his green eyes alit with curiosity. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Marinette's mouth fell open. _Is that... Bridgette?! _She listened closely.

"_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl..._"

Marinette beamed. It _was_ Bridgette! Her big sister was playing that music just for her!

No... For her and Adrien.

With a new surge of hope, Marinette turned back to her prince.

* * *

Adrien wasn't sure what exactly was going on here.

One minute, this strange music appeared out of seemingly nowhere... and the prince felt like the song was speaking to _him_ and him alone. It wasn't anything like his mermaid's beautiful voice, but it still had that ethereal edge to it.

The next minute, Adrien found himself staring back at Ladybug.

She was smiling at him again. It was the smile Adrien wanted to see; that bright, beautiful grin filled with so much fiery thrill and sparking beauty that it could sway any boy's heart.

Then, the mysterious song played again:

"_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her..._"

Adrien felt the words swim through his head and flow through his blood. His heart was pounding rather... _calmly_.

Before he knew it, he was smiling back at Ladybug.

"_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl..._"

Ladybug leaned forward a bit, and that's when the tether snapped and Adrien glanced away shyly, pretending to focus on his rowing.

He cursed himself when he saw Ladybug rest her head on her fist. She was annoyed with him; he could tell.

But this song... It just kept going...

"_Sha la la la la la!_

_My, oh my!_

_Looks like the boy's too shy;_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl!_

_Sha la la la la la!_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame? Too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl..._"

Adrien's brow creased as he pondered those words. Was this all actually in his head? Was his heart trying to speak to him the only way he could understand it – through a song?

Whatever it was, it made Adrien look back at Ladybug again.

She was fiddling with one of her ponytails, but she paused when she noticed him staring. The corner of her mouth curled up hopefully.

That's when Adrien realized it.

He _did_ want Ladybug. He had grown so fond of her over these last couple of days. Life was so much more... _interesting_ with her around, compared to the dreary years the prince had spent since he lost both his parents. Ladybug was as beautiful, unpredictable, and adventurous as the sea. Maybe even _more_.

That made Adrien realize something else.

The prince pushed the oars off to the side and brought his hands in his lap. "You know something?" he told Ladybug. "We know each other so well... and yet, I don't even know your name."

She shrugged guiltily.

"No, it's not your fault," Adrien assured. "Don't get me wrong: I like "Ladybug". I just... I feel like I should know your _real_ name too, you know?" He tapped his thumbs together. "What letter does it start with?"

Ladybug bit her bottom lip, as though trying to think of something. Then, she pointed up at the sky.

Adrien followed the direction of her finger until he spotted the crescent moon – a silver fish leaping out of the ocean of midnight.

"The moon?" Adrien looked back at Ladybug, and that's when he figured it out. "Oh, _moon_. _M_! Your name starts with an _M_!"

Ladybug nodded excitedly.

"Well, _that_ makes it easier. Maybe I can _guess_ your name." Adrien put one hand in his chin, pretending to think really hard. Then, he shot Ladybug a feline grin. "I've got it: Mildred!"

Ladybug gaped at him before she stuck her tongue out with disgust.

Adrien laughed. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." He cleared his throat and really started to think. "Okay, what about... Maria?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm... Margaret?"

She shook her head.

"Marina? Melissa? Mercedes?"

Ladybug denied all three names.

"Okay, I'll keep trying." Adrien wracked his brain for more "M" names. Was her's a common name, or not? How many syllables did it have? "Let's see... Is it...?"

"_Marinette..._"

Startled, Adrien glanced over his shoulder.

No one was there, but he _swore_ somebody had just breathed into his ear. Was he going crazy again?

But... wait a minute... What if _that_ name was Ladybug's? Was it a coincidence, or something else?

_Only one way to find out_, Adrien thought.

He looked back at Ladybug, his expression hopeful. "Is it... Marinette?"

Ladybug's jaw dropped. She beamed at him and nodded faster than a bird flapping its wings.

Adrien beamed. "Marinette!" he blurted out like a cheer. "Wow! That's..." He paused and smiled warmly as he repeated the name over and over again in his head. It sounded like a magic spell. "That's really pretty. It's special... just like you, Milady."

Ladybug – no, _Marinette_ – blushed and covered her mouth.

Suddenly, all of that uncertainty and timidity inside Adrien sank away like a stone plunking into the water.

He reached over and took both his lady's hands in his. This time, _he_ was the one who inched closer.

"Okay," he purred. "Marinette it is."

She looked down at their conjoined hands, and then up at him, happier than he had ever seen her.

All the while, the music kept on playing, and their boat kept gliding across the water.

But neither the prince nor his lady paid any attention.

* * *

Marinette could feel her heart dancing in her palms. She wondered if Adrien felt it too.

But she didn't take her eyes off him for one minute, and he never once looked away from her.

That is, until a shadow fell over both their faces.

Marinette gasped and looked up, as did Adrien.

But the blunette was relieved to see that the boat was passing underneath the wall of willow branches from the giant tree in the water. The blue-flowery curtain seemed to pull away for Marinette and Adrien, allowing them to slip into the darkness with ease.

All the while, Bridgette continued to sing her song in the distance, backed by a high-pitched chorus that sounded just like Tikki:

"_Now's your moment, (Yeah-yeah-yeah...)_

_Floating in a blue lagoon (Yeah-yeah-yeah!)_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better!_

_(Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah!)_

_She don't say a word,_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl!_"

Just then, Adrien tapped Marinette's hand and pointed offside. "Look," he whispered.

She turned and gasped.

Tiny, yellow lights suddenly appeared through the willow branches. They buzzed into the dark shade of the tree on their own accord, illuminating the air like tiny stars.

Marinette looked back at Adrien... and almost lost her breath.

His face was cast in warm, golden light, covering every smooth inch of his face and leaving glistening streaks in his hair. He was so beautiful!

Marinette sighed happily, wishing with all her heart that this wonderful moment would never end.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple, a school of rainbow fish formed a broad circle underneath the boat.

They started spinning around and around, faster and faster.

Soon enough, the boat started spinning with them.

Bridgette lifted her hands again, inviting all of the creatures to join in the final chorus. Which they did.

_"Sha la la la la la!_

_Don't be scared!_

_You've got the mood prepared!_

_Go on and kiss the girl! (Whoa! Whoa!)_

_Sha la la la la la!_

_Don't stop now,_

_Don't try to hide it how!_

_You wanna kiss the girl! (Whoa! Whoa!)_"

Flamingoes danced. Fish leapt in and out of the water. Fireflies bobbled steadily in the air. Birds hopped up and down on the branches. Turtles and ducks bounced excitedly on the surface.

Even Tikki and Plagg got up, linked hands (and paws), and starting twirling each other around to the music:

"_Sha la la la la la!_

_Float along,_

_And listen to the song!_

_The song says "kiss the girl"! (Whoa! Whoa!)_

_Sha la la la la!_

_The music play!_

_Do what the music say!_

_You wanna kiss the girl!_"

* * *

At that moment, the Ruby Miraculous on Marinette's ear pulsed with steady, pinkish light.

At the same time, the Emerald Miraculous on Adrien's finger glowed bright-green.

The blunette and the prince stared for a moment at each other's jewels, their eyes wide with awe.

They looked back at each other... and they both just smiled.

Maybe it _was_ destiny that brought them together. Maybe they were _meant_ to be here at this very moment – the moment when Marinette would finally know the truth.

And now she knew: _He loves me._

The chorus softened:

"_You've gotta kiss the girl..._"

Keeping his eyes locked on hers – bold emerald bearing into bright aquamarine – Adrien leaned closer to Marinette, his chin tilting down a bit.

Time seemed to slow down, as did the music:

"_You wanna kiss the girl..._"

Marinette's insides melted as she leaned forward, looking up at her brave, beloved prince. She blinked several times, as though wondering if this was a dream.

"_You've gotta kiss the girl..._"

But this _wasn't_ a dream.

Adrien was here with her. His breath was blowing softly against her face, sending a shiver down Marinette's spine. His hand came up to cup her cheek and pull her closer. His eyelids began to droop.

Marinette fell under his spell, and her own eyelids slid down. Her free hand rose up to rest upon his chest, as though tethering her heart to his.

Somewhere offside, she heard the ecstatic chatter of birds and fish mingling with Bridgette's voice, egging the lovers on.

"_Go on and kiss the girl!_"

Marinette's lips puckered, as did Adrien's. They closed the gap, just a hair's width apart...

Then... Marinette was falling.

Her stomach plummeted and her eyes shot open before the boat gave out underneath her, and she tumbled into the cold water on top of Adrien.

* * *

Bridgette gasped, covering her mouth with horror.

Tikki grasped her head in disbelief.

Plagg smacked his paws against his eyes with a groan.

The other animals shrieked with startled dismay and scattered about the area, vanishing into the water or tearing through the willow branches to get clear.

Meanwhile, the boat lay capsized, bobbing up and down.

Bridgette was about to dive down to save her sister... when she saw frantic splashing.

Marinette and Adrien popped through the surface, gasping for breath and struggling to stay afloat.

"I've gotcha!" the prince panted, hooking his arm around Marinette. "It's okay. We're okay."

Marinette threw her arms around Adrien's neck, pale-faced with shock. The prince didn't mind. He waded out of the willow tree and back towards shore, murmuring more assurances to the girl in his arms.

Bridgette sighed with relief, but now dark suspicion crawled under her skin.

Why had the boat overturned all of a sudden? There were no rocks; no tree roots. The school of spinning fish had swum away just moments before Marinette and Adrien started to kiss. _No one_ had touched the darn boat!

No one... that was supposed to be here.

Bridgette's eyes narrowed with roiling anger, and she plunged back underwater.

She searched through the darkness. Checked in and around every corner she could find. Scanned for any dark speck in the distance that wasn't in the shape of a fish.

No sign of those two anywhere.

Bridgette clenched her fists hard, but she blew out a controlled breath of bubbles.

It might've just been a freak mishap. Adrien or Marinette might've leaned sideways by accident when they came closer to each other.

But no, it couldn't be. Bridgette knew that _they_ had been here. This little "accident" had Hawkmoth's cronies written all over it.

Bridgette stared out grimly into the blue expanse, imagining the Cavern of Lost Souls on the other side... and the Sea Wizard eyeballing her as though the princess were in plain sight.

"Stay away from my sister, _monster_," Bridgette growled in her royal tone, her half of the Ruby Miraculous burning with resolve. "... or you'll have _me_ to deal with."

She swam back for the surface...

... unaware that a watchful, black akuma was swimming out into the open, hastening back to its furious master.

* * *

**LXP: The song, of course, was "Kiss the Girl", which I don't own. Also, Plagg's song was inspired by his impromptu from the _Miraculous_ episode "Captain Hardrock" (which I also known own).**

**Now comes the "fun" part. Mwahahaha!**


	22. Retaliation

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:

RETALIATION

The skeletal leviathan grumbled and groaned from the rising tension within its bones, almost as though it was coming back to life.

If Hawkmoth had the power to do it, he would raise the beast up and order it to level the human kingdom to the ground.

The Sea Wizard breathed erratically, his mind going off in several directions. His tentacles coiled and whipped out like angry snakes.

All the while, he stared long and hard into the blank, purple potion in his cauldron. The image of the little mermaid and her lovesick prince had vanished a while ago, but Hawkmoth could still see it in his mind's eye.

If Chloe and Sabrina had tipped the boat over a millisecond too late, all of the Sea Wizard's plans would have been ruined! The two halves of the Miraculous would have been out of his reach, and his revenge against King Tom would never be appeased!

Hawkmoth still couldn't believe it. Clearly, he underestimated Tommy's daughters, the youngest most of all. "That devious little tramp!" the Sea Wizard cursed. "I should've taken her captive when I had the chance!"

First, Marinette rescued the prince, thus denying Hawkmoth the Emerald Ring. Then, she lost the Ruby Earrings to her tattletale sister, forcing Hawkmoth to change tactics again. Now, _this_!

Hawkmoth gripped two fangs of the serpent's mouth so hard, they cracked and snapped off. With a ferocious yell, he threw both teeth against the wall, hoping they would shatter. But they just clopped against the dark marrow and sank back down.

The garden of polyps shivered and stared wide-eyed at their master. The butterfly-fish creeped away to avoid the writhing tentacles.

The Sea Wizard turned and leaned against the cauldron again, trying to focus. The purple glow illuminated the rage and resolve on his silver face.

Just then, a cruel, sing-song giggle sounded from one of the tunnels.

Hawkmoth didn't bother to turn around as his eely servants took their sweet time meandering over to him.

"Well, Master, we did it!" Chloe cheered with that snooty attitude of hers. "All taken care of, just like you wanted!"

Sabrina mumbled worryingly, as Hawkmoth knew she would be. "Still... that was a close call."

Hawkmoth inched his dark gaze over his shoulder. "_Too_ close," he snarled, making the walls shudder. "I thought I made myself clear, _ladies_, when I said that I wanted you to interfere at the _exact moment of need_. Not at the last second!"

Chloe's sneer fell, her expression blank.

Sabrina, at least, had the good sense to bow, her green hair fanning around her head. "Y-Y-Yes, Master, but... the other princess... It was hard to get through without being seen."

Hawkmoth turned slowly to the two girls, his jaw set.

"What does it matter?" Chloe snapped, obviously irritated by the lack of praise. "We ruined Marinette's lovely little lip-lock. Mission accomplished!"

"_Silence!_"

Chloe and Sabrina both cringed from their master's outburst, their greenish-yellow faces paling.

"You have accomplished _nothing_," Hawkmoth seethed, his low voice more frightening than his raised one. "The boy is still in love with her. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by the next sunset for _sure_! Perhaps _sooner_!" He slithered over to the quivering eels, his muscular form towering over them. "I did _not_ wait all these years in this wretched pit, and go through all this trouble, just to let something as inconceivable as _love_ muck everything up! Do you understand?!"

Chloe and Sabrina wrapped their arms around each other, sinking low to the floor with terrified, pupil-less eyes. Neither of them said a word.

Hawkmoth let out a slow breath, his anger cooling but his icy expression holding. He began pacing around the room, each tentacle slapping against the ground.

"The prince has become a problem now," the Sea Wizard declared. "He must be dealt with before he makes his next move on the girl."

Chloe straightened up semi-bravely. "But... I mean, with all due respect, Master, if princey-poo _is_ in love with that blue-haired brat – though I can't imagine _why_ – it will take a miracle to get him to _stop_ loving her."

Sabrina stiffened, glancing at her master and waiting for his reaction to her friend's remark.

Normally, Hawkmoth would have zapped Chloe for questioning his resolve... but what she just said made the sorcerer pause and reflect.

He grasped the amethyst at his throat, and a wicked scheme began brewing inside his head.

_Of course!_

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly and turned with a sneer. "Chloe, you divine viper," he mused, his tone as sweet as seaberries. "You're absolutely right."

Sabrina blinked. "She is?"

Chloe beamed. "I am?"

Hawkmoth flashed his teeth like a shark cornering his prey. "Love is the sweetest balm in the world... and the deadliest poison." He swam over to Chloe, wrapping his arm around her tiny shoulders and pulling her over to the cauldron. "And _you_, my dear, will be the prince's forbidden fruit."

Now Chloe was more confused than delighted. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Hawkmoth lifted a finger before swimming up to the giant clams and fishing out a few supplies. When he floated back down, he was carrying a few slime-covered bottles, some grounded bone dust, and a bumblebee trapped in a bubble.

"To ensure that the boy doesn't kiss Marinette," Hawkmoth explained as he added the ingredients into the cauldron, "we have to make him forget all about her... and give him someone _else_ to think about."

Chloe inched closer to see the potion turn pink, until Hawkmoth added the bumblebee and it melted into sunshine-yellow.

Sabrina watched fretfully from the sidelines.

Chloe sneered big. "Are you saying... you want me to convince the prince to love _me_ instead?" Her voice was thick with pleasure and desire.

"Not convince him – _make_ him," Hawkmoth clarified, lifting his purple pendant over his head and placing it carefully around Chloe's neck. "And with Marinette's voice, you shan't have any trouble with that."

The amethyst flared to life, and an ethereal song sounded until tiny tendrils of purple snaked into Chloe's throat and vanished.

Chloe coughed and made an awkward face. "That was weird," she said...

... in Marinette's voice!

Chloe gasped, covering her mouth, until she let out an amused laugh that definitely was _not_ hers. "Oh my gosh – I sound _just_ like her!" She instantly frowned. "I don't know whether I should be amazed or disgusted."

Hawkmoth chuckled and tossed in a pile of bone dust into the potion, making it splurge with a hiss.

"B-B-But, Master..." Sabrina spoke.

The Sea Wizard peered behind a self-indulged Chloe to gaze at the timid eel.

"If we interfere, won't that be... breaking the deal?" Sabrina murmured, scrapping her long, black nails together.

Hawkmoth grinned and beckoned her closer with a curl of his tentacle.

Sabrina obeyed, albeit with less enthusiasm.

"Sabrina, my silly sweetcake," Hawkmoth cooed, stroking the girl's chin with the same tentacle. "I never mentioned _anything_ in my contract about not intervening." He chuckled again and smiled into the cauldron. "Loopholes are the perfect recipe for success."

Sabrina inhaled sharply, her teal eyes distraught.

"This will be your last chance to prove your loyalty to me," Hawkmoth spoke directly to Chloe. "If you succeed, I will give you the respect and glory you have long desired: I will make you Queen of Atlantica."

Chloe beamed with wicked delight. "_Queen_ Chloe," she mused dreamily.

Sabrina glanced between her "friend" and her master, her uneasiness getting the better of her.

Hawkmoth ignored her, and he waved his hands over the potion. His icy-blue eyes widened with hunger. "The Miraculous _will_ be mine. Tom's daughters _will_ be mine. And I'll watch him wriggle and writhe like a helpless worm on a hook!"

With that, the Sea Wizard raised his arms to the ceiling.

A column of yellow light exploded from the cauldron... and Chloe and Sabrina screamed as the magic swallowed them whole.

Hawkmoth just laughed with dark, unbound hysteria.

* * *

The crescent moon was barely visible now, and the mist covering the sky made it look all black and grey.

Below the castle, the waves became steeper, pounding against the rocks and stretching up higher along the beach.

Adrien wondered if another storm was blowing in. It certainly _sounded_ like it. The wind whistled against his ears, and his black cloak billowed out behind him as he sat with his legs hanging over the smooth, stone railing of the outdoor patio.

It was too cold and too windy to go down the stairs leading to the sea, so Adrien settled for the next best thing. Sadly, though he had a perfect view, there wasn't much to see but misty, black clouds and gnarly, black waters.

It didn't help that the prince's flute was still lying there uselessly in his lap.

Adrien looked down at the instrument, lost in his own thoughts.

After the unexpected swim in the lagoon, Adrien had asked Nino to drive the group back to the castle. He and Marinette sat together in the back seat. There was only one blanket, so they had to huddle together under it. Adrien didn't mind then, and neither had Marinette. She just curled up against his chest and napped the whole way there, sighing like a happy kitten.

Adrien smiled at the memory. It had almost been as nice as the boat ride... right up until it capsized. _How did that happen, anyway?_ the prince thought. _We must've hit something when we weren't paying attention._

Nathalie had been scared to death when she saw Adrien and Marinette walking through the castle entrance, sopping wet and chilled to the bone. She hastily ordered Rose and Juleka to get Marinette cleaned and warmed up, but Adrien was forced to divulge the embarrassing details to his advisor before he himself could enjoy the fruits of a hot bath.

The one thing the prince didn't mention was the kiss he had almost given Marinette. He knew Nat would've brought out her big marriage spiel again. Besides, he needed some time to think about it.

Hence the reason why he was out here, sitting in the cold in his new dark skirt, matching pants, boots, and cloak. And holding his flute rather than playing it.

Normally, music helped Adrien think. But now, he found himself _literally_ sitting on the edge of uncertainty.

Adrien took a deep breath and brought the flute to his lips. A long second passed before he started playing.

It was the mermaid's song. He played out the first verse fully to begin with, but then the notes softened little by little. Halfway through, Adrien paused, leaving him exposed to the sounds of the churning sea.

With a defeated sigh, Adrien lowered the flute and stared out into the darkness with troubled eyes.

"Well, isn't this déjà vu?"

Adrien would have leapt right off the balcony if he hadn't recognized that cool, sarcastic tone. He glanced behind him with a smirk.

Nino came up beside the prince, placing the balls of his fingers on the railing. "How did I _know_ I would find you here, doing the exact same thing you were doing last time?" he asked.

Adrien shrugged half-heartedly. "_You're_ the psychic. You tell me."

Nino snorted at his best friend with a sympathetic smile. "And _you_ look like you've got a storm raging around inside you. What's going on?"

Adrien glared down at the flute like it was the instrument's fault. Then he looked back at the distant ocean, brushing his golden hair away from his eyes. "It doesn't feel right anywhere," he finally admitted.

"What doesn't?"

"The song. _Her_ song."

Nino lifted his chin with a soft "Oh...". He crossed his arms and leaned forward on his elbows, staring out at the invisible horizon.

They both just perched on the railing in silence, scanning the shady waters without looking for anything.

Finally, Adrien said, "Maybe you were right."

Nino eyeballed him curiously.

"Maybe I _was_ going crazy. Maybe it _was_ all just in my head; something I wanted to justify to explain why I survived that storm." Adrien jerked his free hand up and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Nino cocked his head. "Because of Marinette?" he asked.

The prince sighed, smiling at that name.

That was answer enough for Nino, and he smiled too. "Well, if you want some believable advice from your first mate, the one thing better than the girl of your dreams... is a girl of flesh and blood."

Adrien blinked and looked over at his best friend.

"Someone you can see, hear, and touch," Nino explained. "Someone who's always going to be there for you. Someone..." He glanced over Adrien's head. "... who might already be right in front of you."

The prince turned the other way to gaze up at the only lit room in the tower beside him: the royal guest room.

Standing there amidst the backdrop of candlelight, combing her hair while she stared out another window towards the sea, was Marinette.

Adrien couldn't help but smile again. If _thinking_ about her made him giddy all over, _looking_ at her made his heart flutter.

Nino patted him on the back. "But, hey – what do _I_ know?" he said with amusement as he eased off the railing. "It's probably just a sailor's superstition."

Adrien looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "So now _you're_ claiming to be crazy?" he asked skeptically.

Nino shrugged. "Ask Alya. _She_ knows."

Both boys chuckled.

Then Nino smiled with assurance. "Seriously – just follow your heart, dude. It's like your compass. In the end, it'll always point true." He nudged his head to the tower for emphasis.

That was basically Ninoish for: _Get up there and tell her how you feel, you dumb blond._

Adrien smirked at his first mate while the latter headed back into the castle, slipping through the golden patio doors and out of sight.

When Adrien gazed back at the ocean this time, he was still grinning.

_Someone who might already be right in front of you._

He looked up at Marinette again, just in time to see her silhouette move out of view.

Adrien sighed and gripped his flute tightly. Looking down, he imagined how many times had played the mermaid's song on the sleek, silvery instrument.

Maybe... it's long streak had come to an end.

Maybe it _was_ time for Adrien to stop dreaming, and open his eyes to see what was right in front of him: a real chance at love.

He loved Marinette. His Ladybug. His princess.

Adrien's brow furrowed, and he slipped off the stone wall and back onto the patio.

He took a few steps away, keeping his eyes on the ocean. Then, he drew the flute far back... and threw it high.

It spun up and over like a silver blade, catching the faint moonlight before it plopped into the mouth of a large, black wave. Then, it was gone.

Adrien breathed in and out with relief, as though he had just taken off a constricting cast and was now free to move around as he wished.

Yeah, that sounded pretty close.

The prince smiled and straightened before turning back to the tower. This time, he felt more sure of himself than ever. He was making the right choice. And that knowledge, coupled with the love Adrien bore for the girl upstairs, fuelled his confidence.

Adrien began walking...

"_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh..._"

He froze in place, his eyes growing big with recognition.

That voice... No, it couldn't be!

Adrien snapped around.

"_Ah-ah-ahh, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh..._"

It... It was _real_; as loud and clear as the roiling sea! And it was coming from below!

Adrien's face contorted with confusion, and he raced back to the stone railing. He leaned far over and searched along the pale, grey beach for the source.

It wasn't long before he spotted a tiny figure strolling along the foamy edge of the water, her cloak and dress fanning out behind her.

_She_ was the one singing, and she started climbing up the long staircase towards him.

Adrien squinted, but he couldn't get a good look at the girl. She was wearing a hood.

But the prince _did_ see a soft, purple light illuminating at the base of the girl's neck. _What is that?_

"_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh..._"

Suddenly, a streak of glowing, purple mist flowed from the light... and spiralled up towards Adrien.

The prince was so transfixed by the strange, unexplainable phenomenon that he didn't react to it in time.

The mist poured into his eyes, jolting him in his spot.

Adrien tried to fight back, but sleep instantly overcame him, like he was sinking into a deep, dark abyss.

"_Ah-ah-ahh, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh..._

_Ah-ah-AHHHHH!_"

Adrien's mind went blank, and the last thing he remembered thinking about was Marinette.

When he opened his eyes, the green irises had changed to bold, ominous purple.

The girl was standing in front of him now. Her mouth curled upward as she removed her hood, revealing long, flowing hair and bright-blue eyes.

"Adrien," the angelic voice said, "I've come back to you, just like I promised."


	23. A Shocking Annoucement

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:

A SHOCKING ANNOUNCEMENT

_Marinette was walking on water._

_Sparkles rippled at her feet like liquid stars. Around her, fireflies formed a pathway to the centre of the cosmic ocean._

_And standing there, holding his hand out towards her, was her golden prince._

_He smiled and squeaked in an excited voice, "Marinette!"_

The blunette woke up to blinding sunlight, the twittering of birds... and the feeling of something bouncing on her pillow.

"Marinette! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" the voice cheered. "It's happened! It's finally happened!"

Wait... was that Tikki?

Marinette yawned and stretched, squinting through the morning light to gaze up hazily at the ladybug kwami hovering right above her.

Tikki twirled around in the air, squealing again. "I'm so proud of you, Marinette! You did it! You're going to get that kiss today for sure!"

Marinette sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking confusedly at her friend with a look that said, _What are you talking about?_

Tikki flew into the girl's lap, her movements still twitchy with excitement. "Okay, so I woke up a few minutes ago and snuck out to get something to eat," she explained. "That's when I overheard some of the servants talking in the hallway. And you'll never guess what they said!"

Marinette yawned again and smiled annoyingly.

"They said that they just overheard the prince talking with Nathalie. And _he_ said he finally found the girl of his dreams!" Tikki grinned big. "He said he's going to marry her this evening!"

Suddenly, all thoughts of sleep and tiredness slipped away, and Marinette's eyes widened with surprise. _Adrien said what?!_

Tikki flew up and squished herself against Marinette's cheek. "Adrien was talking about _you_, Marinette! I just know it! He loves you, and he wants to marry you!" She cheered again and fell back against the bed beside her friend with a sigh. "Just wait until Bridgette hears about this!"

Marinette stared out into space, her mouth hanging open, her mind racing, and her heartrate kicking into breakneck speed.

_The girl of his dreams... and he wants to marry her. Marry _me.

A huge grin rose on the blunette's face, and she leapt out of bed, almost knocking Tikki off.

Marinette paused and looked back. Then she scooped up Tikki in her hands and spun her around happily, her blue nightgown fanning like a parasol at her feet. The kwami giggled.

Marinette stopped and glanced around. Where were Rose and Juleka? Why weren't they here to help her get dressed?

She stole a quick glance in the mirror. She licked her fingers and smoothed some frizzy parts of her wavy, blue hair. Satisfied, she shot straight for the door.

A few passing servants flattened themselves against the walls when the prince's mute guest rushed past them in nothing but her nightgown. They stared after her with gaping expressions.

Marinette didn't care. She just _had_ to see Adrien. She had the whole plan formulated in her head: she would stop a few feet away from the prince and wait for him to turn around. Then, she would run forward and leap into his open arms, and he would twirl her around, caress her face, declare his love for her, and get down on his knee to ask for her hand in marriage, and she would happily say...

"OOF!"

Marinette collided with somebody as soon as she rounded a sharp, left corner. The force sent her backwards onto the carpeted floor with a gasp.

Shaking her head, she heard a boy's voice that wasn't Adrien's: "Marinette!"

She looked up to see Nino and Alya, along with Rose, Juleka, and three guards whose names Marinette recalled instantly: Alix, Kim, and Max. All seven of them were cloistered together against the left-hand wall at the top of the grand staircase in a conspicuous manner, like they were trying not to be seen.

Nino was the one who had spoken, and Alya shushed him before immediately lifting a perplexed Marinette back on her feet.

"You okay?" the redhead asked.

Marinette nodded, though she noticed the look of pain and sympathy etched into Alya's amber eyes. The others showed traces of it too, along with hints of anger.

"She shouldn't be here," Juleka whispered, glancing in the direction of the stairs. "She'll see..."

"She has the right to know," Nino hissed, his voice heated like a volcanic vent.

Now Marinette was getting worried, and she glanced at everybody with drawn eyebrows. _What's going on here?_

With a nervous swallow, Kim pointed towards the stairs.

That's when everyone fell silent, and a voice from the bottom of the stairs could be heard:

"... appears I owe you an apology, Your Highness. I never should have doubted you."

That was Nathalie. She must be talking to Adrien.

Marinette tiptoed past Nino and his cohorts and pressed herself against the wall. Then, she peered cautiously over the edge to see down into the main hall below.

Nathalie _was_ talking with Adrien, but there was someone else standing beside the prince; someone Marinette didn't know.

It was a young woman – a dainty thing with sharp curves, an elven face with baby-blue eyes, and creamy-gold hair hanging down smoothly past her shoulders. Complete with the yellow sundress she wore and the purple pendant around her neck, she looked like a princess.

Adrien was dressed like a true prince marching into battle. His expression was cool and collected, if not a little harsh. His sharp, navy-blue uniform was adorned with golden buttons on the front, and it had red stripes along the cuffs and the seams of his trousers.

The mysterious girl had her arm hooked through Adrien's, and her other hand rested against his chest in a loving manner. Together, they looked like an adorable royal couple.

Marinette worry shifted into cold confusion. _Who is that girl? A cousin of his coming to visit? Why is she looking at Adrien like that? Why is Adrien looking so..._

"I can't thank you enough, my dear," Nathalie said to the girl with a grateful smile. "Risking your own life to save the prince's – such a daring feat! The whole kingdom is in your debt."

The girl shrugged with a vain giggle.

Marinette blinked. _She saved Adrien's life? When did _that_ happen?_

Then the prince spoke in a voice that was alien to Marinette: "My lady and I want the arrangements made before sundown tonight. The ceremony shall take place on our wedding ship."

A sudden, frosty chill took hold of Marinette, and she inhaled with wide disbelief.

Wedding ship? Sundown tonight?

And he had called the blonde girl his "lady". _But... That's what he called _me, Marinette thought.

This didn't make any sense. Why was Adrien agreeing to marry this total stranger when he had _clearly_ just met her? What about last night, when he and Marinette had come so close to sharing their first kiss? Didn't that mean anything to him?

"I don't believe this!" Nino whispered harshly behind her. "Of all the rotten nerve...!"

"Hush!" Alya snapped.

"Oh... yes, of course," Nathalie began, looking rather surprised that the prince was making this suggestion. "I mean, I shall make the arrangements myself straight away. But, with regards to timing, I'm not sure I will have everything ready by tonight. Perhaps in a week at the earliest..."

The girl placed a hand over her heart in a seemingly distraught fashion.

At the same time, Adrien's green eyes honed darkly on his advisor. "We will be married this next sunset, Nathalie," he stated with icy indifference. "We will proceed with or without your help, but our ship departs this afternoon."

Every breath Marinette took now felt hard and forced, and it made her lungs hurt. She kept shaking her head, hoping she was still dreaming. She would wake up any minute and laugh herself silly.

But no. The words the prince spoke were loud and clear... and each one felt like a hot needle to Marinette's heart.

Nathalie stared at Adrien and his apparent new bride for a long minute. Then, she pushed her glasses into place with a resigned sigh. "As you wish, Your Highness. I shall do my very best."

No reaction appeared on Adrien's face – just blank focus.

The blonde girl, on the other hand, smiled proudly and leaned against the prince's shoulder, looking up at him with such devotion.

Marinette couldn't hold it back anymore. A hitched gasp escaped her, and she turned away. Tears filled her eyes, burning like the terrible pain inside her.

She could feel several eyes upon her, but she didn't pay them any heed.

Then, Alya gingerly put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Marinette..."

The blunette shook her head again, and tears slid down her cheeks in all directions.

It couldn't be true! It just _couldn't_, not after everything she and Adrien had been through! The shy glances, the warm smiles, the jokes, the flattery, the way Marinette's heart sang during their first dance, the light in the prince's eyes during the boat ride...

But then why was Adrien marrying another girl? Was he being forced to? Or...

Or had he never truly cared about Marinette at all? Had she thrown away her voice and her life as a mermaid all for nothing?

Marinette buried her face in her hands, unable to think straight, and she tore away from Alya and the others before they could stop her.

Alya called after her, but Marinette didn't stop running.

She needed to get away from here. She needed to be alone.

* * *

Plagg sat there between the pillars of the stair railing, gaping at Adrien incredulously.

Beside him, Tikki covered her mouth and glanced over to the side. "Oh, no..." she whimpered.

Plagg followed her gaze just in time to see Marinette running back into the long hallway, covering her face to hide her grief.

The black-cat kwami should've felt sad for the poor kid, but he wasn't. He was confused and agitated at the boy who he thought was his friend.

"Has that kid lost his mind?" he hissed.

Tikki looked close to tears. "I... I can't believe he'd do something like this. And to Marinette, of all people!"

Plagg growled, his fur rippling down his back. "No way! Adrien may be a clueless doofus, but he would _never_ hurt anyone's feelings, especially someone he cares about!" He glared at the prince's blonde bride. "And since when did Barbie Doll come into the picture? I'm telling ya, Sugarcube – something's not right. Just looking at her makes my whiskers curl."

The ladybug kwami wiped her eyes and squinted at the girl. "Hmm... Now that you've mentioned it, she _does_ seem familiar." Her tone grew heavy with suspicion. "And there's something unusually off about her. Can you feel it?"

Plagg cocked his head at her. "Feel what?" _Aside from the urge to scratch Barbie's pretty, blue eyes out_, he added in his head.

"I can't explain it, but she's giving me this... weird, awful vibe," Tikki said. "It's like she's _radiating_ some kind of magic."

"Magic?" Plagg rasped, looking back at the girl.

Wait... He could feel it now. _Smell_ it, even. That faint, rippling aura of icy vanity and dark, succulent pleasure.

It made Plagg gag. "Ugh, you're right," he whispered. "That girl smells nastier than runny, month-old camembert left to dry in the sun. And coming from _me_, that's saying a lot."

Tikki hummed, her blue eyes narrowing. "We've got to get to the bottom of this," she said determinedly. "Marinette's life depends on it! But... we need to do get close to that girl without her or anyone else noticing."

Plagg nodded and laid his chin in his paw, thinking. Then, he bore a fanged grin.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but..." the sneaky cat turned to the pondering ladybug, "... you wanna go for a swim?"

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not invited?!"

Nino's outburst drew the attention of every cook, baker, and scrubber in the castle kitchens. Most went back to work on the cake and treats for the royal wedding, while others listened with hidden interest.

Nathalie held a clipboard in her hand, and she shook her head in that distasteful way again. "I'm afraid Prince Adrien didn't include you on the guest list, Nino," she said with feigned pity. "Only the nobility are invited."

"But I _have_ to be there!" Nino insisted before lowering his voice as professionally as he could. "He's my best friend. And you're letting Alya go, anyway."

"Alya is the head maid. She will be attending the bride. It will only be guests and servants on the ship, along with the ordained minister. The bride was _very_ specific about what she wanted, and Adrien agrees with her."

That only made Nino's temper flare even more. Since when did Adrien leave his first mate out of anything? _And why wouldn't he tell me about it directly?_ Nino stewed. _First he ditches Marinette, and now _me_? What is going on here?_

"Now if you'll excuse me," Nathalie said, glancing down at her clipboard, "I have more important matters to attend to. If you wish, you may take your little issue up with the prince yourself."

Nino snorted. "Gladly," he stated as he stormed his way through the bustling staff. _Maybe I'll give His Highness a piece of my mind while I'm at it._

Nino ignored the parade of servants making their way through the docking entrance, heaving tables of food and flowery decorations over to the large, wedding ship anchored at the castle's private docks. Apparently, Nathalie wasn't wasting any time.

"_More important matters_..." Nino grumbled. "She should've added "Inquire about Marinette" to the list."

He still couldn't swallow the fact that Adrien left the sweet girl down in the dust. Nino _knew_ that Adrien felt something real with Marinette – he and Alya had seen it. So why the sudden heartbreaker shtick? Something didn't add up.

Nino was about to round the corner to Adrien's chambers... when a haughty voice lashed through the air.

"Ridiculous! Utterly _ridiculous!_"

Nino paused, lifting an eyebrow. Then, not quite sure why, he slid against the wall and poked his head just a smidge around the corner.

Blondie stood in the hall with her faithful fiancé in her arms, glaring at a passing servant holding one of Adrien's royal uniforms up for the prince to see. The whole thing was seashell-white with golden buttons, matching shoulder pads, and a blue sash across the chest.

"That shade of blue should be outlawed!" Blondie snapped. "I won't have my future husband walking down the aisle with me in _that_!"

"But... you said this morning that you _wanted_ blue. My lady," the servant added quickly.

"And now I want something _better_," Blondie said with her chin lifted and her mouth twisting with disgust. "Take it away! My Adrikins will look _far_ more presentable in a dark, seaweed green."

_Adrikins?_ Nino tried not to vomit. He expected Adrien to tell his bride to be nicer to the fidgety gentleman.

Instead, the prince looked over coolly at the servant and said, "I will wear whatever my lady wants me to wear. Dark, seaweed green will be perfect."

Nino blinked. _Say what?_

The sweaty servant bowed and hastened away.

Blondie giggled vainly and sighed against Adrien. "I always wanted an obedient husband," she said with a sneer that made Nino's skin crawl.

Adrien smiled back at her... and a majestic shade of purple light flashed along his green eyes.

Nino gasped, yanking himself back behind the corner.

_Did my eyes just play tricks on me?_ The first mate pondered. _No... No, I know what I saw. What was that? Magic?_

Another giggle – closer this time – forced Nino to take off the other way before Blondie could spot him.

He didn't stop until he returned to the kitchens. Thankfully, the one person he needed to speak to was still there.

Nathalie saw him come in and tried to hold back a groan.

"Put me down on the list," the first mate panted.

"Nino, I simply don't have the time for–"

"Not as a guest – as a servant."

The royal advisor stared at him, her eyebrows raised behind her spectacles. "I beg your pardon?"

Nino shrugged casually. "Well, you look like you could use an extra pair of hands. I could help with the catering. That way, I can see the wedding _and_ do some work. Sounds like a pretty good deal, right?"

"Well... I suppose," Nathalie said, still not quite believing him, "but Nino, catering requires a pair of _steady_ hands."

The first mate drew himself up, folding his arms and lifting his chin. "Nat," he said with a grin, "I can tie several, perfect rope knots in the span of a minute. On a ship. At night. In rough waters. You can't get steadier than that."

Nathalie tapped her quill against the clipboard, but Nino could see the look of reluctance leaving her beady, blue eyes.

Finally, the advisor sighed, "Oh, who am I to judge? Very well. I'll put you down for catering." She scribbled something and then glanced at Nino over her glasses. "Just do me a favour and wear _appropriate_ attire."

Nino saluted proudly. "Aye-aye!"

And as he scurried off to find Kim and ask to borrow one of his fancier uniforms, Nino hoped this little scheme of his would pay off.

Whoever the bride was, and whatever she was doing to Adrien, she was bad news.

Besides, Nino had made a sworn promise to watch his best friend's back, and he wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

The day went. The day passed.

Then, the gold-and-orange sun started to sink down, and the blue sky faded to purple and pink.

Prince Adrien's wedding ship set out from the castle docks, sailing for the glittering horizon where the young prince and his beautiful bride were to be married.

The only one not onboard was Marinette.

She stood at the foot of the docks, leaning against one of the pillars for support. The further away the ship drifted, the deeper Marinette's heart sank.

She had spent the whole day in her room: crying, pacing, thinking, and crying some more.

That's when she decided that she had to talk to Adrien; to demand to know why he was doing this. Marinette even put on her black-white-and-pink outfit from yesterday, hoping that might stir up the wonderful memories she and the prince had shared during the kingdom tour.

But when she raced through the castle and down to the docks, the guards wouldn't let her on the ship. She wasn't on the prince's guest list, and Marinette couldn't say anything to plea her case or ask to see Adrien.

So here she was now, watching the ship sail off with her prince.

Marinette eased herself down onto the edge of the deck, dangling her feet over the rainbow water.

For a brief moment, she wondered if she should leap off and let the ocean drag her down into its folds. But Marinette shivered at the thought of drowning, especially all alone.

Adrien was gone. Tikki had disappeared, and Alya and Nino were forced to attend the wedding. There was no one left for Marinette to seek comfort from.

Except one.

Marinette reached up and tapped the Ruby Miraculous on her ear.

It blinked several times with a steady, pink glow.

A few seconds later, a familiar face emerged from the water at Marinette's feet.

Bridgette looked up at her little sister once... and her calm facade shattered. Her eyes creased, and her lip trembled. "So... it's all true?" she said. "What all the humans were saying? Is the prince marrying another?"

Marinette gave her a tiny, stiff nod.

"No..." Bridgette breathed, the water bubbling as her blue tail slashed angrily underneath the surface. "But that means... Once the sun is gone, you'll be a mermaid again." She pinched her lips shut and looked away mournfully.

Marinette knew what the hidden message in that gesture said. Once she was a mermaid again, Hawkmoth would cache in on their deal.

_Should you fail in your attempts to earn the prince's love, _you_ must pay the price... and join the rest of my children._

Marinette tried not to shudder at the thought of becoming a polyp. She had known the consequences before she made the trade. She just never truly believed that Adrien would...

_No, I can't think about that too. He made his choice... and it wasn't me._

Still, the tiniest candle of hope burned somewhere in the darkness of her despair, refusing to be snuffed out. Refusing to believe that Adrien would cast her aside so cruelly, especially when he had always been so compassionate and honest and good.

Then _why?_ Why was this happening?

Marinette didn't realize she was crying again until cool, wet fingers brushed against her cheek. She looked at Bridgette.

To her surprise, her sister's eyes were rimmed with red, and she was fighting to hold back her own tears.

"I won't let that monster take you," Bridgette declared, her voice cracking. "I'll take you as far away from him as possible. I'll protect you from him."

Marinette smiled through her sorrow and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She shook her head and made a writing notion with her hand.

Bridgette slapped the water angrily, splashing them both. "Forget that stupid contract!" she cried, and the tears finally came. "Forget magic and promises! I _won't_ let you become a slave! I _won't_ say goodbye to you forever! I _WON'T_!" She inhaled painfully. "You're my sister! I'm supposed to _protect_ you!"

Marinette leaned back, her tear-streaked face gaping at her sister as though she was looking at a whole new person.

Bridgette paused to catch her breath. Then, she gripped the edge of the wooden deck with both hands... and pulled herself up.

Marinette sat there in shock for a second before actually helping to heave her sister up beside her.

The older princess shimmed over until she was sitting upright, and her tail flopped beneath her, the edges of her fins skimming the surface of the water. Then, she turned to Marinette and gripped her hand tightly. Her aquamarine eyes – _their_ eyes – were sadder and yet braver than Marinette had ever seen them.

"It's all _my_ fault, sister," Bridgette said. "I should've have listened to you _ages_ ago. I should've kept my mouth shut about your secret. I should've..." She sniffled and hung her head. "I should've been a better sister."

For the first time that day, Marinette felt a tiny glimmer of true happiness.

She threw her arms around her sobbing sister. Not caring that Bridgette was soaking wet. Not caring if any stray human would jump out and notice them. All that mattered to Marinette was that despite everything she had lost – her parents, her home, her dreams, her new human family, her true love – she still had her big sister.

_You didn't need to be a better sister_, she spoke with her thoughts. _You just needed to be _you_. And I wouldn't trade you for any other mermaid in the ocean._

Bridgette embraced Marinette back, breathing into her shoulder. "I love you, Mari," she rasped. "And I swear to you: I _will_ find a way to save you. There is always hope. _You_ convinced me of that."

Marinette smiled and held her sister closer.

Right now, at the end of everything, this moment was good enough for her.


	24. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:

DESPERATE TIMES, DESPERATE MEASURES

"You know, Plagg? I'm impressed," Tikki said with a grin. "This was _actually_ a great idea."

Plagg shrugged weakly. "Yeah, well... It was either _this_ or sneak onto the food carts, but Old Ironsides knows me too well."

The two kwamis clung to the underbelly of the wedding ship, their rubbery fins sticking perfectly to the bottom.

All the while, they soared over the expanse of ocean. A few fish spotted them and paused to take in the sight before swimming away with bemused expressions.

Plagg stared at the electric-green fins sprouting from his paws and tail. He still wasn't used to the sensation of having them, much less being underwater.

"Okay, I think we're far enough from the docks," the little black cat said. "Now let's get up there before I get seasick."

Tikki giggled and peeled herself off the ship before swimming towards the surface. Plagg followed her, with a bit of an effort on his part.

The pair burst out of the water, and their fins vanished as they rested against the golden, decorated metal outlining the port side.

Plagg sighed and kissed his paws. "I will never lose you again."

"You're so weird," Tikki said as she started peeking into the individual port holes of the ship.

Her companion stayed on her heels. "Hey, do you have any idea how hard it is to eat a slice of camembert with a pair of _fins_?" Plagg asked. "It's like eating tapioca with a chopstick!"

"Shh!" Tikki held up her hand, cocking her head to the side. "Listen."

Plagg paused, his ears twitching as he caught a lovely, haunting melody from one of the windows.

It drowned out the flow of water passing along the ship, filling the air with a chilling but mesmerizing sonata that sent shivers down the spine.

"Huh, pretty," Plagg noted.

Tikki gasped. "That's... That's _Marinette's_ voice!"

"What?" the black-cat kwami whispered. "But I thought she gave her voice to the Sea Sorcerer?"

"She _did_."

Plagg gulped. "Then... who's the person singing with it?"

Tikki frowned. "I have a good guess. Come on."

They slid along the side of the ship until they came to one of the port holes at the back. It was the part of the ship that held the bride's private apartments.

Plagg's whiskers stiffened with suspicion as he and Tikki neared the port hole from which the voice was coming from.

There was a satisfied sigh. "I'll be the luckiest, loveliest little bride in the land," the voice stated with dark amusement.

Tikki and Plagg exchanged a look before peeking over the bottom of the window and into the room.

There she was: Barbie Doll in the beginnings of what was surely going to be her wedding dress: a tight corset with a long, flowing skirt.

Behind her stood a shorter girl with shiny, red hair cropped at her chin. She wore a purple dress with a flowery neckline, leaving Plagg to assume that the kid was Blondie's bridesmaid and personal attendant. Her teal eyes were anxious. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she leaned against the wall like she wanted to melt into it and disappear.

Meanwhile, Blondie was twirling and striking sultry poses in front of the mirror attached to her dresser. Her golden hair was now tied back in a curly ponytail, and she kept smoothing it out as though a strand kept getting loose.

Around her neck, an oval-shaped amethyst bounced upon her chest as she danced.

Tikki covered her mouth with wide-eyed horror. "I recognize that pendant!" she breathed.

Plagg had never seen Sugarcube so scared before. What was so horrifying about a...?

"Well?" Blondie said with annoyance. "Aren't you going to say something?"

The two kwamis stiffened, until they realized that the bride was talking to her companion.

The redhead tried to look up bravely. "Sorry, I was... just thinking," she said with a voice like a little girl whispering secrets. "Do you really believe the Master will make you a queen?"

Blondie made a hideous frown and glared at her friend. "Well, _of course_ he will," she snapped. "Why? You're not jealous, are you?"

Red shook her head defensively. "No! I only meant... He found a way to cheat his way out of his deal with Marinette." She walked over to the bride with nervous empathy. "Aren't you a _little_ worried he might do the same to _you_?"

Plagg felt Tikki reel beside him.

"I think..." She gulped. "I think that's Chloe and Sabrina!"

"Who?" Plagg mouthed.

"Ugh! You are _such_ a coward," Blondie growled, tossing her hair away with a dismissive hand. "Why would the Master try to cut his deal with _me_? I have been _nothing_ but loyal to him. Even the great Sea Wizard never goes back on his word."

"The _Sea Wizard_?" Tikki and Plagg gasped in unison.

Blondie whipped around, her pendant glowing with light. "What was that?"

The two kwamis ducked just in time, shivering with pupil-less eyes.

"Probably... just an echo?" Red offered meekly.

"Hmm... I always _did_ hate ships," Blondie mused irritably. "Now where was I? Oh, right. _You_ need to get over this sweet sappy attitude of yours and stick to the plan, Sabrina. Now that I have Prince Charming wrapped around my finger – or _neck_, in this case – that little mermaid will soon be nothing but a useless piece of ocean decor, and _we_ will finally have the admiration we deserve. You can at least _pretend_ to be happy about that."

The cold pall of silence was all that remained in the room, until Blondie started singing to herself again.

Plagg looked over at Tikki, who was pale in the face and quivering with a mixture of anger and dread.

When she didn't move, Plagg took her hand and pulled her back the way they came along the ship.

Once they were at a safe distance, Plagg touched Tikki's shoulder tenderly. "Sugarcube?"

"That _is_ Chloe and Sabrina!" Tikki stated. "They're Hawkmoth's eel minions!"

"_Eels_?" Plagg cringed. "Yeesh! I _knew_ Barbie Doll smelled funny."

"No, you don't get it! That pendant Chloe's wearing belongs to Hawkmoth! It's the same one he used to capture Marinette's voice!"

Plagg gasped, realization dawning on him. "And I bet she's using it to trick Adrien into thinking _she's_ his dream girl!" He bore his fangs in a growl. "I outta get in there and claw that sick smile off her face!"

Tikki smacked her head. "Need I remind you that we're on a clock here?" she groaned.

Plagg blinked, glanced over at the setting sun – which was almost touching the waterline – and looked back at Tikki. "Agreed. Save the day first."

This time, the two kwamis didn't bother to be conspicuous.

They zoomed back toward the castle faster than a flicker, leaving streaks of red and black light in their wake.

* * *

Marinette stared out longingly at the wedding ship shrinking into the distance.

She had stopped crying, but she still couldn't find it in her heart to look away. She couldn't bring herself to be sad or happy or even angry.

Her time as a human may have been short, and it might've ended in tragedy, but one good thing Marinette could take solace in was that her time spent with Adrien had been real and magical while it lasted. She could live the rest of her life knowing that.

At least Bridgette was here, sitting beside her with one arm slouched over her little sister's shoulders. At least Marinette wouldn't have to say goodbye alone.

Bridgette leaned over and squinted at the blinding sunlight. "What's _that_?" she asked.

Marinette finally tore her gaze away from the ship and spotted a pair of black dots in her field of vision.

They came into full view, shrieking at the top of their lungs:

"_... Marineeeeeette!_"

"_Maaaarriiiinneeeettte!_"

Marinette gasped. _Tikki?_

"Tikki! Plagg!" Bridgette cried.

The two kwamis slowed down and collapsed onto the deck, bouncing over towards the two sisters before coming to a complete stop. Tikki rubbed her head, and Plagg sat up with green, swirly eyes.

Marinette instantly picked up Tikki and stroked her head with an affectionate but worried look.

The ladybug kwami smiled up at her. "I'm okay," she panted.

Bridgette scooped up the disoriented Plagg. "Hey, Kitty, you all right?"

Plagg grinned hazily. "Mommy, can I have some milk and cookies before bed?" he sighed.

Bridgette frowned and shook the kwami like a rag doll.

Plagg cried out and snapped around, awake and alert. "What-what?! Oh, yeah! Marinette! Trouble! _Big_ trouble!"

Tikki cleared her head and hovered into the air in front of her best friend. "Marinette, Adrien didn't betray you!" she pleaded. "It's all a trick!"

The young blunette's eyes widened, and that flame of hope rekindled inside her.

"What are you talking about?" Bridgette asked.

"It's _Chloe_!" Tikki blurted out. "Adrien's marrying Chloe, who's disguised as a human!"

"_What?!_" Bridgette bellowed.

Marinette gasped, her hope giving way to horror. _Chloe is the girl?! How is this possible?!_

"Tikki and I," Plagg said, making gestures for emphasis. "We snuck onto the ship, and we saw Blondie singing with a purple stone around her neck!"

"She's using _your_ voice to hypnotize Adrien, Marinette!" Tikki rasped. "_That's_ why he's acting so weird!"

Marinette felt as though all the missing pieces of the puzzle were snapping back together... and she wasn't liking the picture it was making.

The purple stone. Marinette remembered now! Hawkmoth had used his amethyst pendant to trap her voice. And that girl – _Chloe_ – had been wearing it back at the castle!

Marinette looked towards the wedding ship. _Adrien... Oh, how could I have been so stupid?!_

"Hawkmoth..." Bridgette growled. "I _knew_ it! He sent those two snakes to sabotage the boat, and now he's using Chloe to keep Adrien away from you!" She turned to her sister. "Marinette, you have to... Marinette?"

The younger princess was already on her feet, rushing to the other end of the dock.

She stopped at the edge, her heart pounding with a mixture of panic and resolve. Adrien was in trouble, and the sun was now a great, orange disc starting to vanish into a blackening sea. The pillar of sunlight along the water was slowly compressing.

_Before sunset on the third day..._

Marinette ignored the Sea Wizard's chilling warning in her head. She _had_ to get to that ship somehow. Not for _her_ sake, but for the sake of the boy she loved.

Marinette heard a splash behind her. She looked back to see Bridgette swimming over to her.

Marinette's brow furrowed with determination. She pointed at her sister, touched her own chest, and then pointed at the ship.

Bridgette smiled proudly and nodded. Then, she turned to Tikki and Plagg, who flew up beside her. "I've got a plan," she stated. "Tikki, I need you to swim back to Atlantica as fast as your fins can carry you."

Tikki blinked with wide eyes. "Atlantica? But that's hours away, and _you're_ the faster swimmer!"

"No," the mermaid asserted. "Marinette needs to get to that ship, and I'm the only one who can get her there in time. _You_ must go, Tikki. Find my parents. Tell them _everything_. And tell them to bring the guard. The Sea King will know what to do."

Marinette almost grinned. _She's starting to sound like a real queen_, she thought.

Tikki caught Marinette's eye.

The young blunette immediately knew what the kwami was thinking. A lone fish out in the ocean was always in danger of being snatched up by sharks.

Marinette kneeled down and nodded at Tikki, clenching her hand into a fist of triumph. _You can do it, Tikki. You're braver than you think_.

The ladybug kwami read the gesture easily, and she sprang to a salute. "You girls can count on me!" she declared.

Marinette grinned.

"Hey, hey, what about _me_?" Plagg bounced up and down, waving his paws frantically. "How can _I_ help?"

Bridgette pointed at the little cat, sending off water in her wake. "You get over there and stall that wedding," she stated, pointing at the ship. "Do whatever it takes until Marinette gets there."

Plagg reeled with a scowl. "Stall the wedding?! _That's_ your big idea?! What do I look like – a court jester? How am supposed to get everyone's attention all by my–"

Suddenly, Tikki grabbed her friend by his little, black cheeks and turned him to face her, her blue eyes hard but bright. Plagg stared at her nervously.

"Think of something, Stinkysock!" Tikki stated passionately. "We didn't spend a thousand years apart just to have it all end like this!" Her voice, and her gaze, softened. "Do what you do best. I believe in you."

And with that, the ladybug kwami kissed Plagg on the mouth with a great big "_Mwah!_"

The little cat's tail went as straight as a needle.

Marinette's mouth hung open for a second, and then she fought back the urge to giggle.

It seems she wasn't the only girl who found true love after all.

Even Bridgette looked amazed. Or confused. Marinette couldn't tell.

With a wink at her human friend, Tikki dove high into the air, summoned her fins, and plopped into the water.

Plagg remained stunned, his cheeks turning as red as a herring. Then, he sighed with a dreamy smile. "She _does_ taste like sugar cookies..."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and then shimmied to the edge of the dock. Her reflection in the dark-blue water stared back at her; a portrait of a human girl with the heart of a mermaid.

With a deep breath, Marinette jumped.

The sea swallowed her and made her skin howl from the sudden chill. But Marinette waded and kicked back towards the surface just as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

Marinette came back up into air, shivering, and she opened her eyes to see Bridgette at her side.

This time, there was unbending will in the older sister's blue eyes. "Hold your breath," she said.

Marinette obeyed, sealing her bulging mouth tight shut.

Then, the two sisters submerged together and swam towards the wedding ship. Bridgette's tail propelled them through the water with the proper boost they needed.

Marinette stared out into the blurry darkness, knowing her prince was on the other side.

_I'm coming, Adrien._

* * *

Plagg didn't come out of his stupefied daze until Marinette and Bridgette vanished into the water, leaving the kwami all alone on the dry, wooden deck.

He shook his head rigorously and put on his gaming face. "Focus, Plagg. _Focus_." He started pacing. "Think, think, think. Stall the wedding. How do I stall the wedding?"

Plagg put his paws to his noggin, deep in thought.

_Okay... Tikki said "Do what you do best". What did she mean by that? I'm pretty sure she wasn't referring to gobbling five pieces of cheese in one gulp. Maybe if I distract the bride somehow... No, too many people will try to catch me_.

Plagg groaned in frustration. "Oh, who am I kidding? As least Sugarcube is coming back with an _army_. I'm just one –"

Light bulb!

The kwami's green eyes gleamed, and he grinned. "An army – that's it!" he cried. He rubbed his paws together in a mischievous, scheming manner. "And I know _just_ where to get one."

Plagg took off into the sky, soaring as fast as he could over the human town and towards forest on the far west side of the kingdom.

It wasn't long before he came within view of the lagoon. It wasn't as lively as it had been yesterday, but Plagg could tell that all the animals were resting in their chosen hovels. He hovered down to the centre of the water, looking around.

Quiet as a mouse.

Plagg cupped his paws over his mouth. "Hellooooo?" he called. "Everybody come quick! All hands on deck! It's a matter of life and death!"

He paused and waited.

No one answered him. The lagoon remained silent and still.

Plagg frowned and looked over at a bush of tall grass nearby, from which sprang several white lilies.

The kwami flew over, snapped a flower out its stem, flew back, and blew into the cylindrical lily like it was a trumpet.

The obnoxious music came out as a battle cry; the sounding of the charge:

_duhDUH! duhDUH! duhDUHduhDUHduhDUUUUUUHHH!_

Instantly, a horde of heads popped out all around him: birds on the willow tree, flamingoes and pelicans in the bushes, dolphins in the water, and seals, lobsters, and starfish on the rocks.

Plagg lowered the lily and shouted, "Let's go! We've got an emergency here! My friends need help, and the Sea Wizard's out to get them!"

The animals gasped and chattered amongst each other. Then, they sprang out of their hiding spots and either flew or swam over to Plagg, ready to take action.

The kwami grinned and saluted them. "All right, team – here's what we're gonna do..." He huddled everyone closer to explain the plan.

A few minutes later, the united front of land and sea creatures charged through air and water out into the open ocean... with Plagg at the head of the swarm.


	25. The Wedding

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:

THE WEDDING

The pipe organs nearly blew Nino's eardrums out as the procession began.

He stood along the starboard railing with the rest of the servants, including Alya. Like them, Nino wore a white, satin jacket with black pants, matching boots, and a long tie. It was making him sweat like a pig in summer time, and the collar was too tight. Apparently, Kim liked wearing slim fittings.

But _nothing_ was more irritating than watching your best friend walk stone-faced down the red carpet along the deck of the ship, with his blonde bride close beside him.

Of course, Adrien looked royally handsome in that gold-and-white suit, complete with the dark green sash. But what bothered Nino the most was that Adrien wasn't the slightest bit thrilled, or calm, or even nervous. He was as blank as a sheet of paper: no emotions whatsoever.

The prince's bride, on the other hand, was the exact opposite: radiant, smiling, and grasping for the attention of the guests as they bowed to her. Her huge dress was frilly along the skirt, and the entire bodice was plastered with white feathers. It reminded Nino of an overweight swan, making his lip curl.

The bride caught Nino's narrowed gaze, and she looked away with a dismissive frown.

Alya made a soft choking sound, like she was regurgitating something. "What in all of Agreste does Adrien _see_ in that vain bimbo?" she whispered to Nino. "Even a man with no decency at all would think twice about marrying _her_."

Nino nodded seriously, remembering that purplish glow he saw in Adrien's eyes earlier. It wasn't showing now, but that didn't ease the first mate's suspicion of the bride. For one thing, she was still wearing that dark pendant around her neck.

_If she really _is_ using magic_, Nino thought, _how am I going to convince everyone that she's manipulating Adrien? My only shot is to try and get through to him_.

But he told himself to be patient; to wait for the right moment to intervene. Otherwise, he would get himself thrown into the brig.

The bride and groom approached the minister – a rather stout man whose pointed headdress was bigger than his entire body. He kept squinting through his glasses at the big book on the pedestal in front of him, as though he was trying to remember where to start.

_Either he was the only one available or Nathalie just picked randomly out of desperation_, Nino thought. He guessed it was the latter.

The cleric cleared his throat and croaked out, "_Ahem_... Dearly beloved...!"

* * *

Marinette gasped when she came up for air for the seventh time.

Bridgette held her up, panting from all that vigorous swimming.

They still had a long way to go. Though they were much closer to the ship now, it was floating further away by the minute.

Marinette stole a quick glance at the sinking sun. Time was running out!

"We're almost there, sis," Bridgette said, readjusting her arm around Marinette. "Just a little further. We're going to make it."

Marinette looked at her sister and nodded firmly. Being exhausted and out of breath was a discomfort she could live with, especially if it meant saving Adrien.

She took another deep breath, and Bridgette pulled her back under.

While her sister thrashed with her tail, Marinette used her free arm to cut through the water and kicked her feet out rapidly.

She would _never_ give up. She was going to get to that ship if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

"... in everlasting love and happiness," the minister drawled. He looked over the watchful crowd. "If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be joined in marriage–"

_Now's my chance_, Nino thought. He shot his hand up like an arrow to the sky. "_I object!_" he called in his sailor's voice.

A wave of profound gasps washed over the deck, and all eyes turned to the first mate.

But Nino only had eyes for Adrien and the bride, the latter of whom spun around to face him with surprise.

Alya gripped her boyfriend's arm. "Nino, what are you doing?" she hissed with apprehension.

He inclined his head to her as he replied, "Getting to the bottom of this." He stepped forward and emerged onto the aisle.

Adrien didn't acknowledge his best friend at the slightest. He still faced the perplexed minister like a statue.

His bride snarled at Nino, baring her pretty little teeth like some kind of shark. "Filthy sea dog!" she spat. "How _dare_ you interrupt my special moment! Who do you think you are?!"

Nino folded his arms, unfazed by her attitude or her insult. "My _name_ is Nino," he declared for all to hear. "I'm the prince's first mate, and I say that this whole marriage is a huge sham!"

More gasps.

"Nino, that is enough!" Nathalie crowed somewhere from the back.

But the bride beat her to it. "Get back in line, _peasant_," she stated haughtily, "or I will have you thrown overboard!"

Not too far from her, the bride's redheaded handmaiden flinched.

Alya immediately rushed to her boyfriend's side, shooting daggers at the bride. "Back off him, Blondie," she said, "or you'll have to go through _me_."

Even Nathalie was appalled by this second act of defiance.

Nino felt a warm blush creep into his face. _My hero_, he thought as he clasped Alya's hand.

The girl gaped at Alya with frozen rage. "You... Did you just _threaten_ me?!" She growled and pressed a hand to her necklace.

The prince finally turned around. This time, his face was drawn with hard, unfeeling malice. The greens of his eyes gleamed bright amethyst.

"Nino, Alya," Adrien said in a voice Nino never heard before, "I want you both off this ship. _Now_."

Nino's stomach plummeted. _I was right _–_ she _is_ controlling him!_

He held up a hand, his expression pleading. "Don't do this, bro. This isn't _you_! Think about Marinette! The Adrien I know _never_ would have broken that innocent girl's heart!"

The anger in Adrien's eyes suddenly softened, replaced by something like confusion. "M... Marinette...?" he murmured, blinking several times as he looked away.

Nino beamed. "Yes – Marinette! You remember her, don't you? You called her _Ladybug_..."

"Silence!" the bride shrieked, her blue eyes glittering like cut glass. "You heard your prince. He wants you to go bye-bye. So go bye-bye!"

"Chloe, _please_," her redheaded maid insisted.

The bride snapped to her. "Do _you_ want to go over as well, Sabrina?"

The guests and servants now chatted amongst each other in low, unimpressed voices. Apparently, they were starting to like their future queen less and less.

Nino lowered his hand, keeping his eyes on his best friend. "Adrien, remember what I told you, back on the _Gabriel_?" he asked hopefully. "You never realize how much you love someone until you miss them every minute of every day."

Adrien winced, grasping his head with both hands like he was having a serious migraine. "No... Stop... Get out..."

Nino glared at the bride. _Chloe_, he realized was her name. "What are you _doing_ to him?" he demanded.

"This is ridiculous!" Chloe declared, pointing an accusatory finger at the first mate. "Guards! Remove this insolent barnacle-licker out of my sight! This is _my_ wedding, and I will not have some low-life..."

Her voice drifted off when another sound broke out above them.

Nino blinked and honed his ears on the noise. It sounded like a swarm of birds. Out in the open ocean?

"What is _that_?" Alya said, pointing towards the darkening, blood-orange sky.

Everyone except Adrien turned to see what appeared to be an angry flock of black smudges shooting towards the ship.

A raspy voice shouted from the front of the swarm: "It's party-crashin' time!"

Nino's jaw dropped. "_Plagg?_"

Before he could fully grasp the unexpected surprise, the black-cat kwami led his charge down in to a dive... aiming straight for Chloe.

The bride let out a horrified scream as the flock of birds flew underneath her in a broad arc. The motion sent the skirt of Chloe's dress up into the air and caused her to collapse in a frilly heap on the ground.

Nino would have laughed if more cries of terror hadn't sounded behind him. He turned to see a whole horde of animals chasing the frightened guests around the ship. Seals flopped onboard, and flamingoes swooped in and forced several people to hit the deck.

Sabrina shrieked as a lobster landed on her head, and she desperately tried to shake it off.

Nathalie yelped and leapt aside when a seal bounced past her and knocked over one of the food stands.

Nino grabbed Alya and dragged her behind a pedestal of flowers, his brown eyes growing big behind his glasses as he observed the chaos.

Not as big as Alya's, though. "What the hell is going on?!" she cried.

Nino grinned, all things considered. "Looks like Plagg brought in the cavalry," he said.

Not far from him, he spotted a dishevelled Chloe, who was now back on her feet and raving, "My dress! My hair!"

The minister was trying to bat away a few birds that were flapping around his head.

Adrien didn't even flinch throughout the whole fiasco. He stood oblivious and expressionless at the head of the aisle, his eyes continuing to glow purple.

_I have to get to him_, Nino thought, glaring over at Chloe.

Suddenly, three pelicans dive-bombed the furious bride and pelted her with beak-fulls of seawater.

Drenched and dripping, Chloe looked up... only to scream again when more birds flew in and chucked a bunch of pink starfish at her. Her scream was cut off when a bigger one smacked her right in the face.

Nino and Alya chuckled silently.

Offside, Sabrina covered her mouth to hide her giggling.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship...

A mermaid and her human sister popped out of the water, grabbing onto the gold-adorned hull exhaustedly.

Marinette looked up towards the top. It was a much shorter distance than it had been when she had climbed the _Gabriel_. Better yet, there were long poles sticking straight up from the side and holding up the white covering over the deck. _Even_ better yet, Marinette had legs to climb with now.

Bridgette prepared to lift her sister up. "Go," she said. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Marinette paused when the single ruby earring on Bridgette's ear gleamed in the fading sunlight. She touched her own half of the Miraculous... and then looked her sister fiercely in the eye.

With both hands, Marinette unclasped her earring and held it out towards Bridgette.

The older princess glimpsed it confusedly. "But..." she began.

Marinette shook her head, taking Bridgette's hand and dropping the jewel into it.

If she failed, she could not – _would_ not – let the Rubies of Water fall into Hawkmoth's hands. Thanks to his little sabotage, it was clear to Marinette what the Sea Wizard's true motive was.

Bridgette saw the message in her little sister's gaze, and she nodded solemnly. "I'll give them _both_ back to you when this is over," she vowed with a grin. "You're still _technically_ the official Guardian, you know."

Marinette smiled.

Then, she grabbed onto one of the long poles and pulled herself out of the water. Bridgette gave her a boost, and then Marinette climbed on her own the rest of the way, one foot after the other.

* * *

Nino saw the opening he was waiting for, and he ran out of his hiding spot towards Adrien.

He gripped the prince by the shoulders and shook him gently, angling his head in front of Adrien to try and get his attention. "Adrien," Nino said, "can you hear me? Snap out of it!"

"_Get away from him!_"

Nino whirled to see Chloe.

She heaved deep breaths through her gritted teeth as she stomped towards the first mate, wrenching off starfish as she did so. That purple necklace of hers started to glow.

Nino took a defensive stance in front of the prince. His boot nudged against something, and he looked to see a burnt-out candelabra lying sideways on the ground. Nino picked it up and pointed it at the raging bride. It wasn't a sword, but it would have to do.

"_You_ get away from him, you crazy witch!" Nino snapped.

Chloe sneered at him, fingering her pendant again. "You _clearly_ need a proper lesson in respecting your– AAHH!"

Nino reeled when the bride was suddenly hauled up into the air... by a seal.

The first mate watched with amusement as the playful creature bounced Chloe up and down on his nose like a ball. Well, a flailing, shrieking ball with feathers falling off her dress with each bop.

The seal passed the bride to one of his flubbery friends, who tossed her over to the table where the multi-tiered wedding cake sat.

Nino winced as Chloe came crashing down, sending cake, plates, and glasses flying everywhere.

* * *

Marinette heard the crash just before she reached the ship's railing and heaved herself over.

She fell to her knees on the deck with a relieved sigh, her arms and legs all numb and rubbery like a squid's tentacles.

But the moment she looked up and saw Adrien, Marinette's strength returned and she rose to her feet.

Her prince was staring blankly at seemingly nothing, while Nino was trying to snap him out of it. That dark, familiar shade of purple in Adrien's eyes made Marinette shiver.

She looked around, quickly taking in the disarray of the ceremony. Animals were either taking off into the sky of diving overboard. The humans gathered themselves up and helped each other back to their feet. Tables were overturned, with food and dishes spilled everywhere, and some parts of the white covering had been torn through.

Not exactly what Marinette imagined for a typical human wedding. But then again, the bride wasn't human.

Speaking of the bride, a lumpy white figure emerged from one of the broken tables on the other side of the ship. She was covered entirely with sticky frosting and bits of cake.

It was Chloe, her seething red face standing out underneath the crown of white icing.

Some people stared at her in silent horror, while others chuckled.

Just then, a cheerful clicking sound announced the arrival of three dolphins, who leapt out of the water just behind Chloe and squirted her with great gushes of water.

The bride gasped and looked overself. Her golden hair had flattened, and her gown was nothing but a drenched rag that sagged heavily against the floor. But at least she was clean now.

The amethyst pendant pulsed brightly at Chloe's throat, and Marinette's eyes widened at the sight of it. _She _does_ have it!_

Before she could rush over and take it, Plagg swooped in and grabbed Chloe's soppy ponytail, giving it a couple of good yanks.

Chloe howled in pain. With contorted rage, she reached back and grabbed onto the kwami with both hands, squeezing him so tight that Plagg's eyes started bulging.

"I'll teach you, you annoyingly little urchin!" Chloe growled in Marinette's voice. Then, she threw the kwami away with all her might.

Plagg cried out as he flew across the deck. He smacked against the minister's book pedestal like a squeaky toy before sinking to the ground.

"Plagg!" Alya cried.

Marinette covered her mouth, her face paling.

Somewhere, she heard Sabrina's small intake of breath.

Luckily, to Marinette's great relief, Plagg groaned and lifted his head up, disoriented but very much in one piece.

Then, as though she had just swatted a measly flea away, Chloe drew herself up casually and smirked at the catatonic prince and his bodyguard. "Now then," she sighed, gripping her glowing pendant as she walked over, "where were we?"

Nino lifted his candelabra at her, shielding Adrien with his free hand. At the same time, Alya ran to her boyfriend's side, raising her fists.

Cold, oceanic fury flooded through Marinette's veins.

These were her friends, her _family_...

In the eyes of everyone onboard, Marinette charged forward and tackled Chloe from the side, sending them both rolling onto the deck.

Chloe screamed, and her hand ripped free as Marinette came down on top of her.

Something purple slipped from the bride's fingers and danced in the light of the setting sun.

Both Marinette and Chloe gasped as Hawkmoth's amethyst soared high into the air away from them.

It bounced hard against the wooden deck, creating a pale, glowing crack on the stone's smooth surface.

There was a small pulse of purple energy, which fanned out like a ripple across the ship.

* * *

The darkness finally cleared... and Adrien let out a sharp gasp before sinking to his knees.

"Adrien!"

The prince wasn't sure who it was that had spoken. His head was throbbing, and that mesmerizing voice echoed in his ears before fading away completely.

When the pain subsided and he opened his eyes, Adrien was relieved to see a friendly face.

"Nino..." he said.

The first mate sighed with a smile. "Welcome back, buddy." He stretched out a hand to help his friend up.

A tiny groan sounded from the minister's pedestal. "_I'm_ fine too, thanks for asking," Plagg grumbled, rubbing his head as he hovered up.

Adrien took Nino's hand and stood, blinking at his surroundings. "What happened? Did I miss something?"

He was surprised to see the sun going down. Had a whole day passed without him knowing? So many people were here, and they were all standing in the middle of the ocean on a fancy, but messy, ship.

Wait a minute... This was the royal _wedding_ ship! King Gabriel and Queen Emilie sailed on it when they had gotten married, and it hadn't touched the open sea since.

"What I am doing here?" Adrien asked openly. Curious, he looked down at himself and was flabbergasted to see the exceedingly sharp clothes. "And what am I _wearing_?"

Nino rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you won't believe this, but..."

At that moment, a painful, high-pitched cry sounded from the centre of the deck: "Get off me!"

Adrien stepped around Nino to see what was going on, and he gasped.

A blonde girl in a torn, soaked wedding gown had just thrown her dark-haired attacker clean off her. Now she was struggling to readjust her haphazard dress.

The other girl rolled away before lifting herself onto her knees, her bluebell eyes scanning the deck of the ship fretfully.

"Marinette?" Adrien said.

She jerked her head up at him with surprise. Then, just like that, a deep warm smile bloomed across her face, like she hadn't seen the prince in years.

Adrien was surprised to see her too, but mostly he was glad she was here.

The blonde bride, however, wasn't. She shot a murderous glare at Marinette. "You're going to pay for that, you...!" She stopped and covered her mouth with wide eyes.

Alya forehead creased. "Call me crazy, but I'm _pretty_ sure her voice did _not_ sound like a whiny dolphin a minute ago," she said.

Adrien blinked suspiciously at the bride, his memories of the night before coming back to him. "Wait... I remember her," he said aloud. "She came to me last night, just after Nino left. The moment I heard her singing, everything went dark."

"I knew it!" Nino snarled, causing the bride to crawl away with terror. "She _was_ bewitching you!"

"She was _what_?" Nathalie broke out, flustered and dishevelled. "Adrien, Nino, Miss Ladybug... What is the meaning of all this?"

The blonde girl ignored her and looked around frantically. "The necklace! _Where is it?"_ she hollered.

At the same time, Marinette stood up and looked around again.

"_I_ have it," called a soft but bold voice.

Adrien and all the other people on the ship looked to the other end of the aisle.

A dainty redhead in a purple bridesmaid dress stood with her hand clenched in front of her. Her cropped hair blew in the wind. Combined with her narrowed expression, it made her look like a sailor ready to face the might of a storm.

The girl uncurled her fingers, revealing a cracked, purple stone in her palm. It was glowing on and off like a lamp.

Adrien stiffened. That was the exact same glow from the mist that had attacked him last night. _Nino said that other girl bewitched me_, the prince thought. _Was the mermaid's voice even real, or was it all just a ruse to trick me?_

Before he could ask anyone any questions, the blonde girl stood up like a white phantom and jabbed her outstretched hand towards the redhead. "Sabrina!" she shouted like she was calling a dog. "Give it to me!"

Marinette glanced between the bride and the redhead, looking terrified for the first time since Adrien found her on the beach.

Sabrina gazed at Marinette with something that looked like realization and sympathy. Then, she turned to the bride with a frown of unadulterated pity.

"_No_," she said, the word hard and strong like a sail pulling taut against the wind.

A great hush fell over the ship, and everyone inched closer to get a good look at the dramatic scene before them.

The blonde girl's mouth hung open in exasperated shock. It was so erratic, Adrien was sure she would explode into lightning right then and there.

"What?!" the bride snapped, her face twisting with rage and betrayal.

Sabrina just shook her head. "This isn't the way, Chloe," she insisted. "You can't _force_ other people to love you."

Adrien looked at Nino, his unspoken question showing in his green eyes. His first mate nodded with an apologetic shrug. Adrien looked back at Chloe, and shuddered. _Man, I must have _really_ been out of it._

Chloe stood there speechless in her ruined dress, pupil-less fury and appall written all over her face.

Then, Sabrina turned to Marinette, who was watching her with a mixture of reverence and gratitude.

The redhead smiled and held the purple jewel out to her. "Marinette, this belongs to you."

And with that, Sabrina compressed her hand into a crushing fist. There was a small grinding sound, and bits of purple dust burst between the girl's fingers.

"_No!_" Chloe shrieked, reaching out.

Too late. Sabrina opened her hand.

Suddenly, out of the pile of magical dust, a ball of shimmering, golden light appeared. It flew into the air towards Marinette, leaving a trail of mist behind it.

"_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh..._"

Adrien's eyes widened with soul-stirring recognition.

The mermaid's song sounded from that golden ball – distant and faint, but pure and powerful.

Adrien wasn't alone in his shocked stupor. Nino, Alya, Nathalie... _everyone_ onboard stared with gaping mouths at the magical light and the beautiful melody radiating from it.

The only two people who _weren't_ surprised were Plagg, who was grinning proudly, and Marinette, who stood still with anticipation as the ball floated towards her.

Adrien looked over at the blunette just as the golden orb touched her throat.

Marinette lifted her face to the sky, eyes closed and smiling big, as she opened her mouth and finished the song with her own vocal chords:

"_Ah-ah-ahh, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh,_

_Ah-ah-ahhhhhh!_"

The light diminished, the wisps of light vanishing into the air around Marinette.

She laid a tender hand on her neck, beaming with sheer delight and relief.

No one breathed a single sound. All that could be heard now was the soft lapping of water against the ship.

Even though it was dark out, Adrien's world suddenly seemed brighter.

"Deh... Did... Did you guys see...?" Alya squeaked, her amber eyes wide.

"Uh-huh," Nino nodded dumbly.

Adrien stepped forward, like he was in some kind of dream. Only it wasn't a dream. He saw what he had seen, and he heard what he had heard.

Suddenly, Adrien was jumping through time:

He saw the young mermaid smiling up at him after he set her free from the rock ten years ago. Then, after that terrible storm, he was waking up to see that dark-haired silhouette smiling as she sang to him. Finally, he saw Marinette smiling up at him after he found her unconscious outside his castle.

Adrien's heart raced with newfound joy as the truth finally hit him.

Marinette – his Ladybug, the girl he loved – was the mermaid who rescued him during that storm! _She_ was the mysterious singer!

She had kept her promise after all.


	26. Dark Horizon

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:

DARK HORIZON

The moment Marinette heard her voice coming out of her mouth, she swore to never take it for granted again.

The very feeling of singing; that notion of vibrating her voice to make that song and casting it across the wind and sea... It was the most wonderful feeling in the world!

Marinette raised a hand to her throat, and she knew she wasn't imagining the whole thing.

Everyone was gawking at her now – she could feel their astounded eyes upon her from all directions. But Marinette didn't care.

She looked over at Sabrina with a warm nod. "Thank you," she said.

By Poseidon, it felt so _good_ to speak again!

Alya gasped the loudest, followed by a few others. "Did you just _hear_...?" she breathed with a joyous grin.

"Uh-huh," Nino uttered, his own mouth curling halfway up.

Nathalie glanced wide-eyed between Marinette and Chloe, her face paling as she tried to sort out the mess of confusion in her head.

Chloe, meanwhile, sank to the deck, her fury melting into shattered disbelief. Sabrina glanced over at her before looking away sadly.

"Aw, come on!" Plagg broke out, his arms flopping as he frowned. "Why is nobody thanking _me_? I helped!"

"_We_ helped," Nino corrected.

Alya rolled her eyes, and Marinette giggled.

Then, the blunette saw Adrien staring at her.

She expected to see shock, or a bit of doubt or suspicion.

But instead, there was genuine affection and joy in the prince's emerald eyes, and it made Marinette even more light and bubbly inside.

"Adrien," she said, cherishing every syllable with all her heart.

He beamed at her. "Milady... You... You can _talk_!" He sprinted over to her in a heartbeat.

Marinette threw her arms around her prince the moment he caught her, and she laughed as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. The world became a whirlwind of bright, orange sunlight and purple-blue clouds.

Adrien laughed with her, squeezing her tighter and sighing with relief into her shoulder. "It's _you_!" he gasped. "You're the one! The one who saved my life!" He set Marinette down and let her head rest against his chest, stroking her blue hair tenderly. His heart was beating _way_ off kilter. "You were right there in front of me the whole time, and I didn't see... Gods, I was so _stupid_!"

Marinette grinned and pulled away slightly, looking into Adrien's eyes just like she had the day she sang to him. "Oh, Adrien..." She sighed with an awkward giggle, and suddenly she was at a loss for words. How ironic. "I... I have _so much_ I have to tell you. So much I want to say."

The prince looked at her passionately and cupped her cheek with one hand. That cat-like charm of his appeared in his eyes. "I'm all ears, Milady."

Marinette should have been quicker. She should have noticed that the sun was now disappearing beneath the horizon.

But in that brief moment of ignorance and bliss, the blunette rested her hands on Adrien's heart and inched up ever so slowly onto her tiptoes. At the same time, Adrien leaned closer. Their eyes closed.

Then... a sharp, stabbing pain shot up Marinette's legs.

She gasped and collapsed against Adrien, her face contorting.

The prince caught her instantly, his eyes going wide. "Marinette, are you all right?" he asked with sudden concern. "What's wrong?"

She barely heard him over the thunderous pounding of blood in her eardrums, and the pain made her cry out. She couldn't feel her feet anymore.

That's when she finally looked out towards the sea line. The light of the sun had completely vanished.

_Oh, no...!_

With trembling horror, Marinette felt gravity take over, and she gripped onto Adrien's chest for dear life.

He sank down to the deck with her, holding her against him. "Somebody get help!" Adrien shouted to the mass of petrified onlookers.

Somewhere, Nino inhaled a sharp breath. "Oh my god..."

At the same time, more frightened gasps erupted among the crowd.

Marinette felt it before she saw it: that blinding, burning wave of purple magic rushing through her skin and bones, knitting her legs together in the fraction of a second. Her pink trousers shredded apart, and her shoes slipped off while her feet elongated. Then, she felt her white-seashell top appear in place of her shirt and jacket, both of which faded into black dust.

Adrien went as still as a statue, and Marinette looked up at him through her tears.

Then, the pain was gone like a brush of wind off her shoulder.

When Marinette dared to look down, she was dismayed to see her rose-pink tail curling up against the wooden deck. Her iridescent scales shimmered dimly, and her fins flopped over like dead weight as they swished back and forth.

Nathalie let out a cry and fainted.

Chloe let out a high-pitched cackle of triumph from the other side of the ship. "You're too late!" she hissed, sneering at the little mermaid with sweet, twisted vengeance.

Sabrina, who had watched the whole thing with speechless shock, turned away in pained despair.

Alya covered her mouth with both hands, her amber eyes nothing but pinpricks.

Plagg looked absolutely distraught, and he murmured, "Oh no..."

Nino glanced between Marinette and Adrien with a half-hearted chuckle. "Heh... I guess you were right all along," he said to his best friend.

Marinette looked back at Adrien, panting softly. Once again, even though she had her voice back, she couldn't get a single word out.

The prince was undoubtably shaken by this new development, but not as much as everyone else. In fact, the more he looked at the little mermaid's tail, the more his eyes softened with understanding.

Suddenly, a low grumble sounded across the darkening sky.

Marinette and Adrien looked up to see purple clouds roiling in, swallowing every last trace of light and casting the entire ship into eerie shadow. Below, the sea began to shake.

Nino's face fell with grim recognition. "Aw, man... _Another_ one of these?" he complained loudly.

The wind picked up, and the ship started to rock gently. Several people stumbled and swerved, trying to regain their balance.

Adrien held Marinette closer, as though afraid the sudden storm would blow her away.

Then... a deep, throaty, maniacal laugh echoed over the wind; striking every heart on the ship with nightmarish terror.

Marinette froze. She _knew_ that laugh.

But before she could warn Adrien, the sea exploded on the port side.

* * *

A huge column of water spat up into the air like a geyser, knocking into the ship and sending everyone off their feet.

Adrien fell to the deck with Marinette, doing his best to shield her from the heavy plaster of rain.

That dark laugh – a _man's_ laugh – sounded more loudly than before, as though whoever it belonged to was standing right there on the ship.

Several people screamed, including Alya and Plagg.

Adrien looked over his shoulder... and a great chill rocked him to the core at what he saw standing before him.

The man with the evil cackle was not a man. And he wasn't standing either... at least, not on two legs. While the top half was all silvery bare muscle, the bottom was like an octopus – a writhing storm of eight, strong, black tentacles dipped in purple ink. The creature had the face of a wicked, grinning skull with eyes that cut through Adrien like shards of ice.

Nathalie, who had woken up from the sudden rocking of the ship, saw the monster at that exact moment. Then, she fainted once again.

Marinette trembled in Adrien's arms as she met the squid-man's gaze, like he was something she feared and something she hated at the same time. Adrien figured it was a reasonable feeling, considering who he was staring at.

"Oh, the _humanity_!" the squid-man mused dramatically with a loud, haunting chuckle. "Pun intended, of course."

Adrien got to his feet, but he remained crouched defensively beside Marinette. "Who are you?" he demanded in his royal tone.

The creature gave him a mocking bow, his tentacles sliding along the wooden boards with a sickening, wet sound. "I am the Sea Wizard Hawkmoth," he announced, "and I have come to claim what belongs to me." He pointed a finger at Marinette. "Your mermaid rescuer."

Adrien glanced back at Marinette, who was gripping his arm as though trying to pull the prince away from the tentacled threat.

"Oh, was I not being obvious? Your sweetheart here gave up her voice so that she could be with _you_, lover boy." Hawkmoth clicked his tongue. "A pity things didn't turn out the way she hoped."

Marinette's eyes lit up at the squid-man with a brilliant, angry flare. "You _cheated_," she growled.

"_Cheated_ is such a negative word. I merely... _intervened_ on my own behalf." Hawkmoth's face hardened with a thin frown. "Speaking of intervention..."

He turned sharply towards Chloe and Sabrina, and snapped his fingers.

Both girls were struck by twin jolts of purple lightning, and they fell onto their stomachs. Their bodies turned green, and their skin peeled off like a snake's exoskeleton, revealing scales, fins, and claws.

Adrien reeled, as did everyone else, when Chloe and Sabrina looked up at them all in their new, hideous, eel-like forms.

Chloe hissed viciously, revealing razor-sharp teeth.

Nino let out a "_Yeuew!_" and leapt back.

Sabrina groaned and tried to sit up, her inhuman face still portraying that humane kindness and worry.

Hawkmoth shot her a heartless scowl. "Get out my sight, _traitor_," he said lowly. "I'm done with you."

He snapped his fingers again, and another electric shock sent Sabrina flying over the railing and into the water below.

Marinette gasped. "Sabrina!"

Chloe watched the whole thing in silence, not at all disturbed by the sudden banishment of her former friend.

"Now then, my dear child," the squid-man stated, turning back to Adrien and Marinette with a satisfied grin. "Time to return home." He slithered towards his quarry.

The prince immediately rose up and stood between his lady and this beast of a man.

But it wasn't enough.

Hawkmoth brushed Adrien aside with an effortless tentacle, sending him onto the deck hard.

At the same time, another tentacle easily snatched up Marinette when she tried to crawl away, and Hawkmoth pulled her against his chest in a headlock.

"No!" Adrien cried, rolling back up and rushing at them.

Another tentacle lashed out like a whip, striking the floor and leaving a jagged streak in the wood.

Adrien stopped just inches away from that attack, cringing fearfully.

Nino immediately sprang to the prince's side, as though waiting for the monster to strike again so that he could shield Adrien from harm's way.

Hawkmoth smirked, ignoring the squirming mermaid in his grasp. "Humans," he mused. "You never appreciate what you have until it is taken away from you."

Adrien's face darkened. "Get your slimy suckers off her!"

The monster seemed to find that threatening tone amusing. "You want her back, boy? Pray tell – what would a noble, chivalrous prince such as yourself be willing to give me in return?"

Marinette pounded her fists into Hawkmoth's meaty arm, and she whacked him repeatedly with her tail. But no matter how hard she hit him, her captor paid her no heed.

If his lady couldn't get free, and Adrien couldn't get close enough to her without getting lashed, the prince knew with a disgruntled sigh that he had only one option.

Adrien lifted his chin at the Sea Wizard, calming his fiery nerves. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Adrien, don't," Nino warned softly.

Hawkmoth grinned, and one of his tentacles pointed down at the prince's hand. "Your father's ring will do nicely."

Plagg inhaled fearfully.

Marinette went rigid, and her eyes widened.

Baffled, Adrien lifted his right hand, where the emerald-and-black band glistened upon his finger. "My ring?" He glanced between it and his adversary. "What do you want it for?"

"That's not really part of the deal, now is it?" Hawkmoth said. "Don't try my patience, boy. I could easily throw you overboard and fish that ring off your drowning corpse, but I learned by lesson the last time I tried."

Adrien stiffened. "The last time you..." He paused and glanced back up at the dark, purple clouds.

They continued to grow and grumble with an unpleasantly familiar rhythm. All sailors remembered the music of every storm they ever endured.

The truth dawned on Adrien. "The sinking... It was _you_!" His face contorted at Hawkmoth. "_You_ sent that storm to attack us! That's why it happened so suddenly!"

The squid-man scoffed annoyingly. "Yes, very clever of you. Now..." He extended a tentacle our towards the prince, curling it in a beckoning notion. "Hand over the ring, and I might consider giving your precious _Ladybug_ back to you."

Adrien's thoughts went all blank and foggy, like a ship trying to sail during a starless night. He looked at his ring again – the heirloom of his house, the jewel of his ancestor, King Sotarius.

A dozen questions still swam in his head. Why _this_ ring? Why did this sea monster want it above all other things, so much that he had been willing to kill Adrien to get it?

More importantly, was the ring worth more than the life of the girl he loved? Adrien already knew the answer to that. He would trade _everything_ he had for his lady, down to the last coin.

"I haven't got all night, boy," Hawkmoth snapped. "What's it going to be?"

"Adrien, no!" Marinette cried. "He's going to –!"

Her frantic plea was cut off when Hawkmoth's hand covered her mouth, and the mermaid started thrashing again.

Adrien clenched his fists, grinding his teeth together before blurting out, "All right!" He lifted his hand again, and shimmied the ring off his finger.

Everyone on the deck froze, holding their breaths.

Ravenous hunger appeared in Hawkmoth's eyes, along with long-awaited desire.

Nino inched closer to Adrien, his brown eyes etched with uncertainty. "Dude..."

"I have no choice, Nino," the prince said, holding the ring out in his open palm.

Hawkmoth's cold, slimy tentacle snatched the jewel right up in its coil, leaving a gooey smear on Adrien's hand.

Adrien cringed with sudden nausea and flicked the ooze off.

Hawkmoth plopped the ring into his free hand, gazing down at it like a father would a long-lost child. "Finally..." he breathed with dark triumph. "The Emerald Miraculous – the first jewel!"

Adrien blinked. _Miracu-what?_

Suddenly, a bright, hot light flashed in the monster's hand, followed by the horrible sound of snapping metal.

Adrien gasped.

The black band of his ring was completely gone. A tiny pile of metallic dust remained in Hawkmoth's palm. Amidst the grime, glowing with its own inner light, the emerald stone lay perfectly intact.

Adrien tried not to sound even more perplexed or distressed as he redirected his eyes at Hawkmoth. "You have want you want, now let Marinette go."

His lady sagged with dread and longing in her captor's arms.

The bald, skull-faced half-man chuckled cruelly, sending suspicious prickles up the prince's spine. "You _obviously_ weren't paying attention," the creature sneered, curling his fingers around the emerald. "I said I _might consider_ giving her back. But you see, I still have some loose ends to tie up, and your dearly beloved is going to help me."

Marinette let out a muffled shriek and wriggled harder, her eyes blazing with fear and anger.

Meanwhile, Adrien felt as though he had just tumbled off a cliff and hit rock bottom with a hard smack. Then, without thinking, the prince tore past Nino in a blind rage and leapt at Hawkmoth.

Two tentacles swiped at him like he were a measly little fly, knocking the breath out of Adrien and sending him flying back until he smacked against the other railing.

He heard Marinette cry out his name as he blinked his starry vision back to normal.

Then, there was an enormous splash.

When it subsided, the horrified guests broke out into indistinguishable chatter.

A welt of pain flared across Adrien's front as he tried to get up. Then, he felt two pairs of hands trying to lift him to his feet: Nino and Alya.

When Adrien finally regained his senses, he gasped at the empty space of soaking-wet deck before him.

Hawkmoth was gone, and so was his hostage.

"Marinette!" Adrien cried, his blood rushing as he ran over to the other side and brought his head over the ledge.

The remains of a large splash faded into growing ripples and dissolving sea-foam. Nothing was left now but dark, still water.

Nino came over to his friend's side. "That other eel girl's gone too," he said.

Despair mingled with anger as Adrien's heart pounded. _No... Not again!_

His brow furrowed. Then, his fingers fumbled hastily with the buttons of his white wedding coat. "Nino, get a longboat ready," Adrien said. "And get us some weapons. Whatever you can find." He practically tore the thing off as he lifted one foot onto the railing.

He was barely out of one sleeve when he felt a firm hand grab him and yank him back onto the deck.

Adrien stumbled and snapped around, expecting to see Nino.

But it was Nathalie – awake, alert, and dead serious.

"Adrien, have you lost your senses?!" the royal advisor stated, causing many heads to turn her way. "What hope to do you have of stopping that... that _thing_?!"

Adrien stared at her long and hard, bringing back his father's commanding demeanour. "I have to go after Marinette! I have to save her!"

Pity glossed over Nathalie's eyes, and her voice softened. "You'll never survive down there, Adrien, and I'm not going to stand idly by and let you throw your life away for nothing."

Adrien straightened up, refusing to back down. "Nat, I lost her once. I'm _not_ going to lose her again!"

Many onlookers gasped with awe.

Adrien could feel Nino's anxious gaze at his back, but the first mate remained silent.

Nathalie loosed a heavy sigh, lowering her head. Then, she looked back up at the prince with a cool, emotionless stare. "Then you leave me no choice. Guards!"

Adrien reeled with surprise as three of the palace soldiers came over reluctantly: Kim, Alix, and Max.

"The prince is in shock," Nathalie said. "Escort him back to the groom's cabin, and do not under _any_ circumstances let him out."

Kim gave Adrien an apologetic look. Max sighed and stepped forward. Alix grumbled under her breath, obviously not happy with the order.

Adrien looked at his advisor with calm, hurtful eyes. "Nat, don't do this," he urged.

Nathalie shook her head sadly and stroked the prince's cheek. "I'm sorry, Adrien." And she truly _did_ sound sorry. "But your seafaring days are over. We will be returning to the castle immediately."

Despite the ache of the betrayal, Adrien knew why Nathalie was grounding him: the prince had stayed the hand of death once already. This time, there was a very likely chance he wouldn't be so lucky. Nathalie didn't want to lose Adrien the same way he had lost his parents; like he just lost his Ladybug.

So Adrien brushed off the guards' hands when they reached for him, and he walked with feigned defeat towards the stern of the ship. Kim, Max, and Alix followed close behind him, and the crowd parted for them in two broad waves.

But King Gabriel and Queen Emilie didn't raise their son to be a quitter, and Adrien meant what he said about Marinette.

He was going to get out of here. And he was going to get his lady back, no matter the cost.

* * *

Marinette was ambushed by the rising pressure of the water, and her skin went taut from the freezing temperature.

Her eyes quickly readjusted to the oceanic darkness before her. Now, she could see every dark-blue particle in the backdrop of night.

Still, breathing underwater felt foreign to her. Though her mermaid lungs rejoiced, Marinette ached for the airy openness of the surface.

But her return to her natural form was the least of her concerns right now.

Hawkmoth dragged her by the wrist as he swam down, his tentacles fanning out and pushing away to give him that incredible speed boost.

Chloe kept up at her master's pace, scowling at Marinette as she passed by.

They went deeper and deeper until they reached the ocean bottom, which was nothing more than a field of monstrous rocks and stray patches of seaweed. But Hawkmoth didn't stop. He swerved further out into the dark maze... and further away from Adrien's ship.

Marinette tugged against Hawkmoth's crushing grip the entire time. It hurt, but she bore it like champ. "Let me go!" she shouted. "What do you want from me?"

Hawkmoth chuckled and glanced back at her. "You? Silly, naïve girl, it's not _you_ I'm after. No... I have much bigger fish to catch. You are merely the bait."

Marinette stopped fighting, understanding hitting her like a slap in the face. It was all coming clear now: the storm, Adrien's ring, her becoming human, the ruby earrings...

_Bridgette! I have to warn her!_

Right on cue, a familiar, regal voice emerged from behind: "That's far enough, Wizard!"

Hawkmoth spun around, pulling Marinette with him.

Bridgette hovered a few feet away, steeled for battle. Her midnight-blue hair-tails were tied back together into a flailing knot. The Ruby Miraculous burned brightly upon her ears, casting ominous shadows over her face as she glared at Hawkmoth. In her hands was a long, slender trident – the chosen weapon of Atlantican royalty.

_Wait... Where did she get that?_ Marinette wondered.

That's when more shadows appeared beside the warrior princess. She wasn't alone.

Marinette's heart soared with tearful delight as King Tom and Queen Sabine came up on either side of Bridgette, both of them bearing similar tridents of their own... as well as identical heated looks at the Sea Wizard.

Marinette had never been so happy to see her parents.

In addition, seven Atlantican Guards surrounded the area in all their gold-and-blue glory, each one armed with shields and spears pointed directly at Hawkmoth.

Finally, Tikki appeared by Bridgette, folding her tiny purple fins at Hawkmoth with a proud and defiant "_Hmph!_"

The Sea Wizard glanced with clearly-feigned surprise at the welcoming party.

He handed Marinette over to Chloe, who pulled the mermaid's arms back behind her and curled her slimy tail around Marinette's middle so she wouldn't escape.

Marinette continued to struggle, refusing to give up now that her family was here.

Hawkmoth smiled warmly at the Sea King, though his eyes were frigid. "Why, Tommy, my old friend! It's been far too long." He eyed Marinette's mother. "And Queen Sabine... lustrous as ever."

"Save your flattery, traitor," King Tom growled. "Let our daughter go."

Hawkmoth blinked before sighing with disappointment. "Still so rude, I see. And so _demanding_. I can see why Marinette ran away in the first place."

Marinette looked up at her parents, a tight knot forming in her chest. "Mom, Dad... I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize, sweetie," Queen Sabine said to her calmly. "Tikki told us what happened. We know now."

King Tom looked over at his youngest daughter, and she swore she saw pain and grief in his greenish eyes. "I am... _so_ sorry, Marinette," he said. "For everything."

Marinette smiled at him weakly.

"Aww... What a touching family reunion," Hawkmoth cooed. His face hardened. "Now if you all don't mind, my new slave and I must be on our way."

Bridgette bore her teeth, and the Ruby Miraculous glowed hotter.

"She is not yours, Hawkmoth!" King Tom thundered, lifting his trident up.

"I beg to differ," Hawkmoth countered.

He snapped his fingers, and a bright scroll popped into his open hand: the contract. He unfurled it, and the yellow light illuminated the faces of every merman and mermaid watching.

Marinette stiffened.

"As you can see here, your lovesick angelfish and I made a deal," the Sea Wizard announced to the Sea King. "She's _mine_ now. If you don't believe it, just ask your eldest."

Bridgette clenched her trident and crouched low. "I don't care what that useless sheet of jibberish says!" she declared. "Now release my sister, or pay the price!"

With that, her trident glowed hot pink – the same colour as the light from the ruby earrings – and Bridgette pointed it directly at Hawkmoth.

Marinette gasped as a magical beam shot out of her sister's weapon and blasted the Sea Wizard away.

The contract slipped from his grasp, and Hawkmoth went flying before crashing hard against a monolith of rock. He howled in pain before collapsing to the sea floor, his tentacles flopping around him.

Marinette beamed, until Chloe giggled into her ear.

"You think your troubles are over that easily?" the vain eel asked. "Think again."

With a wave of dread, Marinette looked over at the contract lying upon the rocks. She glimpsed the three familiar words inked on the bottom: _for all eternity_.

"Let me handle this, dear," King Tom told Bridgette. He swam over and, with both hands, lifted his trident above the glowing parchment.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Daddy, wait!"

Too late.

Her father brought his weapon down, digging into the contract with all his might.

A fiery, bubbly spark erupted at the tips... and then the whole thing exploded.

King Tom cried out as a massive white ripple shoved him away, causing him to fall backwards.

His trident clattered to the ground. The tips were melted all the way down to the staff.

Marinette, Bridgette, and Tikki gasped.

Queen Sabine rushed to her husband's side, and the Atlantican Guards drew closer, gripping their weapons with white knuckles.

Just then, Hawkmoth barked out a loud, maniacal laugh. He rose back up with a twisted sneer. "Now, now, Tommy... Even the great _Sea King_ can't destroy a legal, binding contract. You've grown lazy and ignorant these past few years."

The Sea Wizard snapped his fingers, and the contract zoomed back into his hand, rolling up tight.

"Now, _Bridgette_, on the other hand..." Hawkmoth turned to Marinette's older sister. "That attack was most impressive; worthy of Poseidon himself. Yet you forgot one minor detail." He presented the glowing green stone between his thumb and forefinger.

Queen Sabine looked up at it and gasped. "The Emerald of Earth?"

"The twin of those two lovely rubies your daughter holds," Hawkmoth explained. "Don't you merpeople know the old tales? Divided or not, the Miraculous cannot be destroyed. Nor can the wielder of one jewel physically harm the wielder of the other. It was a fail-safe the two kings made to ensure that their kingdoms could never go to war against each other." Hawkmoth grinned smugly and stretched his arms out, obviously to show that he bore no sign of injury from Bridgette's attack. "If you ask me, I'd say that's worked out in my favour."

Bridgette went as white as the palest pearl, staring at the emerald before reaching up to touch her rubies. Their light faded until they were nothing but little red buds.

"Now that we're all done trading blows and lectures," Hawkmoth said, looking back at the appalled King Tom with a mixture of cruel amusement and simmering hatred, "why don't you order your guards to stand down, and we can settle this custody dispute like professional merpeople?"

The Sea King got off the sea floor, glowering at his old adversary with reluctant resignation. Then, without looking at his guards, he said, "Drop your weapons."

"Father..." Bridgette pleaded.

"Do as I say," Tom said not unkindly.

Queen Sabine hung her head and tossed her trident away.

Bridgette threw hers harder, snarling like a leopard seal. The Atlantican Guards were less enthusiastic.

Just like that, Marinette's bubble of hope burst.

_This can't be it_, she prayed to whatever god was listening. _This can't be the end_.

* * *

Adrien finished tying his sword to his belt. Then, he picked up his dagger and sheathed it into his boot.

The prince had traded his fancy wedding apparel for simpler royal clothes, all in black: a dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, and sleek trousers tucked into his boots. They weren't sailor clothes, but they were the easiest to move around in, and the only ones Adrien had onboard.

Once he was ready to go, Adrien uncurled the makeshift rope he made out of spare bedsheets and curtains.

The prince didn't want to get Kim, Max, and Alix in any trouble, but there was no time for him to convince them to let him out. The longer he was stuck in here, the less chance he had of finding Marinette. So the large window at the back of the room was the prince's only escape route.

He would circle around and climb back onto the deck. He would also have to get in a longboat and paddle away quickly _before_ Nathalie caught him. It was risky, especially with so many people on the ship who could give him away, but Adrien didn't care. He'd _swim_ all the way to Marinette if it came down to that.

He was about to tie a big loop at the end of his rope... when a loud tap behind Adrien made him turn curiously.

Something small and black was tapping against the warped glass window... from the _outside_.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. Dropping the rope, he went over to the window, undid the latch, and opened it up.

The wind whipped at his golden hair, but at least now he could see what the black speck was.

Adrien gawked. "Plagg?"

"No, I'm the Easter bunny. _Of course_ it's me!" the kwami spoke over the wind. "What part of "I'm breaking you out of here" do you not understand?"

"_We're_ breaking him out, little dude," another voice called from far below.

Adrien leaned over to peer outside, and he beamed.

Nino sat in a longboat, rowing with just enough effort to keep up with the slow ship. He was wearing a plain, white tunic and navy, palace-guard trousers lined with gold on the seams. Upon his head was the red bandana he always loved.

The first mate saluted his prince and captain. "Need a lift?"

Adrien still couldn't believe his luck, but he wasn't about to waste a second of it.

He grabbed the blanket-rope, tossed it out the window, and carefully shimmied his way down towards Nino.

Once he was at a safer level, Adrien let go and landed with a jerk in the boat. He winced and rubbed his sore bottom, but he smiled at Nino all the same.

"How...?" the prince began.

Nino grinned. "Alya. She's keeping Old Ironsides busy so we can get clear. Oh, that reminds me. Alya wanted me to give you a message: Go get Marinette, and try not to die."

Adrien chuckled. "What did she tell _you_?"

"Same thing, with an extra kiss for good luck."

Plagg stuck his tongue out. "_Bleh!_ Hey, Casanovas, can we get going now?" he groaned, flying over to the top of the boat's stem. "We need to head out further east or I'll lose them."

Adrien stared curiously at the kwami. "Lose them? You mean you can _track_ them?"

"Fun fact: I'm born from the same magic that created the emerald in your ring," Plagg explained. "I can find the emerald, but only if I stay close to it."

Adrien nodded with understanding. Find the jewel, and they find Marinette. "Let's go then," he said.

Nino picked up the oars and started rowing at a healthy pace.

That's when Adrien noticed the weapon stored beside his friend's feet: a long harpoon with a jagged wave along the pointed tip. There was also a single launcher with a strap.

Adrien looked at Nino with concern. "You only got one harpoon?" he asked.

"It was the only one they had stored below decks," Nino replied as he rowed. "It was more of a decoration. I mean, it _is_ a wedding ship, after all."

Adrien shrugged. "It'll have to be enough," he said. He peered past his friend and looked over the frothy, purple-black sea.

He hoped it was enough... for his, Nino's, Plagg's, _and_ Marinette's sakes.


	27. Final Bargain, First Battle

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:

FINAL BARGAIN, FIRST BATTLE

It was getting really hard for Bridgette to control her emotions.

Her sister was a prisoner, she and her parents were unarmed, and Hawkmoth had the Emerald Miraculous. This whole negotiation tactic was going to go south, one way or another.

King Tom came forward, meeting Hawkmoth dead in the eye. "So it's true, then? _You_ are responsible for the disappearances of my people?"

Hawkmoth tsked. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy... You never could see the big picture, could you?" He paced around the Sea King, waving the glowing scroll idly in his hand. "You thought I would just sit in that wretched pit you threw me into like a good little boy and just... mind my own business?" Hawkmoth chuckled. "Souls are the way to power. The more I collect, the stronger my magic grows."

Bridgette felt her anger spike. "Those we're innocent people," she stated, "and you tricked them into trusting you, just like you tricked my sister!"

The Sea Wizard turned to her, his eyes cruel and hard. "_You_ would speak to _me_ of trust?" he snarled. "You – the perfect princess who betrayed your own sister's secrets just so you could claim the inheritance that you believed was rightfully yours?"

Bridgette stiffened, knowing with a pang of self-loathing that Hawkmoth was right. She _had_ been jealous of Marinette, and she had disguised it as concern and made the biggest mistake of her life.

"You're no better than your dear daddy," Hawkmoth continued, glaring back at King Tom. "Tell them, Tommy. Tell your two daughters how you _swore_ as my _best friend_ that you wouldn't reveal my powers to anyone, only to let it slip when it was in _your_ best interests!"

Bridgette looked at her father with bewilderment, and Marinette did too.

Unsurprisingly, the Sea King stood his ground. "You were dabbling in black magic, Hawkmoth," he claimed. "Your ambitions and lust for power were putting everyone at risk."

"So you cast me aside for the greater good." Hawkmoth snorted. "How noble of you."

Queen Sabine went to her husband, shooting silver daggers at the Sea Wizard. "Far nobler than _you_ ever were. You tried to _kill_ Tom and take his throne. Your own friend!"

The Sea Wizard brushed those words off like useless plankton. "A mistake I intend to rectify this very moment," he said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tom said, holding his arms out. "Take your revenge, Hawkmoth. Just let my daughter go!"

Sabine eyed her husband like he had gone crazy.

Marinette struggled against Chloe's grip.

Bridgette looked like a barracuda ready to strike.

Hawkmoth just laughed. "Why would I want to do _that_?" he asked as though it were obvious. "Killing you is too easy, and wouldn't be wholly satisfying. Besides..." He turned to Marinette, and the contract floated out of his open hand. "The Sea King's youngest daughter is a _very_ precious commodity. Her soul will make a charming addition to my collection."

The scroll condensed into a glowing, yellow ball... and then sped towards Marinette.

Chloe immediately released her, backing far enough away with a sneer.

Marinette tried to escape, but the ball snatched her up by her tail and grew into a watery twister. Marinette clawed upward with all her might, but it was no use. She cried out as the glowing whirlpool swallowed her whole and slammed her down to the ground.

"_Mari!_" Bridgette shrieked, zooming over.

"No!" Tom and Sabine cried at the same time.

Hawkmoth blocked them all with his tentacles. "Uh-uh-uh..." he sang. "I wouldn't get too close. The magic packs quite a punch."

Bridgette lingered near the twister, watching with shattered helplessness as her sister slowly began to change.

Marinette's skin and hair darkened to the shade of dead seaweed, and her tail and arms started to shrink. She looked through the whirling light at her Bridgette, her eyes growing large and glossy.

Horror twisted in Bridgette's gut.

But her mother spoke the princess's thoughts into being. "Please, I'm begging you! Take me in her place!"

"No, take _me_!" King Tom pleaded, shielding his wife.

Hawkmoth cupped his chin in contemplation, like this was a difficult decision. "Hmm... I suppose I _could_ be willing to make an exchange," he said, grinning sideways at the royal family. "For someone even _better_."

Tom nodded, no doubt thinking that the better someone was _him_.

But Bridgette knew better. She saw the hidden truth beneath the Sea Wizard's smug grin. She knew the _real_ reason why he was here; why he was doing this.

She was wearing it on her earlobes.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Adrien called out to Plagg.

The kwami was still for a moment before shaking his head. "Something's wrong," he said, his pupils thinning with worry. "They couldn't have gotten far, so I _should_ be able to sense the emerald by now. But I'm getting _zip_. It's like something's blocking me, like a veil of fog."

Nino huffed and let go of the oars, groaning from the overexertion. "Great. So now we're lost!"

"Hey! I'm doing the best I can," Plagg retorted, "and on an empty stomach too!"

Adrien sighed. He was getting restless, and so was the water. The boat rocked back and forth steadily, but Adrien knew the weather would only get worse from here on out. Worse still, they were way out of sight of the wedding ship, so any other help wouldn't be able to reach them.

Adrien clambered over to the front. "You rest," he told Nino. "I'll take over."

Nino shook his head. "You need to save your strength," he insisted.

"I have plenty."

"Dude, don't be stupid. We're going up against a sea monster. On _his_ terf. You can't save Marinette if your exhausted."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "And I can't save her if we can't _find_ her!" He looked back at the kwami. "Plagg, _please_ tell me there's another way you can track them."

Plagg tapped his temple with a paw. "Well... I could head underwater myself and try to locate them," he suggested. "Then I'll come back and get you two."

"That'll take too long," Nino said. "And this storm isn't getting any... AAAHH!" The first mate leapt back and crashed beside Adrien, his brown eyes wide. "Something brushed my hand!"

Adrien scrambled over to the port side and peered over, inching his sword out of its sheath.

But then he paused.

Clinging to the hull was one of the two eel-like mermaids from before; the short-haired, benevolent one who had given Marinette her voice back. The one Hawkmoth called "traitor" and blasted overboard.

She appeared unhurt, and her teal eyes stared up at the prince with hardened courage, though there was still a slight meekness to her as Adrien and Nino stared at her.

Plagg hissed. The girl responded in kind, flashing shark-like pincers. Plagg yelped and zoomed behind Adrien.

Nino snatched up one of the oars and lifted it like a bat, causing the girl to sink back down.

"No, wait," Adrien said, grabbing Nino's oar and lowering it down. "She's the good one, remember? She helped Marinette earlier."

Nino squinted at the mermaid and then relaxed. "Oh. It's harder to tell them apart when they're green."

Adrien looked back at the mermaid and asked gently, "Are you Sabrina?"

The girl nodded, her black nails scrapping the edge of the boat as she drew herself up higher. "I know where the Sea Wizard has taken Marinette," she said. "I can lead you there, but you have to keep up. There's not much time."

Hope rekindled in Adrien's heart, regardless of the warning. "Then lead the way," he said.

Sabrina nodded and dove back into the water. Her dorsal fun cut through the surface as she swam away, heading northeast.

Adrien picked up the second oar before sitting down beside Nino up front. "Let's do it together," he offered.

The first mate grinned. "Aye-aye, Captain."

And with Plagg guiding them in the direction Sabrina was going, Adrien and Nino rowed in synchronization over the flopping sea, ignoring the bursts of misty spray.

_Hang in there, Milady_, Adrien thought. _I'm coming_.

* * *

Bridgette couldn't watch this anymore.

With each passing second, Marinette became more plant and less mermaid. It was too much for the older princess to bare.

_I have to fix this_, Bridgette thought, touching one of her earrings for comfort. _Mighty Poseidon, give me strength_.

"Well?" Hawkmoth called out into the open, holding out the new contract he had conjured in front of him. "Do we have a deal?"

Bridgette knew who he was addressing.

_This_ was the sorcerer's master plan. He had trapped his most hated enemies in a corner with no way out. It didn't matter who he took captive. One way or another, he would take the Ruby Earrings. The Miraculous would be reforged, and all of land and sea would be Hawkmoth's to rule.

But Bridgette knew, somewhere deep inside her, that Marinette had to be the one to go free. As long as her sister – the bravest mermaid she ever knew – could escape or fight back, Bridgette believed there was still a chance.

_I _will_ find a way to save you. There is always hope. _You_ convinced me of that_.

Bridgette lifted her chin bravely.

King Tom, still assuming that Hawkmoth was talking to _him_, hung his head down and reached for the scroll.

_ZAP!_

The king wrenched his hand back when a small, pink bolt struck the contract, leaving a sizzling scribble along the bottom.

When it cooled, it revealed a single name in clear, crisp ink: _Bridgette_.

The king and queen gasped and spun to face their eldest daughter.

Bridgette remained calm and collected, lowering her trident to her side. "I am one of the two Guardians of the Ruby Miraculous," she stated. "But I am also the crown princess of Atlantica. I swore an oath to protect _everyone_, including my family. Who better to take my sister's place than _me_?"

Hawkmoth was grinning madly from ear to ear.

Chloe giggled under her breath.

"Bridgette...!" Tom breathed, shaken with horror. He whirled on Hawkmoth. "Take it back!" he bellowed. "She's not thinking straight! _I'm_ the one you want! Let them both go!"

The Sea Wizard snickered darkly, gazing at Bridgette with something that bordered on admiration. "Well, my dear, I was mistaken. You _are_ better than your father."

The glowing contract rolled up and vanished in Hawkmoth's hand.

Then, there was a great whoosh.

Bridgette looked to the side.

In the blink of an eye, the yellow twister enlarged, and Marinette grew back into her regular, colourful, mermaid form. She gasped with wide eyes as Hawkmoth's magic pulled away from her...

... and shot towards Bridgette like a lightning bolt.

Bridgette screamed as a combination of light and darkness surrounded her, and she sank towards the sea floor... lower and lower and lower. She felt no pain, but the bubbling comprehension of skin and scales was not easy to ignore.

The last thing she heard was Marinette's horrific cry of "NO!", followed by Hawkmoth's evil cackle.

* * *

Marinette sprang forward to save her sister, only to bounce back hard when she collided with the whirling mass of light.

She struggled to breathe in the wake of this great shock, knowing there was nothing more she could do. If she could shed tears again, she most certainly would have now.

Her mother looked away in despair, and the Sea King held her close. His eyes were red and glossy. He was crying too.

The Atlantican Guards were either staring at the scene with horror, or looking away ashamedly. But neither one of them tried to save their princess.

Finally, it was over, and the twister shrank into oblivion.

Bridgette was gone.

In her place was a tiny, shrivelled, brown polyp: a big head with gaping, toothless jaws, and a coiling, vine-like body. But when she looked up, the eyes were the same: aquamarine, just like her sister's.

Marinette collapsed onto the sea floor beside her. "Bridge..." she whimpered, covering her face with her hands. "No."

_She was just trying to protect me. Oh, gods, this is all my fault!_

Just then, she heard a dark chuckle right next to her. Marinette looked up to see a shadow looming over her.

Hawkmoth reached down and lifted something into his hand: the ruby earrings, dull and lifeless as rocks.

Marinette inhaled with dread.

"After all these years..." the Sea Wizard breathed with shaking pleasure. "The Ruby Miraculous!"

He raised the two rubies up in his hand with magic. And just like he did with Adrien's ring, he crushed the metal earrings holding the jewels in place.

Freed at last, the rubies glowed and merged together, generating a united orb of blinding, pink light. When it faded, a bigger, red gem hovered in Hawkmoth's hand.

The Sea Wizard held both the ruby and the emerald out in front of him, presenting them like trophies to everyone around him: Chloe, the Sea King, the Sea Queen, their two daughters, and their guards.

"Behold!" Hawkmoth announced in a booming voice, casting it across the entire ocean. "For one thousand years, we have shared this ancient magic with the humans, yet neither their rulers nor ours had the stomach to use it because of some petty pacifist ways!"

Chloe sneered.

Hawkmoth returned the gesture. "Tonight, that all ends! Tonight, only the _worthy_ shall rule! Tonight, a new era begins!"

With that, the Sea Wizard brought the Ruby and Emerald Miraculouses together.

Marinette saw the blinding flash of white light before she heard the explosion, and she threw herself over Bridgette as a raging torrent of water enveloped them.

* * *

The boat shook so violently that Adrien, Nino, and Plagg nearly toppled overboard.

They steadied themselves and glanced around with frantic eyes.

"What was _that_?!" Nino gasped. "Some kind a shockwave?" He looked at Plagg for answers.

"Don't look at me – _I_ didn't do it!" the kwami snapped, still clutching the top stem for dear life.

Adrien's brow creased, and a cold feeling rose up in his gut. Something really bad was happening.

Sabrina burst out of the water beside them. Her green face was a tad lighter, like she was going to be sick. "We're too late," she squeaked.

Adrien was about to ask what she meant by that... until he saw the enormous, white glow coming from below the surface in front of the boat.

Suddenly, a pillar of pearly-white light shot out of the water like a beacon from a lighthouse, only this one went straight up into the purple sky.

Everyone cried out as the boat drifted back a bit from the force of the explosion.

Adrien heard thunder crack around him, and he covered his ears.

When he thought it was safe, he squinted up at the beam, noting the green and red iridescent tinges bouncing off of it.

Green like his ring, and red like that single earring Marinette had worn.

Adrien was slowly starting to realize what was going on here, but it still left him puzzled. _If my ring had magic in it, why didn't Father tell me? Did he even _know_?_

As quickly as it had come, the beam thinned out and sank back into the sea, sending out one final burst of thunder before leaving the prince and his companions in grim silence.

That cold feeling in Adrien turned frozen and numb. His thoughts immediately went to Marinette. _Please be okay_, he prayed. _I'm almost there_.

The prince turned to Sabrina. "What _was_ that thing?"

The eel-like mermaid shivered. "Hawkmoth... he's... he has _both_ Miraculouses now," she said. "He's combined them together, and now he has control over the earth, wind and tides!"

Even Adrien had to shiver. _Father, if I die tonight, you owe me an explanation_.

Nino waved his hands. "Whoa, whoa! Miracu-what-zits? What are you talking about?"

The boat shifted as Adrien moved over to grab and load the harpoon launcher. "We can figure it all out later," the prince stated.

Nino nodded with a sigh. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

Adrien paused. Truth be told, he didn't _have_ a plan. Well, not one that _wouldn't_ indefinitely get himself killed. All he cared about was getting down there and saving Marinette in any way he could.

"Dude, you're scaring me."

"I... Just bear with me here," Adrien said. "I've got _something_, but you're not going to like it."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't _that_ surprise me?"

* * *

Once the light lessened, Marinette dared to look up.

The Sea Wizard was still standing upon the rocks, only this time he held just _one_ jewel in his outstretched hands: a small, ovular, clear crystal with glints of red and green dancing upon its faceted surface.

The true Miraculous – Poseidon's jewel made whole again.

Marinette could feel the energy radiating from the crystal like a heat wave, and it made her tremble.

Chloe was gaping at the Miraculous, her blue eyes reflecting the sparkles it gave off. She absentmindedly lifted her hand towards it, as though she could reach out to touch it.

King Tom, Queen Sabine, and the Atlantican Guards all stared dumbfounded at the crystal like they were in a trance.

Tikki quivered from her hiding spot within a patch of seaweed.

Hawkmoth waved his hand, and a new, empty pendant with a matching chain appeared around his neck. "All the powers of Poseidon... and it's all _mine_," he gloated, pushing the crystal into the medallion.

The Miraculous thrummed to life with white light... before it sparked violently and faded to an ominous shade of purple.

Marinette gasped.

Hawkmoth laughed and turned to the Sea King and his entourage. "Tell me, Tommy," he purred. "How does it feel to watch everything you love, everything you ever worked for, be wrenched out from under your fins?"

King Tom's guilt and fear melted into rage, and his moustache twisted up. "You will never get away with this. I am still the King of the Seas! The people of Atlantica will _never_ accept you as their ruler!"

Hawkmoth curled his lip in thought. "For once, I agree with you," he said. "You're absolutely right. The ocean isn't big enough for _two_ kings." He smiled and lifted a hand towards his former friend.

Suddenly, a massive ocean current swept over Marinette and Bridgette and barrelled into their parents and their guards.

Tom grabbed Sabine when she nearly went flying away, but he could barely resist the torrent himself.

The guards weren't so lucky. They all screamed as they spun out of control and went shooting out into open ocean, disappearing into the distance.

Bridgette let out an inaudible moan.

Marinette reached out to her parents. "Mom! Daddy!"

They both looked at her, still holding on despite the rushing flow of water.

Hawkmoth ignored their daughter's plea, and his face gleamed with wicked delight. "Let's see how _you_ enjoy banishment, _Your Majesties_," he snarled.

Tom and Sabine didn't tear their gaze away from their two daughters. Then, as one, they smiled.

"We love you," Tom rasped with exhaustion. "Both of you."

Marinette's chest constricted painfully, and she shook her head.

Then, Hawkmoth snapped his fingers.

One purple shock was all it took to cause the Sea King to lose his concentration.

Neither he nor the queen uttered a single cry as they were carried off with great speed into the deep darkness. Then, they were gone.

Bridgette moaned in agony and dipped her head down.

Marinette bent over, sobbing. _What have I done?!_

But the moment she heard Hawkmoth's cruel laughter again, something hot and fiery snapped into place inside Marinette, and her grief was gone in a second. All that remained now was pure, burning, undiluted hatred.

Marinette's face contorted as she glared up at the cackling sorcerer, heaving short breaths through her teeth.

Hawkmoth tricked her and used her. First, he took away her voice. Then, he hypnotized Adrien. Then, he took Marinette away from her prince and her human family. And now, he had taken her merfolk family away from _her_.

There was no sense; no logic, no reasoning in Marinette's mind. Just instinct.

She launched herself off the ground and tackled Hawkmoth from behind. "_You monster!_" she yelled, grabbing him in headlock. "Bring them back!"

Though startled, the Sea Wizard growled and threw her off of him with one hand.

Marinette slammed against a small rock. Shaking her head from the disorientation, she glared back up at the Sea Wizard.

"Marinette!" Tikki cried.

"Foolish little brat," Hawkmoth snarled menacingly. He secured the mermaid with his tentacles and lifted her up so that they were both eye-to-eye. "You just never learn when to give up, do you?"

Marinette flinched a bit, but she kept her composure. She was sick of being afraid; sick of being the helpless little princess who needed saving. If she was going down next, she would go down fighting with tooth and nail.

The purple light from the Miraculous casted dark shadows upon the Sea Wizard's cold face. "It's over, dearie. I've won." He lifted Marinette's chin with a slimy tentacle. "I may have agreed to set you free, but contract or no, I can –"

_THWSH!_

Something streaked by in Marinette's peripheral vision, and Hawkmoth roared in pain.

That's when the little mermaid noticed something sticking out of one of the Sea Wizard's tentacles: a short, metal pole with the pointy-end puncturing right through the skin. Whirls of black blood oozed out of the wound.

Marinette went wide-eyed. A spear?

No, a _harpoon_. Tikki had told her about those once. They were hunting tools... used by humans.

With a surge of hope, Marinette looked up at the surface... and she almost went numb with joy and relief.

Hawkmoth also spotted the source of the weapon, and his pupils dilated with shock. "_You!_"

Floating there in the blue, holding some kind of weird human contraption, was Prince Adrien. His lips were pinched shut into a tight frown as he held his breath, and he gave Hawkmoth a green-eyed glower as sharp as the harpoon he had just fired.

Beside the prince was a familiar, green-skinned eel who – to Marinette's greater surprise – looked just as angry and determined as Adrien was.

Chloe's mouth dropped wide open before twisting with hatred. "_Traitor!_" she shrieked.

Sabrina just hissed at her with contempt.

Adrien glanced down at Marinette, and nodded with a feline smile.

Marinette beamed at him. _He came back for me..._

Her moment of happiness fizzed away when Hawkmoth growled at Adrien with pure loathing.

The Sea Wizard ripped the harpoon out of his wounded tentacle, flinching as he did so. "You're going to regret that, boy!" he spat. He pointed a condemning finger at Adrien. "Chloe – after him!"

Marinette gasped and fought harder against the Sea Wizard's grip, staring up at her prince. "Adrien, look out!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He kicked up toward the surface to get air.

Sabrina went _down_ instead, shooting straight for Chloe.

The two eels collided and coiled around each other like a furious pair of land snakes. They clawed and bit at neck, arm, and tail every chance they got, hissing and shrieking from the pain.

But the fight didn't last long. Chloe was bigger and stronger than Sabrina. She finally head-bashed the shorter eel in the face, disorienting her long enough for Chloe to send her flying away by her tail.

Sabrina crashed into one of the higher rocks. Then, she fell to the sea floor right beside the helpless Bridgette, and lay there in a motionless heap.

Chloe caught Marinette's shocked expression, and she bore her teeth hungrily. Then, she turned tail and zipped after Adrien.

Marinette thrashed again, but Hawkmoth still had seven good tentacles left, and they refused to budge.

"Sorry, _Ladybug_," the Sea Wizard sneered at her, "but you won't be saving your prince _this_ time."

* * *

Adrien took in a deep breath as he broke through the surface. Then he swam for the long boat.

Nino reached over to help him. Plagg was pacing in mid-air nervously.

"Did you get him?" Nino asked Adrien hopefully.

The prince gripped the edge of the boat, panting heavily, before tossing in the soaking harpoon launcher. "Yeah... and he didn't like it."

"Again, _not_ surprised. Where's Marinette?"

Adrien tried not to appear desperate. "Hawkmoth's still got her..." he replied. "I need to get in closer." He checked his weapons. He still had his sword and his knife, but he couldn't leave Nino unarmed.

He reached into his boot and pulled out his knife, holding it out to Nino handle-first.

The first mate took it, though not without giving the prince the _What-are-you-doing?_ look.

"I'm going back under," Adrien told him. "If you see any–"

Something like a pair of claws snatched the prince by his legs.

He gasped just before he was wrenched right off the boat.

"Adr–!" Nino screamed.

But the rest was drowned out the moment the prince submerged.

A slimy coil wrapped around his middle, dragging him down into the cold darkness. Adrien tried to grab his sword, but then two exceedingly-strong hands gripped his wrists and pulled them off to the side.

Something pressed against the side of the prince's head, and a cruel, honeyed voice purred into his ear, "Hello, _sweetheart_. Remember me?"

Chloe!

Adrien tried to wriggle out of the eel mermaid's hold, but the more he fought, the weaker he became. He hadn't taken in enough air, and now his lungs were itching something fierce. Adrien kicked out uselessly, and his vision grew bleaker.

Somewhere, like a distant cry, he heard his Ladybug call his name; pleading for him to stay strong and keep fighting.

Chloe giggled and pulled the prince closer against her body. "Anything you want to say to Marinette while she watches you die? Any touching last words?"

Adrien could barely hold his breath anymore. Bubbles were starting to burst out from the corners of his mouth. _No... Have to... hold on..._

Suddenly, Chloe shrieked and arched her body back, losing her grip on the prince's arms. "My _hair!_"

At the same time, Adrien heard a raspy voice shout, "You are a REALLY! BAD! LADY!"

_Plagg?_

Chloe screamed again – more painfully, this time – and her cold tail slithered off of Adrien.

Thinking quickly, the prince used the last of his strength to swim back up.

An arm wrapped around his chest, but it wasn't Chloe's.

Air kissed his face, and Adrien gasped and sputtered out water before blinking his eyes open.

Adrien squinted through his blurry vision to see a red bandana. _Nino_.

"Easy, I've gotcha," the first mate said.

Adrien coughed again before twisting around to see his best friend. "What hap–?"

That's when Adrien saw the knife – _his_ knife – gripped firmly in Nino's other hand. There was a thin, black smear along the edge of the blade. It took a moment for Adrien to realize it was blood.

"The snake girl got away," Nino said. "I got her in the tail, but it was only a scratch." He smirked as he helped Adrien back to the abandoned longboat. "You should've seen Plagg. He actually _grew fins_!"

_Oh, _that_ explains it_. Adrien refocused as he suddenly remembered. "Marinette! She's still down there!" Then, another thought came to mind, and he looked around frantically. "Where's Sabrina? Where's Plagg?"

Before Nino could reply, a sharp clap – like thunder – sounded, followed by a flash of purple light from underwater.

Adrien froze. The sound had come from underwater too.

_Marinette..._

* * *

While Plagg and Nino were busy saving Adrien, Tikki was busy saving Marinette.

Sick and tired of hiding, the ladybug kwami swam straight at Hawkmoth faster than a gnat.

With a valiant yell, Tikki slapped the Sea Wizard in the face several times with her two front fins. Back and forth she went, faster and faster, with a big smacker on the end for good measure.

"That's for Bridgette, you big bully!" Tikki snapped before shooting away from the cross-eyed sorcerer. "_Now_, Marinette!"

The little mermaid wasted no time tearing and wriggling her way out of Hawkmoth's gnarly tentacles, which had finally loosened. Marinette swam far out their reach and into open water.

Looking up, she was relieved to see Adrien kicking back up to the surface with Nino. He was safe... for now.

Plagg whooped and gave Chloe's hair one final yank. Then, he zoomed over to Tikki and high-fived (or rather, high-_finned_) her. "Atta girl, Sugarcube!" he cheered.

Tikki beamed proudly. "I _am_ a guppy, after all," she said.

Marinette giggled.

Chloe, meanwhile, was torn between fixing her tousled mop of seaweed-green hair, and checking the tiny cut on her tail where Nino's knife had nicked her. Either way, Chloe looked absolutely flustered and insulted.

On the sea floor, Sabrina remained unconscious.

Marinette was about to swim over to help her... when she caught Hawkmoth's malicious grin bearing into her.

Holding out his hand, the Sea Wizard conjured a ball of erratic, purple light. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart," he sang forebodingly.

He lifted his glowing hand and pointed it straight at an unsuspecting Adrien.

Tikki and Plagg gasped.

Terror gripped Marinette, followed by a surge of angry adrenaline. "No!" she yelled, charging at Hawkmoth.

But instead of slamming into him – like she had earlier – Marinette grabbed the top of Hawkmoth's head with both hands, covering his eyes in the process, and jerked him back.

The sudden motion caused Hawkmoth to bend back with a sharp "_Giuh_!", and his arm dipped lower by the time he fired his shot.

The magical bolt still blasted up towards the surface... but it was heading for the wrong target.

In the fraction of a second, Marinette saw Chloe's horrified, pupil-less, gaping face encased in the purple light.

Marinette's own face fell with horror, and she looked away the moment Chloe's body lit up with furious tendrils of lightning.

The eel's final scream could barely be heard over the thunderous explosion.

Then, just like that, all was quiet.

When Marinette looked again, there was nothing but sparkling, greenish dust floating down to the ocean bottom. She felt her stomach rising in her throat.

She had only meant to save Adrien; to throw off Hawkmoth's magic. As much as Marinette had hated Chloe, no one deserved to die like that, much less at the hand of the master they had most loyally served.

Speak of the devil...

Hawkmoth only now noticed the green dust sinking down in front of him, and his silver face grew hard with shock and fury.

"Marinette, come on!" Tikki cried from above.

The little mermaid obeyed and chased after her kwami friends. She knew what was going to happen now, and there was no stopping it.

All she could do was swim towards the surface as fast as she could, praying she could get Adrien and Nino away in time before it was too late.

* * *

Hawkmoth continued to stare at the green dust that had once been his most loyal, devoted minion.

The Sea Wizard held out his hand absentmindedly, allowing the dust to collect on his pale, colourless fingers.

He clenched them together, hard.

The Miraculous burned suddenly upon his chest, its power spiking like the rage coursing through his veins.

At the same time, the water darkened, and thunder echoed around him. The ground trembled like a leviathan with a stomach ache.

Hawkmoth let it all happen. Let his fury seep into the land and sea and sky. Let the whole world know what had been unleashed here tonight.

Breathing raggedly, Hawkmoth looked up to where Marinette's pink form was shrinking in the distance.

That insufferable mermaid defied the sorcerer's reign and his power in the most unforgivable way imaginable, just like her dear daddy. She had stolen from him his two only servants.

Sabrina had always been too soft for her own good, but Chloe had been the perfect minion – a wicked heart who preyed upon the dreams of the weak and took pleasure in their misery.

Now Chloe was dead, and Sabrina was a traitor (who may or may not also be dead). And Marinette was swimming off to reunite with her precious prince.

_Not for long_. _It's high time I showed these pathetic children what happens when they mess with the all-mighty Wizard of the Seas_.

Hawkmoth clenched his hands into fists, calling on all the powers of Poseidon to his will. The water around him bubbled and churned. His tentacles spread out wide amongst the shuddering rocks. Bits of lightning cracked along his skin.

His eyes glowed purple, like the crystal at his neck, and Hawkmoth chuckled evilly. "There's no place left on earth for you hide, little mermaid," he said, his voice becoming one with the ocean. "_Nothing_ will save you _or_ your prince now!"

The Sea Wizard raised his head to the heavens and bellowed monstrously, "_The sea shall claim you ALL!_"

Black ink exploded around him like storm clouds, mingling with the purple lightning. Hawkmoth felt his body fill with magic; more magic than he had ever felt before. So much power! Too much!

But he wasn't afraid. The more power the Miraculous gave him, the more Hawkmoth grew with it. He rose higher and higher...

Yes! He _was_ the sea now!

And, like a storm to a shipwreck, he would smite his true enemies once and for all!

* * *

**LXP: Uh-ohhh...**

**Yes, the part were Plagg pulls on Chloe's hair was a nod to the Scuttle and Morgana scene from _The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea_. (I do not own it).**

**Now, let's get ready to rumble!**


	28. The Heart of the Maelstrom

**LXP: Apologies for the long wait. Without further ado, here is the climactic battle!**

**Also, all of Hawkmoth's speech is in caps because that's how he would sound to a tiny person in real life.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:

THE HEART OF THE MAELSTROM

Marinette broke through the churning surface, taking in her surroundings.

The sea was nothing but a gleaming mass of haunting purple. Clouds suffocated the sky. Thunder rumbled everywhere. The water rose and dipped in a threatening manner, as though agitated. It was slowly becoming the night of the shipwreck all over again, only Marinette knew it would be much, _much_ worse this time.

Tikki and Plagg popped up beside their mermaid friend. Both kwamis looked like they wanted to curl up somewhere and wait for the growing storm to pass.

Marinette spun around in her spot frantically, glancing over the rising waves.

There he was – gripping the edge of the longboat while he treaded water. His green eyes scanned the sea until they found the little mermaid at last.

"Milady!" Adrien shouted with relief.

Marinette sighed with a smile and waded towards him.

At the same time, the prince let go of the boat and made his way over to her, ignoring Nino's urgent pleas to come back.

Nino glared up at the heavens with a groan of defeat. Then he swam after his best friend, leaving the boat to drift away on its own accord.

Marinette reached Adrien first, and he pulled her into a loving embrace. It was slightly awkward, given the fact that they were trying to stay afloat. Marinette didn't care. She would support them both if she had to, just like last time.

"I'm sorry," Adrien sighed against her, rubbing his hands along her back. "I tried to stop him..."

Marinette squeezed him gently before pushing off a bit to look up at him. As much as she wanted to hold her prince in her arms and never let go, now was not the time.

"Adrien, you've _got_ to get away from here," the mermaid pleaded, her aquamarine eyes hard and frightened at the same time. "Hawkmoth's coming."

The prince's face scrunched up with courage, and he shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, Milady," he said staunchly. "I _won't_..."

"Adrien, _please_." Marinette grasped his shoulders, her determination faltering by the second.

Adrien stared at her for a few good seconds, focused and unblinking.

Marinette could tell from those unfazed orbs of green that his choice was already made. It made her chest throb with guilt and dread.

"What is this – couples therapy?!" Plagg blurted out hysterically. "In case you all haven't figured it out yet, we've got a problem! A _big_ problem! I mean _ginormous_! Huge! Did I mention "ginormous"?"

Tikki splashed up to get everyone's attention. "I can guide us back to the boat, but we have to hurry!"

"Hey, uh... guys?" Nino asked with clear distress, staring and pointing at the water. "Is _that_ normal?"

Marinette and Adrien, still holding onto each other, looked down... and they saw what was making the first mate nervous.

The area they were floating in was starting to bubble... and _glow_.

The bright, purplish concoction made Marinette stiffen, and she suddenly felt like a fish in a boiling stew.

Adrien pulled her closer, the light enhancing his widened eyes. "What's happening?"

His question was answered by miniature explosions of water that coated them all in wet mist.

Five giant, grey pillars poked through the surface, forming a circle around the group. But before anyone could react, something hard emerged from underneath the mermaid, the two humans, and the two kwamis.

Marinette screamed as she was lifted out of the water. She slipped out of Adrien's arms and fell onto her side. The prince and Nino cried out before they too plunked onto their backs or stomachs beside her. Tikki and Plagg latched themselves onto Marinette's and Adrien's shoulders, howling with fright.

As they rose higher, sloshes of seawater trickled like mini rivers along strange, long creases upon the stone surface.

No. Not stone – _skin_.

Another scream escaped Marinette, and Tikki joined her.

Adrien gasped and glanced up at the giant, pale fingers bending over their heads like claws.

"GAAAAH!" Plagg's fur stood on end like a blowfish's thorns.

"_Oh my god!_" Nino shrieked as he looked down, his voice going up a few octaves and his pupils nothing but tiny dots. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Marinette twisted up into a sitting position, grasping one of the fingers for dear life.

Then, when they were over ten feet above the water, something else rose out of the sea behind the group:

An island of gleaming silver. A pair of piercing, blue eyes as cold and dark as an abyss, each one as large as boulders. Finally, a monstrous mouth emerged, curling up into a sneer as a chilling, thunderous laugh escaped it.

Marinette felt her bones turn to ice, but she fought back the urge to scream again.

She didn't have enough time to observe this horrifying change.

Because at that moment, Adrien grasped her hand and yanked her back into reality.

"Jump!" the prince cried, rising to his knees.

Despite the height – despite the terror gnawing through the little mermaid and leaving a hollow hole in its wake – Marinette tightened her grip on Adrien's hand.

Together, they dove out of Hawkmoth's palm, taking Tikki and Plagg with them.

In the corner of her eye, Marinette saw Nino dive on the prince's other side.

The wind whistled past Marinette's ears, and she swore she lost her stomach back up there somewhere.

They all fell vertically – arms pointing down, straight as a volley of arrows.

Hitting the water was like getting slapped in the face, and then everywhere else. But the cold water lessened the sting.

Marinette quickly hoisted Adrien and Nino up to the surface. Tikki and Plagg did the same.

As soon as they all came up, Hawkmoth's deepening laughter made all three of them freeze and look up.

Plagg hadn't been kidding when he said the problem was "ginormous".

The Sea Wizard was as big as Adrien's castle now, and _still_ growing. He stared down his nose at Marinette and her companions, his teeth bared like a hungry shark hovering over a school of minnows. The hand from which the three friends had fallen now lowered to Hawkmoth's side. One by one, the ends of his black tentacles ascended out of the water, swinging from side to side like pendulums from a human horror story. The Miraculous radiated off his chest like a purple moon, and the magic pulsing from it could be felt by both human and mermaid.

Marinette and Adrien wrapped their arms around each other, as though that would protect them. Nino clasped Adrien's shoulder, sounding like he was hyperventilating. Tikki and Plagg shrank behind the first mate, shivering and staring up at the Sea Wizard with bloodless faces.

Hawkmoth finally stopped rising, and his laugh reverberated off the sky one last time. Behind the giant sorcerer, a patch of lightning lit up the roiling clouds.

Marinette could feel Adrien's frantic heartbeat pounding against her own.

"Heh... Talk about a big fish," the prince said meekly.

"FOOLS," Hawkmoth spoke in an earth-shuddering voice that made everyone cringe. "PITIFUL, INSIGNIFICANT _FOOLS!_ YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME? THIS IS _MY_ DOMAIN!"

One of his tentacles rose up higher before falling towards the sorcerer's prey.

"Look out!" Nino bellowed, instinctively shoving Adrien away while he lurched to the right.

Marinette dove left, dragging Adrien alongside her just as he took a quick gulp of air and submerged.

The water behind them erupted with a pounding force unlike anything Marinette had felt before. The resulting wave sent her and Adrien sprawling and spiralling underwater. But they never once let go of each other's hands.

Marinette tugged on Adrien again, jerking him awake. The prince kicked straight up for the surface, coughing and shaking water out of his hair once he and Marinette came up.

Only then did the lovers realize there was no one else with them.

Adrien snapped his head around. "Nino! Plagg!"

"Tikki!" Marinette yelled at the same time.

Their only responses were the swishing of the rising waves and the clapping of thunder.

Until a mass of dark hair popped out of the water several feet away, gasping for air.

Tikki and Plagg, being able to breath underwater, clung to the first mate's shoulders, unharmed but no less spooked.

Marinette almost sagged with relief, but then Hawkmoth's booming voice silenced her hopeful thoughts.

"I AM THE TRUE MASTER OF LAND AND SEA!" the monstrous beast declared, raising a hand to the sky and conjuring a swirling tempest of wind and rain. "THE SKY ROILS WITH MY FURY! THE EARTH TREMBLES BEFORE MY MIGHT! THE WAVES OBEY MY EVERY WHIM!" Hawkmoth lifted both hands now; the gesture of a king summoning the wrath of the gods.

Lightning cracked. Thunder roared. Rain fell in a hard, pelting curtain. Water buckled.

Then... large dagger-like rocks jutted out of the sea, bowing towards their master like pointed claws. They came in many sizes – some as short as boats and others as large as buildings – but all of them were plastered with seaweed, barnacles, moss, and mud.

Marinette gasped. Hawkmoth had brought parts of the ocean floor up to the surface!

All the while, the sea churned, swerved, and crested in all directions.

Nino and the kwamis kept appearing and disappearing as the waves rose up and down violently, pulling them further away from their two friends even while Nino kept on swimming.

Marinette tried to cut her way through the angry surface, but the water whacked her and thrashed her about. The rain blinded her eyes.

Adrien was having a worse time. He kept spitting out seawater while the water kept trying to thrust him under. He held desperately onto Marinette as he was yanked back by some sentient current.

Suddenly, a great surge swept between the pair...

... and Marinette felt her prince's hand slip through her soaked fingers.

"_Adrien!_" she cried, reaching out to him with all her might.

He reached for her too, his green eyes locked onto her even as he was dragged far away by the massive force of water.

Then, the sea dipped severely low, and Adrien went flying backwards with a great cry before being swallowed by a crashing wave of sea-foam.

"NO!" Marinette's scream could not be heard over the furious roar of the ocean; over the hyperactive pounding inside her chest that was making it difficult to breathe. _I can't lose him again! I can't!_

She dove under, clawing through the stormy tides, searching desperately for Adrien...

_THWACK!_ A monstrous rock jerked up and slammed into her, knocking the little mermaid sideways.

She went limp with pain and shock for a moment before she looked down to see more rocks – _sharper_ ones – shooting towards her. Marinette shrieked and dodged out of the way, sweeping back up to the surface.

Her breathing came in hitched, uneven rasps as she beheld a cackling Hawkmoth before her.

The Sea Wizard's silvery lips scrunched into a childish pout. "POOR LITTLE MERMAID... YOU'RE ALL ALONE," he cooed. That shark-like smirk stretched back across his face. "BUT FRET NOT. IF YOUR PRINCE IS STILL ALIVE, IT WILL MAKE THIS GAME ALL THE MORE FUN. I'M _DYING_ TO SEE JUST HOW FAR YOU'RE BOTH WILLING TO GO TO SAVE EACH OTHER."

Those words only made Marinette mad. She bore her own teeth and pointed a condemning finger at him. "You'll never get away with this!" she yelled with all the hate and grief in her heart.

"HAVEN'T I ALREADY? PERHAPS YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME." Hawkmoth lifted his own finger. But instead of pointing it at Marinette, he pointed it down at the empty patch of sea in front of him.

Then he announced with the might of the storm: "THE EARTH, THE SEA, AND ALL THEIR SPOILS BOW TO MY POWER!"

That last word echoed like death sentence through the air: _POWER... POWer... Power..._

Marinette could only watch as the Sea Wizard drew a broad circle in the water.

The circle glowed with bright, luminous purple – _Why is it always purple?_ Marinette whimpered – and the inside began swirling around. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper, funnelling towards the seafloor.

Marinette felt a great tremor vibrate through the water as the spinning funnel touched rock bottom. It made her scales rattle.

It was a maelstrom!

But instead of drawing water _in_, the glowing, whirling mass was pulling water up from the bottom and pushing it out at the top.

As Marinette gawked at the scene, more dark shapes appeared in the light of the maelstrom. Shapes rising up from the depths of the purple sea.

Marinette saw one of the shadows growing beside her, and she scrambled out of the way just in time before something huge emerged of the water.

The little mermaid gasped.

Floating beside her now, as grand as it was before it had sunk, was a shipwreck. It was practically a skeleton of its former self; a hulk of jagged, wooden boards rotted over from years of being submerged in salt water. The two masts were nothing but broken crosses. The hull was missing a huge chunk in its side and had some extra holes, yet the Sea Wizard's magic kept it afloat.

Marinette looked around, appalled by what she was seeing.

More shipwrecks rose up from their watery graves to join the chaos. A couple slammed into some rocks jutting out of the water. The stone pillars broke off or crumbled away, and the sail-less vessels sailed on without a hitch. Some of the wooden debris that had broken off just bobbed around.

Marinette found refuge on a small boulder, grabbing onto it as she scanned the dancing shipwrecks for any signs of life; any trace of her friends or her beloved prince. Every second she didn't see them slowly deflated her reserve of courage.

_Poseidon have mercy... Where are they?_

* * *

Adrien flew through water and darkness.

His head rang as the crushing pressure forced him down, preventing him from getting air. He kicked and waded as much as he could, but he had no idea which direction was up anymore.

Then, he was lifted up by a stray current... and he felt wind and rain splatter him as he was launched into open air.

Adrien could hardly scream as he went flying, sucking in a sharp breath. Then, he saw something dark coming towards him.

A flash of lightning revealed it to be a talon-like pillar of rock.

Bracing himself, Adrien collided against the arch of the thing with a hard cry of pain. As he slid down, he dug his fingers and nails into the rock, wincing from the gritty surface threatening to tear his skin open.

Finally, he stopped, dangling from nothing but his hands over the thrashing sea before him.

Adrien coughed to clear up his lungs, and then he hoisted himself up onto the jagged pillar.

There were a couple of scratches along his arms. His hands felt raw and they stung something fierce, but the prince ignored it all.

He looked up only to see more rocks sticking out of the sea. And... was that a _maelstrom_?! And those were _shipwrecks_ orbiting around the glowing, purple vortex!

Adrien wondered if he had swallowed too much seawater.

A small scream yanked him out of his stupor, and he snapped around.

_Where's Marinette?! Where's Nino?!_

The prince gasped when he saw his lady clinging to one of the smaller rocks for dear life, avoiding any debris that swept past her while the sea constantly tried to pull her away.

Adrien stood up carefully and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Marinette!"

She looked up, her terror shifting to joy at the sight of him alive and still standing.

A purplish glow in Adrien's peripheral vision made him turn towards the maelstrom.

Hawkmoth grinned menacingly at the prince, his pendant flaring with power. "BACK FOR MORE, BOY?" he bellowed with the tone of a whale hunter toying with his lucky catch.

Adrien glared at him and drew his sword. It was a futile gesture, and he knew it, but he wanted to show that he wasn't in the mood for games. "I _won't_ let you hurt her!" he shouted over the billowing wind.

"HA!" the Sea Wizard barked harshly. "IT SEEMS YOU _BOTH_ NEVER LEARN!" A ball of lightning erupted in his giant hand, and he threw it directly at Adrien.

The prince swore and dove away, submerging just as he heard the blast. Tiny rocks pelted him from behind.

_What part of me thought _that_ was a good idea?_ Adrien thought as he came up for air.

He grabbed onto a rotten plank floating beside him, and rested against it before looking over at Marinette.

The pushing current from the maelstrom was taking Adrien right to her, but that _monster_ was watching them both.

Sure enough, Hawkmoth cast a teasing smirk at the little mermaid... and fired another lightning bolt.

Marinette launched off the boulder right before it exploded onto cinders. When she came back up, the current carried her further away from Adrien.

The prince gritted his teeth.

Hawkmoth was playing around with them; wearing them out until they would have no strength left to escape him.

_There's got to another way!_ Adrien thought.

* * *

Somewhere amidst all the chaos, Nino swam blindly through the roundabout of ships and rocks.

His glasses had slipped off when that huge tentacle had come crashing down. Even when the light of the maelstrom appeared, all Nino could make out where blurry, black hulks amongst a field of purple.

But his ears still worked, well enough to hear Hawkmoth bellowing at Adrien before a large clap of thunder sounded.

Another clap made Tikki gasp from behind Nino's right shoulder. "Marinette and the prince are in trouble!" the little red kwami cried.

"I think we _all_ fit into that category, Sugarcube," Plagg moaned from the opposite shoulder.

Nino paused and treaded water, listening for any other voices. His friends were out there somewhere, and here _he_ was floating uselessly out in the open. The cold laughter from the giant squid only made Nino more desperate.

He had failed to save Adrien last time. Over his dead body would the first mate let the same mistake happen twice.

"Just tell me where they are!" he called to Tikki, wiping rain droplets from his eyes. "I can make out just enough to –"

"Dude! _Behind you_!" Plagg yelped.

Nino spun around in his spot just as a great shadow fell over him.

He didn't need to see clearly to know that was a ship's hull plowing towards him. He could hear the groaning and creaking of the wood panels. He could feel the water pushing against him in hard ripples.

Tikki and Plagg shrieked and clung to each other.

"Hang on!" Nino shouted, swimming for all three of their lives away from the looming vessel.

But he was still too late.

The ship tipped upward as it hit a hard break. Then it came crashing back down, swallowing up everything in its path.

Including the first mate and the two kwamis.

Nino inhaled before water filled his ears and mouth. He clawed and kicked out, but then his back slammed against the front of the ship's keel. The force knocked Nino senseless, and most of the air he held in blew out in a great gush of bubbles.

He was spinning over and under, and his body grew numb and cold, too weak to do anything to save himself.

Until...

_ZAP!_

Nino almost choked on water as he became fully alert. Whatever just shocked him, it worked.

Even as his lungs burned, the first mate shot both hands out towards the ship, reaching for something, _anything_...

A rough, thin coil scraped along his hand. A rope!

Nino grasped it firmly, holding tight as the rope jerked him back the other way. Then, he shimmied his way along the rope.

His head breached the surface, but water sliced past him as the ship continued its course along the maelstrom. Nino took in several deep breaths before climbing up the rope.

He could feel Tikki and Plagg slumping against his shoulders. They regrew arms and legs and flew up to the railing to help heave Nino onboard.

The first mate collapsed onto the deck, panting.

Above him, he saw a single, large sail hanging from the main mast. It was torn at the sides with only a few holes in the middle... yet still in manageable shape. _This really _is_ a lucky ship, _Nino thought with a soft chuckle.

Tikki and Plagg hovered over him, the former glancing at the latter with a smile. "Good thinking using an electric jolt to wake him up."

The black-cat kwami shrugged smugly. "I try."

Nino suddenly remembered, and he sat up. "Adrien... Marinette...!" he rasped.

Before the kwamis could respond, Nino heard another dark cackle.

He growled bitterly. _This dude is REALLY getting on my nerves!_

The first mate got to his feet, wobbly as he was, and stumbled over to the port side railing. Tikki and Plagg helped steady him.

Nino squinted at the Sea Wizard's blurry form standing on the other side of the maelstrom.

The monster raised one of his hands, and a purple star glowed upon his chest.

Nino gulped. _That can't be good..._

* * *

Marinette fought the pulling current, thrashing her tail about like a fish caught in a net.

_I am the daughter of the Sea King_, she told herself valiantly. _I am no one's slave, no one's pawn, and no one's toy!_

Harnessing her reserve of strength, Marinette dove under and swam against the hard flow of the maelstrom, kicking her tail out furiously.

Up ahead, she spotted Adrien clinging to that small piece of flotsam. His legs carved through the water weakly as he held on.

Marinette gritted her teeth and came back up to the surface just a few feet in front of the prince. "Adrien!"

He turned at the sound of her voice. "Milady!" Grinning broadly, he let go of the debris and swam towards her.

Marinette, though drained like a rung-out towel, stretched her fingers towards her prince.

He did the same.

The last thing the little mermaid saw was Adrien's smile...

... before a gush of hard water exploded underneath her and sent her up into the howling sky.

* * *

Adrien didn't know what just happened.

One second, his lady was within his grasp.

The next second, she was flying unconscious through the air and into the maelstrom.

The great, glowing mouth swallowed Marinette long after Adrien's scream of denial tore through the stormy air.

_No! No, no, no, no! Please, NO!_

But no matter how hard the prince prayed, Marinette didn't emerge.

His shock kindled his anger, and Adrien glared up at the enormous monster responsible.

Hawkmoth, surprisingly, did not laugh. He only smirked at the helpless human prince before him. "CRY NOT FOR YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS, BOY," he stated. "I SHALL SEE THAT YOU ARE BOTH REUNITED... IN THE _AFTERLIFE!_"

Adrien stiffened when one of those mighty black tentacles rose up and stretched out towards him.

He tried to swim away, but the coil of massive blubber encased him and lifted him out of the water.

Adrien wriggled as best as he could, pounding the tentacle with his fist and kicking it with his feet. But the sucker-like walls shrank closer and closer, sticking to him.

That's when the prince realized he was still holding his sword.

Gripping it with both hands, Adrien let out a cry and drove the blade into the mound of slimy flesh, all the way down to the hilt.

Hawkmoth's painful shout nearly deafened him.

Suddenly, the tentacle uncoiled.

Adrien saw what he was dangling over, and his stomach rose up to his throat. _Oops..._

He screamed as he fell through the air into the circling eye of the maelstrom.

* * *

Nino gasped as he watched his best friend vanish into the whirlpool, just as quickly as Marinette had.

_No... They can't be gone!_

Tikki covered her mouth with her tiny red hands, looking away with sorrow. Plagg just stared out at the maelstrom in disbelief.

Meanwhile, the Sea Wizard was caressing the tentacle he had dropped Adrien from. Then he gazed down into the maelstrom with something that looked like icy annoyance, his other tentacles curling like closed fists.

Nino's eyes narrowed. No laughter? No gloating? No declaration of victory?

A hopeful thought struck the first mate like one of Plagg's jolts. "They're still alive," he said aloud. "I'm sure of it!"

Tikki perked up at those words.

"Maybe, but..." Plagg shivered. "How are we going to help them? Mothball's got the power of the earth, wind and tides on his side! Even _our_ magic can't stand against that of the Miraculous!"

Nino glanced around the ship, searching through the wreckage for some kind of weapon he could use. A spare cannon, an oar, a barrel of gunpowder...

Lightning flashed, and a sharp shadow at the front of the ship caught his eye.

Nino squinted again.

The bowsprit – once long and mighty like its adjoined vessel – was cracked at the middle, revealing a jagged tip that reminded Nino of a giant spear.

A whisper of an idea came to Nino, and he looked up at the dead sail above him. He pointed and said out loud, "Could that still catch in the wind?"

Tikki responded with a suspicious, "Perhaps. I mean, if I used my magic..."

"Wait. Reel it in a bit," Plagg said. "What exactly is your plan, _mate_?"

A sly grin found its way up onto Nino's mouth. "You said Baldy's got all that power on his side?" he declared. "Well... we're going to use that against him."

* * *

Every muscle, bone, hair, and scale on Marinette's body throbbed, and her vision was distorted as she opened her eyes.

She was lying on dry land. How did she get all the way to shore?

And what was that awful howling noise?

Marinette groaned as she pushed off the ground and looked up. The bright, purple curtain of water made her adrenaline spike, and the higher she looked, the more she realized where she was.

The sea howled as it swirled around the long, hollow pit. The sound was open and ominous, like putting a shell to your ear.

Marinette quickly checked herself for injuries. Thank Poseidon, she was still in one piece. _How did I survive that fall?_ she thought.

She was so shocked, she almost didn't hear a small groan coming from her left.

But when she pivoted around, the little mermaid gasped.

Adrien lay on his side. His face contorted with pain as he tried to move, but at least he was alive.

Marinette crawled over to her prince and shook him by the shoulders. "Adrien! Adrien, get up!" she pleaded.

He opened his eyes at her, and that seemed to help him recover faster. He got to his knees, running a hand on Marinette's shoulder as though to make sure she was real. "Are you... Are you okay, Milady?" he asked between a stiffening wince.

The blunette almost giggled, but she nodded all the same.

"AH, GOOD!" sang a startling voice.

Marinette reeled, and Adrien suddenly had his arms around her. They both looked up towards the open mouth of the maelstrom.

Hawkmoth sneered down at the little couple, tapping his fingers on the Miraculous. "NOW THE _REAL_ FUN CAN BEGIN!" he declared, his eyes darkening with sadistic pleasure.

He pointed a finger at the prince and the mermaid.

Marinette was about to shove Adrien out of harm's way from the lightning shooting towards them, but Adrien was quicker.

He scooped Marinette into his arms, stood up, and raced to the other side of the pit.

The lightning bolt struck the ground, leaving behind a smoking, purple scorch mark.

Marinette cringed, clutching Adrien tight. The prince glared up at their attacker.

The Sea Wizard snickered and fired another bolt.

Adrien cried out as he dodged again, the bolt singeing his heels.

_We can't evade him forever_, Marinette thought with horror. She looked along the swirling wall of water for a way out. Maybe if she and Adrien could breach it somehow and swim away...

_CRASH!_

The next bolt exploded in front of them, sending Adrien onto his back. The momentum sent Marinette rolling off him, staring up at the opening.

Another flash, and the little mermaid swerved out of the way with a shriek just in time before the lightning struck.

Adrien scrambled to his feet only to get blown back by another bolt striking beside him. He collided hard with the wall of water and fell back onto the ground. His agonizing breaths were evidence of how much pain he was in.

Marinette could do nothing but watch, her eyes tearing up.

Her prince looked over at her, all the way across the pit. Even from this distance; even in the purple light, his eyes gleamed like the greenest emeralds.

She stared at him long and hard, exhaling the words she should have told him on the wedding ship: "_I love you..._"

She would never see Bridgette again. Or Tikki. Or Alya. Or Mom and Dad.

But at least the little mermaid would spend her final moments in the eyes of her one true love.

Courage and devotion filled the creases on Adrien's face... and he started crawling over to her.

Marinette did the same.

This time, when they reached each other, the prince lifted them both up into a sitting position. Then, he cupped Marinette's face with both hands. "I love you too, Milady," he sighed, his feline smile heartbreakingly warm. "Fins and all."

Tears skimmed down the blunette's cheeks as a tiny laugh escaped her.

Then Hawkmoth was laughing.

Marinette and Adrien shot him one last look of defiance.

"SO MUCH FOR _TRUE __LOVE!_" the Sea Wizard roared into the sky, lifting his finger high above him while the Miraculous blazed below his collarbone.

An electric spark ignited at his fingertip.

Adrien turned his back to Hawkmoth, pulling Marinette against him like a knight shielding his princess.

At the same time, Marinette buried her face in the prince's chest. She ignored all the sounds of the storm, focusing instead on Adrien's heartbeat – a strong but tender drumming to lull her to sleep.

They both held their breaths, waiting.

Then...

* * *

"_Now!_" Nino commanded from the helm, spinning the wheel to the left.

Up above, the ruined sail – patched up by Tikki and Plagg – went taut and full. The kwamis yanked on the ropes tight as the leathery thing caught onto the stormy wind.

Hawkmoth looked up, but not in time to see the shipwreck suddenly shooting towards him at top speed... with the bowsprit pointed right at him.

Nino saw the monster's skull-like face go slack with horrified surprise, that ball of lightning still perched in his hand.

Then... the ship slammed into his exposed abdomen, the sudden stop forcing Nino hard against the wheel.

Hawkmoth's scream was one of pure, unholy agony.

The orb of lightning redirected, zapping the enormous crystal hanging around the squid-man's neck.

Nino shielded his eyes from the explosion of light, wind... and something that sounded like glass shattering.

There was a brief moment of quiet. Even the rain stopped.

Suddenly, the sky erupted into thunder and lightning.

When Nino squinted through his fingers, he was actually horrified to see Hawkmoth convulsing like an electric eel, struck to the bone by his own storm.

The monster collapsed onto the ship, reaching up and around it with his massive hands and tentacles like it was a life-raft.

Only then did the ship start to sink.

* * *

The moment he heard Hawkmoth's scream, Adrien dared to look back up at the opening.

Marinette followed suit, her eyes going wide at the sight of something pointy sticking out of the Sea Wizard's back.

Adrien knew. He didn't know _how_ he knew, but he did. "Nino..."

But before he could rejoice from the fact that he and his lady had just been spared from certain death, the glowy thing on Hawkmoth's chest exploded.

The two pieces – one red and the other green; each one sparkling like twin stars – vanished somewhere in the high water.

Then, Hawkmoth lit up like a storm cloud and fell – to Adrien's horror – right on top of the ship that had given him that mortal blow.

"_Nino!_" the prince cried.

Suddenly, he felt water splashing against his knees, and Adrien got the _weird_ feeling that this pit was getting smaller.

Marinette was quickest to react, hooking her arms around Adrien's middle and linking her hands like a chain. "Hold your breath!"

Adrien didn't waste a second.

He swallowed every bit of air his lungs could take, and then he held onto Marinette.

The sea swept them both off the ground, and Adrien held tighter as he and his lady went flying through water.

* * *

Nino scrambled up to the stern as the ship dipped onto its front.

All around him, the curved rocks crumbled back into the sea with great splashes, and the shipwrecks slipped under the waves like heavy stones, as if they suddenly remembered they're supposed to be on the bottom of the ocean.

Nino pulled himself with great effort onto the back of the ship. Then, he peered back over the edge.

He could barely make out Hawkmoth's twisted face of pain, rage, and fear before it vanished into the bubbling, glowing water below.

The arms went next, but the tentacles still held on to the wreckage, each one webbed with tendrils of lightning.

Nino got to his feet hazily, nearly avoiding a tentacle trying to curl around him.

Then, he meandered to the other side and dove rather ungracefully into the sea.

The cold water was like a balm to his sore muscles, and he no longer had the strength to bring himself to the surface.

Instead, Nino watched calmly as the sunken ship and the Sea Wizard were engulfed in a silent burst of purple light. It still continued to pulse and bubble as it sank deeper and deeper.

Nino felt his consciousness slipping, but he decided he could accept that.

Adrien was safe now. Marinette was safe. Alya was safe.

_Alya..._

Nino finally closed his eyes, and he felt a gentle arm wrap around his chest.

When he came to, he was gliding on the smooth surface of the sea. It was still dark, but there was no rain to be felt, no lightning to be seen, and no distant thunder to be heard.

Nino tried to blink awake, but even _that_ was a challenge.

"There," said a weak but familiar voice. "I can see the shore."

_Adrien._

"Thank goodness," said the voice right beside Nino; the one coming from the girl holding onto him. "Help me get him up."

The next thing Nino knew, he was walking... well, more like _staggering_ onto wet, squishy sand. He fell to his knees more than once, but Adrien was there to heave him back up.

"Come on, bro," the prince rasped, clearly out of breath by the sound of it. "Just a little more. That's it. Easy does it. Okay... you can rest now."

Nino collapsed unceremoniously onto his back, his head swimming and his legs as limp as deboned fish. He stared up at the sky, watching the dark violet clouds shrink away from the onslaught of deep midnight-blue.

Nino heard Adrien hit the sand next to him.

"Hey pal..." the first mate panted, too tired to look over at his best friend. "You good?"

A small snort. "Super. You?"

Nino groaned. "Never better."

They both chuckled for a second or two.

Then, Nino asked, "Marinette?"

"She's here," Adrien sighed. "Thanks for the save, by the way."

Nino shrugged. "Let's _not_ do that again... At least for a while... Okay?"

"Deal."

Nino closed his eyes with a smile.


	29. A Miraculous Day

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:

A MIRACULOUS DAY

Darkness gave way to moonlight.

Purple sparkles rained down into the Cavern of Lost Souls, slipping through the bones of the skeletal leviathan.

Inside, the garden of polyps stirred at the sudden onslaught of magic, looking up with gaping mouths and wide eyes. But instead of fear, there was surprise upon their shrivelled, crinkly faces.

A single starry speck landed on a polyp.

Suddenly, there was a great whoosh of rainbow light.

In the breath of a second, a beautiful young mermaid came twirling into the chamber: a dainty girl with a white tail, sleek dark hair, caramel eyes, and skin like sun-streaked sand. She gazed over herself with joy.

Another sparkle fell, and the polyp beside the mermaid grew into a handsome grey-tailed merman with sharp features and short brown hair. He looked at the girl with heart-stopping delight. "Mireille...!" he breathed.

She gasped and flew into his arms. "Théo!" she cheered tearfully.

Soon, there was more cheering to go around. One by one, the polyps returned to their true forms: mermen and mermaids in all shapes and colours. Teenagers and adults, friends and lovers, neighbours and family.

The Sea Wizard's cursed magic was undone. They were _free!_

Once every prisoner had arms and tails again, they all filed out of the bony sanctum and swam up into the open sea. Many of them whooped and did some front-flips to celebrate.

Meanwhile, the inner glow of the leviathan faded away, leaving nothing but a lifeless husk at the bottom of the ocean.

Streaks of bluish moonlight fell from above, awakening the darkness; bringing life and light to the cavern at long last.

* * *

Elsewhere, two tiny lights sank deeper and deeper into the sea.

The Ruby Miraculous – reverted back to twin red earrings – hovered next to the Emerald Miraculous, which was encased once more in a shiny, black band. Even when separated, the jewels remained together like a pair of dancers twirling around each other.

Down they went, never loosing their glow, until they finally came to rest on the rocky bottom...

... right beside a single, blue-eyed polyp.

_FLASH!_

Bubbles and rainbow sparkles went askew, and Princess Bridgette straightened with a joyous sigh.

She skimmed over her entire body, from her pale-blue tail to the long, midnight-blue ponytails. She even wiggled her fingers.

Bridgette let out a breathless giggle, hugging herself tightly. "I will never take arms for granted _again_," she said.

She paused when she heard a faint "Hmm...?" from behind her.

The princess turned, surprised to see another mermaid lying on the ground not far from her. A girl Bridgette didn't recognize.

She was a teenager, by the looks of her, and a petite one at that. She had short, sunset-coloured hair cropped at the shoulders, a thin tail that was a bright, majestic shade of amethyst, and a top of dark-teal seashells.

The girl slowly rose up, rubbing the back of her head with a wince. Then, she opened her eyes – her glossy _teal_ eyes – and looked at Bridgette.

The princess gasped.

She suddenly imagined green, scaly skin in place of that smooth, peach-like tone. Slimy, seaweed hair instead of that bright mop of red. An eel's tail instead of a fish's.

"Sabrina?" Bridgette asked.

The girl blinked confusedly, still massaging her head. "Your... Your Highness? But I thought you were..." She pointed at Bridgette, only to gape with astonishment at her perfectly-pale hand and its lack of black claws.

Sabrina looked over herself with rapid gasps, her smile growing bigger and wider each time. "I... I... I'm _me_ again!" she stated. "The spell... It's over! It's finally over!" She looked up at Bridgette with huge, dogfish eyes.

The princess didn't have time to escape from the former eel's constricting embrace. Bridgette cringed but then found herself laughing despite the shortness of breath.

"It's a miracle!" Sabrina said happily. She pulled away, bobbing up and down like a child eagerly awaiting coral cookies. "What happened? Did I miss the whole thing? All I remember is Chloe, and then I blacked out, and now _you're_ here and _I'm_ here and we're both – !"

Bridgette placed a finger on Sabrina's mouth, which shut tight almost instantly.

Then the princess said with a hint of pity, "Speaking of Chloe, there's something you should know..."

When Bridgette finished her story, all traces of joy left Sabrina's eyes, and she hung her head down in shame.

"I wish... I could've helped her," the meek mermaid said, her lip quivering. "She was the only friend I had, even before Hawkmoth cursed us. But after everything that happened; after seeing Hawkmoth go mad over trying to foil Marinette, I... I just couldn't do it anymore." Sabrina looked up at Bridgette. "I am _so_ sorry I brought your sister into this. I tried to help her, but... I was still too late to stop Hawkmoth and Chloe." She placed her head in her hands.

Bridgette smiled and placed a gentle hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "What you did, standing up to both of them like that," she said. "That took a _lot_ of guts. And you came through for my sister _and_ Adrien when they most needed help. Even the smallest act of courage can make a big difference."

Sabrina lowered her hands and offered a tiny hopeful smile. "So... you forgive me?"

Bridgette nodded. "You have the chance to start over now; to be the mermaid you want to be..." She held out her hand. "... and to make friends who actually _want_ to help you."

Sabrina's eyes bulged with delight, and she took the princess's hand in hers, shaking it.

"Spoken like a true queen," came a burly voice.

Bridgette's heart soared as she turned around.

Floating behind her – hands joined, smiling with loving pride at their daughter – were the King and Queen of Atlantica.

They were here. They were back!

Bridgette let out a tearful shudder as she swam over and embraced her parents tightly. "Mother... Father..."

Tom and Sabine squeezed her back, the former grinning so big that his moustache looked all crooked and funny.

"How... What happened?" Bridgette asked exasperatedly when she pulled away.

Her mother shrugged. "We have no idea. When Hawkmoth sent us away, all we saw was a cavern of darkness. We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find a way out."

"Then, just like that..." King Tom snapped his fingers. "... we're back here! And we look over and find _you_, back to normal..." He sighed and hugged his daughter again. "I can't begin to explain how _relieved_ I am to see you again, Bridgette."

The princess smiled.

"What about Marinette?" Queen Sabine gasped, as if suddenly remembering. "Where is she? Is she all right?"

"And where's Hawkmoth?" The Sea King looked around. "Is he vanquished? What happened here?"

Bridgette stared down at the seafloor, wondering how best to begin... when something caught her eye.

_Oh, cuttlefish! I almost forgot._

She reached down with both hands and picked up her newfound treasures, holding them both out to show her parents.

The two halves of the Miraculous, both back to their original forms: the Ruby Earrings and the Emerald Ring. The powers of sea and earth in the palms of Bridgette's hands.

The crown princess of Atlantica smiled at them. "Marinette happened," she replied. "She and the humans... they saved us. They saved us _all_."

* * *

The new sunrise cast the sky into a morning aurora of pastels: yellow, green, blue, and pink. A copper disc rose over the sea, spreading its warm light upon the rocky beach bordering the edge of Agreste.

Marinette sat with her back to the sun on one of the single rocks standing far from the shore. Despite the warmth and serenity of the dawn, she felt cold and melancholy.

Everything had returned to normal now, yet the little mermaid knew that she herself had changed. Even though she had fins again, her heart no longer felt the need for the salty taste of the sea, the tickle of water between her scales, or the gentle brush of the currents through her hair. Now, after everything that happened... Marinette felt like a human trapped in a fish's body.

What she wouldn't give to have sore, aching feet from walking so much; to feel dizzy and sweaty from dancing around, and to run along the soft grass until she was gasping for breath!

Marinette sighed. So many things she had taken for granted, and all of them out of her reach.

Just like the golden-haired prince who lay unconscious on the shore ahead of her.

Adrien hadn't woken since he collapsed last night, but occasionally he would stir and roll his head or his limbs as though he were dreaming.

Nino, on the other hand, was awake and sitting upright beside the prince, speaking gently to Alya; telling her everything that had transpired the night before.

The redheaded maid had found the pair just before dawn, along with Lady Nathalie. Marinette was the one who spotted them further along the beach and called them over.

Nino woke as soon as Alya lifted him into her arms, squeezing him so tightly that the first mate turned blue in the face.

Nathalie had whimpered with relief upon seeing Adrien. Now she kept a constant vigil on him while he slept, often swiping the breeze-blown hair from his eyes.

It was no surprise that Marinette wished _she_ could be the one sitting beside her prince, stroking his hair and silently pleading with him to open his eyes. But she didn't have the courage to go up to him yet, knowing that their next conversation might be their last.

Such cruel irony. Hawkmoth was gone, all his evil spells were broken, and the kingdoms of human and merfolk were safe again. More importantly, Marinette had her family back.

So why was she still a mermaid? Why wasn't she back to bearing legs again so she could reunite with Adrien on that soft, sandy beach?

Perhaps... there were some things even Hawkmoth's magic couldn't change.

Marinette blinked back tears. She would never stop loving Adrien, and now she knew that he truly loved her, human or not. That's what made it hurt so much. To love him and be loved in return... but knowing she could never share a life with him.

They had won. Good had triumphed over evil. But the victory was bittersweet.

Marinette saw Nino and Alya looking over at her, and she gave them both a sad but friendly smile. She was really going to miss them, especially sweet, confident, adventurous, fast-talking Alya. Nor would Marinette forget what Nino did for her and Adrien; for braving certain death just to save his friends.

Marinette stared back at Adrien, who murmured something in his sleep that the mermaid couldn't hear over the soft rush of water on sand.

It made her smile to imagine the prince as that kindly, seven-year-old boy who had helped her ten years ago. Tikki had said once that luck and fate were the same thing. Whatever the case, Marinette knew that she was meant to meet Adrien; to be a part of his world... even if it was only for a little while.

The thought caused Marinette's misery to peel away into resolve.

She couldn't say goodbye to him. Not now, and not ever. This couldn't be the end of their story. There had to be another way!

There was a soft splash, like the breaking of waves, and then Marinette felt wet fingers upon her dry hand.

She wasn't startled. She knew who had come.

Marinette turned around to see the faces of Bridgette, King Tom, Queen Sabine, Tikki, and Plagg floating beside her stone perch and looking up at her.

The older princess held her sister's hand and smiled.

Marinette's lip curled. "Yeesh," she said. "_You're_ a sight for sore eyes."

Bridgette snorted. "Ha-ha. _You're_ one to talk."

Tikki and Plagg took to the air, the former briefly hugging Marinette before returning to the latter's side.

The little mermaid gazed nervously at her mother and father, who seemed just as despondent as she was.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Bridgette in a mocking manner. "Let me guess," she said. "You told them?"

Her sister shrugged. "Only the important stuff. Though I _did_ leave out some of the scary parts."

Queen Sabine smirked faintly, her silver eyes glossy.

King Tom looked less like a king and more like a father trying to make amends with his broken-hearted daughter.

So it was to him that Marinette spoke, "I caused you so much trouble, and I never stopped to think how my actions would affect anyone else." Her voice cracked a bit, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Can you ever forgive me?"

The Sea King, to her astonishment, lifted his moustache up into a broad grin. "Are you kidding? I've never been prouder."

Marinette blinked, gaping a bit and trying to find the next words to say. She certainly hadn't expected her father to say _that_.

"You were right, Marinette," her father went on. "_I_ was the one who didn't understand. I didn't understand how much you had grown up in so little time. I didn't understand how you found love and goodness in a place where I only saw fear." He scratched his nose before smiling again. "And above all, I didn't understand that you saved that human boy's life because you knew it was the right thing, and no one should _ever_ fault you for that."

Sabine cast her husband a sideways grin before turning to her youngest daughter. "_We're_ the ones who should be asking for forgiveness," she said, "and we hope that whatever you choose to do, you'll always keep us in your heart."

Marinette thought her heart would cave in on itself. Not from sorrow, but from a wave of newfound affection and relief at her parents' words.

She leaned over and embraced them both while trying really hard not to cry. "_Of course_ I forgive you," she said chuckling. She let go and threw her arms around her sister. "_All_ of you."

Bridgette squeezed her tightly, her body warm even though she was soaking wet.

A small gasp sounded behind Marinette.

The four merfolk and the two kwamis glanced over at the beach.

Sure enough, Nino and Alya were watching them with awed expressions. Nathalie looked like she might faint again at the sight of the royal family's tails sticking out of the water behind them.

Nino craned his head at the royal advisor, murmuring something that sounded like, "Nautical nonsense, huh?"

Marinette noticed that Adrien was still asleep, though he was stirring more frequently now, like he was starting to wake up.

To her youngest daughter, Queen Sabine asked warmly, "You really do love him, don't you?"

Marinette didn't look at her mother as she nodded, and tears slipped down her cheeks. "More than anything," she replied.

Plagg hummed. "Like I always say: live your own life and go for it with all you've got."

"You _always_ say that, Stinkysock?" Tikki asked skeptically, though her tone implied amusement.

The little cat blushed and said nothing.

Tikki giggled warmly.

There was a moment of calm, drawling silence.

Then, King Tom mumbled, "Well... then that leaves just one problem left."

The little mermaid tried not to groan or frown as she turned back to her father.

Even Tikki and Plagg looked at the Sea King with restrained annoyance.

"And what's that, Father?" Bridgette asked skeptically.

Once again, the king was smiling at Marinette, and his sea-green eyes were gleaming with tears of their own. "How much I'm going to miss you," he replied.

Marinette blinked again. "Daddy?"

"Father?" Bridgette asked with piqued interest.

"Tom?" Sabine looked at her husband with surprise.

"Plagg!" Plagg blurted out.

Tikki frowned at him.

"What? I felt left out," the black-cat kwami said innocently.

King Tom chuckled before casting a sly wink at his eldest daughter.

Bridgette finally caught on a second later. "Oh!" she exclaimed, her face brightening. She then lifted her hands out of the water, opening up her palms.

A familiar pair of red and green jewels radiated with a soft, warm glow.

Marinette's heart went off kilter for a moment. But then a wave of nervousness washed over her. "But... should we really? I mean... after what Hawkmoth did..."

Bridgette smiled at her. "Poseidon left the halves of the Miraculous behind in the hope that they would bring our two kingdoms together," she explained. "It brought you and Adrien together, didn't it?"

Without waiting, the older princess pressed the earrings into her sister's hand. "Besides, the rightful Guardian of the Rubies has more than proven herself worthy."

At once, the buds illuminated with pinkish light, sending a giddy wave of warmth up Marinette's arm and all the way down the length of her body. She smiled at the earrings as though they were old friends.

She looked at her parents, who nodded proudly.

Bridgette slid the emerald ring into Marinette's other hand, closing it tight. It too pulsed like a tiny sun beneath the little mermaid's fingers.

Marinette held both jewels out in front of her, her breathing strained with excitement.

_Could it actually work?_

She looked over at Adrien, and Marinette knew there was only one way to find out.

"What are you waiting for?" Bridgette nudged her head towards the beach with a sly grin. "Go get him, sis."

Marinette let out a breathless sigh of joy, and she quickly blubbered the words, "Thank you."

She clutched the two Miraculouses to her chest and pivoted around on her rock.

Then, casting a final smile at her shimmering pink tail, the little mermaid plunged into the water.

* * *

The darkness behind Adrien's eyelids suddenly erupted into a flare of red and green.

The prince winced and held a hand up to shield his face from the sunlight. He rose up, and the muscles in his arms and back tightened in response. His black clothes were slightly torn, and his boots were missing... _again_.

That brilliant, radiant light kept going, pulsing like a newborn star.

Adrien blinked furiously... and that's when he realized that it wasn't sunlight.

He sat up straighter, his senses fully awakening as his eyes readjusted.

There were people beside him. He could hear their soft gasps amidst the rise of the water, and he knew them all by name: Nino, Alya, Nat.

Just then, a silhouette emerged from the dimming light. The water sloshed around her bare feet as she stepped out of the shallows.

Her _feet_...

Adrien stood up instantly, his smile widening while his heart leapt at what he was seeing:

His mermaid, his Ladybug – walking on two legs and donned in a sleek, summer dress that sparkled and glimmered like starlight on a flat ocean. Her midnight hair framed her beautiful, freckled face as she smiled at her prince, and she held her arms open.

Adrien thought of nothing else as he ran into the rushing water and lifted Marinette into the air, spinning her around.

She laughed – a real, vibrant, musical laugh – and threw her arms around his neck.

Adrien lowered her down and sighed against her, breathing in the scent of the sea in her hair. "You're back," he whispered, trying not to cry.

Marinette kissed him on the cheek before staring up into his eyes. "I promised I would be, didn't I?" she said with a flirtatious eyebrow.

The prince brushed his fingers under her chin and returned the expression. "That's a good point," he said. "And I _did_ just wash up on a beach. How do I know I'm not dreaming?"

He caught a bright gleam in her aquamarine eyes... before she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Adrien's surprise melted into joy, and he closed his eyes and kissed her back; pulling her closer, savouring the moment. It felt like a rush of fresh air, filling him with life – a sensation that, Adrien suddenly realized, felt familiar.

His lady pulled away just a smidge, her breath mingling with his own as she smirked. "Does _that_ answer your question?"

Adrien squinted at her. "How _exactly_ did you save me during that storm?" he asked with a purr in the back of his throat.

Marinette blushed and bopped him on the nose. "Take a lucky guess," she challenged with tender softness.

A sharp but friendly voice groaned, "Oi, I'm standing right here, you guys."

"Nino!" Alya hissed.

Adrien grinned... and then his eyes caught something red glittering on his lady's ears. Her earrings – _both_ of them. "Are those...?"

Marinette nodded before pulling a hand off his neck and opening out her palm between them. "And _this_ belongs to you," she said.

The prince looked, and his green eyes went round at the sight of his family's emerald ring, returned to its pristine glory.

Adrien took it, and the jewel brightened at his touch. He remembered when it had glowed the night he dreamed about his mermaid rescuer.

And now here she was in flesh and blood.

The prince shivered with nostalgia. "My mother once said... magic will only come to you when you aren't looking for it." He looked back at Marinette. "I guess she was right."

Marinette smiled and embraced him again, unwittingly crushing his sore back as she did so.

Adrien didn't care. He just rested his cheek against her hair and rocked her back and forth with each pull and thrust of the waves upon the sand.

This was real. They were safe. And they were together.

Then, out in the distance, the prince spotted three heads – and three _tails_ – floating by a large rock, watching the couple from the shore.

Adrien immediately knew who they were, and he waved.

The shorter one, a woman who had to be Marinette's mother, waved back regally, like a queen. The man beside her did the same, albeit awkwardly. The third was far younger than the other two, and far more enthusiastic.

Marinette noticed the movement of Adrien's arm. She pulled away, looked back, smiled, and then turned to her prince. "Would you like to meet them?"

Adrien's mouth twisted shyly. "Will they like me?" he asked, just realizing how pathetic and childish that question sounded.

"Well, you _did_ risk your life to save me. _That's_ an added bonus."

"Hey! 'Scuse me?" Nino snapped with wounded pride. "Who rescued who from the giant squid and _saved the whole dang world_?"

Adrien turned to face him incredulously. "Hey! I'm trying to make a good impression here, and you're blowing it."

The first mate snorted and folded his arms. "Just sayin'..."

Both Alya and Nathalie sighed and rubbed their foreheads.

Marinette giggled, and Adrien couldn't help but join in.

He pivoted back around and took his mermaid's hand. "I would _love_ to meet them, Milady," he said with a hint of royal grandeur.

Marinette beamed and tugged on his free hand, pulling him towards the water.

Adrien followed her into the shallows, never letting go.


	30. Part of Your World

CHAPTER THIRTY:

PART OF YOUR WORLD

Several weeks later, Princess Marinette of Atlantica married Prince Adrien of Agreste at midday on the prince's royal wedding ship, right over the merfolk kingdom.

As the handsome groom kissed his beautiful bride, thunderous applause erupted from the crowd of humans. At the same time, the merpeople watching from below broke out into a chorus of cheers that swept over the ship like a proud tide.

Marinette was the happiest of them all, looking bright and dazzling in her flowing, white gown sewn with pearls and seashell beads. Upon her head was a golden tiara with twin dolphins leaping towards a large diamond teardrop. On her feet were translucent, white slippers. And on her ears, the Ruby Earrings of Water hummed with magic.

Adrien looked just as regal and splendid as his bride, choosing a strapping uniform of cloud-white and sailor-blue, with golden buttons and black boots to complete the look. Like Marinette, he too wore a crown: a simple, golden circlet etched with flowing waves and ships along the band. The Emerald Ring of Earth glowed upon his bare hand, opposite to the one that now held his new silver wedding ring.

The prince smiled and twirled his lady in his arms, making them both sparkle in the sunlight.

Tikki and Plagg zoomed around the happy couple, leaving spirals of pink and green light in their wake.

At the front row, Lady Nathalie dabbed her eyes furiously with her handkerchief, yet her smile was undeniably one of pure content.

While Adrien's decision to marry a mermaid had been _quite_ the talk of the town since the announcement of their engagement, Nathalie was just glad Marinette was royalty. More importantly, she was relieved that her vow to the prince's late father was finally fulfilled.

Adrien was glad too, knowing he could now face the responsibilities of being king with his beloved queen at his side.

Nino and Alya stood together on the prince's side, the latter already crying as she whooped with delight. Nino hugged her tightly, saluting Adrien when he and Marinette turned to wave to the crowd.

Somewhere amongst the humans, Marinette spotted a few more happy faces: Rose and Juleka, both crying against each other; Kim, Max, and Alix, all three pounding their fists into the air as they cheered.

The bride then waved ecstatically to her ocean family down in the water.

King Tom and Queen Sabine waved back, both shedding tears of joy.

Princess Bridgette looked beautiful in her royal tiara of crystal and shells, and in her hands was a slender trident. Like her parents, she too was smiling and giggling through her tears.

Many merpeople – the ladies and young children, especially – leapt out of the water in celebration, doing rolls and front-flips to amaze the humans watching from above. Among them was Sabrina, who proudly showed off the braided sash of blue seaweed marking her as the personal attendant (and advisor) to the crown princess of Atlantica.

Marinette smiled at them all. She still couldn't believe she was seeing so many merfolk here on the surface. They showed no fear; bore no sign of mistrust or hatred towards the humans.

Likewise, Adrien's people looked at their ocean neighbours with awe, marvelling at how something they once viewed as a mere fairytale now came to life before their eyes.

Despite all odds, true love overcame tribulation and defeated the greatest evil that both mermaid and man had ever known. Two completely different peoples, who had stayed apart for a thousand years, were finally united as one realm. The many-greats grandson of King Sotarius and the many-greats granddaughter of King Triton were now joined by a bond stronger than any peace treaty ever forged. Poseidon's prophecy had come true at long last.

It was more than Marinette ever dreamed of, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

As the blue, cloudless day stood aside for warm, pink-streaked evening, the wedding celebration went on.

The bride herself performed her very own musical solo, while Bridgette and her chorus of mermaids provided the background vocals. Marinette sang a song of hope and love; of how she sought to follow her dreams no matter what obstacles came her way.

Her voice moved each and every one of the guests to tears. Even Nathalie was caught burying her face in her handkerchief at one point.

Prince Adrien leaned against one of the canopy pillars, smiling at Marinette as she sang. She often stole touching glances at her husband, reminding him that this song was made for him and him alone. In the end, Adrien embraced Marinette tenderly as the audience clapped.

The rest of the evening was spent with feasting and dancing for all to partake in. Nino wasted no time sweeping Alya off her feet as the two shared a hearty but romantic jig. Tikki and Plagg bobbed together through the air, gazing sweetly into each other's eyes.

King Tom and Queen Sabine waltzed in a magical torrent of water. Several mermaids performed synchronized dancing with jumps, flips, and splashes. Children laughed and cheered, both human and merfolk alike.

Just when Marinette thought this day would last forever, the copper-coloured sun started to sink below the horizon.

It was time for the bride and groom to set sail on their honeymoon.

Though saddened, Marinette retained her smile as she approached the port-side railing and looked down towards her family.

Adrien stood a few feet behind her, giving her all the time and space she needed.

The pillar of water Bridgette summoned with her magic trident lifted King Tom and Queen Sabine up to meet their youngest daughter's loving gaze.

Marinette embraced her parents tightly, swallowing a sob. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, my brave little pearl," the Sea King said, stroking her cheek. "Always remember that wherever you go, a part of your heart will always be here under the sea."

Queen Sabine nodded with a sniffle. "Now go out there and live your dreams, sweetheart. Be brave, be strong, and never forget who you are."

"I will," Marinette promised.

King Tom then looked over at his new son-in-law.

Adrien smiled and bowed. "I'll take care of her, Your Majesties. You have my word."

Marinette's parents dipped their heads in approval.

"Thank you, Prince Adrien," the Sea Queen said, "and tell that first mate of yours that he has our fullest gratitude as well."

The prince gave her a feline smirk. "Well, technically, he's a _captain_ now, but I'll let him know."

King Tom chuckled, as did Marinette.

The young princess kissed her parents goodbye before they lowered themselves back down into the water.

The last to come up was Bridgette.

Marinette swept into an elegant curtsy before her sister. "Crown princess," she acknowledged.

Bridgette repeated the gesture. "Guardian," she said, "or should I say "my queen"?"

The younger sister snorted. "Not quite there yet. I'd feel better if you just called me "Mari" again."

Bridgette pursed her lips in thought, and then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's all right. After all, the next time we meet, we'll _both_ be queens."

Marinette blinked in surprise. "Daddy's giving up the throne so soon?" she asked.

"Well, not entirely."

"Not _entirely_?"

"He mentioned something along the lines of "getting old" and wanting to explore more of the world while he and Mother are still young." Bridgette smiled and winked at her sister. "Apparently, _someone_ convinced them to stop abiding by some silly old tradition and start expanding their horizons."

Marinette laughed. "I'm surprised _you're_ not going with them."

Her sister gave her a playful scowl. "Are you kidding? Now that the borders are down, there will be humans _and_ merpeople coming and going from here on out. _Somebody_ needs to stay on the throne to keep an eye on things."

Marinette patted Bridgette fondly on the shoulder. "I have no doubt you'll do an excellent job of that," she said, "and at least you'll have Sabrina to help you. She'd be more than happy to represent the commoners in court."

The crown princess nodded. "I'll give her your deepest regards."

The two royal sisters – one a mermaid, and the other a human – stared at each other in silence for a short moment.

Then, they pulled each other into a warm, shuddering hug that Marinette vowed to hold in her heart for the rest of her days.

"I love you, Mari," Bridgette whispered, "and I'm proud of you."

Marinette couldn't stop the tears this time. "I love you too, Bridge... and I can't wait to see which of us will have the bigger crown at our next reunion."

Bridgette laughed so hard she nearly fell on top of Marinette. Then the latter was giggling as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

The crown princess of Atlantica bowed to Adrien. "She's _your_ problem now, sailor boy," she quipped. "Don't make me come back for her."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Adrien chuckled.

Bridgette locked eyes with Marinette one last time as she slid away from the railing, her hand slipping out of her sister's.

Marinette blew her a kiss and sighed deeply with a smile.

Adrien came up beside her and took her hand. "You ready, Milady?"

She looked at him without a hint of sadness or regret. "I am now," she replied.

Together, the bride and groom – along with Nino, Alya, Nathalie, Tikki, Plagg, and the rest of the crew – waved goodbye to the kingdom of the merpeople as their ship pulled away towards the glowing horizon.

Suddenly, like a ribbon shooting into the air, a sparkling rainbow rose out of the water. It flew right over the wedding ship in a high arc. The humans watched with mesmerized awe.

Adrien gaped at the sight. "Was that...?"

Marinette nodded knowingly. "Bridgette."

"Huh... Do you think _I_ could do that?" The prince glanced at his ring. The golden light of the sunset danced off the green facets.

Marinette giggled and clasped her husband's hand in hers, making him look her in the eye. "Oh, Adrien," she said, "I don't need magic to be happy. I just need _you_."

Her prince smiled and slipped his other hand around his wife's waist, pulling her to him. "Well, if it's all the same to you, Ladybug..." He winked. "... you're all the magic I'll ever need."

The love and joy in Marinette's heart flooded her veins, and she couldn't stop herself from singing her song. _Their_ song.

"_Now we can walk, now we can run,_

_Now we can stay all day in the sun...!_"

Adrien beamed and called out in his deep tenor:

"_Just you and me..._"

Then they finished together, as one chorus:

"_And I will be..._

_Part of your world!_"

And as Marinette kissed Adrien in the light of the sunset and the rainbow, she knew it would be a world worth seeing.

THE END

* * *

**LXP: This has been such a fun story to do! A big thank you to all you readers and reviewers for taking part in this adventure with me.**

**Once again, I do not own anything involved with _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_, ****or _The Little Mermaid_ (Disney, anime, Broadway, and the like).**

**Please check out my "Miraculaddin" series if you haven't already. And for you _Once Upon a Time_ fans, take a look at my two-part series: "I Will Always Find You" and it's prequel "IWAFY: Before the Forest".**

**LATEST UPDATE: My next Disney-Miraculous crossover will be... (drum roll)... "Ladybug Hood".**

**Bug out, everyone! Spots off! ;)**


End file.
